Fight to Love
by Always HaeHyuk
Summary: HaeHyuk story... BL, OOC, AU, MPreg, etc. DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**.**

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: **

Kim Hyukjae :

Namja manis putra pertama pemilik Kim Corporation, Kim Yong Woon Kangin dan Kim (Park) Jungsoo Leeteuk. Biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Namja dengan sikap ramah,ceria terkadang usil, dewasa dan kekanakan pada waktu tertentu, membuat semua orang di sekitarnya menyayanginya. Kakak kandung dari Kim Taemin. Selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang dari semua orang-orang di dekatnya.

Lee Donghae:

Putra tunggal pemilik Lee Corporation, Lee Hankyung dan Lee (Kim) Heechul. Pengusaha muda pemilik Aiden Company. Namja dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya. Tampan, Pintar, Berwibawa, kaya raya. Seorang berhati dingin dengan tatapan datar yang selalu ditampakkannya. Terkecuali untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sangat menyayangi sosok Umma-nya. Selalu melakukan apapun keinginan sang Umma, karena kebahagiaan Ummanya adalah Prioritas hidupnya.

Kim Jungsoo (Leeteuk):

Ibu dari Kim Hyukjae dan Kim Taemin. Sosok malaikat tanpa sayap, dengan segala perhatian, kebaikan dan kelembutan hati. Sangat menyayangi kedua putranya. Begitu protektif terhadap putra pertamanya.

Kim Yong woon ( Kangin):

Suami Leeteuk. Sosok kepala keluarga yang tegas dan berwibawa, tetapi penyayang dan penuh kelembutan di saat yang bersamaan. Sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Sangat protektif terhadap kedua putranya, terutama untuk anak sulungnya.

Kim Taemin:

Putra bungsu keluarga Kim, adik dari Kim Hyukjae. Sangat menyayangi Hyung nya. Terkadang Over protektif terhadap Hyung nya. Selalu berusaha melindungi sang Hyung dengan cara "menempel" pada hyung nya dan mengikuti kemana pun Hyung tersayangnya pergi. Sosok adik yang pengertian, dengan sikap yang begitu dewasa daripada umurnya yang sebenarnya.

Lee Heechul:

Umma dari Lee Donghae. Sahabat baik Leeteuk, bahkan hubungan keduanya sudah seperti saudara. Namja yang sangat cantik dengan sejuta sifat uniknya. namja yang terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya. Sangat menyayangi "makhluk" manis bernama Kim Hyukjae yang tidak lain adalah anak dari sahabatnya Leeteuk.

Lee Hankyung:

Suami Lee Heechul serta ayah kandung Lee Donghae. Sosok namja yang sabar dan penyayang. Pembawaannya yang tenang berbalik 180 derajad dengan sang "istri" yang terkesan heboh. Sangat menyayangi anak dan istrinya. Kolega bisnis kangin.

Choi Siwon:

Sepupu Lee Donghae. Namja tampan dengan senyum mautnya, yang dapat membuat semua Yeoja maupun "namja" terpesona. Sosok dengan pembawaan tenang dan ramah. Kekasih namja cantik bernama Kim Kibum. Hyung bagi Donghae, yang tidak jarang menjadi pengontrol sifat Donghae yang terkadang terlalu dingin.

Cho Kyuhyun:

Sahabat kecil Kim Hyukjae. Namja tampan dan jenius, dengan segala tingkah Evilnya. Selalu bersikap dingin dan bermulut tajam pada siapapun, tetapi tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati, rela melakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Meninggalkan Korea untuk menimba ilmu di Columbia University, dengan alasan ingin menjadi seseorang yang hebat, yang begitu berguba demi seseorang yang dicintainya.

**Prolog**

Sesuatu yang terlihat terkadang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dirinya yang terlihat sempurna dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya. Namun, mungkinkah jika sesuatu yang terlihat begitu indah dan sempurna diluar itu, ternyata di dalamnya begitu rapuh.

Dia hanyalah seorang manusia. Dia bukanlah sutradara yang bisa mengatur skenario dengan sempurna. Dia bukanlah malaikat yang hanya mempunyai sisi baik tanpa cela. Dia bukanlah Tuhan yang diagung-agungkan karena kuasanya. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Merasakan kebahagiaan, merasakan kasih sayang, merasakan perhatian yang melimpah, serta cinta dari semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Terlalu sempurna untuk menjalani hidup di dunia. Tapi, bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna? Kehidupan ibarat roda yang berputar. Kadang di atas, kadang di bawah.

Begitu pula dengannya. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan dia juga merasakan kesakitan, dia merasakan kasih sayang dia juga merasakan kebencian, dia merasakan perhatian tapi tak jarang dia diacuhkan. Dia mendapatkan cinta dari banyak orang, tapi dia **hanya** "mencintai" satu orang. Namun bagaimana jika dia yang **dicintai** tidak memiliki cinta? Ck. Terdengar drama memang.

Namun, bukankah hidup adalah drama. Drama yang penuh skenario dengan sang Pencipta alam semesta sebagai sutradaranya. Dan manusia, manusia hanyalah tokoh yang berperan di dalamnya.

Begitupun dirinya, hanyalah seorang tokoh dari sekian banyak skenario kehidupan yang ada. Tapi, bolehkah dia memilih? Jikalau boleh memilih, maka dengan senang hati dia akan memilih drama dengan ending yang bahagia. Namun sekali lagi, dia hanyalah manusia yang menjadi tokoh. Tokoh yang harus mengikuti alur yang ditentukan sang "Sutradara". Dan inilah drama yang harus dimainkannya. Drama kehidupan... seorang ... KIM HYUKJAE...

Anyyeong... Ini FF Perdana saya... Setelah sekian lama mengumulkan keberanian untuk publish. Saya hanya ingin sedikit mengeluarkan isi fikiran saya dalam bentuk tulisan.

Layak kah ini dilanjutkan?

Review Please.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan demi kelanjutan cerita yang lebih baik.

GOMAWOOOO... ^_^

Anyeong... Ini FF Perdana saya...

Layak kah ini dilanjutkan?

Review Please.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan demi kelanjutan cerita yang lebih baik.

GOMAWOOOO... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

.

Beberapa pergantian marga hanya sebagai pendukung jalannya cerita.

DLDR

Happy Reading...^^

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim gugur, matahari pagi bersinar dengan eloknya membagikan kehangatan di setiap sudut kota. Suasana seperti inilah yang membuat orang-orang bersemangat memulai harinya. Demikian pula suasana yang terjadi di ruang makan keluarga Kim, tenang namun bias semangat tampak pada masing-masing wajah penghuni ruangan, sampai...

"Selamat pagi semuaaa."

Pekikan ceria itu membuahkan senyum dari ketiga manusia yang sudah menempati kursi di ruang makan. Sedikit mengganggu ketenangan yang tercipta sedari tadi

"Selamat pagi Sayang/ Chagi/ Hyung."

Jawaban serempak itu dibalas dengan Gummy smile khas Lee Hyukjae. Mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya setelah sebelumnya mencomot makanan di piring sang adik.

"Hyung! Ishh... Umma~." Terkikik ketika rengekan sang adik muncul karena tingkah usilnya.

"Jangan ganggu adikmu. Cha makan makananmu. Kau tidak mau terlambat kuliah kan hari ini".

"Ne, Gomawo Umma". Mengambil piring berisi makanan yang diambilkan Ibu nya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Beginilah keadaan pagi hari di rumah keluarga Kim. Sarapan bersama seluruh anggota keluarga. Suasana yang begitu hangat, terkadang diselingi rengekan sang buah hati entah itu berasal dari Hyukjae maupun Taemin, serta omelan ringan dari Leeteuk selaku Umma. Benar-benar keluarga bahagia yang sempurna. Mungkin.

.

.

Trek... Meletakkan peralatan makan yang tadi digunakannya ke atas piring.

"Aku selesai. Umma, Appa, kami berangkat ne. Kajja Hyung!"

Taemin beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri sang Umma kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas dilanjutkan kepada sang Appa.

Srett..., Hyukjae menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelum adiknya mengambilnya.

"Kali ini aku yang menyetir ne."

"Tapi Hyung-" , mengabaikan seruan sang adik Hyukjae menghampiri Ummanya. Seperti yang dilakukan adiknya, mencium sekilas pipi Umma dan Appa nya. "Aku berangkat Umma, Appa."

"Hyukkie, biarkan Taemin saja yang menyetir. Nanti kau-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Umma. Percayalah. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seolah aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun". Senyum tipis ia berikan untuk meyakinkan Ummanya.

"Kami berangkat dulu. Kajja Taemin ah." Hyukjae melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya, diikuti langkah ragu sang adik.

Keberangkatan kedua putra keluarga Kim diiringi tatapan sendu dari Leeteuk. Menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan seseorang memeluk bahunya, Leeteuk menemukan kangin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Sedetik kemudian Leeteuk menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan sang suami. Mencoba mencari kehangat dan ketenangan dari pasangan hidupnya itu.

~~HAEHYUK~~

.

" Yak, Ikan bangun. Dasar pemalas. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur Hah. Kau mau terlambat masuk kerja eoh".

Pekikan "nyaring" itu memang menjadi adegan rutin pagi hari di rumah megah keluarga Lee. Sang 'ratu' yang membangunkan 'pangeran'dengan cara yang jauh dari kata lembut. Hal itu bahkan sudah terlalu biasa untuk sang kepala keluarga dan maid yang mondar-mandir di rumah itu.

Bug.. Bug... Bug.. "Awww!"

Melirik sebentar ke atas – arah kamar sang anak – Hankyung kembali melanjutkan acara membaca koran paginya sambil sesekali menyeruput teh di depannya.

"Yak Umma... Kenapa suka sekali memukul kepalaku eoh?"

Donghae –terpaksa- bangkit dari tidurnya, memicing tajam ke arah Umma cantiknya yang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Salah sendiri kau tak segera bangun. Kau tak mendengar dari tadi suara Umma sampai serak hanya untuk membangunkanmu. Cepat bangun. Kau mau terlambat pergi ke kantor huh?"

"Aisshh... Mau aku terlambat atau tidak masuk kantor sekalipun itu tidak masalah untukku. Aku kan presdirnya. Awww!" satu hadiah "manis" dari sang Umma mendarat di kepala Donghae.

"Dan kau hanya akan bangun dan pergi ke kantor di pagi hari jika perusahaanmu sudah bangkrut? Begitu?"

"Tidak masalah perusahaanku bangkrut, kan masih ada perusahaan Appa yang akan diwariskan padaku". Donghae segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum kembali menerima belaian "sayang" dari Ummanya.

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan suamiku mewariskan perusahaannya pada pemalas sepertimu!" BRAKK...

Dan akhirnya ketenangan menyelimuti kamar Donghae setelah pekikan sang Ratu dan bunyi pintu yang dibanting menggelegar.

.

.

"Aish, anak itu benar-benar. Kalau setiap hari seperti ini wajahku akan menua sebelum waktunya." Gerutuan itu tak ayal membuat Hankyung melipat koran paginya, kemudian mengangkat cangkir dan meminum isinya beberapa tegukan. Memandang lembut istri cantiknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Dia hanya masih terlalu manja".

"Manja apanya. Hanya di rumah dia bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Tapi lihat kelakuannya ketika di luar. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti manusia berhati es". Ungkapan kekesalan itu muncul begitu saja ketika mengingat sikap anaknya yang begitu berubah jika sudah berada di luar rumah.

Di rumah Donghae akan bersikap seolah-olah dia anak kecil yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian orang tuanya. Tetapi ketika menghadapi orang lain di luar sana, dia akan menunjukkan sikap dingin dan arogan. Selalu menunjukkan sikap berwibawa yang terkesan angkuh, membuat semua orang sungkan padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mendapatkan istri jika sikapnya selalu seperti itu di luar sana. Usianya bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk menikah." Gerutuan itu hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari hankyung. Sedetik kemudian bola mata Heechul membulat sempurna.

" Omo... Benar. Istri!. Hannie... kenapa ini tidak terfikirkan olehku sejak !" Heechul memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, membuat Hankyung yang masih menatapnya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Maksudmu?".

" Kita carikan istri untuk Donghae."

" Kau berniat menjodohkannya?" Hankyung memandang tak percaya ke arah istrinya.

" Tentu saja. Dan aku rasa, aku sudah memiliki calon yang memang cocok untuknya." Senyum Heechul mengembang setelah mengatakannya. Ah... itu bukan senyum. Itu lebih cocok jika disebut seringai, yang entah kenapa Hankyung merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

~~HAEHYUK~~

.

Suasana Seoul National University (SNU) sudah begitu ramai. Dari sekian banyak mobil yang melintas, terlihat sebuah Audi putih masuk ke pelataran kampus terbaik di negeri gingseng itu. Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sekiranya menemukan tempat parkir yang cocok. Pintu kemudi terbuka, menampakaan namja manis dengan style nya yang casual namun menawan. Disusul terbukanya pintu di seberang kemudi yang menampakkan namja yang tak kalah manis dari namja yang pertama.

"Kajja hyung, kita ke kelasmu dulu. Setelah itu aku akan masuk ke kelasku". Menggandeng tangan Hyungnya dan sedikit menariknya. Taemin menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa Hyung nya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ck, Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal itu eoh? Ingat Taeminnie... aku ini Hyungmu. Aku bukan anak TK yang harus diantar sampai ke kelas. Aku bisa ke kelasku sendiri."

"Tapi Hyung~"

"Hyung mohon Chagi... Jangan perlakukan Hyung seakan-akan Hyung tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa orang lain." Tatapan lembut nan sendu itu membuat Taemin mematung. Menatap mata sang Hyung yang menampakkan keyakinan. Tak ayal hal itu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae Hyung-, aku hanya-"

"Hyung tahu. Tapi percayalah, Hyung akan baik-baik saja. Kalau ada apa-apa Hyung akan menghubungimu. Hyung janji." Senyuman lebar ia berikan guna meyakinkan sang adik. Dibalas senyuman tipis dan anggukan kecil dari Taemin.

"Taemin ah!" Hyukjae dan Taemin menoleh bersamaan. Melihat seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi, menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cha, Tuan puteri sudah dijemput Pangeran kodoknya. Minho ya, jaga uri Taemin ne. Tapi awas, jangan berani macam-macam dengan adikku."

Melenggang dengan santainya setelah memberi sedikit "petuah" kepada kekasih adiknya –Minho- dan mengacak gemas rambut Taemin. Membuahkan dengusan kecil dari Minho yang tentunya tak dianggap olehnya. Melewatkan tatapan sendu sarat akan rasa khawatir dari sang adik.

.

Hyukjae POV

Selalu saja seperti itu setiap harinya. Umma, Appa, dan Taeminnie memperlakukanku secara berlebihan. Tidak di rumah, di kampus, bahkan dimanapun, aku tak pernah lepas dari perhatian mereka. Yah, itu memang salah satu keberuntunganku karena selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Tapi benarkah yang demikian ini disebut keberuntungan?

Aku Kim Hyukjae, mahasiswa semester 6 di SNU. Salah satu kampus ternama di Kota Seoul. Yang tadi itu adik kandungku, Kim Taemin. Terpaut dua tahun di bawahku, sekarang dia semester dua. Haah... padahal dia adikku. Tapi kenapa aku yang selalu dalam pengawasannya. Bukankah ini terbalik. Ck.

Melangkah pelan menuju kelasku sembari menikmati pemandangan di halaman kampus yang penuh pepohonan. Begitu damai dan menyegarkan. Sesekali membalas sapaan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi lain yang sebagian besar bahkan tak ku kenal. Tapi, hei... bersikap ramah itu perlu kan. Dan aku juga paling tidak bisa mengacuhkan orang lain.

Kalian berfikir betapa bahagianya hidupku kan? Limpahan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari keluarga, kecukupan materi yang tak perlu diragukan, serta teman-teman yang begitu ramah dan pengertian. Sempurna. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak sesempurna itu. Ya.. Aku tidak sempurna.

Kalian bertanya kenapa? Jawabannya, karena aku tidak bisa hidup layaknya orang lain pada umumnya. Orang lain yang bisa melakukan kegiatannya dengan bebas. Orang lain dengan kegiatan yang tak dibatasi. Orang lain yang bisa hidup normal tanpa ditopang obat-obatan. Obat? Ya benar, aku sakit.

Kalian pernah mendengar tentang kelainan katup jantung? Aku mengidap penyakit itu. Penyakit yang sudah ada di tubuhku sejak aku melihat dunia ini untuk pertama kalinya. Penyakit yang mungkin kapan saja bisa membawaku pergi dari dunia ini. Bukankah suatu keajaiban aku masih bisa bertahan sampai usiaku yang sekarang.

Dua minggu yang lalu penyakitku kambuh. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, karena yang ku ingat hanyalah saat aku terbangun di ruangan serba putih itu aku menemukan wajah Umma, Appa, dan Taemin yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, itulah yang jelas-jelas tergambar di raut wajah mereka. Mereka bilang aku tak sadarkan diri selama empat hari. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka sekarang semakin protective padaku.

Aku tak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang ada pada diriku sekarang. Aku tak mau terpuruk karena keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu hidupku masih panjang atau tidak, dan aku juga tidak akan berfikiran pendek. Sekarang aku masih ada di sini, dan selagi kesempatan itu masih ada bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak disia-siakan. Aku yakin Tuhan punya rencana yang lebih indah untukku. Ya, aku yakini itu.

Tak ingin merasakan suasana kesedihan yang nantinya membuat mood semakin buruk, aku tersenyum lebar seraya menyemangati diriku sendiri. Semangat Hyukkie, FIGHTING!

"Hyukkie!"

End Hyukjae POV

.

"Hyukkie!"

Pelukan yang begitu erat Hyukjae dapatkan sesaat kemudian setelah ia membalikkan badannya. Sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat tubuh mungil itu tak kira-kira menubruk tubuh rampingnya.

"Yak, Wookie ah... Kau gila eoh? Kau pikir aku kasur huh? Lepaskan pelukanmu Wookie ah.. Sesak ."

Ryeowook yang memahami "penderitaan" sang sahabat –karena dipeluk terlalu erat- melepaskan pelukannya segera. Memandang Hyukjae dengan pose imut, bibir yang di Poutkan. Dibalas dengan ekspresi menggemaskan Hyukjae dengan pipi yang di gembungkan dan mata yang memicing lucu. Oh, ingatkan pada dua makhluk imut itu bahwa banyak Seme yang memandang "lapar" ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku kan sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie ah. Hampir dua minggu kau tak masuk kampus. Ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Sebenarnya kemana saja kau selama itu eoh?"

" Iya iya aku tahu, tapi tidak perlu memelukku sampai sebegitunya juga kan. Aku hanya liburan beberapa hari, Kekeke... Lagipula kalaupun aku tak ada, bukankah ada si "Kepala Besar" yang setia menemanimu. Aww!" Jitakan kecil ia terima dari Ryeowook.

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan kepala besar, kau tak lupakan jika dia itu sepupumu."

" Ish... baiklah. Kau Tahu Wookie ah, Aku juga sangat merindukanmu..." Dan pembicaraan itu diakhiri dengan adegan saling peluk- memeluk kedua makhluk itu.

" Ya sudah, Kajja ke kelas." Anggukan itu disambut cengiran Ryeowook kemudian saling bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka. Meninggalkan tatapan "lapar" makhluk lain yang ada di sana untuk tidak menerkam mereka berdua. -_-

~~HAEHYUK~~

.

Suasana salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung mewah itu terlihat begitu mencekam. Hampir semua penghuni di ruangan itu menunjukkan wajah tegang. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang wajahnya terlihat memucat.

"Aku minta selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga." Nada dingin diiringi tatapan tajam yang penuh intimidasi itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Perbaiki kesalahan yang kalian perbuat. Perusahaan ini menjadi salah satu client terbaik kita, dan aku tidak mau hanya karena masalah seperti ini kita kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang lain. Mengerti kalian. Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing!"

Tak ada satupun manusia yang beranjak dari ruangan itu. Bahkan untuk bergerak pun seakan merupakan hal yang begitu sulit.

"SEKARANG!"

Sedetik setelah teriakan itu menggelegar, para manusia itu bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa meninggalkan ruang rapat yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya setelah meluapkan kekesalannya. Menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya sembari memijit ringat pelipisnya yang sedikit ngilu. Ya, Donghae sedang kesal. Ia kesal kepada pegawainya yang begitu ceroboh dalam melakukan pekerjaan yang ia berikan. Terlebih ini menyangkut perusahaan lain yang menjadi rekan bisnisnya.

Bukan masalah kerugian materi semata yang Donghae Khawatirkan. Ini menyangkut kepercayaan. Kepercayaan yang ia bangun sejak perusahaan ini berdiri pertama kalinya, sampai perusahaan ini berhasil.

.

Cklek...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok namja tampat bertubuh tinggi yang begitu mempesona. Tersenyum kecil menampilkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya, melangkah pelan mendekati sang presdir.

"Rapat anda sudah selesai Sajangnim?"

"Jangan berulah Hyung. Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu."

"Hahahaha... uri Donghe ternyata benar-benar sedang kesal eoh?" tak berniat menanggapi gurauan sepupunya, Donghae memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

" Istirahatlah Hae.." membuka matanya, Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan maksud perkataan Siwon yang terdengar ambigu.

" Kau terlalu keras bekerja. Pergilah liburan beberapa hari. Atau kalau tidak, carilah kekasih supaya ada yang memperhatikanmu. Apa kau tidak merasa jika hidupmu terlalu datar. Setiap hari kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu di kantor, bekerja, dan mengurusi perusahaan. Kau juga butuh seseorang untuk berbagi Hae ah."

"Aku sudah sering bilang padamu jika aku belum mau memiliki kekasih. Ini memang rutinitasku, dan aku menikmatinya. Jadi untuk apa mencari kekasih." Donghae memandang malas ke arah Siwon.

" Jika memang kau tidak mau mencari kekasih, carilah calon istri. Usiamu juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah. Kau mau jadi perjaka tua huh? Oh.. Come on Lee Donghae, kau itu tampan, kaya, mempesona, dan berkarisma. Apalagi yang kau cari eoh?"

"Ck, kau sedang memberikan ceramah untukku atau untukmu sendiri Hyung? Lihat, bahkan kau saja belum menikah." Cibir Donghae ke arah sang Hyung.

" Yah walaupun aku belum menikah, aku sudah memiliki Kibummie yang ku cintai dan tentu saja mencintaiku. Jadi untuk menikah itu bukan suatu perkara yang rumit. Tapi kau berbeda Lee Sajangnim. Kau bahkan terlihat begitu anti dengan para Yeoja dan Namja di sekitarmu."

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku malas membahas masalah seperti ini." Donghae beranjak dari kursinya. Menuju pintu keluar sbelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

" Apa perlu aku minta Heechul ahjumma mencarikan pasangan hidupmu. Kau tidak akan menolek kan jika ahjumma yang memintanya."

Membalik tubuhnya, Donghae menatap mata Siwon dengan sorot yang begitu tajam.

" Ini hidupku Hyung." Suara itu terdengar begitu datar dan dingin.

" Untuk masalah seperti ini tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencampurinya. Bahkan jika itu Umma sekalipun!" BRAKK... Bantingan pintu itu disusul helaan nafas lelah seorang Choi Siwon. Sepupunya yang satu itu memang sangat keras kepala.

~~HAEHYUK~~

.

"... bisakah kita bertemu Hyung, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

_' __Ah, kau merindukanku atau merindukannya, itu pasti hanya akal bulusmu."_

" Hahahahaha... Kau luar biasa Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Kkkkk."

_'__Aku sudah hafal sifatmu itu. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu. Di tempat biasa ne."_

"Jinja Hyung! Hahahaha..., baiklah. Dia ikut kan Hyung? Aku sangat-sangat merindukannya."

_'__Ku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji. Sekarang dia sedikit sibuk dengan kegiatannya."_

" Aish... Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok Hyung. Jangan terlambat ne. Awas kau terlambat."

_' __Kekekeke... Baiklah, tak perlu mengancamku segala. Annyeong."_

" Anyeong Hyung."

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya setelah sambungan telefon itu terputus. Membayangkan sosok yang begitu di rindukannya. Sedikit bergumam dalam lamunannya.

" Aku merindukanmu Chagi. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kau sekarang? Rasanya tidak sabar bertemu lagi denganmu."

Dan Senyum itu tak juga hilang pada menit-menit selanjutnya...

.

.

-TBC-

**_Preview Next Chap_**

_"__Omo, bagaimana bisa. Ternyata dunia ini begitu kecil"_

_" __APA!? Ini benar-benar konyol. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukaannya."_

_"__Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ini demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaannya."_

_" __KAU!?"_

_"__K-kau?"_

_._

_._

_._

Bagaimana? Gaje kah? Absurd kah? Alay kah? Ide yang pasaran?

Segala kekurangan harap dimaklumi mengingat saya masih amatir...

Masihkah ini layak di lanjut?

Kritik dan saran senantiasa dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan cerita yang lebih baik.. Kamsahamnida #BOW...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

Chapter 2 Update, Hope you like this...

Happy reading^^

.

.

Di rumah besar itu terlihat sang Nyonya rumah sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Sesekali senandung kecil ia lantunkan, bersamaan dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, menanbah kesan cantik di wajah itu. Tapi meskipun usianya sudah hampir memasuki kepala lima, entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat masih begitu muda. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun kerutan di wajahnya. Ck, mungkin itu memang kelebihan seorang Lee Heechul.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu gembira hari ini? Adakah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, hm..." Sedikit terkejut saat merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tanpa perlu membalikkan badannya, tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tampan pendamping hidupnya.

" Yah, begitulah." Jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi senyum di bibirnya. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menata makanan di meja makan tanpa menghiraukan sang suami yang justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssshhh... Hannie~," mendesis kecil kala dirasakannya sang suami yang menelusupkan kepala di ceruk lehernya, sesekali menggecup kecil tengkuknya.

"Hm ~". Gumaman kecil Hankyung berikan sebagai respon ucapan sang istri.

"Hentikan, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam~"

" Anni-."

"Sebentar lagi anakmu pulang."

"Biar saja." Tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa peduli dengan protes sang istri.

" YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" Suara keras mengusik kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan sepasang suami isteri itu.

Menoleh ke sumber suara secara bersamaan, mereka menemukan anak tunggalnya berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Menenteng jas mahalnya di tangan kiri, dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang memang sengaja dibuka, dasi yang tadi tersemat rapi di lehernya sudah dilepas entah di mana, dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap tidak mengurangi pesona namja tampan itu.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Hankyung mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Disusul Donghae dan Heechul di sisinya.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kalian melakukan hal itu di tempat lain." Ucapan itu tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh dua orang lainnya. Ummanya mengambilkan makanan untuk Appanya dan juga dirinya, sedang Appanya memilih menikmati teh yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

" Dan aku mohon kalian ingat, aku sudah tidak mau memiliki adik di usiaku yang sekarang."

"Uhuk..!" Hankyung dengan tidak elitnya tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan anaknya.

Tuk...

"Aww!" Belaian "sayang" Donghae dapatkan dari sendok sayur yang dipegang Ummanya.

"Diam kau, dan jangan bicara macam-macam. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan istirahat!"

Ucapan yang terkesan tajam itu menginterupsi ucapan donghae. Melanjutkan makanannya dengan sedikit menggerutu, Donghae melirik ke arah Appanya yang terkikik geli melihat "drama" di meja makan. Sedang sang Umma tampak datar-datar saja seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

-HAEHYUK-

"Chagi, apa besok kau sibuk?."

Meletakkan kembali segelas air putih yang tadi di minumnya ke meja makan, Hyukjae menatap namja cantik di depannya.

"Anni Umma, kenapa?"

"Besok bisakah kita makan siang bersama? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Perkataan nyonya Kim sontak mendapatkan tatapan penasaran dari ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Hanya seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat dari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

" Nuguya Umma?"

"Besok kau juga akan tahu. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau bisa."

" Sepertinya bisa Umma, tapi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat." Senyum lembut itu muncul di bibir sang Umma.

" Tak apa. Dia juga tidak akan keberatan."

Sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya. " Aku sudah selesai, aku ke kamar dulu ne." Tak berapa lama Taemin ikut bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Memang siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Hyukkie?" Rasa penasaran itu membuat sang kepala keluarga sedikit mengusik kegiatan Leeteuk yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Dia, yang begitu fanatik pada Hyukkie. Aku heran padanya, ternyata dari dulu dia tak pernah berubah."

"Oh, ternyata dia. Sudah lama sekali memang kita tidak bertemu dengannya. Hati-hati membawa anakmu, bisa-bisa dibawa kabur olehnya Kekeke..."

"Hahaha... kau bisa saja. Apa besok kau mau ikut makan siang dengan kami?" Tanya Leeteuk antusias.

"Akan ku lihat jadwalku dulu, kalau bisa aku akan menyusul kalian"

"Huh, dasar tuan sibuk." Dengusan kecil itu membuahkan kekehan kecil dari sang suami.

-HAEHYUK-

Siang hari di musim gugur memang sangat indah. Suasana yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menghilangkan penat, bahkan jika hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan pepohonan yang dedaunannya telah menguning.

Di salah satu "private room" di dalam restoran mewah itu, duduk seorang namja yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan mantel merahnya, yang sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Rupanya ia tengah berbalas pesan dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Chullie ah?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya, sontak membuatnya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sang empunya suara.

"Teukie Hyung!" pekiknya girang dan segera bangkit untuk memeluk –menubruk- seseorang yang baru saja disebut namanya. Membuahkan tawa geli serta balasan pelukan yang tak kalah erat dari Leeteuk.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung~."

" Benarkah? Kekekeke... Aku juga merindukanmu Chullie ah."

Setelah acara berpelukan itu selesai, Heechul kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya diikuti Leeteuk yang duduk di depannya.

Yah memang seperti itulah Leeteuk dan Heechul jika bertemu, telebih lagi ini adalah pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama. Leeteuk dan Heechul memang sahabat baik sejak mereka masih sekolah di Junior High School dan berlanjut hingga sekarang, walaupun mereka jarang bertemu, bahkan hubungan keduanya sangat cocok jika disebut sebagai saudara.

Mereka dulu berpisah, tepatnya saat Heechul akan menikah. Heechul menikah di Cina, dan karena kesibukannya, Leeteuk tidak bisa hadir di pernikahannya. Setelah menikah, Heechul menetap di Cina selama beberapa tahun hingga masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai anak.

Heechul sebenarnya beberapa kali mengunjungi korea. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia membawa anak dan suaminya jika berkunjung. Ia beralasan, 'Aku tidak mau membawa mereka, mereka hanya akan mengganggu waktuku bersama Hyukkie.' Memang Hyukjae lah yang menjadi alasan utama setiap Heechul ke Korea –yang tentunya alasan itu tak diketahui oleh anak dan suaminya-. Aneh memang. Sejak pertama bertemu Hyukkie Heechul begitu menyukainya. Dia begitu menyukai Hyukkie yang imut, polos, ceria, dan begitu menggemaskan saat itu. Bahkan ia rela meninggalkan anak dan suaminya hanya untuk tinggal beberapa hari dengan Hyukkie. -_-

Dan pada akhirnya, ketika puteranya mulai masuk Senior High School, Heechul dan keluarganya kembali ke Korea. Tapi selama itu, tak pernah Heechul mengajak anak ataupun suaminya bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, dengan alasan yang sama tentunya.

"Kau sendirian Hyung? Mana Hyukkie? Dia tidak jadi ikut Hyung? Yahh... padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Dia pasti semakin cantik sekarang, atau dia masih menggemaskan seperti dulu? Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini." Pertanyaan beruntun itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman maklum dari Leeteuk.

" Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? Kalau seperti itu mana dulu yang harus ku jawab huh?"

"Hahahaha... mian Hyung, kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku akan terlalu bersemangat jika tentang Hyukkie."

"Aish, kau ini. Aku tadi sudah menghubunginya. Dia bilang dia akan sedikit terlambat. Kalau terlalu lama menunggunya, kau boleh pergi dulu katanya."

"Jinja Hyung, waa... Ck, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum bertemu nae Hyukkie." Mengambil cangkir teh di mejanya kemudian menyeruput minumannya dengan gaya yang begitu elegan. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah "unik" sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

" Kangin Hyung?!" seruan seseorang di belakangnya membuat Kangin yang akan masuk ke dalam restoran berhenti. Membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

" Oh... Hankyung ah?!, Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sembari menatap Hankyung yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku ada janji makan siang dengan istriku. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini hyung?" Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki restoran mewah itu.

"Jinja? Kenapa kebetulan sekali. Aku juga janji makan siang dengan istriku di sini."

" Benarkah, bagimana bisa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini? Ya, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera masuk. Istriku sudah mengirim pesan padaku sejak tadi."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah ditunggu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku Hyung?" Hankyung bertanya heran, pasalnya sedari tadi Kangin tak juga mengubah arah langkahnya, padahal ia sangat yakin jika ini adalah lorong yang hanya terhubung dengan satu ruangan. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu, bukankah kau yang mengikutiku? Istriku biasa menempati ruangan itu jika di sini." Kangin menunjuk satu ruangan di depan mereka.

" Kau serius Hyung, istriku juga biasanya- , jangan-jangan." Satu pemikiran terlintas di fikiran Hangeng. Melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan dan membukanya. Dapat dilihatnya dua orang namja yang sedang bercengkerama, serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hannie... oh, kau sudah datang rupanya." Sedikit tertegun sampai suara isterinya terdengar menyapanya. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan saat seseorang dari belakang mendorongnya. Tampak namja yang sedikit lebih besar darinya berdiri di tempatnya tertegun tadi.

"Kangin ah/ Racoon Hyung?" Panggilan serempak dari dua namja yang berbeda dan sebutan yang berbeda itu membuat Kangin mendengus sinis. Berjalan mendekati sang istri dan mencium keningnya lembut, setelahnya Kangin menoleh pada Hankyung yang masih mematung.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ, Hankyung ah. Kemarilah. Nah, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku Yeobo?" Pertanyaan Kangin dibalas tatapan bingung serta gelengan pelan dari Leeteuk. Mereka berdua menolehkan kepala menatp Heechul dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Haah, tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Hankyung ini suamiku."

"Jinja!" Teriakan kaget itu serempak keluar dari bibir pasangan suami istri yang lain.

"Aishh... Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Kalian benar-benar. Tapi Racoon Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Hannie ku?" Tanya Heechul yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar Heechul ah. Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah. Aku heran, Bagaimana bisa Hankyung memiliki istri sepertimu." Heechul hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Kangin.

"Kami rekan bisnis Yeobo, sudah cukup lama. Maka dari itu kami akrab. Bahkan aku sudah mengenal semua keluarga Kangin Hyung. Iya kan Hyung. " Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan sang istri dengan lembut sambil mengelus surai sang istri yang masih bergelayut di tangannya.

"Jinja?" Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap bergantian tiga orang yang berada di sana dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rencananya dia akan memberikan kejutan dengan mengenalkan sahabatnya pada suaminya, mengingat dia tidak pernah mau "menampakkan" keluarganya. Tapi yang ada, malah dia yang terkejut. Apa dunia ini begitu sempitnya sampai ada kebetulan yang seperti ini?

"Omo, Bagaimana bisa. Ternyata dunia ini begitu kecil ya. Suamiku yang ingin ku kenalkan dengan sahabatku, ternyata rekan bisnis dari "suami sahabatku". #RibetBangetBahasanya_abaikan -_- # Bahkan sudah mengenal keluarganya juga. Hannie ah, berarti kau juga kenal dengan Hyu-"

Cklek...

"Hyukkie!" keempat namja di ruangan itu berseru melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di depan pintu. Namja manis berambut hitam legam. Mengenakan kemeja putih yang sedikit terlihat dibalik sweter rajut yang di kenakannya. Dengan celana jeans hitam yang melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya. Sepatu khets yang menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya. Serta tas ransel yang menempel di punggungnya. Oh.. betapa manisnya namja ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, mian saya terlambat." suara itu menyadarkan keempat namja yang ada di ruangan itu. Membungkukkan sedikit badannya Hyukjae melangkah mendekat. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat namja yang beberapa bulan terakhir di kenalnya ada di situ.

"Lho, Hangkyung ahjussi di sini juga? Apa kabar ahjussi. Kenapa tidak mampir ke rumah lagi. Ahjussi melupakanku eoh?" Protesan dari bibir mungil itu bahkan terdengar sangat lucu. Mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Hankyung dan memeluknya erat. Hyukjae tak menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip dengan binar-binar di matanya.

" Hahahaha... Tentu tidak hyukkie. Bagaimana bisa ahjussi melupakanmu eoh. Mian, ahjussi sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tak bisa mengunjungimu."

" Sudah Chagiya, berhenti merengek pada ahjussi mu. Kau ingat dia?" Tunjuk Leeteuk pada Heechul. Menatap Ummanya sekilas, Hyukkie mengalihkan pandangannya menatap heechul yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir sejenak mengingat-ingat siapa nanja cantik di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian onix itu terbuka lebar saat otaknya mengembalikan ingatannya akan sosok itu.

"Chullie Umma?!" Pekikan itu disambut tawa bahagia dari Heechul, yang kemudian membawa Hyukkie ke pelukan hangatnya. Memeluk namja bertubuh ramping itu dengan erat.

"Umma sangat-sangat merindukanmu Chagiya... Bagaimana kabarmu eoh, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Masih berada dalam dekapan Heechul, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Umma kenapa lama sekali tak menemui Hyukkie, Hyukkie sangat merindukan Umma." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi putih itu dan menatap dalam mata bening yang berkaca-kaca di depannya. Oh, betapa manisnya makhluk di depannya ini. Ingatkan Heechul untuk tidak mengantonginya dan membawanya pulang -_-.

" Mianhae Chagi... Umma janji sekarang akan sering-sering bertemu denganmu. Seperti dulu kau ingat? Dan Omo lihatlah, anak Umma sekarang semakin cantik saja eoh?" Dan ucapan Heechul itu sontak membuat Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Hyukjae memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Umma? Itu tidak lain karena permintaan –paksaan- dari Heechul sendiri.

"Aku namja Umma~, seharusnya aku tampan. Bukannya cantik."

"Ahahahahaha..." Dan ucapan lirih Hyukkie itu tak ayal membuahkan tawa dari empat orang lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Sudah cukup acara saling merindukannya. Sekarang saatnya kita makan siang." Dan acara makan siang itupun berlangsung dengan canda tawa riang yang begitu menyenangkan. Saling bertukar cerita setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

-HAEHYUK-

" Jadi Hyukkie orangnya, kau yakin eoh?" Saat ini Hankyung dan Heechul sedang berada di ruang tamu, dengan Heechul yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada Hankyung, dan Hankyung yang memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang dengan begitu erat. Mereka tengah menunggu putra satu-satunya yang kali ini sedikit pulang terlambat karena harus menghadiri beberapa meeting penting.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah merestui orang lain selain Hyukkie sebagai menantuku. Kau tahu kan Hannie, aku begitu mencintai anak itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin melindunginya, dan tidak pernah ingin kehilangan dirinya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Hyukkie benar-benar menjadi bagian dari kita." Ucapan panjang Heechul membuat Hankyung menghela nafas ringan.

"Tapi apa Donghae setuju dengan ini. Kita juga tidak boleh terlalu memaksanya." Diam. Heechul mematung mendengar ucapan suaminya. Sejujurnya ia juga sedikit khawatir tentang hal itu. Donghae itu sama sepertinya, keras kepala. Dan prinsipnya tidak akan mudah digoyahkan oleh apapun.

Pintu utama rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang terlihat sedikit lelah. Mengernyit heran melihat orang tuanya duduk di ruang tamu di jam segini. Sebenarnya Donghae ingin segera ke kamarnya, sebelum suara sang Umma membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Hae ah?" Donghae mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya Ummanya berbicara dengan nada seserius ini.

Memandang sekejap suaminya, setelah mendapat anggukan mantap dari Hankyung, Heechul kembali menatap Donghae.

"Mau bicara apa Umma. Kenapa Umma terlihat serius sekali."

"Hae ah, tahun ini usiamu genap 30 tahun kan?" donghae mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang Umma.

"Bukankan di usia itu kau, harusnya mulai berfikir tentang pernikahan?"

Kali ini Donghae mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Ummanya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih Hae?" sambung Ummanya hati-hati.

"Haahh, aku belum memiliki kekasih Umma." Jawaban dari Donghae membuahkan senyum kecil di wajah kedua orang tuanya.

" Dan aku juga belum berminat dengan pernikahan di usiaku yang sekarang Umma." Senyum yang beberapa saat lalu terkembang di bibir Heechul, tak urung luntur seketika.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud Umma dan Appa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Umma dan Appa Hae ah." Kali ini Hankyung yang menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Sekarang dongahe yang memandang tak percaya kepada orang tuanya.

"APA? Ini benar-benar konyol, heh... Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Oh ayolah, jaman sekarang kenapa masih saja ada hal seperti ini?" Nada bicara itu sedikit meninggi.

"Ini hidupku Umma Appa, jadi aku mohon untuk hal seperti ini, biarkan aku menentukan pilihanku sendiri. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukku"

" Kami bukan hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Hae, tapi yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Jangan egois Lee Donghae." Heechul mulai terbawa emosinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca menatap ke arah anak laki-lakinya.

"Hah egois, Umma bilang aku egois. Bukankah Umma yang selalu memaksakan kehendak Umma? Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang egois di sini!". Donghae melangkah gusar dari ruang tamu. Beranjak meninggalkan orang tuanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar setelahnya.

Tepat saat bantingan pintu itu terdengar, Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Heechul. Disusul dengan tetesan air mata yang lebih banyak. Hankyung memeluk erat istrinya. Dia bingung sekarang, sebagai kepala keluarga dia tidak bisa memihak kepada salah satu dari anak ataupun isterinya. Hankyung setuju, bahkan amat sangat setuju jika Hyukkie yang menjadi menantunya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya pada Donghae. Haah, sedikit menghela nafas dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan pening yang seketika menyerang kepalanya.

-HAEHYUK-

Kangin menatap Leeteuk yang tidur memunggunginya. Ia tahu jika istri cantiknya itu belum tidur. Mendekat perlahan, Kangin memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Sedang memikirkan apa hem?" tanyanya lembut pada sang istri.

" Aku hanya memikirkan tentang pembicaraan kita tadi bersama heechul dan Hankyung." Tatapan matanya menerawang mengingat percakapan dengan sahabatnya.

**Flash Back On**

Setelah makan siang selesai, Hyukkie memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu dengan dijemput oleh Taemin. Hari ini dia merasa sedikit lelah.

"Hyung, aku ingin membicarakan tentang anak kita." Heechul memulai percakapannya. "Aku ingin menyatukan Donghae dengan Hyukkie.

" Apa maksudmu chulie ah?" Leeteuk masih bingung dengan pernyataan Heechul.

"Ne hyung. Maksudku, aku ingin menjodohkan Hyukkie dengan Donghae. Bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?" Ucapan Heechul membuat Leeteuk menatap Kangin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini tiba-tiba hyung. Tapi kau tahu kan Hyung betapa aku sangat menyayangi Hyukkie. Aku ingin menjadikannya bagian keluarga kami. Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan adalah menikahkan Donghae dengan Hyukkie."

Setuju. Tentu saja Leeteuk setuju dengan tawaran Heechul. Dia juga ingin hubungannya dengan Heechul bisa menjadi hubungan persaudaraan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi mengingat kondisi puteranya, Leeteuk ragu. Dia tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkan Hyukkie. Walaupun keluarga Heechul sangat bisa dipercaya, tapi naluri keibuannya belum bisa merelakan putranya.

"Tapi Chullie ah, Hyukkie-, Hyukkie dia..." Leeteuk tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Heechul dan Hankyung menatapnya bingung.

"Hyukkie kenapa Hyung?" merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Dia.., Hyukkie..., Hyukkie sa-," ucapan Leeteuk terpotong ketika Kangin menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hyukkie sangat manja Heechul ah. Karena itu Teukkie sedikit khawatir." Kangin menatap istrinya setelah berucap. Menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan bicara apapun'.

"Hahaha... Ternyata itu alasannya. Tidak perlu khawatir masalah itu Hyung, aku bisa mengatasinya. Jadi kalian setuju kan Hyung?" Heechul berkata dengan antusias. Kemudian senyuman ia dapatkan dari sepasang suami istri yang duduk di depannya.

**Flash Back Off**

Haahhhh... menghela nafas Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang suami. Tatapannya begitu sendu disertai rasa khawatir yang begitu kentara. Ya, Heechul memang tidak mengetahui jika Hyukjae sakit. Dan Hyukjae tidak pernah mau jika kondisinya diketahui orang lain. Dia tidak mau jika harus dikasihani orang lain karena penyakitnya. Cukup keluarganya saja yang tahu, sepupunya, serta sahabatnya, ditambah kekasih Taemin –Minho-. Minho tahupun juga karena ketidaksengajaan, saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae pingsan ketika mereka jalan-jalan ber tiga.

"Apa keputusan kita benar Yeobo?" menatap intens suaminya yang balas menatapnya lembut. Membawa Leeteuk ke pelukannya, itu yang Kangin lakukan. Membagikan kehangatan dan ketenang pada istrinya yang tengah gundah.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaannya. Sudah saatnya kita mencari seseorang untuk "membantu" menjaganya. Dan aku rasa, keluarga Lee adalah yang paling tepat untuk itu." Masih berada di dekapan sang suami, Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

-HAEHYUK-

Pagi ini Hyukjae tidak ada jadwal kuliah, setelah sarapan ia memilih bersantai di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua, menikmati suasana pagi yang begitu menenangkan. Appa dan adiknya sudah berangkat sedari tadi. Hanya ada Ummanya yang sekarang ini ada di dapur entah sedang melakukan apa.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Chagiya, boleh Umma masuk sayang?" Terdengar suara lembut Ummanya di balik pintu kamar.

"Ne Umma, Masuklah. Pintunya tidak terkunci."

Sedetik kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakkan Ummanya yang membawa nampan berisi sepotong Strawberry Cake dan susu Strawberry kesukaannya. Pemandangan itu tak ayal membuat wajahnya berseri-seri. Leeteuk terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya jika sudah melihat makanan faforitnya. Membawa makanan itu mendekati Hyukjae dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan anaknya, Leeteuk mendudukkan diri di samping Hyukjae.

Dengan semangat Hyukjae mengambil Cake itu dan memakannya. Menggumam nikmat saat merasakan manisnya kue itu di mulutnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap surai hitam putranya.

"Chagiya, kau tahu kan jika Heechul 'Ummamu' memiliki seorang anak laki-laki?"

" Ne Umma, Chullie Umma sering bercerita pada Hyukkie. Memangnya kenapa Umma?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil menikmati kue nya. Leeteuk tampak gugup dan ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Hal itu terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya, membuat Hyukjae menautkan alisnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hyukjae kembali memakan kue di tangannya.

" Emmm, begini, kami... berniat menjodohkanmu dengannya." Ucapan ragu dari Leeteuk membuat Hyukjae seketika menghentikan gerakannya. Terdiam beberapa detik, setelahnya Hyukjae meletakkan Cake nya yang masih tersisa separuh.

" Mian jika ini mengejutkanmu. Umma dan Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu sayang. Dan menurut kami, keluarga Lee adalah yang paling tepat untukmu. Apa kau mau sayang?." Leeteuk menatap khawatir ke arah putranya yang hanya terdiam.

"Mian chagiya, tak seharusnya kami melakukan ini padamu. Karena mungkin memang kau belum siap. Kami tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau. Umma akan menghubungi Heechul untuk- "

"Ne Umma, aku mau." Hyukjae menyela ucapan Ummanya, membuat Leeteuk menatapnya kaget.

"Ma - Maksudmu sayang?" Leeteuk masih ragu dengan jawaban yang didengarnya.

" Ne Umma, aku mau dijodohkan dengan anak Heechul Umma." Hyukjae mengucapkan jawabannya dengan jelas. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya segela memeluk Hyukjae dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, tanpa tahu senyum miris yang muncul di wajah sang putra.

-HAEHYUK-

Hari ini tiba juga, hari dimana kedua keluarga pengusaha itu bertemu. Pertemuan Keluarga Lee dengan keluarga Kim yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk acara 'perjodohan" putra mereka. Ya, setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Hyukjae, Leeteuk segera menghubungi Heechul. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Heechul langsung mengatur acara pertemuan ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, bahkan Heechul bisa mengajak –memaksa- Donghae yang notabennya sangat "menentang" bisa datang untuk mengikuti acara ini.

Ke-empat anggota Keluarga Kim sudah tiba terlebih dahulu, langsung menuju ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan. Taemin duduk di sebelah Hyukjae yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Entah kenapa kali ini Hyukjae merasa sedikit gugup, padahal ia sudah begitu akrab dengan Heechul dan Hankyung. Tentu saja hal ini karena kehadiran putera keluarga Lee yang akan ditemuinya untuk 'pertama kali'. -mungkin-.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan masuklah ke-tiga anggota keluarga Lee. Mengetahui kehadiran orang lain, tak juga membuat Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mian jika membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi ada sedikit "kendala" sebelum kami ke sini." Ucap Heechul sambil menatap sinis ke arah namja tampan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu hanya melirik malas Ummanya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Sedikit menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum ramah saat bertemu pandang dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang juga tersenyum kepadanya. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah namja yang mematung melihatnya. Mengernyit sedikit saat merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, tapi siapa? Donghae mencoba mengingat wajah itu, sampai suara Ummanya menginterupsinya. Membuat nya menatap ke arah Ummanya.

" Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Donghae, kenalkan ini Hyukjae." Heechul menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

" Dan Hyukkie, kenalkan ini Donghae."

DEG...

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kaget seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya, yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama dengannya.

" KAU?"

" K-Kau?"

Beberapa orang di ruangan itu menatap bingung ke arah mereka berdua, terkecuali seorang adik yang sedari tadi menatap cemas ke arah kakaknya.

**TBC**

Review please... Gomawooo ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

BRAK!...

Bantingan pintu itu memecah keheningan di rumah megah keluarga Lee. Saat ini ketiga orang itu berada di ruang tamu. Suasana tegang begitu kentara. Ditambah tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan oleh dua orang ibu dan anak itu.

" Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak mau melakukannya Umma! Kenapa Umma selalu saja memaksaku." Nada bicara tajam serta tatapan sarat akan rasa kecewa itu Donghae tujukan untuk sang Umma.

" Dan sudah berapa kali juga Umma katakan padamu jika ini untuk kebaikanmu Lee Donghae! Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan Umma Hah!" Heechul benar-benar terbawa emosi saat ini.

" Umma bilang aku tidak mengerti perasaan Umma. Lalu, apakah Umma mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat Umma menyuruhku melakukan perjodohan konyol ini?" Donghae menatap tepat ke dalam mata Heechul yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kapan aku tidak pernah melakukan keinginan Umma? Kapan aku menolak perintah Umma? Bukankah Aku selalu menuruti apa yang Umma katakan hm..." Nada suara Donghae melembut.

" Tapi untuk yang satu ini, Hae mohon Umma. Biarkan Hae sendiri yang mengambil keputusan. Biarkan Hae hidup dengan pilihan yang Hae ambil. Bukan maksud Hae ingin menetang keinginan Umma, tapi Hae juga punya perasaan. Dan bukankah perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan Umma." Heechul hanya diam menatap anaknya. Meskipun tatapan itu begitu tajam, namun tetap tidak mampu menutupi lapisan bening yang mulai tampak di sana.

Donghae melangkah mendekati Heechul, mengulurkan tangannya hendak merengkuh tubuh Ummanya yang sedikit bergetar menahan marah dan tangis.

"Hae sangat menyayangi Umma. Umma tahu itu kan." Dan sebelum lengan kekar itu merengkuh tubuhnya Heechul menepis kasar tangan Donghae, membuat si pemilik tangan mematung. Terkejut dengan respon sang Umma. Melangkah pelan Heechul meninggalkan anak dan suaminya menuju kamar.

Hankyung yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertengkaran anak dan istrinya, melangkah perlahan mendekati Donghae. Menepuk pelan bahu kokoh sang anak guna memberi sedikit kekuatan padanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang istri.

Sejujurnya Hankyung tidak tega melihat Donghae seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Lee Heechul. Jika sudah seperti ini sulit menghadapi mereka berdua. Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama keras kepala. Haah... Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa pusing menghadapi tingkah kedua orang yang dicintainya itu. Dan sepertinya masalah kali ini "sedikit" sulit.

-HAEHYUK-

Semenjak pulang dari "pertemuan" itu Hyukjae terlihar murung. Fikirannya seakan tak fokus. Ketika Umma dan Appa nya bertanya, ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman serta senyum tipis di bibirnya. Mereka berfikir apakah ini karena pertemuan itu? Tapi kenapa?

Semua berjalan dengan lancar –menurut mereka-, walaupun di sana kebanyakan hanya orang tua yang berbicara. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak, mereka hanya akan berbicara jika di tanya. Meskipun begitu mereka rasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putra sulung mereka?

Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang bingung dengan keadaan Hyung tersayangnya, Taemin justru merasa begitu khawatir dengan keadaan sang Hyung. Khawatir? Ya. Karena Taemin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hyungnya. Taemin sangat tahu.

Hyukjae duduk bersandar di atas ranjang king size di kamarnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang, mengingat kejadiaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Dan mengingat kejadian tadi, seakan membuka "luka lama" yang berusaha ia kubur sedari dulu. Luka yang mungkin Hyukjae torehkan di hatinya sendiri dan di hati 'Dia'.

**Flash Back on**

"KAU! "

"K-Kau?"

" Kalian saling mengenal?" Heechul bertanya pada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang saling memandang dengan ekspresi kaget yang sama namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

" Tidak!" Jawaban tegas dari Donghae entah mengapa membuat dada kiri Hyukjae berdenyut nyeri, dan seketika matanya berkaca-kaca melihat mata sendu itu menatapnya tajam. Hyukjae mendundukkan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan Donghae yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyukjae.

" Hm, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu sebelum kita mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Tolong bawakan makanannya." Heechul berkata kepada pelayan yang sudah siap di ruangan itu.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung begitu tenang. Semua terlihat menikmati hidangan yang sudah disiapkan. Tapi tidak dengan Hyukjae dan Taemin. Hyukjae yang berada di kursi paling ujung berhadapan dengan Donghae tampak begitu gelisah dan tegang, bahkan tangannya sedikit bergetar saat memegang sendoknya. Taemin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hyungnya benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Mian, Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar. Hyukkie Hyung, temani aku ne." Taemin berinisiatif membawa Hyungnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa menunggu respon yang lainnya Taemin menggandeng Hyukjae ke luar ruangan.

.

" Hyung, gwencanayo?" Pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara membuat Hyukjae menatap Taemin yang duduk di sampingnya. Ya, setelah ke luar ruangan itu Taemin mengajak Hyukjae duduk di kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan.

Belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, sebuah suara membuat keduanya mengalihkan tatapan ke sumber suara.

"Tak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu 'Lagi'." Donghae berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sedang Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit di artikan.

"Terlebih kita bisa bertemu dalam "acara" seperti ini? Cih, apa ini? Apa ini suatu kebetulan yang memang ditentukan Tuhan? Atau kau yang membuat ini menjadi kebetulan?" Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae.

"Hae ah..." Begitu lirih Hyukjae memanggil nama Donghae, dan entah sejak kapan pipi putih itu basah karena air mata.

" Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu Hyukjae-ssi. Semua tak lagi sama semenjak **'Hari Itu'.**" Lagi-lagi, nada tajam itu seakan menusuk dada Hyukjae.

" Hahaha... Lucu sekali. Entah apa yang kulakukan hingga semua hal ini bisa terjadi padaku. Tapi aku beri tahu Hyukjae-ssi, sampai KAPANPUN aku tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan konyol ini."

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya, ia hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya dari namja tampan di hadapannya. Berbalik, Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Kim bersaudara.

Taemin hendak berdiri mengejar Donghae. Belum sempat melangkah ia merasakan tangan sang Hyung mencekal lengannya, membuatnya berbalik dan menatap sang Hyung, Seketika Taemin memeluk Hyukjae erat. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh kecil yang kini tengah bergetar hebat.

**Flash Back Off.**

Wajah pucat Hyukjae kini sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat guna menghalau isakan yang mungkin bisa lepas kapan saja. Tapi sekeras apapun Hyukjae mencoba menahan isakannya, akhirnya suara pilu itu lolos juga.

"Hiks... Hiks... Mian. Hiks Mianhae... Cheongmal Mianhae... Hiks.. Hiks." Sungguh, Hyukjae merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, ia meremas kuat dadanya berharap hal itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Tapi tidak, rasa itu tak juga berkurang. Bahkan rasa sakit itu mulai merambat ke dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan salah satu organ di dalamnya begitu nyeri. Hyukjae mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan sakit yang dirasanya, ia mencoba membuka laci di meja nakasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu mengurangi sakit yang dirasakannya.

Hyukjae menemukannya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia coba membuka tutup itu, tapi tangannya semakin bergetar membuat obat di dalamnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Hyukjae menyerah. Ia tidak kuat lagi, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya membentur lantai yang dingin sebelum gelap menyapa penglihatannya.

.

Tok...tok... tok...

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" Suara Taemin terdengar di balik pintu kamar Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie Hyung, kau mendengarku?" Kembali memanggil nama Hyungnya saat tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Hyukkie Hyung, aku masuk ne." Tak juga mendengar jawaban si empunya kamar, Taemin memutuskan membuka pintu di depannya dan masuk ke dalam. Taemin masih berdiri di depan pintu, mengernyit bingung saat tak menemukan sang Hyung di kamar luas itu. Taemin melangkah lebih ke dalam.

Deg...

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat obat-obatan yang tercecer di lantai. Melangkah secepat yang ia bisa ke samping ranjang hanya untuk menemukan Hyungnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung, Hyukkie Hyung." Membawa kepala Hyukjae ke pangkuannya, menepuk pelan pipi pucat itu. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari Hyukjae.

"Hyung..., bangun Hyung, Hiks... Ku mohon buka matamu Hyung." Takut, itulah yang dirasakan Taemin saat ini. Wajah hyungnya yang begitu pucat dengan bibir yang memutih. Ditambah kulit wajah yang kini disentuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Sungguh, taemin merasa sangat ketakutan.

"HYUKKIE HYUNG! HIKS...HIKS... HIKS... BANGUN HYUNG! BANGUN! HYUKKIE HYUNG... HIKS...HIKS...HIKS... " Taemin menjerit histeris saat mata itu masih juga tak terbuka.

"UMMA... APPA... TOLONG HYUKKIE HYUNG!... HIKS...HIKS..."

Tak berapa lama Leeteuk juga Kangin serta beberapa pengawal dan maid berlarian ke kamar Hyukjae. Leeteuk yang Shock hanya mematung melihat keadaan anaknya dengan air mata di wajahnya. Sementara Kangin yang masih dapat berfikir, segera menghampiri Taemin dan membawa Hyukjae ke dalam gendongannya.

"SIAPKAN MOBIL. CEPAT!" Teriakan Kangin membawa kembali kesadaran Leeteuk yang langsung berlari mengikuti Kangin, serta Taemin yang juga berlari di belakangnya.

-HAEHYUK-

Dua hari berlalu semenjak acara perjodohan itu, tetapi hubungan Heechul dan Donghae masih begitu tegang. Pagi ini Heechul berencana pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan Hyukjae dan fikirannya selalu tertuju pada Hyukjae. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, heechul melangkah keluar kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkunjung ke sana." Hankyung tersenyum ketika melihat isterinya mengangguk meng iyakan. Dengan segera ia berganti pakaian agar mood istrinya tak kembali memburuk karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

-HAEHYUK-

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya kasar di kursi rentoran yang sudah lebih dulu ditempati Siwon dan Kibum. Keadaan Donghae yang terlihat sedikit kacau membuat Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'kenapa dia?' dan hanya dibalas kedikan bahu dari sang kekasih?

"Kau kenapa Donghae ah." Kibum memutuskan menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya langsung pada Donghae. Donghae hanya memandang Kibum sekilas, sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas frustasi.

"Apa ini karena Heechul ahjumma. Ku dengar dia menjodohkanmu?" Pernyataan Siwon seketika membuat Kibum membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menatap sepupu kekasihnya itu yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. Kembali Donghae menghela nafas.

" Kau tahu kan Hyung aku paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan kau pasti tidak akan pernah menduga siapa orang yang dijodohkan denganku Hyung." Siwon menatap Donghae penasaran?

"Memang siapa yang akan dijodoh-."

" Dia Hyung." Perkataan Siwon terputus saat Donghae memotong ucapannya. Siwon hendak bertanya lebih lanjut saat Donghae kembali menyela.

" Dia orangnya Hyung. 'Dia'." Donghae menatap mata Siwon dengan begitu tajam, dan entah mengapa dalam tatapan itu seakan tersirat sebuah luka. Bola mata siwon membulat seketika saat ia tahu maksud perkataan sepupunya, membuahkan tatapan bingung dari kekasihnya.

" Dia maksudmu... Dia!... Kau... Kalian..." Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Siwon menatap Donghae yang hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti meja itu. Kibum dengan kebingungannya, Donghae dengan tatapan kosongnya, serta Siwon yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hae? Apa sampai saat ini kau masih-."

" TIDAK hyung! Tidak ... ." Jawaban tegas Donghae membuat Siwon mematung. Menatap Donghae yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Semuanya sudah berbeda. Semua sudah berubah semenjak 'saat itu'."

Walaupun tatapan itu begitu dingin, tapi Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada berbagai perasaan yang tersembunyi di balik mata sendu itu.

-HAEHYUK-

Drap... Drap...Drap...

Suara langkah kaki tergesa itu menggema di lorong ruang rawat VVIP Seoul Hospital. Dua orang namja berjalan sedikit tergesa. Namja dengan wajah cantik itu menampakkan raut kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

Tidak sabar hanya dengan berjalan akhirnya dia sedikit berlari, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan orang lain yang mungkin akan terganggu. Hankyung mengikuti langkah Heechul dengan sedikit kewalahan. Walaupun dia juga merasakan kekhawatiran tapi dia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak mengganggu orang lain dengan berlari seperti istrinya.

Sesampainya di pintu yang tadi ditunjukkan perawat padanya, Heechul menghentikan langkah. Menarik nafas dalam untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaannya sebelum membuka pintu itu perlahan. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, satu tetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

Leeteuk sedang duduk di samping ranjang rawat Hyukjae saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka? Menoleh ke arah pintu, ia terkejut melihat Heechul yang mematung di sana.

"Chulli ah, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"Bangkit dari duduknya Leeteuk berjalan ke arah Heechul.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukkie?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Leeteuk, Heechul justru balik bertanya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari Hyukjae. Tak berapa lama Hankyung muncul di belakang istrinya.

" Aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi padanya Hyung?" Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk saat tak juga mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya. Leeteuk menatap wajah sembab Heechul di depannya. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya.

" Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu. Sepertinya ini memang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi." Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Heechul, mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

" Kau bisa bercerita sekarang Hyung." Hankyung berucap setelah ia mendudukkan diri di samping istrinya yang duduk lurus menghadap Leeteuk.

Menghela nafas sebentar Leeteuk memulai ceritanya. Semuanya ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya. Dari Hyukjae yang menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir, hingga membuatnya harus akrab dengan obat-obatan yang setiap hari harus diminumnya. Tentang Hyukjae yang tidak pernah mau penyakitnya diketahui orang lain. Tentang bagaimana Hyukjae selalu berusaha menjadi sosok yang ceria dan kuat di tengah kesakitan yang selalu ia rasakan, hanya untuk membuat orang terdekatnya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Dan tentang bagaimana Hyukjae yang ingin diperlakukan selayaknya orang lain yang sehat, tanpa perlu dibedakan dengan memberikan perlakuan yang spesial padanya.

Hankyung mendengarkan cerita Leeteuk dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan Heechul, ia hanya menatap intens ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang bercerita walaupun pandangannya buram karena air mata. Ia mendengar semua itu dengan amat sangat jelas.

" Kenapa..., kenapa kau baru menceritakannya padaku sekarang Hyung? Apa kau begitu menganggapku orang asing hingga tidak mau menceritakan tentang putramu padaku hyung?"

Heechul memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Leeteuk menatap Heechul sendu.

" Mianhae Chullie ah, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Semuanya permintaan Hyukkie. Dan kami tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permitaannya." Tanpa membalas ucapan Leeteuk, Heechul perlahan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri ranjang rawat Hyukjae.

Mendudukkan diri di kursi samping ranjang yang tadi diduduki Leeteuk, Heechul menatap Hyukjae yang terbaring. Miris, itulah yang Heechul rasakan. Memandang tubuh kecil yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan berbagai peralatan medis. Wajah yang selalu ceria itu kini tampak begitu pucat dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jangan lupakan onix bening yang selalu penuh binar itu sekarang ini tertutup rapat.

Air mata Heechul kembali menetes. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya, mengelus surai hitam yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan ia seperti ini Hyung?" Heechul bertanya , kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat. Berharap dapat memberikan sedikit kehangatan di tangan dingin itu.

" Dua hari yang lalu, saat Taemin ke kamar Hyukkie ia menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Sepertinya dia kelelahan saat itu. Tapi, tadi dokter bilang kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Kita berdoa saja supaya Hyukkie segera bangun." Leeteuk menjelaskannya sambil tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu tampak begitu hambar.

-HAEHYUK-

Pintu rumah itu terbuka perlahan, disusul masuknya sang tuan dan nyonya rumah. Heechul mendudkkan dirinya di sofa ruang depan. Pandangannya tampak kosong dengan mata sembab yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Hiks... Hiks... Hiks." Isakan kecil itu terdengar lagi dari bibirnya, membuat Hankyung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya guna menenangkan sang istri.

"Hiks, kenapa, kenapa hal ini harus menimpanya Hannie... Dia anak yang baik kenapa nasibnya begitu malang. Aku sungguh tidak mau kehilangannya. Walaupun dia bukan anakku, bukan anak kandungku, aku terlanjur menyayanginya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Hiks..." Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali membisikkan kata penenang untuk sang istri.

.

Donghae melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak terlalu fokus dalam berbagai kegiatannya. Dia merasa begitu gelisah entah karena apa. Memasuki bangunan megah yang pintunya terbuka, Donghae terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Melihat sang Umma yang menangis tersedu di pelukan Appanya, dan terlihat Appanya yang sesekali membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Melangkah cepat dan segera berjongkok di depan sang Umma, menggenggam tangan ummanya.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi? Umma kenapa?" Genggaman yang begitu erat serta nada khawatir itu membuat Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang sang putra yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Seketika itu air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

" Hae, apa kau menyayangi Umma?" Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

" Tentu saja. Hae sangat menyayangi Umma. Kenapa Umma bertanya seperti itu?"

" Hiks..." Isakan itu terdengar lagi dari bibir Heechul membuat Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Ummanya serapuh ini.

" Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi umma Hae ah, Umma mohon terima perjodohan ini." Donghae mematung mendengar ucapan Ummanya, begitu pula dengan Hankyung yang juga terkejut mendengar pernyataan istrinya. Melihat sang putra hanya terdiam, tak ayal membuat Heechul semakin terisak...

'Hiks... Hiks... hiks... Umma mohon padamu Donghae, Hiks..., Umma mohon..." Tidak tahan dengan keadaan sang Umma, Donghae membawa Heechul ke pelukannya.

Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kala dirasa Ummanya semakin keras terisak. Sampai Donghae mendengar isakan itu semakin lirih dan merasakan tubuh Ummanya yang melemas di pelukannya.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Hankyung bertanya kepada dokter pribadi keluarga Lee.

Dr Jung memasukkan kembali peralatannya setelah selesai memeriksa Heechul. Berdiri memandang Hankyung dan Donghae di depannya, Dr Jung tersenyum mengisyaratkan kepada dua orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah tegang, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Dia tak apa. Hanya mungkin saat ini ia terlalu banyak fikiran, sehingga membuat kondisinya menurun. Tenanglah, tadi sudah kuberikan suntikan vitamin padanya, setelah istirahat dia akan membaik." Penjelasan Dr Jung membuat Hankyung dan Donghae bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku. Donghae jaga Ummamu ne. Aku pulang dulu." Donghae menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah Dr Jung.

Selagi Appanya mengantarkan Dr Jung ke depan, Donghae mendekat ke ranjang Ummanya. Mendudukkan diri di sisi sang Umma yang tertidur lelap.

**Donghae PoV**

Aku memandang wajah Ummaku. Miris, itulah yang ku rasakan ketika menatapnya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cantik itu kini terlihat begitu lelah dengan mata yang begitu sembab. Ku genggam erat tangan Umma, dingin.

Apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu fikiran Umma? Apa karena perjodohan itu? Sejujurnya aku memang sangat menentang hal itu. Terlebih lagi setelah aku bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku yang ternyata adalah "Dia".

Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Umma. Apa aku tega melihat Umma yang begitu rapuh saat ini? Apa bisa aku bersikap egois jika keadaan Umma seperti ini?

**End Donghae PoV**

Donghae masih menatap intens wajah Heechul. Menundukkan badannya donghae mencium kening Ummanya. " Mianhae Umma, mianhae. Hae sangat menyayangi Umma."

-HAEHYUK-

Di ruangan serba putih itu hanya ada Taemin yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Hyukjae yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tadi setelah kuliah, Taemin langsung ke rumah sakit bersama Minho serta sepupunya –Yesung- dan juga sahabat hyungnya –Ryeowook-. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka pamit pulang karena hari yang memang sudah larut. Ummanya kini sedang keluar sebentar membeli makanan.

Taemin menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae, menatap wajah pucat hyungnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Hyung kapan kau bangun, aku merindukanmu." Taemin berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Setelah kau bangun, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja Hyung." Tak berapa lama kemudian, Taemin merasakan tangan hyungnya bergerak di dalam genggamannya. Menatap wajah sang Hyung dengan antusias berharap mata yang bergerak kecil itu segera terbuka.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. "Nghh... Umma.." Panggilan lemah dengan suara yang begitu serak itu terdengar.

" Hyung kau sadar. Ini Taemin hyung, Umma sedang keluar sebentar." Mendengar suara lembut di sampingnya Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Taemin yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah menetes di pipinya.

" Taeminnie..."

"Ne Hyung...Bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit?" Nada khawatir itu membuat hyukjae tersenyum. Adiknya memang selalu seperti itu. Menggeleng pelan merespon ucapan adiknya, membuat Taemin langsung saja memeluknya erat. Hyukjae merasakan jika adiknya itu menangis di bahunya.

"Hiks... Hyung, Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat Merindukanmu." Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Taemin guna menenangkan sang adik.

-HAEHYUK-

Suasana di rumah megah itu tampak begitu tenang, ah tidak suasana ini bahkan lebih pantas jika disebut sunyi. Tidak terdengar teriakan-teriakan kesal yang biasanya menghiasi pagi hari di rumah ini. Di mana penghuni rumah ini berada?

Ah ternyata di sana, di halaman belakang di kursi panjang samping kolam renang, sang nyonya rumah duduk sendirian. Entah kemana perginya seorang Lee Heechul yang biasanya, karena di sana Heechul hanya duduk diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah kolam renang.

Dengan langkah pelan Donghae mendudukkan diri di samping Ummanya. Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat kerja karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang Umma, sementara Hankyung harus menghadiri rapat penting di perusahaannya.

Donghae memadang lekat wajah Ummanya dengan tatapan sendu. Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kondisi Ummanya yang sekarang ini. Wajah cantik yang terlihat sedikit pucat, mata sembab dengan bekas air mata di pipinya. Jangan lupakan hidung yang memerah itu.

"Umma..." Akhirnya suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir Donghae. Menghela nafasnya pelan saat tak ada respon apapun dari yang dipanggil. Heechul masih menatap kosong ke depan, sama sekali tak ingin menanggapi panggilan anaknya.

" Umma, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Hae mohon jangan seperti ini." Diam. Heechul masih saja diam. Hal ini membuat donghae kembali menghela nafas kasar.

" Baiklah jika itu mau Umma. Hae akan melakukan apapun kemauan umma. Tapi Hae mohon Umma jangan seperti ini." Secepat kilat Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. Memandang anaknya dengan tatapan penuh harapan, disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae mengangguk mantap ke arah Ummanya.

" Ne Umma. Hae bersedia menerima perjodohan ini." Dan sedetik kemudian Donghae mendapatkan pelukan yang begitu erat. Heechul memeluknya erat bersamaan dengan tangis haru yang menyeruak.

"Gomawo... gomawo Hae ah. Umma menyayangimu. Umma sangat menyayangimu." Donghae membalas pelukan Heechul lebih erat. Memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang Umma.

Semalaman Donghae sudah memikirkannya. Ya, Donghae dengan sangat terpaksa memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Biarlah ke depannya ia hadapi nanti, yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah keadaan Ummanya. Donghae tidak pernah bisa melihat ummanya bersedih. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan orang tuanya, meskipun 'mungkin' mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

-HAEHYUK-

'Hyung, aku tidak main-main mengenai hal yang kita bicarakan waktu itu." Heechul berkata dengan nada yang begitu serius. Sekarang ini ia berada di kantin rumah sakit bersama Leeteuk.

" Tapi Chullie ah, Hyukkie sakit. Kau tahu sendiri keadaannya seperti apa sekarang. Apa kau mau memiliki seorang menantu yang tidak sempurna? Apa Donghae sendiri mau menerima Hyukkie sebagi pen-."

"Justru itu Hyung! Justru itu aku kemari untuk meminta Hyukkie sekali lagi padamu." Heechul memotong perkataan Leeteuk. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin sahabatnya itu katakan.

" Donghae sudah menerima perjodohan ini. Jadi sekarang tinggal Hyukkie. Kau tahu Hyung jika keadaan Hyukkie bukan suatu masalah untukku. Aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya seperti anak kandungku sendiri bahkan lebih." Leeteuk terdiam menatap Heechul.

"Berikan kesempatan pada kami Hyung, biarkan kami ikut melindunginya." Leeteuk meghela nafasnya. " Baiklah, semuanya terserah Hyukkie. Kebahagiaannya adalah segalanya bagi kami."

" Gomawo... Gomawo hyung." Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk, memberikan senyum terima kasih yang dibalas senyum lembut sang sahabat.

.

Hyukjae sedang duduk di ruang rawatnya sambil membaca komik yang dibawakan Taemin tadi pagi. Sekarang ini kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Hyukjae saat melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

" Chullie Umma?, Bagaimana Umma bisa-." Ucapan Hyukjae terputus saat tiba-tiba Heechul memeluknya dengan erat namun lembut. Sesekali dirasakan nya Heechul mengecup puncak kepalanya yang perlahan membuatnya merasa tenang.

Melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, heechul menangkup pipi pucat Hyukjae kemudian mengecup keningnya lama. " Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?." Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan sesaat setelah melepaskan kecupannya. Hyukjae mengangguk, menatap Heechul yang kini mendudukkan diri di kursi samping ranjang Hyukjae.

" Jadi Umma sudah tahu tentang ini?" Heechul mengangguk. "Hankyung ahjussi juga tahu? Dan anggukan kedua itu membuat Hyukjae menghela nafas. Heechul menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Umma. Kenapa kau tidak mau berbagi pada Umma sayang. Umma sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu Kan?" Heechul menatap wajah Hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" Mian Umma, Mianhae. Hyukkie... hanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Hyukkie hanya tidak mau membuat orang lain sedih jika nantinya Hyukkie harus pergi. Hyukkie tidak mau hidup dengan belas kasihan dari-." Lagi-lagi ucapan panjang Hyukjae terputus saat Heechul mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Kau menganggap Umma orang lain eoh? Apa yang kau katakan sayang, kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Umma dan yang lainnya akan selalu menjagamu. Dan apa kau bilang tadi. Kasihan? Umma tidak kasihan padamu. Umma menyayangimu. Umma sangat menyayangimu!" Ucap Heechul tegas namun tetap dengan nada lembut dan saat itu pula kristal bening mengalir dari mata Hyukjae.

" Hyukkie janji ne, mulai sekarang jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi pada Umma." Hyukjae mengganggukkan kepalanya membuahkan senyum lega di bibir Heechul. Beberapa saat kemudian hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar itu. Heechul dan Hyukjae sama-sama terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Hyukkie, mian jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Tapi, Umma benar-benar harus memastikannya. Umma harap, ini jangan sampai mempengaruhi kesehatanmu ne Chagi." Perkataan Heechul membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Soal perjodohan itu, apa kau mau menerima Donghae sayang?" Mendengar nama Donghae disebut tubuh Hyukjae menegang seketika.

" Kemarin Donghae bilang, dia menerima perjodohan ini. Sekarang keputusan hanya ada padamu sayang. Umma sangat berharap kau mau menerimanya. Semuanya sudah setuju jadi kepastiannya hanya tergantung padamu sayang." Hyukjae mematung. Benarkah? Benarkah itu? Donghae menerima perjodohan ini?

"Apa Donghae tahu Umma?" Pertanyaan ambigu Hyukjae membuat Heechul menatapnya bingung.

"Apa Donghae tahu tentang kondisi Hyukkie?" Kali ini Hyukjae bertanya dengan wajah tegang menatap Heechul. Heechul menggeleng.

"Ani. Donghae belum tahu. Jadi bagaimana sayang?" Heechul bertanya penuh harap.

" Hyukkie boleh minta waktu Umma. Hyukkie ingin memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Jawaban Hyukjae mebuahkan sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Heechul. Tapi tak lama kemudian Heechul tersenyum. Menatap Hyukjae yang kini juga memandangnya sendu.

" Baiklah sayang. Fikirkanlah baik-baik. Tapi Umma harap kau bisa memberikan keputusan yang membahagiakan bagi semuanya." Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

"Umma, boleh Hyukkie minta satu permintaan?" Heechul tersenuyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja. Apa permintaanmu hm?"

" Hyukkie minta, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah memberi tahu keadaan Hyukkie pada Donghae. Hyukkie mohon." Permintaan Hyukjae membuat Heechul terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae mengajukan permintaan seperti itu. Hei, Donghae itu -kalau jadi- akan menjadi suami Hyukjae, bagaimana bisa dia tidak diberi tahu tentang kondisi –calon- istrinya nantinya?

" Tapi Hyukkie, bagaimana Bisa-."

" Hyukkie Mohon Umma. Hanya itu. Hyukkie mohon." Melihat kesungguhan di mata Hyukjae membuat Heechul tanpa sadar mengangguk perlahan.

-HAEHYUK-

Sudah sejak lima hari yang lalu Hyukjae keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang ini ia sedang duduk bersantai di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama adiknya.

" Taeminnie..., Hyung bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus Hyung lakukan?" Menghela nafas sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Hyungnya yang menatap datar ke depan. Taemin sudah sangat faham tentang apa yang dikatakan Hyungnya

"Hyung..,." Hyukjae menoleh pada Taemin, menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh adiknya. "Jangan tanyakan pada siapapun. Tanyakan padanya." Taemin menyentuh pelan dada Hyungnya.

" Apa Hyung masih khawatir dengan 'kejadian yang dulu'? Jangan jadikan masa lalu sebagai ketakutan. Jadikan masa lalu itu sebagai acuan untuk menjalani masa depan Hyung. " Hyukjae hanya diam menatap adiknya.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Hyung. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya. Mungkin, Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain dengan mempertemukan kalian kembali."

" Semua keputusan ada di tangan Hyung sekarang. Apapun keputusanmu Hyung, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebagahiaanmu Hyung." Taemin tersenyum, memberikan keyakinan pada sang Hyung yang tengah gundah. Hyukjae sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya.

Memeluk Taemin dengan erat, hyukjae terisak kecil di bahu adiknya. Kali ini, bolehkah Hyukjae mencoba untuk egois? Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Meyakinkan hatinya dengan keputusan yang ia pilih. ' Semoga Keputusanku Benar Tuhan'

Leeteuk dan kangin kini tengah berada di ruang keluarga di rumahnya. Mereka asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Leeteuk yang membaca majalah sembari bersandar di dada bidang sang suami dan Kangin yang sedari tadi menonton acara hiburan di televisi, sampai suara Hyukjae menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" Umma, Appa, bisa kita bicara?

-HAEHYUK-

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...

Getaran ponsel membuat Heechul yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah rumahnya berjengit kaget. Mengambilnya kemudian menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya tanpa melihat ID si pemanggil.

" Yeoboseyo..."

' ...'

" Ne?.."

' ...'

"JINJA?" Pekikan dari Heechul membuat Hankyung dan Donghae yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya menatapnya heran

' ...'

" Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Tenang saja aku tidak akan lama."

'...'

"Ne... Annyeong." Setelah menutup sambungan telfonnya, Heechul lantas menatap Hankyung dan Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Cepat kalian bersiap, kita harus segera pergi." Perkataan Heechul yang tiba-tiba hanya membuat Hankyung dan juga Donghae memasang tampak bodohnya.

"Aishhhh..." Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Heechul menarik –menyeret- anak dan suaminya tanpa mau buang-buang waktu –menurutnya-.

**TBC**

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review. Mian jika ada yang belum terbalas. #DeepBow

Mian jika Haehyuk moment nya belum muncul. Ini memang disengaja #Plak.

Buat yang nunggu kemunculan si evil Kyu, sabar ne Dia masih disembunyikan.

Akhir kata jangan lupa, Review Please... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Tampak dua orang namja kini tengah berada di taman belakang rumah mewah keluarga Kim. Ya, setelah Heechul mendapatkan telfon dari seseorang yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk yang mengabarkan bahwa Hyukjae menerima perjodohan itu, Heechul dengan semangatnya menyeret anak dan suaminya pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Dan di sinilah Donghae sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae dan hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja kecil. Tentu saja ini karena paksaan Heechul, 'untuk pengakrapan katanya'. Cih, apa dia sudah gila. Donghae benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan Ummanya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang dia duduk berdua saja dengan Hyukjae. Tadinya Taemin ingin ikut, tapi tentunya langsung dihalau oleh nyonya Lee.

Suasana di antaranya begitu canggung atau lebih pantas jika dikatakan tegang. Keduanya hanya diam dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Donghae yang memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut taman, sedang Hyukjae yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka, perlahan Hyukjae mencoba memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya menatap Donghae.

"Mm... Hae ah, apa kabar?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan suara yang begitu lirih dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Donghae yang mendengar suara seseorang di depannya mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang begitu datar.

" Kau bicara padaku Hyukjae-ssi? Kau bertanya kabar padaku? Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Donghae menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Sementara Hyukjae hanya diam menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Heh, yah seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Donghae berkata dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Membuat Hyukjae kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak sanggup membalas tatapan datar yang ditunjukkan Donghae.

" Mian... Mianhae." Hyukjae berkata pelan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

" Ck, lucu sekali kau Hyukjae-ssi. Bukankah kita baru bertemu. Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Apa kau punya kesalahan padaku?" Pertanyaan Donghae benar-benar menyayat hati hyukjae, sampai akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan menetes juga. Hyukjae kembali menguatka hatinya menatap Donghae.

" Mianhae Hae ah, Mianhae tentang waktu itu. Aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hae-."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu Hyukjae-ssi. Kau tahu, jika sejak saat itu semuanya sudah berubah?" Nada yang tadi terkesan datar kini berubah menjadi begitu tajam. Hyukjae hanya bisa mematung menatap Donghae dengan pipi yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya. Entak kenapa hatinya berdesir saat melihat wajah di depannya basah oleh air mata.

" Hahahaaha... lelucon macam apa ini? Ternyata kau juga menerima perjodohan konyol ini, atau memang ini permainanmu'? Bukankan kau senang 'bermain-main' Hyukjae-ssi?" Hyukjae menatap tak percaya pada Donghae. Bagaimana bisa Donghae bicara hal itu padanya.

" Aku heran, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ummaku hingga ia begitu ngotot dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi yang harus kau tahu Kim Hyukjae, Aku dengan sangat terpaksa melakukan ini demi Ummaku. Hanya demi Ummaku." Donghae mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan menatap tepat ke dalam iris Hyukjae.

Dengan kasar Donghae bangkit dari kursinya, memandang Hyukjae sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi. Tanpa tahu jika kini Hyukjae mati-matian menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras serta tangan yang mencengkeram erat bagian dada kirinya, mencoba meredam ngilu yang dirasakannya.

-HAEHYUK-

Hari pernikahan Donghae dan Hyukjae akhirnya tiba juga. Entah bagaimana caranya nyonya Lee dan nyonya Kim bisa mempersiapkan semuanya secepat dan sesempurna ini. Acara, tempat, tamu undangan, semua tampak begitu sempurna dengan kesan mewah dan megah.

Gereja itu tampak begitu megah dengan berbagai ornamen warna putih. Menunjukkan kesan suci dari upacara sakral yang akan dilakukan di dalamnya. Di dalam gereja, tamu undangan sudah memenuhi kursi yang disediakan mengingat acara yang memang akan segera dimulai.

Di depan sana, tampak salah satu mempelai sudah berdiri di depan altar di hadapan pendeta. Donghae tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya. Berdiri dengan gagahnya menanti 'mempelainya' tiba.

Tak berapa lama lantunan musik pengiring terdengar, mengisaratkan bahwa sang 'mempelai' segera memasuki ruangan. Pintu besar itu terbuka, serentak membuat semua orang menolehkan kepalanya. Tatapan kagum itu terpancar dari semua penghuni di ruang itu, menatap satu objek yang begitu terlihat bersinar.

Hyukjae yang tengah digandeng sang Appa, begitu anggun melangkah di atas karpet berwarna merah darah. Dengan memakai tuxedo warna putih yang melekat pas di tubuh rampingnya, rambut sedikit panjang yang kini berwarna Blonde terang, ditambah rangkaian mawar putih dalam genggamannya. Sungguh sosok Hyukjae terlihat seperti malaikat.

Tak bisa Donghae pungkiri jika ia terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hyukjae terlihat begitu mempesona.

Musik pengiring yang kini berhenti megembalikan Donghae ke alam sadarnya. Seketika tatapan kagum yang sesaat lalu muncul di matanya menghilang seketika, digantikan dengan raut datarnya.

' Ku serahkan anakku padamu, jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap kangin sembari menyerahkan tangan Hyukjae yang beberapa saat lalu melingkar di lengannya. Donghae sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan menuntunnya ke depan pendeta untuk mengikrarkan janji suci mereka.

Hyukjae sekilas menatap ke arah Donghae di sampingnya, sangat tampan. Tersenyum miris saat menatap Donghae yang menghadap lurus ke depan dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

" Kau Lee Donghae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Hyukjae sebagai pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya, sampai hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

" Ne, saya bersedia." Donghae menjawab dengan tegas.

" Dan kau Kim Hyukjae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae sebagai pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya, sampai hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?" Hyukjae menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

" N-ne, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian sah sebagai pasangan suami 'istri'. Lee Donghae silahkan mencium pasanganmu."Donghae menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Hyukjae, sedikit mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Meletakkan tangannya menangkup wajah cantik itu, Donghae menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae. Dengan kulit putih susu yang begitu lembut, mata berkelopak satu yang kini terpejam dengan bulu mata yang begitu indah, hidung mancung yang begitu pas dengan wajahnya, serta bibir Cherry dengan warna merah alami itu, sungguh Donghae berani bersumpah jika Hyukja sangat cantik.

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang saat Donghae menyentuhnya. Memejamkan matanya saat tangan kanan donghae menyentuh wajahnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel sebelum lumatan halus Hyukjae rasakan.

Hyukjae begitu menikmatinya, sampai ingatan tentang ucapan Donghae menyentaknya sehingga membuatnya tanpa saadar meloloskan setetes air mata di wajahnya. 'Aku dengan sangat terpaksa melakukan ini demi Umma. Hanya demi Ummaku'. Kalimat Donghae waktu itu seolah berdengung di telinganya, seolah mengingatkan Hyukjae supaya tidak terlalu berharap pada lelaki tampan yang kini sah menjadi suaminya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Donghae saat ini hingga ia tanpa sadar mencium Hyukjae begitu intens, sampai ia mengecap sedikit rasa asin di bibir yang semula begitu manis dirasakannya. Donghae membuka matanya, menatap lembut dan sendu wajah dengan mata yang tertutup di depannya. Dapat dilihatnya setetes kristal bening sedikit menodai pipi putih itu. Donghae melepaskan tangannya yang menangkup pipi Hyukjae. Kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya saat mata bulat sipit itu perlahan terbuka.

Tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah seakan mewakili kebahagiaan para hadirin yang turut berbagia. Ah, ternyata tidak semuanya merasa bahagia sepenuhnya. Beberapa orang yang hadir justru menatap prihatin dan khawatir. Ya, beberapan orang yang memang jelas mengetahui 'kisah' kedua mempelai si depan sana.

-HAEHYUK-

Siapa yang menyangka jika waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di balkon apartemen mewah, yang satu bulan belakangan ini ditempatinya. Setelah pernikahan itu, Donghae bersikeras untuk tinggal di apartemen nya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Heechul sangat keberatan jika Hyukjae harus tinggal berdua saja dengan Donghae. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jika Donghe sedang bekerja siapa yang akan menjaga Hyukjae. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hyukjae? Bukan maksudnya untuk selalu berfikiran negatif, Heechul hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan namja yang kini menjadi menantunya.

Tapi, jika Hyukjae yang memohon padanya ia bisa apa. Siapapun tahu jika Heechul lemah dengan tatapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang berhasil memohon pada Heechul untuk menyetujui keputusan Donghae, kini berakhir dengan tinggal berdua dengan Donghae.

Tinggal berdua, ah menyenangkan bukan bagi sepasang pengantin baru? Selalu melakukan semuanya berdua dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, dari sore hingga kembali sore? Andai saja itu terjadi pada Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Setelah pernikahannya, Donghae yang dulunya datar-datar saja sekarang justru mulai menampakkan sikap dinginnya pada Hyukjae. Tidak, Donghae tidak pernah membentak ataupun bertindak kasar pada Hyukjae, tapi perlakuan dingin Donghae padanya, lebih membuat hati Hyukjae berdenyut nyeri.

Hyukjae sudah bisa mengira, jika pernikahannya memang akan jauh dari kata bahagia. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap. Berharap bahwa dengan ini ia bisa sedikit menebus apa yang telah ia 'lakukan dulu'.

Di apartemen yang besar dan mewah ini, Donghae dan Hyukjae seperti hidup sendiri-sendiri. Mereka jarang bertemu karena memang kesibukan yang mereka lakukan, ah atau mungkin jika dikatakan hanya Donghae yang sibuk. Jangankan mengobrol, bahkan untuk bertegur sapa jarang sekali mereka lakukan. Hyukjae memang selalu berusaha mengajak Donghae bicara, tetapi selalu saja diacuhkan, seakan Hyukjae tak pernah ada di depan Donghae.

Setiap pagi, sebelum Donghae bangun Hyukjae selalu menyiapkan segala keperluannya walaupun lebih sering diacuhkan sang suami. Hyukjae rela bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan yang tak jarang harus terbuang percuma karena tak pernah dimakan. Setelah itu Donghae ke kantor dan Hyukjae kuliah.

Sore hari sepulang kuliah, Hyukjae akan memasak makan malam untuknya kemudian setia menunggu sampai Donghae pulang. Tak jarang Hyukjae ketiduran menunggunya. Entah apa kesibukan Donghae di kantornya karena hampir setiap hari Donghae pulang larut malam, dan makan malam itu hanya berakhir di tempat sampah.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya, memandang ke arah langit yang terlihat berawan. Kehidupannya sebulan ini entah mengapa terasa begitu berat dijalaninya. Kedua orang tuanya dan Donghae tentu tidak mengetahui keadaan ini, karena setiap ada orang tuanya mereka akan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

-HAEHYUK-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, sudah waktunya bagi orang-orang yang bekerja kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. tapi tidak dengan Donghae yang terlihat masih betah duduk di ruangannya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana, padahal sepetinya tak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilembur.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Tampak seorang namja tampan yang kini mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Siwon mendudukkan diri di kursi depan meja Donghae.

"Kau lembur lagi?". Pertanyaan Siwon seakan tak pernah didengar Donghae. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di depannya.

" Kau menghindarinya kan Hae?" ucapan itu membuat Donghae terdiam. Siwon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini padanya? Bicarakan dan selesaikan semuanya baik-baik Lee Donghae. Mungkin ia punya alasan yang kuat melakukan hal itu." Donghae menatap Siwon.

" Tidak ada apapun yang perlu dijelaskan, karena alasannya sudah sangat jelas terlihat olehku." Tatapan itu memancarkan rasa marah dan kecewa. Melihat itu, Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya percuma membujuk Donghae yang keras kepala.

Memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berbalik ke arah pintu, namun sebelum benar-benar keluar Siwon berbalik. Mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat Donghae mematung.

-HAEHYUK-

Sore ini Hyukjae kembali menyiapkan makan malam, hanya seadanya karena memang Hyukjae tak terlalu pandai memasak. Jangan heran, salahkan orang-orang terdekatnya yang tak pernah mengijinkannya melakukan apapun. Setelah selesai, seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya hyukjae mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, berharap Donghae segera pulang malam ini. Hyukjae masih setia menunggu sampai...

Cklek...

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka membuat Hyukjae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Menoleh ke arah pintu ia menemukan suaminya berjalan masuk sambil menenteng jas nya.

" Selamat datang Hae ah..." Seperti biasa sapaan –yang dibuat- ceria Hyukjae hanya diacuhkan Donghae. Donghae hanya melirik sebentar padanya kemudian hendak melangkah ke kamarnya sebelum suara Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kau belum makan malam kan Hae? aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Makanlah dulu baru istirahat." Hyukjae masih setia dengan senyumnya, melihat itu entah kenapa perkataan Siwon di kantor tadi kembali terngiang di telinga Donghae.

'Apa yang kita lihat dengan mata, terkadang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.'

Donghae menghela nafasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Hyukjae. Donghae segera mengambil makanan yang ada di depannya dan memakannya. Sama sekali tak peduli pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae juga mulai makan tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.

.

Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya, mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Kamarnya? Ya hanya kamarnya, karena Donghae berada di kamar terpisah. Hyukjae kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat Donghae mau memakan masakannya. Di mana Donghae mau makan dan duduk satu meja dengannya. Sungguh Hyukjae bahagia saat ini. Senyum itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Akkhh... Shhh...

Sampai pekikan dan desisan kecil itu muncul karena nyeri yang tiba-tiba Hyukjae rasakan di dadanya. Perlahan Hyukjae bangkit, membuka laci di meja nakasnya dan mengambil obat yang memang diletakkannya di sana. Menghela nafas lega saat rasa nyeri itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Hyukjae memegang dada kirinya, merasakan detakan yang tak begitu teratur di sana.

" Kenapa sekarang lebih sering terasa. Apa memang sudah semakin sulit?" Tatapan itu begitu sendu di tengah monolognya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memejamkan matanya kembali mengingat makan malamnya bersama Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis dan sejenak kemudian membiarkan dewi mimpi membawanya pergi sementara.

_' __Semoga, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik untuk esok dan seterusnya.'_

-HAEHYUK-

Donghae sedang meeting di kantornya saat tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menyala. Mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu untuk melihat ID si penelfon. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum dengan malas menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, Donghae mengangkat telfon tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yeoboseyo."

'Donghae kau dimana?'

"Di kantor. Aku sedang ada meeting. Wae?"

"YAK IKAN! Kau ini benar-benar." Pekikan dari orang di seberang telfon tak ayal membuat Donghae menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

" Setelah menikah dan tinggal dengan istrimu kau melupakan orang tuamu eoh. Dasar, kau mau jadi anak durhaka? Kau benar-benr mau menjauhkanku dengan menantuku eoh?" Heechul kembali berucap kesal pada Donghae.

"Issh.. Umma, bisakah kau tak berteriak? Aku sedang ada meeting di kantor. Umma menelfoon di saat yang tidak tepat. Nanti saja ku hubngi lagi." Donghae memelankan suaranya.

" Umma tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga bawa Hyukkie ke rumah Umma. Kalau tidak, Umma akan benar-bear menyeretmu dan Hyukkei tinggal di rumah atau Umma yang akan ikut tinggal di apartemenmu." Donghae terbelalak, Lee Heechul tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Jika Ummanya tinggal bersamanya dan Hyukjae ini akan benar-benar menjadi masalah besar.

" Tapi Umma-..." Tuut...Tuut...Tuut... sambungan itu diptus begitu saja sebelum Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Yak, Aish..., Apa-apaan ini. Umma benar-benar-..." Donghae berhenti menggerutu saat tiba-tiba ia ingat sedang berada di mana. Memandang kedepan hanya untuk melihat bawahannya yang semuanya sedang ber-sweet drop ria memandang ke arahnya. Hei, siapa yang tidak Heran jika biasanya seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal dingin dan berwibawa, tiba-tiba saja menggerutu tidak jelas pada ponselnya sendiri.

Ehem... Suara deheman itu mengembalikan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu ke alam sadarnya, yang dengan segera –sok- mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

" Baiklah..." Suara sang presdir membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

" Saya rasa meeting hari ini cukup sekian. Silahkan kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." menunduk bersamaan sebelum para peserta meeting itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat.

-HAEHYUK-

"Cepat bersiap, kita akan ke rumah Umma sekarang."

"Mwo?" Kata itu keluar dari mulut Hyukjae yang kini memandang seseorang di depannya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Wajah bingung dengan mata sipit bulatnya yang melebar, serta bibir yang sedikit mengerucut karena kata yang diucapkannya.

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika kau sedang bersantai menonton TV lalu seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengajakmu pergi, memang hal biasa tapi tidak untuk Hyukjae. Yang melontarkan ajakan itu Donghae, Seorang Lee Donghae yang bahkan tidak pernah mau berbicara dan memandangnya selain dengan tatapan dingin. Hyukjae masih saja terbengong, membuat Donghae menghela nafas.

" Aku bilang, cepat bersiap. Kita ke rumah Umma sekarang. Tadi Umma menelfonku dan menyuruhku membawamu ke sana." Nada datar itu terdengar jelas oleh Hyukjae, dengan gugup Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya.

" A-Ah... N-ne. Tunggu sebentar aku bersiap dulu." Hyukjae melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan seseorang yang kini terus menatap punggungnya sampai tertelan pintu kamar, dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

.

Di dalam mobil selama perjalanan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Lee, sama sekali tidak terdengar suara dari kedua orang yang ada di sana. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Donghae yang fokus menyetir dan Hyukjae yang melamun melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela mobil, entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran namja manis itu.

Cklek... Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kursi kemudi, Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang sudah turun dan melangkah ke dalam rumah besar itu. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae turun dan berjalan menyusul Donghae.

" YAK... Kenapa hanya kau sendiri yang masuk. Mana Hyukkie? Kau tidak membawanya ke sini?." Heechul yang hanya melihat Donghae masuk sendirian bertanya dengan hebohnya, sementara Donghae hanya memandang malas ke arah Ummanya.

" Dasar Ikan, Umma menyuruhmu ke sini membawa Hyukkie, kalau kau tidak bersamanya untuk apa kau ke si-."

"Umma!" Pekikan ceria itu membuat Heechul seketika menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tersenyum lebar saat tahu siapa yang memanggil kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sosok manis yang tadi memanggilnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

" Hyukkie, Umma sangat merindukanmu sayang."

" Ne, Hyukkie juga sangat merindukan Umma." Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul, merasakan lebih dalam kehangatan yang diperolehnya dari orang yang juga sangat disayanginya. Perlahan Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae dengan senyum lembut yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit cemberut.

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi Umma hm? Kau melupakan Umma setelah hanya tinggal berdua dengan ikan satu itu." Pertanyaan ummanya seketika membuat Hyukjae menbulatkan matanya lucu, menambah kesan imut di wajah itu.

" Ah... annio Umma. Tentu saja tidak begitu." Hyukjae sedikit kelabakan menjawab perkataan itu, membuat Heechul tertawa. Menggandeng lengan Hyukjae lembut Heechul membawa Hyukjae ke dalam. Melewati Donghae yang masih berdiri dan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Ummanya.

"Ne, Umma tahu chagi. Itu pasti karena ikan tak tahu diri itu yang mengurungmu di apartemennya kan?" Ucapan itu hanya ditanggapi Hyukjae dengan snyum canggung.

" Ck, siapa sebenarnya yang anaknya?" Donghae menggerutu pelan -yang tentunya masih bisa didengar-, melihat sikap ibunya yang justru terlihat menganak tirikan dirinya jika ada Hyukjae.

" Aku mendengarmu ikan."

"Ck terserah. Aku ke kamar dulu. Aku lelah." Donghae memutuskan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas daripada ia terus saja diacuhkan ibunya sendiri.

.

Heechul membawa hyukjae duduk di taman samping rumah. Menikmati keindahan bunga yang ada di taman itu. " Bagaimana kabarmu sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sehat?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga di depannya Hyukjae manatap ke arah Heechul yang menatapnya sedikit khawatir. Memberikan senyum lembut yang menenangkan pada Ummanya.

"Ne umma Hyukkie baik-baik saja."

"Hyukkie, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu Donghae yang sebenarnya. Dia harus tahu sayang. Donghae itu suamimu, paling tidak dia bisa lebih menjagamu."

"Umma, Hyukkie mohon ne. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya." Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan Heechul, memberikan tatapan memohonnya yang selalu membuat Heechul luluh. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan berakhir dengan Heechul yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Apa Donghae memperlakukanmu dengan baik sayang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang, tanpa tahu seseorang yang juga menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar obrolan dua orang yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Melepaskan tangannya dari Heechul, Hyukjae kambali memandang lurus ke arah bunga-bunga di depannya. " Tentu saja Umma, Hae memperlakukan Hyukkie dengan sangat baik. Kenapa Umma bertanya seperti itu?" Hyukjae kembali menatap Heechul sambil tersenyum. Ucapan Hyukjae menbuat seseorang di sana sedikit tercekat.

"Apa kau bahagia Hyukkie?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu membuat dua orang lain yang mendengarnya terdiam. Memandang lekat Heechul di depannya, Hykjae tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan yakin.

" Tentu. Hyukkie bahagia Umma. Hyukkie sangat bahagia." Jawaban Hyukjae membuat Heechul membawanya ke dekapan hangat yang begitu erat.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat, merasakan dadanya yang entah kenapa berdenyut ngilu saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Segera melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dengan gusar, melupakan dirinya yang akan melangkah ke dapur karena rasa haus yang tadi menderanya dan kini entah mengapa hilang seketika.

-HAEHYUK-

Hari sudah cukup gelap saat Hyukjae dan Donghae berada di dalam mobil. Tadi setelah makan malam mereka langsung kembali ke apartemen, mengacuhkan rengekan Heechul yang menyurug mereka menginap. Suasananya masih sama seperti tadi saat berangkat. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, mereka terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Hyukjae senang karena hampir seharian ini ia banyak mengobrol dengan Heechul. Ini membuat rasa kesepiannya sedikit berkurang. Sebenarnya setiap harinya ia bisa saja bertemu dengan adiknya dan bercerita ini itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Hyukjae berfikir untuk mencoba lepas dari ketergantungannya pada orang lain.

Masih terlarut dalam fikirannya, sembari melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari, Hingga tiba-tiba hyukjae membelalakkan matanya.

DEG... Di sana, di bagian organ dalam bernama jantung di tubuhnya, nyeri itu datang lagi.

_'__Ku mohon, jangan sekarang. Tidak saat Donghae bisa melihatnya.'_

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan rasa sakit yang kini semakin ia rasakan. Tangannya di bawah sana saling meremas kuat. Apapun yang terjadi Donghae tidak boleh menyadarinya.

Donghae melirik sekilas Hyukjae di sampingnya, merasa aneh saat melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang sedikit aneh. Hanya sebentar sampai ia kembali fokus ke jalanan, berusaha mengacuhkan namja di sampingnya.

.

Di sinilah Hyukjae sekarang, berada di kamarnya setelah dengan amat sangat susah payah berjalan senormal mungkin bersama Donghae menuju ke apartemennya. Dengan tergesa Hyukjae mencari obatnya. Menuangkan dengan cepat beberapa ke tangannya dan segera meminumnya tanpa peduli pada beberapa butir obat yang tercecer.

Tapi, ternyata ini tak mudah. Nyeri itu kini semakin betambah bahkan kini membuatnya sesak. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi begitu berat. Merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya dan setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk menerobos melalui jendela salah satu kamar di dalam apartemen itu. Membuat seseorang yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya terusik. Hyukjae membuka matanya pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Mencoba bangkit Hyukjae merasakan pening yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Mengusap hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya dan bisa ia lihat darah yang mengering di sana. Melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandinya guna sedikit membersihkan dirinya supaya terlihat lebih segar.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Hyukjae menyiapkan sarapan untuk Donghae. Di tengah acara memasaknya, kembali pening itu menderanya membuatnya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pisau di genggamnnya. Tubuhnya hampir saja menyentuh lantai kalau saja tak ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya.

Hyukjae mendongak, melihat Donghae yang kini menahan tubuhnya. Keduanya mematung sejenak dengan posisi seperti itu. Sampai Hyukjae berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Mian Hae ah, aku tadi sedikit terlamat bangun jadi sarapanmu juga sedikit terlambat." Seperti biasa ucapan Hyukjae hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

" Tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan untukku, aku akan sarapan di kantor." Lagi, hanya nada datar itu yang keluar, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa senyum.

" Tak apa Hae ah. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan menyiapkannya." Hyukjae berbalik, hendak berkutat lagi dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan untukku." Nada yang kini terdengar begitu dingin itu membuat Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya. Donghae berbalik hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun ia berhenti sejenak. Berkata tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Hyukjae.

" Kau sedang sakit, Istirahatlah." Mendengarnya Hyukjae segera berbalik. Dapat dilihatnya punggung Donghae yang menjauh. Hyukjae tak mungkin salah dengar kan? Walaupun nada itu begitu dingin tapi ia bisa menangkap sedikit nada khawatir di sana. Bolehkan Hyukjae sedikit berharap, berharap bahwa kini Donghae mulai kembali peduli padanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah senyum itu muncul begitu saja di wajah yang terlihat pucat itu.

-HAEHYUK-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Donghae masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya saat tak sengaja matanya memandang ke arah jam dinding di ruangannya.

**Donghae PoV**

Sudah jam segini ternyata. Haah, kenapa seharian ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku. Entah kenapa seharian ini bayangan Hyukjae terus saja melintas di fikiranku. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Aku hendak ke dapur untuk sarapan karena sudah pasti Hyukjae menyiapkannya untukku. Aku heran dengannya, walaupun aku mengacuhkannya ia tetap melakukan itu. Sejak kami tinggal bersama baru kemarin aku memakan masakannya. Hei kalian, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menghargai sikap baiknya, bukan berarti aku mulai menerimanya. Tidak akan pernah sama sekali.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan dapur aku melihatnya yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terlihat limbung, dengan reflek aku memeluknya. Mencegah tubuh kecil itu terbentur lantai.

Hyukjae mendongak menatapku, dan aku bersumpah aku melihat wajahnya begitu pucat. Sejenak aku terdiam menatapnya. Apa dia sakit? Tapi kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja? Jujur aku sedikit khawatir padanya. Sekali lagi ku bilang jangan salah paham, biasa kan menghawatirkan seseorang yang sedang sakit. Bukankah sesama manusia memang harus saling mengasihi.

Hah, apa dia sudah membaik? Tadi wajahnya begitu pucat? Sebenarnya kenapa dia? Dan Heii... apa ini. Kenapa aku jadi menghawatirkannya. Lee Donghae kenapa kau begitu memperdulikannya? Memang apa urusanku jika ia sakit atau tidak. Aku menggeleng keras mencoba menghilangkan bayangannya dari otakku.

Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Apa dia memasak makan malam juga? Tapi kan dia sedang sakit? Aissh menyebalkan. Kenapa fikiranku hanya tertuju padanya sekarang. sepertinya aku sedang lelah.

**End Donghae PoV**

Mengacak sedikit rambutnya, Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil jas yang tadi disampirkannya di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya kemudian melangkan keluar menuju ke tempat mobilnya berada. Donghae ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah.

Memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannyaa ke sekeliling jalanan. Matanya menemukan sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

.

Donghae mengernyit bingung, saat melihat apartemennya yang begitu gelap. Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan saat hari sudah sangat gelap. Tak biasanya keadaan rumah terlihat gelap, padahal saat dia pulang larut malam pun lampu masih menyala.

Mengedarkan pandangannya setelah menekan saklar lampu, Donghae menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan sepi. Di meja makan juga tak ada apapun yang tersedia. Ke mana Hyukjae, apa dia tak ada di rumah? Meletakkan makanan yang tadi di belinya di atas meja, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

Donghae berdiri di depan pintu yang diindikasikan sebagai kamar Hyukjae. 'Apa aku harus memanggilnya?' Dengan sedikit ragu Donghae mengangkat tanyannya. Mengetuk pintu di depannya pelan. Tok... Tok... Tok...

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Donghae kembali mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit lebih keras. Masih, tak ada jawaban.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Hyukjae.! Kim hyukjae!" tak ada respon hanya dengan ketukan Donghae memanggil nama Hyukjae. Hei apa Donghae tak ingat jika Hyukjae sekarang istrinya. Bukankah marga Hyukjae kini harusnya menjadi Lee? Tidak untuk Donghae karena ia tidak mau –atau belum- mengakui Hyukjae sebagai Isterinya.

.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya. Ah, ternyata dia cukup lama tertidur sampai tidak tahu jika hari sudah gelap. Entak kenapa hari ini tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Kembali ketukan yang kini diikuti seruan namanya itu menyadarkan Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Hyukjae lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

Segera beranjak dari ranjangnya Hyukjae membuka pintu, menemukan Donghae yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan seperti biasanya. Datar.

" Mian Hae ah. Tadi aku ketiduran. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu sekarang." Hyukjae berucap sedikit panik.

" tidak perlu, aku sudah membelinya tadi." Setelah berucap demikian Donghae berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Hyukjae di belakangnya. Hyukjae hendak melangkah untuk mengambil piring saat suara Donghae menginterupsinya.

"Duduklah!" Hyukjae sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Donghae tapi ia sama sekali tidak membantah dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan

Donghae meletakkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya ke atas piring kemudian mendekatkan salah satunya ke depan Hyukjae. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Donghae duduk dan segera memakan makanannya.

Merasa dipandangi, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Hyukjae yang hanya terbengong melihatnya.

" Makanlah, apa kau hanya akan duduk bengong saja di sini." Suara sinis itu membuat hyukjae tersadar.

" A-ah, N-ne..." Setelahnya merka berdua makan dalam keadaan sunyi, dan hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu. Donghae selesai lebih dulu. Tanpa menunggu Hyukjae dan tanpa bicara apapun Donghae bangkit dari duduknya hendak ke kamarnya.

" Hae-ah..." Mendengar panggilan itu Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa repot-repot berbalik ataupun menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

" Gomawo..." Dan setelahnya Donghae benar-benar pergi dari ruang makan, menyisakan seseorang yang tersenyum sedih di belakangnya.

-HAEHYUK-

New York

Seorang namja tinggi terlihat sedang sibuk di dalam kamar apartemennya. Sedari tadi ia terlihat mondar-mandir mengambil barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Padahal jika di lihat sudah ada beberap koper besar yang telah terisi penuh di ruangan itu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tersisa, ia mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. Mengambil sebuah figora foto di meja nakasnya. Matanya menatap intens foto tersebut, foto dirinya bersama seseorang. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus gambar wajah seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya di foto itu. Wajah sorang namja yang terlihat begitu manis dengan Gummy smile yang ditunjukkannya.

Perlahan sebuah senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun, kecuali pada namja manis di dalam foto itu.

" Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi".

Setelahnya ia memasukkan foto itu ke dalam kopernya dan menutupnya rapat, memastikan jika barang itu tidak akan tertinggal.

-HAEHYUK-

Incheon Airport

Seorang namja terlihat keluar dari bandara dengan mendorong beberapa koper bawaannya. Terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya, serta topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

Sambil menunggu mobil jemputan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat keadaan negara tempat kelahirannya yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama beberapa tahun.

" Aku merindukan kampung halamanku. Dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya pelan entah pada siapa. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan ponsel di sakunya berdering. Mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

'...'

"Ne, Kau di mana?"

'...'

" Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Tak lama setelah panggilan itu terputus mobil jemputannya datang, dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang akan ditujunya.

**TBC**

Haaaaahhhhh... Ini dia Chapter 4 datang...

Hope You like this guys.

Mian untuk review yang belum bisa dibalas.

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ne... GOMAWOOO #Bow


	6. Chapter 6

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, dua orang suami istri itu sarapan dalam keheningan. Hyukjae terlihat sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae yang tak sedikitpun memperhatikannya, sepertinya ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada suaminya.

" Emm... Hae..." Donghae melirik malas ke depan, membuat Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup.

" Boleh hari ini aku pergi? Aku ingin bertemu Yesung Hyung." Sebenarnya Donghae tidak pernah melarang Hyukjae untuk melakukan apapun dan juga pergi ke manapun, tapi sebagai 'istri' yang baik, tentu Hyukjae harus meminta ijin suaminya dulu kan?

Meneguk minuman di hadapannya, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil jas yang disampirkannya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Hyukjae yang masih menatap setiap gerak-gerik Donghae. Baru dua langkah Donghae berhenti, menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau mau kemana ataupun melakukan apa. Urus urusan masing-masing, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dan begitupun sebaliknya. Karena aku...-." Donghae menjeda ucapannya.

" Tidak peduli padamu!" Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir Donghae terucap, setetes liquid bening mengalir dari mata Hyukjae. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Donghae tidak berteriak ataupun berkata sinis pada Hyukjae, Tapi satu kalimat dengan nada datar itu benar-benar menyayat hati Hyukjae.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk sendirian di cafe milik keluarga Ryeowook –sahabatnya- menunggu sesorang yang katanya akan menemuinya di sini. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk minumannya tanpa berniat meminumnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat menerawang dan sedikit berembun. Hyukjae mengingat kembali kehidupannya setelah menikah bersama Donghae. Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit?

Sebelumnay, Hyukjae berharap hubungannya dengan Donghae bisa membaik dengan pernikahan mereka. Tapi semuanya tak semudah itu. Bahkan selama ini sikap Donghae padanya semakin dingin saja. Yah, walaupun sekarang mereka mulai sedikit saling bicara namun nantinya hanya berakhir dengan menetesnya air mata Hyukjae. Apa dulu ia memang terlalu dalam menggores hati Donghae?

Tapi bukankah semuanya harus diperjuangkan. Hyukjae yakin, suatu saat Donghae akan kembali menerimanya entah kapan itu. Donghae hanya belum siap menerimanya sekarang, itulah yang selalu Hyukjae tanamkan di fikirannya untuk menghibur dirinya. Ya, hyukjae tidak boleh menyerah. Bukankah cinta itu harus di perjuangkan? Cinta? Ya. Hyukjae memang mencintai Donghae. Mencintai Donghae dari "Dulu" hingga sekarang.

Hyukjae cukup terkejut saat kembali bertemu dengan Donghae. Bagaimana Donghae yang dulunya begitu ramah dan hangat kini menjadi begitu dingin. Dan Hyukjae tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Untuk itulah dia harus berjuang sekarang. Paling tidak ia harus bisa mengembalikan Lee Donghae menjadi sosok yang ia kenal, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Donghae, yang kali ini 'mungkin' untuk selamanya.

Lamunan Hyukjae terputus saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Chagi." Suara bisikan itu terdengar tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae dan setelahnya ia merasakan pipinya dikecup singkat.

" Kau tidak rindu padaku hm?" Seseorang itu masih saja memeluknya dan tanpa berbalikpun Hyukjae sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

" Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Hyung, kau lupa jika aku sudah menikah? Lagipula lihat, kau berada di mana? Kau mau dicincang di dapur sana?" Suara protesan Hyukjae yang terdengar kesal itu membuat orang di belakangnya terkekeh. Melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Hyukjae kemudian mengampil duduk tepat di depan namja manis itu.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sayang. Kau tahu sulit sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan itu jika padamu Hyukkie." Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya pertanda jika ia sedang kesal. Membuat orang di depannya semakin tertawa keras.

" Yak, Yesung Hyung kau menyebalkan sekali. Berhenti tertawa atau aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Ancaman Hyukjae berhasil membuat Yesung –sepupunya- menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahahaha... Mian Hyukkie. Hyung rindu sekali padamu." Yesung berkata sembari memandang lembut ke arah Hyukjae, dan tentunya langsung dibalas dengan Gummy smile khas Lee Hyukjae.

" Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung. Eh ngomong-ngomong ke mana Wookie? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya." Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe guna mencari keberadaan kekasih sepupunya.

" Dia sedang ada sedikit urusan katanya." Jawaban Yesung membuat Hyukjae kembali menatapnya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Hyukkie?" Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi senyuman oleh Eunhyuk. "Seperti yang kau lihat Hyung, aku baik sekali."

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Hubungan kalian bauik-baik saja kan?" untuk kali ini pertanyaan itu membuat senyum di wajah Hyukjae sedikit memudar, digantikan dengan senyum sendunya.

" Dia baik Hyung, dan hubungan kami juga baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Hyukjae berusaha membuat nada bicaranya seceria mungkin, dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Yesung di depannya. Yesung menghela nafas, ia terlalu mengenal seorang Kim Hyukjae, ah atau sekarang menjadi Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae akan selalu menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak pernah mau membuat orang lain khawatir dengan kondisinya.

" Jangan bohong sayang, Hyung terlalu mengenalmu." Kali ini Hyukjae yang menghela nafas pasrah. Memang sulit membohongi Hyung nya yang satu ini, mereka sudah terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Dan Yesung adalah salah satu orang yang tahu benar apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hyukjae dan Donghae dulunya. Kali ini Hyukjae menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang telihat kosong.

" Sejujurnya, ini sulit Hyung. Jangankan memaafkanku, bahkan untuk menatapkupun dia tidak mau. Apa aku sangat keterlaluan padanya Hyung. Mungkin memang ini balasan yang tepat untukku karena telah begitu menyakitinya." Hyukjae hanya tertawa miris setelahnya, membuat Yesung menggengam erat tangannya.

" Apa tidak sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua padanya Hyuk. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus mengetahui hal ini." Mendengar kalimat itu Hyukjae langsung menatap Yesung tajam.

" Tidak Hyung. Apapun yang terjadi Donghae tidak boleh tahu. Tidak!." Hyukjae menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya, membuat Yesung hanya mampu diam menatapnya.

" Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan rumah Hyung. Aku harus pulang sebelum Donghae sampai di rumah." Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Hyukjae beranjak dari kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe. Ia hanya tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut dengan Yesung, karena ia tidak yakin bisa mengontrol emosinya nanti.

Yesung hanya menatap kepergian sepupunya dengan tatapn sendu. " Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Hyuk? Kau bahkan tahu jika itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kembali Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya. Teringat sesuatu, Yesung mengambil ponsel di sakunya kemudian mendial nomor seseorang.

" Kau sudah sampai?"

' ...'

" Aku di cafe Wookie sekarang."

' ...'

Setelah pembicaraan itu terputus, Yesung kembali terdiam. Larut dalam fikirannya sembari menunggu seseorang yang baru saja bicara di telfon dengannya. " Semoga kau bisa sedikit membantunya", bisik Yesung entah pada siapa.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, tampak seorang namja tampan memasuki cafe. Yesung melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang namja. Berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk singkat namja itu saat tepat berada di depannya.

" Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau kembali juga. Oh... lihatlah, kau semakin tampan saja sekarang." Yesung memperhatikan si namja dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

" Tentu saja aku semakin tampan, dan Omo! kepalamu semakin besar saja Yesung ah." Dan jawaban itu membuat Yesung mendesis tak suka pada namja yang kini sudah duduk di depannya.

" Kau ini tetap tidak berubah sejak dulu. Panggil aku Hyung, aku ini lebih tua darimu." Dan tawa itu menyelimuti keduanya. Kedua namja yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu kini terlibat perbincangan yang begitu seru. Membicarakan hal apapun, sekedar untuk melepas rindu.

" Jadi, sekarang dia benar-benar sudah menikah eoh? Dengan orang itu?" Suara itu memecah keheningan yang sejenak terjadi di antara keduanya.

" Yah, begitulah. Seperti yang kau ketahui." Yesung menjawab dengan tatapan tepat ke arah mata namja di depannya yang kini juga menatapnya.

" Lalu kau? Masihkan sama seperti dulu?" Kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

" Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Semuanya sama, semuanya tak ada yang berubah." Tahu benar maksud perkataan Yesung padanya namja itu menjawab dengan santai. Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan merespon ucapannya.

" Sepertinya, keberuntungan belum berpihak padamu. Ia baru saja dari sini tadi. Sekitar setengah jam sebelum kau datang." Yesung seolah memberikan informasi padanya.

" Oh... Benarkah, berarti aku sedikit terlambat." Jelas sekali nada kecewa itu hanya dibuat-buat.

" Tapi tenang saja, secepatnya aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya." Dan ucapan itu diiringi dengan seringai yang muncul di bibirnya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya malah semakin terlihat tampan.

-HAEHYUK-

Hyukjae sudah hampir terlelap saat mendengar dering ponselnya, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Melihat ID si pemanggil dan setelahnya Hyukjae mangangkat panggilan itu dengan semangat.

" UMMA!" Pekiknya senang saat tahu Ummanya menelfon.

' _Kau belum tidur Chagi? Apa Umma mengganggumu?_' Hyukjae menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang di seberang sana.

" Aniyo Umma, Hyukkie baru mau tidur tapi belum tidur. Tumben Umma menghubungi Hyukkie malam-malam begini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Hyukjae bertanya sedikit cemas.

'_Tidak sayang. Umma hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jika besok adalah jadwal Check Up mu. kau tak lupa kan Hyukkie_?' Pertanyaan Ummanya membuat Hyukjae menghela nafasnya.

" Aku tak apa Umma. Aku sehat-sehat saja, apakah harus melakukan Check Up?" Hyukjae berusaha mengelak

'_Harus Hyukkie. Kau sudah tiga kali melewatkan jadwal Check Up mu. sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi. Besok Umma jemput di apartemen mu_?' Mendengar Ummanya akan menjemput, Hyukjae menyela segera.

" Tidak Umma. Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

' _Tapi Hyuk-._'

"aku berangkat sendiri atau tidak sama sekali." Putus Hyukjae mutlak, membuat Ummanya hanya bisa pasrah.

' _Haahh... baiklah. Dr Park sedang di Kanada sekarang, tapi dia sudah mencari Dokter pengganti untuk menanganimu. Seorang Dr Spesialis terbaik lulusan Columbia University. Kau pasti akan menyukainya dan dia juga pastinya akan menanganimu dengan baik.'_

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Hei, kenapa Ummanya jadi terdengar mempromosikan dokter yang akan menanganinya.

" Ne Umma. Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku tutup ne."

_'__Iya sayang, istirahatlah dengan baik ne. Jangan lupa Check Up mu besok. Annyeong.'_

"Hm..." Dan setelah sambungan itu terputus Hyukjae kembali merebahkan dirinya. Menutup matanya membiarkan dewi mimpi menjemputnya.

-HAEHYUK-

Hyukjae terlihat sudah rapi saat sarapan bersama Donghae, membuat Donghae merasa sedikit aneh. Apa Hyukjae mau kuliah? Tapi biasanya Hyukjae kuliah siang. Sebenarnya Donghae sedikit heran, Usia Hyukjae tidak terpaut jauh dengannya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ini Hyukjae masih menjadi mahasiswa? Tapi tentu saja pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kau tak lupa kan jika Donghae sama sekali tak mau mencampuri urusan istrinya.

"Tumben kau sudah rapi? Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Dan, ucapan –yang dibuat- datar itu ternyata keluar juga menunjukkan jika rasa penasarannya mengalahkan egonya. -_- Hyukjae mendongak menatap Donghae hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu namum belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab..

" Bukan urusanku!" Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae membuat hyukjae mendelik sebal dan sedikit menggerutu dalam hati. ' Dasar aneh, Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bertanya'. Setelahnya seperti biasa, Donghae pergi tanpa berucap apapun dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah ke salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit, berhenti di depan pintu yang beberapa bulan ini tak dikunjunginya. Mengetuk pintu itu, dan setelah mendapat respon dari si empunya ruangan Hyukjae perlahan melangkah masuk. Tampak seseorang di dalam sana yang duduk memunggunginya. Sudah sering Hyukjae memasuki ruangan ini, jadi dia tahu benar orang itu bukanlah Dokter yang biasa menanganinya. 'Mungkin dia pengganti Dr. Park yang dikatakan Umma'.

" Kim Hyukjae? Jadi kau sudah melewatkan tiga kali jadwal Check Up mu? Kenapa kau tak melakukan Check Up sesuai jadwal huh?"

" Ne?" Hyukjae menjawab dengan sedikit heran. Dokter di depannya ini aneh sekali. Pertama dia bicara dengan memunggunginya dan apa tadi, dia memanggil namanya tanpa panggilan formal? Lalu tanpa basa basi berucap seakan mereka adalah orang yang saling mengenal. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya Hyukjae tahu jika dokter di depannya ini masih sangat muda, tapi kenapa kelakuannya tidak sopan sekali.

" Aku tanya kenapa Kau tidak melakukan Check Up mu dengar benar. Kau tak dengar?" Ok. Hyukjae benar-benar kesal sekarang, bahkan dokter itu tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya saat bicara. Walaupun dia dokter yang akan menanganinya tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya pada Hyukjae.

" Maaf dokter, tapi bisakah anda sedikit lebih menghargai orang lain. Tolong jika berbicara tatap lawan bicara anda." Nada kesal itu tak dapat disembunyikan, mendengar itu justru sang dokter terlihat menyeringai.

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Perkataan yang terdengar menyebalkan itu membuat Hyukjae mendelikkan matanya ke arah sang dokter yang masih setia membelakanginya.

" Aku hanya khawatir kau akan terpesona jika nantinya kau menatapku." Cukup sudah. Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi mendengar bualan itu.

" Yak, kau! Walaupun kau dokter kau tidak bisa seenaknya sa-."

Sreet..

Perkataan Hyukjae terhenti begitu saja saat dokter di depannya bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya. Masih dengan keterkejutannya Hyukjae memandang dokter di depannya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan bibir yang terbuka cukup lebar.

" Benar kan, kau begitu terpesona saat melihatku?" seringai sang Dokter semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi Hyukjae.

"Kau.." Hyukjae tak bisa berkata-kata setelah melihat wajah yang begitu dikenalnya. Dan seketika itu matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat senyuman namja tampan di depannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, sampai Hyukjae menubruk tubuh di depannya, memeluk sosok namja tampan itu.

Sedangkan sosok yang kini di peluk Hyukjae balas memeluknya lebih erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya Di bahu Hyukjae, menghirup aroma yang begitu dirindukannya. Cukup lama keduanya saling berpelukan dalam diam.

" Hei, sebegitu rindunyakah kau padaku sampai tak mau melepaskan pelukanmu?" pertanyaan dari namja yang dipeluknya membuat Hyukjae perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah namja yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Memukul kecil dada si namja.

" Kau Bodoh. Hiks.. Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kau tak pernah menghubungiku? Kau melupakanku eoh? Hiks.. Untuk apa kau kembali Bodoh? Pergi saja sana, jangan pernah kembali lagi. Bodoh... Dasar bodoh. Hiks... Kau memang bodoh." Sosok itu kembali menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya kala Hyukjae terus saja mengomel tak jelas dan sesekali terisak kecil sambil memukulinya.

" Aku merindukanmu, amat sangat merindukanmu." Mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hyukjae, sambil berbisik pelan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae guna menenangkannya. Perlahan iskan lirih Hyukjae mereda, dapat dirasakannya Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu... Cho Kyuhyun."

-HAEHYUK-

Tampak seorang namja cantik yang sedikit terburu-buru memasuki sebuah cafe. Mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, kemudian segera melangkah setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Aku dengar Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Benarkan itu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat tatapan dua orang yang terlebih dahulu berada di sana menoleh bersamaan.

" Mwo, benarkan itu?" Lagi, kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari namja mungil bernama Ryeowook. Mengikuti arah pandang Taemin yang menatap penuh tanya pada kekasihnya. Yesung hanya memandang mereka sekilas.

" Bisakah kalian biasa saja memandangku, tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Ya, baru kemarin dan dia juga menemuiku di sini."

" Jinja, Yak kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku." Pukulan di pundaknya tak pelak membuat Yesung sedikit mengaduh dan menatap si pelaku pemukulan yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

" Appo chagiya. Kenapa kau marah padaku. Kau juga tak bertanya." Jawaban itu hanya dibalas desisan kesal dari Ryeowook.

" Aku tak menyangka ternyata dia kembali dalam waktu dekat. Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Hyukkie Hyung?" Taemin kembali bertanya.

" Aku rasa belum. Sebenarnya kemarin jika saja Hyukkie tak keburu pulang aku yakin mereka bisa bertemu. Tapi, entah apa yang ada di pikiran evil satu itu. Dia tampak biasa saja, dan dia bilang dia juga akan segera bertemu dengan Hyukkie." Taemin menyandarkan tubuhnya saat mendengar jawaban panjang dari Yesung.

" Tentu saja dia akan segera bertemu Hyukkie hyung, atau mungkin dia sedang bersamanya sekarang." Pernyataan itu terdengar sedikit ambigu di telinga Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Maksudmu?"

" Yah tentu saja, karena sekarang.. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi dokter yang menangani Hyukkie Hyung."

"MWO...!" Dan perkataan terakhir Taemin berhasil membuat dua orang di depannya memekik kaget, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang kini memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

-HAEHYUK-

Di salah satu meja kantin rumah sakit itu terlihat dua orang namja yang duduk saling berhadapan. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada Hyukjae, Kyuhyun mengajak Hyukjae untuk makan siang bersama yang tentunya tak ditolak oleh Hyukjae mengingat Hyukjae juga sangat merindukan orang yang kini duduk di depannya.

" Jadi, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini Tuan Cho?" Hyukjae menatap intens Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dadanya dengan mata yang sengaja ia sipitkan dengan maksud mengintimidasi seseorang di depannya.

" Memangnya penjelasan seperti apa yang ingin kau dengar, Nona?" Kyuhyun menjawab santai, menyeringai karena sekarang berhasil menggoda Hyukjae. Membulatkan matanya dan menendang kecil kaki Kyuhyun yang memang duduk di depannya.

" Yak. Aku namja, apa-apaan panggilan itu. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah." Dan kekesalan itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa lepas Kyuhyun, membuat Hyukjae yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Ah, sejujurnya Hyukjae sangat merindukan orang yang kini duduk di depannya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kyuhyun berucap sambil menatap Hyukjae hangat tak lupa senyum lembut yang masih setia terpasang di wajah tampannya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu. Kabarku? Kau lihat sendiri, aku baik-baik saja kan? Ah, jadi ini yang dikatakan Umma jika aku akan menyukai dokter yang menanganiku sekarang?" pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

" Dan perkataan ahjumma benar kan? Hahahaha..."

"Ck percaya diri sekali kau. Jadi Umma sudah tahu dari awal jika kau pulang ke Korea, dan menjadi pengganti Dr Park?" Hyukjae penasaran sekarang.

" Ne. Beberapa hari sebelum pulang aku memang menghubungi ahjumma. Ahjussi juga tahu, karena aku juga sedikit mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan Taemin pun juga tahu, walaupun dia tak tahu tepatnya aku pulang kapan." Jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae memandangnya tak percaya.

" Mwo! Jadi di sini hanya aku yang tidak tahu. Isshh... Jahat sekali. Kau menghubungi Umma setelah beberapa bulan tak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Kau benar-benar." Hyukjae sedikit kesal sekarang.

" Hei, aku kan hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

" Kejutan apanya, kau tak tahu bagaimana aku selalu berusaha menghubungimu beberapa bulan ini, tapi semuanya percuma. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Kau tidak tahu ada banyak hal yang terjadi padaku. Bahkan kau tidak tahu jika sekarang aku sudah me-." Ucapan panjang itu terpotong saat Kyuhyun menggenggam erat namun lembut tangan Hyukjae dan kini menatap dalam mata bulat sipit di depannya. Entah kapan lapisan bening itu tercipta di sana.

" Aku tahu Hyung. Aku tahu semuanya. Semua yang terjadi, aku tahu itu tanpa harus kau memberi tahuku." Dan air mata Hyukjae sudah tak dapan ditahan lagi. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Hyukjae dan merengkuhnya, memeluk tubuh kecil yang kini tengah bergetar.

Sungguh, Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak hatinya. Dia butuh sandaran sebagai penopangnya. Dan orang itu kini ada di sini sekarang, seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang begitu Hyukjae percayai, seseorang yang mengetahui segala hal tentang Hyukjae. Ya, semua yang terjadi pada Hyukjae Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan yang Hyukjae sendiripun tidak tahu, Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Begitu Hyukjae pulang setelah beberapa jam mereka mengobrol, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun kini duduk di kursi kerjanya, terlihat begitu fokus dengan kegiatan yang kini ia lakukan. Kyuhyun tampak sangat serius meneliti hasil pemeriksaan yang tadi dilakukan Hyukjae.

Terlihat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya setelah beberapa kali melihat data di depannya. Meletakkan kembali dokumen yang tadi di pegangnya dengan perlahan ke atas meja. Kyuhyun menangkupkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya dengan siku yang menopang di atas meja. Menutup matanya erat dan menghirup nafas dalam. Terlihat sekali jika dirinya begitu gusar sekarang.

_' __Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?'_

-HAEHYUK-

Minggu yang cerah, waktu yang tepat untuk menghilangkan penat. Sejenak melupakan kesibukan dan rutinitas yang melingkupi selama seminggu penuh. Di sana, di rumah mewah keluarga Lee tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Oh, rupanya Nyonya Lee sedang mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman belakang , bagaimana caranya nyonya Lee Heechul bisa mengumpulkan semua keluarganya. Semua yang ada di sana terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Terlihat di salah satu meja yang ada di sana Heechul dan Leeteuk yang sedang asyik merangkai bunga, dan tentu saja diselingi dengan obrolan khas 'ibu-ibu'. Di sampingnya, Hankyung dan Kangin yang turut menemani namun asyik sendiri mengobrol sambil sesekali meminum teh di depannya.

Selain itu ada juga Taemin yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang, dengan Minho yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat Taemin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minho, dan Minho yang meletakkan tangannya merangkul pinggang Taemin. Dasar anak muda, baik kita tinggalkan mereka.

Di depan pemanggang daging, terlihat Yesung yang begitu sibuk membalik beberapa daging dengan Ryeowook yang berdiri di sampingnya yang sesekali mengoleskan bumbu ke atas daging yang dipanggang. Tak jarang kedua pasangan itu saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Ugh... benar-benar pemandangan yang manis.

Di meja yang paling besar yang terletak di sana, tampak Kibum yang sedang menata peralatan makan di sana. Dan Siwon membantu dengan sangat baik, yaitu memeluk Kibum dari belakang sesekali menciumu rambut Kibum di depannya. Tampak Kibum yang sedikit risih akan kelakuan kekasih tampannya. Terlihat dari beberapa gerutuan dan ekpresi sedikit kesal di wajahnya. Tapi, tentu saja tak akan membuat seorang Choi Siwon terpengaruh. Ck, Benar-benar. -_-

Apa? Pasangan utama kita? Tentu saja mereka juga berada di sana. Tak mungkin kan Heechul meninggalkan anak dan menantu tersayangnya untuk kegiatan berkumpul seperti ini. Yah, meskipun harus sedikit memaksa –mengancam- Donghae. Di mana? Coba kalian lihat ke sebelah sana. Di samping meja besar yang tadi digunakan Kibum, ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya penuh dengan buah-buahan. Di sanalah mereka berada.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mendapatkan bagian untuk mengupas buah. Tampak Hyukjae yang begitu telaten menata beberapa buah berukuran kecil di piring. Sesekali terlihat Hyukjae melahap buah Strawberry di depannya. Di sampingnya Donghae sedang sibuk mengupas buah Apel, namun ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah dari suami Hyukjae itu?

" Aishhh... Yak... Kenapa susah sekali?" Teriakan Donghae membuat Hyukjae sedikit terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang juga menoleh ke arah Hyukjae dengan tatapan kesal kini hanya tertegun menatap Hyukjae.

Bagaimana tidak, Hyukjae kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung di matanya yang bulat, kemudian mulut yang penuh dengan buah Strawberry yang belum ditelannya sehingga pipinya terlihat menggembung, ditambah dengan bibir yang kini masih menggigit ujung Strawberry di tangannya.

" Kau kenapa Hae?" Ucapan yang keluar dari wajah tanpa dosa itu membangunkan Donghae dari ketertegunannya. Menggeleng singkat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, Donghae kini menatap Hyukjae kesal.

"Yak Kau. Kenapa kau asyik makan sementara aku harus bekerja keras." Hyukjae menatap Donghae kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke buah Apel yang dikupas Donghae. Dilihatnya apel yang dikupas Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Hei bagaimana tidak bingung, Donghae belum selesai mengupas seluruh kulit apel itu, tapi bagaimana bisa apel itu hanya tinggal sepertiga bagian. Hyukjae kembali menatap Donghae.

" Kenapa kau membuang-buang buahnya Hae? Harusnya kulitnya saja yang dikupas." Hyukjae berkata dengan wajah polosnya, tak menyadari tatapan Donghae yang seakan menguarkan api dari sana.

" Kau benar-benar." Menghela nafas Donghae mencoba menetralkan emosinya. " Memang kau bisa melakukannya. Cih, kau fikir ini mudah?" Donghae bertanya meremehkan ke arah Hyukjae.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae mengambil pisau buah di depannya kemudian mengambil apel di depan Donghae dan mengupasnya. Hyukjae dengan telaten mengupas apel, menghilangkan perlahan kulit tipis dari daging buahnya. Donghae hanya diam melihatnya. 'Bagaimana dia melakukannya semudah itu?' batin Donghae, yang tentu saja tak akan pernah diutarakannya.

Setelah selesai, Hyukjae memotong buah yang dikupasnya kemudian menatanya di piring kecil. " Nah, mudah bukan." Ucap Hyukjae pada Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi decakan sinis Donghae. " Baiklah, aku letakkan ini dulu di sana."

Hyukjae beranjak tanpa tahu ada kulit pisang di bawahnya yang entah bagaimana ada di sana. Melangkah dengan mantap, sampai kakinya menginjak kulit pisang itu membuatnya terpeleset. Hyukjae sedikir menjerit dan menutup matanya erat, mengantisipasi benturan tubuhnya dengan tanah. Tapi, Hyukjae tak merasakannya.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Hyukjae menemukan wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tadi saat Hyukjae terjatuh, Donghae yang ada di depannya refleks menangkap tubuhnya sehingga tak membentur tanah. Tidak ada yang peduli pada apel yang sudah tercecer ke tanah.

Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama terdiam, menatap intens wajah yang ada di depan masing-masing. Sampai pandangan mereka bertumbukan. Entah mengapa baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya, saling menyelami dan memandang dalam ke mata lawan pandangnya. Sampai suara deheman seseorang membuat mereka tersadar. Hyukjae mencoba bangkit dan Donghae sedikit membantunya.

Melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hyukjae, kemudian berdehem sedikit untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak menentu, dan sesaat kemudian kembali menampilkan wajah datarnaya.

" Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Menyusahkan saja." Donghae berusaha berucap datar di tengah detak jantungnya yang masih menggila.

" N-ne. Mi-Mianhae... Hm... Go-Gomawo." Hyukjae berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa begitu terasa panas. Hyukjae yakin jika wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Sementara si pelaku deheman –Siwon- hanya terkikik dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hyukjae dan Donghae. 'Padahal mereka sudah menikah, kenapa tingkahnya seperti ABG yang baru mengenal cinta' itulah kiranya yang ada di fikiran seorang Choi Siwon.

Namun setelahnya, Siwon menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian sedikit bergumam. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Donghae-ah?"

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Kibum yang berada di sampingnya menoleh sebentar saat telinganya seperti mendengar Siwon berucap sesuatu.

" Tidak!" Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kibum, mencegah kekasihnya bertanya lebih lanjut. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

-HAEHYUK-

Seharian berada di rumah mertuanya membuat Hyukjae begitu gembira walaupun tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lelah sekarang. Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Donghae memaksa untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Kini Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah berdiri di depan pintu lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai di mana apartement mereka berada. Namun,

"Hyukjae Hyung?" Sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae menoleh secara bersamaan. Sama-sama terkejut pada awalnya saat melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan mereka. Tak lama kemudian Hyukjae dan Donghae menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Donghae dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya namun dapat terlihat jelas tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk, serta tangan yang kini mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Sedang Hyukjae yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi gugup dan cemas.

Lain lagi dengan orang yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tersenyum sekilas memandang Hyukjae, kemudian mengganti ekspresinya menjadi begitu dingin saat menatap Donghae. Membalas tatapan tajam dari Donghae dengan sorot mata yang tak kalah tajam.

Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya gugup. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hawa dingin terasa di sekitarnya. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar Hyukjae menyebut nama seseorang di depannya.

"Cho Kyu-hyun.."

**TBC**

Tara... Update cepat... Update cepat... Ya kan? Ya kaaaaaannnnnnn?

Ini sebagai bentuk apresiasi saya untuk reader yang sudah mau menghargai tulisan saya dengan mampir ke kotak review...

sekali lagi GOMAWOOOO... #Hug

Mian untuk typo yang mengganggu.

Hope U Like This Guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan yang ditujukan dua namja itu masih tetap sama, begitu dalam dan menusuk. Sungguh, kalau bisa Hyukjae ingin menghilang sekarang juga dari sana. Memilih menundukkan kepalanya Hyukjae memandang tangannya yang saling meremas di bawah, sampai suara salah satu dari namja tampan itu membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Sepertinya akan mengganggu jika aku tetap disini. Permisi." Nada suara itu begitu tajam dan dingin. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Donghae melangkah memasuki lift di depannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Bahkan setelah lift itu tertutup Hyukjae belum mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hyukkie Hyung." Sampai suara lembut itu terdengar di telinganya, Hyukjae berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyu?" Hyukjae bertanya bingung. Pasalnya ia melihat Kyuhyun di area apartemennya.

" Aku tinggal di sini sekarang Hyung, dan sungguh tak ku sangka ternyata kau juga tinggal di sini." Tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan. '_Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Akan menjadi lebih sulit jika begini.'_

Melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat bingung, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hyukjae lembut menuju kursi yang terdapat di lobby apartemen. "Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya tadi, sepertinya dia masih belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Iya kan Hyung?"

Mengerti benar apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap orang yang kini seolah sedang menginterogasinya. Kyuhyun menatap lebih intens pada Hyukjae saat tak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya.

.

.

BRAK...

Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Masuk dengan langkah yang begitu gusar Donghae menuju ke kamarnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan terburu membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, setelahnya matanya menatap lurus ke arah pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin depannya.

Donghae mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya di pinggiran wastafel yang dipegangnya. Dari nafasnya yang memburu, jelas sekali jika saat ini Donghae sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Cho Kyuhyun, nama dan bayangan wajahnya masih saja melintas di fikiran Donghae.

"AAAARRRGGGGG..."

PRANG!

Dan cermin di depannya hancur begitu saja setelah 'tersentuh' kepalan tangan Donghae.

.

.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja tinggal bersamanya Hyung? Aku yakin dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Pertanyaan dan pernyataan itu membuat Hyukjae yang menunduk, semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyuhyun, karena bagaimanapun kyuhyun tahu dengan sangat jelas masalah yang terjadi antara ia dengan Donghae.

Membawa Hyukjae ke pelukannya dengan lembut, itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

'_Dia bodoh Hyung, dari dulu sampai sekarang ia memang begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihat kenyataan bahkan yang jelas sudah tampak di depannya.'_

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja padanya Hyung? Kau tahu ini lebih menyakitimu Hyung." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Hyukjae segera menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah pucatnya. Menggeleng pelan Hyukjae menjawab.

" Tidak Kyu, aku tak mau sampai dia mengetahuinya. Aku tak mau nantinya membuatnya lebih terluka dan kecewa. Cukup biarkan seperti ini, biarkan aku di sampingnya selagi masih ada waktu untukku. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika Donghae membenciku, ini akan lebih mudah bagiku jika memang waktuku-."

" Hyung!" Dan bentakan keras dari Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan Hyukjae. Memandang Hyukjae dengan lembut, menggenggam tangannya erat.

" Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tak lihat sekarang aku di sini. Kau pikir untuk apa aku di sini sekarang hah? Aku di sini untuk menepati janjiku padamu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau mau menyerah hm. Kau sudah berjanji Hyung, Kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap berjuang. Dan aku di sini untukmu."

.

**Flash Back on**

Hyukjae tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rawatnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya menggenggam tangannya erat. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang begitu sayu, membuat Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun.

" Hyung sebentar lagi aku lulus sekolah, kau lihat kan aku begitu jenius. Bahkan aku yang lebih muda darimu bisa mendahuluimu." Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

" Setelah ini, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika Hyung. Kau sudah tahu cita-citaku kan Hyung. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat, agar aku bisa menyembuhkanmu." Dan air mata Hyukjae menetes dari mata lelahnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Berjanjilah padaku Hyung, Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyerah sampai aku kembali. Kau percaya padaku kan Hyung?" Hanya anggukan lemah dari Hyukjae yang diberikan sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

" Jika kau percaya padaku, maka berjuanglah Hyung. Tetaplah berjuang dan aku akan kembali ke sini, menjadi dokter yang hebat dan aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu. Kau akan sembuh Hyung. Aku janji, kau akan sembuh."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun Hyukjae hanya mampu terisak lirih. membalas pelukan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang masih berbaring. Mengangguk yakin di pundak Kyuhyun.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

Hyukjae kembali memeluk tubuh di depannya erat. Di saat ia tak lagi mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, kini sandarannya datang. Menopang dirinya untuk tetap bisa berdiri. Sejujurnya Hyukjae tidak terlalu berharap jika ia bisa sembuh, ia sudah pasrah dengan takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan untuknya. Tapi paling tidak, ia bersyukur sekarang. Ia memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya, sahabat tempatnya mengungkapkan segalanya, sahabat yang begitu dipercaya olehnya.

'_Terima kasih Tuhan, kau hadirkan sosok ini dalam hidupku .' _

_'__Terima kasih Kyu, terima kasih sudah kembali ke sini.'_

Hyukjae membuka pintu apartement nya. Masuk ke dalam kemudian berbalik menutup pintunya perlahan.

" Ku pikir kau tak akan kembali ke sini setelah bertemu dengannya." Hyukjae sedikit terlonjak saat nada dingin itu mengalun dari seseorang di belakangnya. Berbalik Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang menghadap lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin.

" Donghae, A-aku-." Ucapan Hyukjae terputus saat matanya menatap telapak tangan Donghae. Dapat ia lihat darah yang mengalir dari sana.

" Astaga Donghae-ah. Tanganmu.." Hyukjae melangkah khawatir ke arah Donghae, hendak meraih tangan Donghae yang berlumuran darah. Namun sebelum Hyukjae menyentuhnya, Donghae dengan kasar menepis tangannya.

" Untuk apa kau mengurusiku?" Masih, nada dingin itu yang setia terucap dari bibir Donghae, tatapannya pun kini begitu dingin menusuk ke arah Hyukjae.

" Hae akan aku jelaskan nanti, tapi biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu." Sungguh, Hyukjae begitu mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Donghae mendecih ke arah Hyukjae.

" Cih, memangnya aku meminta penjelasanmu Hyukjae-ssi? Aku hanya heran ternyata kau masih kembali masuk ke pintu ini. Ku kira kau mungkin saja memasuki pintu lainnya, dengan begitu aku akan menemui seorang 'penghianat' untuk kedua kalinya."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh, perkataan Donghae menghujam begitu dalam di hatinya. Tapi rasa khawatir itu mengalahkan segalanya. Membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

" Terserah apa katamu Donghae-ah. Tapi ku mohon, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu." Donghae menghindar saat Hyukjae kembali mencoba menyentuh tangannya.

" Jangan menyentuhku." Setelahnya Donghae kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya diam menatap pintu kamar di depannya yang baru saja ditutup pemiliknya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Donghae? Bodoh, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Donghae marah atau mungkin kesal saat tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Donghae sampai membuat tangannya terluka seperti itu?

.

.

Malam sudah larut saat Hyukjae membuka perlahan pintu kamar Donghae. '_Untung tidak dikunci' _. Melangkah perlahan dengan gugup menuju ranjang di mana suami tampannya itu tegah terbaring, memastikan jika Donghae sudah tertidur.

Ini kali pertama Hyukjae berani –memberanikan diri- memasuki kamar suaminya. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Donghae beberapa jam yang lalu, Hyukjae memang tidak tidur. Sengaja menunggu Donghae tertidur untuk mengobati luka di tangannya.

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat yang dibawanya di meja nakas. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Donghae dan meletakkan kotak P3K yang juga di bawanya. Hyukjae menatap miris telapak tangan Donghae yang berlumuran darah, bahkan darahnya juga menodai sprei berwarna putih itu.

Mengambil handuk kecil di pundaknya, Hyukjae membasahinya dengar air hangat yang tadi di bawanya. Mengambil tangan Donghae sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan suaminya, Hyukjae membasuhnya perlahan. Membersihkan darah yang mulai mengering di sana.

" Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan sampai terluka seperti ini?" Hyukjae berbisik perlahan, masih sambil membersihkan luka Donghae. Setelah benar-benar bersih Hyukjae mngambil kotak P3K di sampingnya. Mengambil alkohol dan perban dari dalamnya. Mengusapkan perlahan alkohol ke luka di telapak tangan itu, mengoleskan obat di sana kemudian membalutnya dengan hati-hati.

Masih memegang tangan yang kini terbalut perban itu, Hyukjae menatap intens wajah tampan Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian tatapannya beralih pada tangan dalam genggamannya, mengelusnya lembut sembari mengucapkan kata maaf beberapa kali.

Tak ingin suaminya terbangun, perlahan Hyukjae meletakkan tangan Donghae. Bangkit dari duduknya, Hyukjae memperbaiki letak selimut di tubuh Donghae. Segera setelahnya Hyukjae bergegas membereskan semua peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Donghae. Sebelum benar-benar sampai di depan pintu, Hyukjae kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Selamat malam Donghae-ah. Mimpi indah". Dan setelahnya Hyukjae benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Sedetik kemudian setelah pintu kamar itu ditutup, Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Ya, Donghae memang tidak tidur, ia hanya berpura-pura tidur saat tadi Hyukjae masuk dan mengobati lukanya. Donghae mengangkat dan menatap tangannya yang kini terbalut rapi dengan perban. Tanpa membuka matanyapun, Donghae tahu benar apa yang tadi dilakukan dan dikatakan Hyukjae padanya. Donghae menarik nafas dalam, kembali memejamkan matanya kali ini membiarkan kegelapan benar-benar membawanya.

-HAEHYUK-

Hari masih cukup pagi. Tiga orang anggota keluarga Kim sedang sarapan saat mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Taemin bangkit dari duduknya, hendak membuka pintu saat tak dilihatnya seorangpun pelayan yang berada di situ.

"Kyuhyun!" Seruan Taemin terdengar saat melihat siapa tamu yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sedikit terkejut memang melihat Cho Kyuhyun di depannya.

" Selamat pagi bocah." Kyuhyun terenyum evil sembari mengacak surai Taemin dengan gemas. Dengan segera Taemin menepis tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya, mendengus kesal dengan panggilan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

"Dasar evil. Jangan menyebutku bocah, karena aku bukan bocah." Omelan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan kedikan bahu acuh dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu ataupun sungkan Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Taemin yang hanya terbengong melihatnya.

" Selamat pagi ahjumma, ahjussi." Kangin dan Leeteuk serempak menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja menyapa mereka. Mendekat ke arah Kangin dan Leeteuk, kemudian Kyuhyun memberikan pelukan singkat pada mereka, yang tentunya mendapat balasan yang begitu hangat.

" Selamat pagi Kyu. Suatu kejutan kau datang pagi-pagi ke sini. Kau belum sarapan kan? Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama." Leeteuk berucap sembari meletakkan piring dan sendok di depan Kyuhyun.

" Ah... Ahjumma memang yang terbaik. Itulah sebenarnya tujuanku ke sini, hahahaha." Dan tanpa sungkan Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sarapannya. Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihatnya, terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah.

" Ck, dasar tidak tahu malu. Datang pagi-pagi hanya minta makan." Taemin yang baru saja kembali kini sudah duduk di kursi samping Kyuhyun.

" Hei, kenapa kau sinis sekali padaku bocah. Ah, apa kau iri karena kau tak mendapat pelukan dariku seperti ahjussi dan ahjumma?" Taemin menoleh dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan –apa kau bercanda?- ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Ya sudah, sini ku peluk. Sini... sini..." Kyuhyun kemudian berusaha memeluk Taemin di sampingnya walaupun Taemin mati-matian berusaha menghindar.

" Yak, apa yang kau lakukan evil. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku bocah dan jangan memelukku. YAK Lepaskan. Umma... Appa..." Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sambil terkikik geli. Selalu saja jika Taemin dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Pasti suasana menjadi begitu berisik. -_-

.

.

Di sinilah Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Duduk di ruang tengah di rumah keluarga Kim dengan tiga orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Setelah selesai sarapan bersama, Kyuhyun mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya yang sesungguhnya ke rumah itu.

" Kemarin, aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan keadaan Hyukkie Hyung,-." Sedikit menjeda ucapannya guna melihat ekspresi tiga orang di depannya, yang kini justru menatap cemas dan tegang ke arahnya.

" Sejujurnya, kondisinya tidak cukup baik saat ini." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, seketika membuat tubuh Leeteuk menegang. Kangin yang menyadarinya segera menggenggam tangan istrinya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan padanya walaupun dirinya juga tengah cemas saat ini. Berbeda dengan Taemin yang saat ini hanya menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun.

" M-Maksudmu apa Kyu?" Tak ingin salah persepsi Taemin bertanya, dia tak mau dulu berburuk sangka tentang keadaan Hyung nya.

"Kelainan katub jantung yang dialami Hyukkie Hyung sudah parah sekarang. Jantung yang semestinya menjadi organ utama untuk berlangsungnya seluruh metabolisme tubuh itu sekarang ini sudah tak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Kondisi seperti ini yang paling dikahawatirkan karena sangat berpengaruh kepada kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Bukan hanya di katub jantung, gangguan ini bahkan mulai merambah bagian yang lainnya. Hal ini setiap saat bisa membuat kondisinya memburuk." Penjelasan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar membuat tiga orang di depannya meneteskan air matanya. Tak menyangka jika kondisi orang yang begitu mereka sayangi seburuk itu sekarang.

" Jangan bohong Kyu. Hyukkie Hyung bahkan terlihat begitu sehat sekarang? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Hyungku." Mencoba menyangkal diagnosa Kyuhyun, Taemin belum siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada Hyungnya.

Menghela nafas Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Sejujurnya dadanya tak kalah sesak saat membicarakan kondisi Hyukjae pada keluarganya. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah memantap kan hatinya. Walau bagaimana pun, keluarga Hyukjae harus tahu tentang ini.

" Kau tak ingat jika dia memang 'selalu' baik-baik saja jika di depan orang lain, bahkan disaat dia jelas tengah tergeletak tak berdaya sekalipun." Menghapus setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos di sudut matanya, Kyuhyun menatap Taemin yang kini wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan air mata.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Pasti ada cara meyembuhkannya kan Kyu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk bisa menyelamatkannya?" Di tengah suasana yang begitu kelam itu Kangin berucap dengan nada putus asanya, membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

" Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi Hyukkie Hyung. Berharap semoga kondisinya tetap stabil dan tidak memburuk. Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan Hyukkie Hyung. Aku akan menyembuhkannya. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji pada kalian."

_' __Dan pada diriku sendiri'_

Kyuhyun berucap mantap sembari memandang penuh keyakinan kepada tiga orang di depannya. Melihat tatapan keyakinan dan kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun, ketiga anggota keluarga Kim mengangguk bersamaan. Mencoba percaya pada sosok di depan mereka, berdo'a dan meyakinkan hati bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah perantara dari Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan 'permata' mereka.

. -HAEHYUK-

Hyukjae sedang duduk sendirian di taman kampusnya. Menikmati udara di siang hari dengan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di bawah pohon , merasakan udara di sekitarnya begitu sejuk. Memejamkan matanya sedikit merileks kan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae merasa mudah sekali lelah. Dadanya sering berdenyut nyeri, tak jarang disertai dengan sesak nafas. Bahkan beberapa kali ia pingsan di apartemennya. Ia bersyukur, sampai saat ini Donghae tidak mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya.

Donghae? Haaah, membuka mata Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Mengingat tentang Donghae entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi campur aduk sekarang. Rasa bahagia, sedih, menyesal, cemas, takut, semuanya menjadi satu. Sampai saat ini, perasaan Hyukjae pada Donghae tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, sejak awal pertemuan mereka sampai sekarang Hyukjae masih amat sangat mencintai Donghae. Kembali memejamkan matanya, Hyukjae mengingat kembali saat-saat itu.

.

**Flash Back On**

Hyukjae sedikit berjalan tergesa sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia sudah hampir terlambat di hari pertamanya memasuki Senior High School, salahkan Ummanya yang memaksanya meminum obatn yang begitu banyak di saat ia justru bangun kesiangan.

Raut wajah bingung begitu kentara di wajahnya saat ia mencari aula di sekolah tersebut, karena sebelum memasuki kelas pertama siswa baru diharuskan berkumpul di aula guna memperkenalkan mereka kepada dewan guru, staf, serta pengurus organisasi di sekolah itu. 'Astaga, kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali. 'Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan aulanya? Haah.. Mungkin saat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir aku baru bisa menemukannya. Umma, bagaimana ini?' Dalam hati Hyukjae meratapi keadaannya saat ini, sungguh rasa-rasanya hyukjae ingin menagis sekarang.

" Kau terlihat kebingungan, apa kau murid baru?" Mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, dengan cepat Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya. Tertegun begitu melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap memandang Hyukjae dari mata sendu miliknya dengan senyum lembut yang ditunjukkanya menampakkan kesan childish di wajahnya. TAMPAN, itulah satu pemikiran yang terlintas di benak Hyukjae. Namja itu berdehem saat dilihatnya Hyukjae tak merespon ucapannya.

" A-ah... N-Ne... S-saya murid baru. B-bisa tolong beri tahu di mana letak aulanya." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hyukjae menjadi begitu gugup. Melihat tingkah Hyukjae namja tersebut justru semakin tersenyum lebar. Tanpa aba-aba mengambil lengan hyukjae kemudian menariknya lembut mengikutinya.

" Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu ke aula." Hyukjae yang terkejut hanya mengikuti langkah namja di depannya. Menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda di depannya, kemudian menatap punggung tegapnya. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae tersenyum, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat.

Sesampainya di aula Hyukjae segera masuk ke barisan siswa baru. Acara yang dimulai sejam yang lalu itu ditutup dengan perkenalan ketua OSIS. Ketika sang ketua di panggil, Hyukjae tak mampu menahan mata sipitnya untuk tak membulat. Di sana orang yang berdiri gagah di depan sana dengan jabatan ketua OSIS itu adalah orang yang sama yang tadi di temuinya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Donghae imnida." Dan Hyukjae benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan saat tatapan mata sendu itu terkunci dengan matanya, serta senyum lembut yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Hyukjae tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu. Entah kenapa getaran halus itu selalu saja muncul saat ia menatap Lee Donghae. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tak ada yang berubah dengan hubungannya dan Lee Donghae. Lee Donghae adalah sosok idola di sekolahnya. Sosok dengan wajah tampan, pintar, ramah, berwibawa dan sifat yang begitu sempurna lainnya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit enggan mendekatinya walaupun sejujurnya Hyukjae ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mereka hanya akan saling tersenyum saat berpapasan atau tak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Sampai suatu ketika,

" KIM HYUKJAE, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!" Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di lingkungan kantin yang begitu sunyi walaupun saat ini penuh dengan para siswa. Hyukjae baru saja berbalik setelah membayar makanannya dan ingin kembali ke kelas saat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh seorang Lee Donghae yang berlutut di depannya. Menggenggam satu bucket bunga mawar putih di tangan kanannya, dan satu kotak susu Strawberry di tangan kirinya.

Hyukjae yang terkejut hanya mematung menatap Donghae sembari beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. Donghae mendongak, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan memohon.

" Aku tahu ini gila karena melakukannya tiba-tiba di depanmu, tapi aku akan lebih gila lagi jika tak mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Kim Hyukjae, aku Lee Donghae menyukaimu, Ah aniyo. AKU MENCINTAIMU bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Jadi Kim Hyukjae maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tak hanya Hyukjae yang merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Bahkan seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin itupun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah Donghae. Hei, seorang Lee Donghae ketua OSIS mereka, sosok yang begitu terlihat berwibawa dan seakan tak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta walaupun banyak yang tergila-gila padanya, kini sedang berlutut menyatakan cinta, siapa yang tak shock.

"S-sun-Sunbae... A- Apa maksudmu. A- Aku... Aku..." Sungguh Hyukjae tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Sejujurnya ia bahagia karena ternyata Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

" Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Kau lihat dua benda di tanganku? Kau pilih salah satu." Hyukjae memperhatikan benda di kedua tangan Donghae, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Donghae.

" Jika kau menerimaku maka ambillah bucket bunga ini. Tapi, jika kau menolakku maka ambillah susu Strawberry ini." Keheningan benar-benar menyelimuti kantin setelah Donghae selesai berucap. Melihat Hyukjae yang hanya diam menatap benda di tangannya, Donghae menunduk. Menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Hyukjae dengan detak jantung yang begitu menggila di dadanya. Tidak hanya Donghae, bahkan seluruh manusia di sana ikut tegang menyaksikan acara pernyataan cinta Donghae.

Menghela nafas sembari memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan Hyukjae sedikit memajukan langkahnya mendekat ke arah Donghae. Kembali menarik nafasnya Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya mengambil salah satu benda di tangan Donghae. Merasa salah satu benda yang dipegangnya diambil, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap terkejut ke arah Hyukjae di depannya. Bersamaan dengan itu pekikan samar terdengar di sekitar mereka, Tak percaya dengan pilihan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memilih mengambil susu Strawberry dan saat ini ia tengah memandang Donghae dengan senyum yang begitu manis di wajahnya.

" Hyu- Hyuk, Kau-." Menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae membuang susu Strawberry yang tadi di ambilnya kemudian dengan segera mengambil bucket bunga di tangan Donghae. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah Donghae yang masih terkejut.

" Aku juga menyukaimu. Ah ani, Kim Hyukjae juga MENCINTAI Lee Donghae." Dan detik berikutnya tubuh ramping Hyukjae sudah berada dalam dekapan erat Donghae, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh di sekitar mereka.

.

.

Hyukjae menyamankan diri di pelukan Donghae. Hari sudah cukup sore saat ini, setelah bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, pasangan kekasih ini memilih sejenak menikmati sore bersama di atap sekolah. Hyukjae kini berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas dengan tinggi sebatas pingganggnya, dengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang.

Semakin menyamankan dirinya, Hyukjae bersandar di dada bidang Donghae dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Donghae yang saat ini melingkari perutnya. Sementara Donghae, melatakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Hyukjae, sesekali mengecup rambut Hyukjae dan menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh kekasihnya. Keduanya memandang jauh ke depan, ke arah matahari yang kini perlahan mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

" Hyukkie..." Suara Donghae mengalun indah tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae. Masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya, Hyukjae menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

" Saranghae." Satu kata bermakna itu membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae yang kini menatapnya begitu lembut. Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

" Nado. Nado saranghae Lee Donghae." Saling menatap intens orang yang mereka cintai, perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga Hyukjae mampu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di wajahnya. Tepat saat kedua bibir itu bertemu, Hyukjae menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan bibir Donghae yang mengunci bibirnya, menikmati setiap kecupan yang Donghae berikan disertai dengan pagutan lembut yang begitu memabukkan. Tak ada nafsu di dalamnya, sama sekali. Hanya ada rasa cinta yang membuncah di hati keduanya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat merasakan Donghae melepaskan tautannya. Kembali memejamkan mata saat Donghae menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Tak seberapa lama, sebelum ia merasakan bibirnya kembali terkunci oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Di tengah cahaya surya yang mulai meredup, seolah menjadi saksi cinta kedua anak manusia itu.

**Flash Back off**

**.**

Hyukjae membuka mata saat dirasakannya air mata menetes di atas pipinya, tak sadar entah sejak kapan ia menangis. Menghapus setetes air mata itu kemudian tersenyum miris saat mengingat itu hanyalah sepenggal masa lalu yang pernah dialaminya. Mengambil nafas dalam untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya. Beranjak perlahan dari tempat itu untuk pulang ke apartemennya, mengingat hari sudah mulai sore tanpa ia sadari.

.

Hyukjae masih duduk di meja makan di apartemennya, seperti biasa ia begitu setia menunggu suaminya pulang. Hyukjae menatap gelisah jam dinding di depannya. Tadi pagi saat dia bangun, Donghae sudah tak berada di apartemennya sampai saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Donghae belum juga datang. Biasanya paling malam, jam sepuluh Donghae sudah kembali. Saking cemasnya bahkan Hyukjae tak menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali.

Lagi, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba datang saat Hyukjae hendak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk membuat ia menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya. Mencengkeram erat dada kirinya berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi sakit yang dirasanya, Hyukjae berusaha bangun. Melangkah perlahan ke kamarnya hendak mengambil obat, Hyukjae berjalan tertatih. Secepat yang ia bisa segera mengambil obatnya dan menelannya sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. Merasa sakit yang dirasanya mulai berkurang, Hyukjae bernafas lega. Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuh lemah itu, berharap itu dapat membantu menghilangkan sakit yang menderanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Hyukjae kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat dirasa sakitnya sudah benar-benar menghilang. Hyukjae beranjak dari ranjangnya berjalan keluar kamar ia memutuskan untuk menunggu donghae di ruang depan. Menggenggam ponselnya guna mnghubungi suaminya, namun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dihubungi.

" Kau kemana Hae ah, kenapa belum pulang? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ku harap tak terjadi apa-apa padamu."

Hyukjae masih setia menunggu Donghae pulang, tak peduli dengan malam yang semakin larut dan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Hingga tanpa sadar Hyukjae tertidur, berbaring di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya.

.

.

CEKLEK.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Donghae melangkah masuk dengan keadaan yang begitu kacau. Rambut dan pakaiannya acak-acakan. Berbeda sekali dengan Donghae yang biasanya.

Seharian ini Donghae tak pergi ke kantor. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sengaja menghindari Hyukjae, Donghae pergi ke rumah kekasih sepupunya yang sekaligus sahabatnya. Di sana Donghae benar-benar meluapkan emosinya dengan minum-minum sampai ia tak sadar. Dan begitu ia sadar saat hari menjelang sore, ia sudah menemukan Siwon di sana.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi di rumah Kibum, Donghae tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Yang jelas Donghae ketahui adalah Siwon sedang menceramahinya habis-habisan. Karena tidak tahan dengan omelan Siwon Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah Kibum Menghirup udara luar berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan fikirannya, sampai ia baru kembali ke apartemennya di saat menjelang pagi.

Setelah menutup pintu, donghae berbalik hendak melangkah masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berada di ruang depan. Masih pada posisinya Donghae menatap Tubuh Hyukjae yang tidur meringkuk di sofa. Mengambil nafas perlahan setelahnya Donghae melangkah mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

Merendahkan tubuhnya Donghae mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae yang kini tidur menyamping. Dalam diam Donghae menatap intens wajah Hyukjae yang tertidur. Masih sama seperti dulu, Hyukjae terlihat begitu cantik. Wajah yang terlapisi kulit putih tanpa cela, mata bulat sipit dengan bulu mata indah yang kini terpejam erat, serta bibir mungil namun penuh yang begitu menggoda.

Tapi, wajah ini tak sesempurna biasanya, pipi putih yang biasanya terlihat merona itu kini terlihat begitu pucat, bibir menggoda yang biasanya berwarna semerah cherry itu sedikit memutih sekarang. Dan melihatnya, Donghae sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan sinar sendu di matanya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan donghae terangkat, perlahan menyentuh surai lembut Hyukjae yang kini berwarna coklat. Menyibak poni yang sedikit menutupi dahi dan matanya, membuat Donghae bisa lebih leluasa memandang wajah di depannya. Perlahan tangan Donghae tergerak menyentuh pelan pipi putih itu, tersentak saat Donghae merasakan pipi Hyukjae yang begitu dingin di tangannya.

_'__Kenapa tidur di sini? Kau menungguku eoh?'_ Donghae bergumam dalam hati.

Bangkit dengan gerakan yang amat pelan Donghae menyusupkan tangan kirinya di bawah tengkuk Hyukjae dan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Hyukjae. Membawa perlahan tubuh ramping itu dalam gendongannya. Donghae melangkah hati-hati tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Hyukjae, membawa Hyukjae ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di depan ranjang Hyukjae, Donghae menundukkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan dengan amat pelan tubuh dalam gendongannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin tak membuatnya terbangun. Merasa Hyukjae sudah berbaring nyaman, Donghae perlahan menarik tangannya dari tengkuk dan lutut Hyukjae. Hendak melangkah saat ia merasakan lengan kemejanya di cengkeran dengan erat. Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang masih menutup matanya erat, namun terlihat sekali raut kegelisahan di wajahnya.

" Mian... Mianhae Hae-ah... Hiks... Mianhae..." Hyukjae bergumam dalam tidurnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Setelahnya, Dapat Donghae rasakan jika genggaman di kemejanya terlepas dan juga raut wajah Hyukjae yang kembali tenang. Menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan, Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, mengusap perlahan air mata Hyukjae sebelum mencium keningnya lembut. Donghae memejamkan matanya erat, menekan rasa sesak di dadanya dan membiarkan setetes air bening lolos dari matanya.

.

.

_Hyukjae berjalan tergesa sambil menggenggam payungnya di tengah gerimis yang mulai turun. Matanya sudah tergenang air yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Berjalan tergesa menuju tempat yang sudah sangat dihafalnya, Hyukjae merasa begitu bodoh sekarang. Ia baru saja tahu jika Donghae mengiriminya pesan. Hyukjae baru menyentuh ponselnya karena tadi dia tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Donghae mengirim pesan itu tadi siang dan hari sudah menjelang sore sekarang. Donghae menunggunya untuk datang ke taman dekat sekolah mereka, dan ia bilang akan menunggu Hyukjae sampai datang._

_Hyukjae sangat mengenal Donghae, bagaimana Donghae begitu keras kepala dan bisa saja melakukan hal-hal bodoh jika sudah punya keinginan. Sesampainya di sana Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Air matanya benar-benar menetes saat melihat seseorang yang masih mengenakan seragam duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan tubuh yang setengah basah. Secepat yang ia bisa Hyukjae melangkankan kakinya._

_Donghae mendongak saat menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Tadi ia memang menunduk dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin. Sedikit kaget saat Hyukjae memandangnya dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata, Donghae segera berdiri. _

_" __Hyukkie, Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Sungguh Donghae merasa cemas melihat kekasihnya menangis. Mengaduh kecil saat Hyukjae memukul dadanya dan menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya manisnya._

_" __Bodoh... Hae Bodoh. Kenapa disaat hujan seperti ini kau masih di sini Eoh. Kau benar-benar Bodoh." Hyukjae terisak sekarang, membuat Donghae memeluknya._

_" __Aku hanya ingin melihat permataku, aku merindukannya." Mendengarnya Hyukjae justru semakin terisak dan kini membalas pelukan kekasihnya. _

_"__Mian... Hiks.. Mianhae Hae- ah... Hiks...Mianhae..." Hyukjae menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya. Menecup kening Hyukjae lembut sebelum kembali menatapnya._

_" __**Aku tak apa Hyukkie, jangan meminta maaf. Jangan menangis sayang, kau tahu air matamu menyakitiku. Sungguh Hyukkie, Semuanya tak apa, asal akhirnya kau tetap kembali datang padaku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat**__." Dan Hyukjae kembali menubruk tubuh kekasihnya, menenggelamkan dirinya di dekapan Donghae sambil masih menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Membuat Donghae tak berhenti mengecup puncak kepalanya guna menenangkan namja manisnya._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

UPDATE... Nah ini dah mulai flash back hubungan Haehyuk di masa lalu. Buat yang penasaran #EmangAda?Plak# sudah mulai bisa menebak kan ke mana nantinya ini berlanjut? Kekekeke...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chap kemarin. Mian jika tak bisa balas semuanya ne. #Bow

Harap maklum jika terdapat begitu banyak typo yang mengganggu.

See you next chap... ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Note:**

Perhatikan baik-baik saat membaca. **Italic= Fashback**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan membuka matanya kemudian mengedipkannya berulang-ulang, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Mengernyit heran saat menyadari ia berada di kamarnya sekarang, padahal seingatnya ia tadi malam berada di sofa ruang depan menunggu Donghae pulang.

Sejenak Hyukjae berfikir, berarti ada yang memindahkannya semalam. Donghae, hanya nama itu yang melintas di fikirannya. Kenapa tadi malam ia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Donghae membawanya ke kamar. Hyukjae hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, namun diurungkannya saat lagi-lagi sakit di dadanya kembali mendera.

Hyukjae mengambil obat di laci meja nakasnya kemudian meminumnya segera dengan air yang selalu ia siapkan di sampingnya. Merasa lebih baik setelah pil-pil itu ditelannya, Hyukjae tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukannya sebelum pergi diam-diam dari sana.

.

.

Donghae hanya berdiri diam ketika berada di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke basement apartemen nya, pikirannya tertuju pada apa yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya. Apa yang diminum Hyukjae? Apa Hyukjae minum obat, apa ia sakit? Obat apa yang diminumnya? Itulah kira-kira berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Donghae.

Terlalu asyik dengan fikirannya, Donghae tak sadar jika dirinya sudah sampai di basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Pintu lift terbuka, Donghae hendak keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya. Demikian pula dengan orang di depan Donghae yang kini juga hanya berdiri diam menatap lurus ke arah Donghae. Cukup lama saling bertatapan dengan pandangan dingin Donghae melangkah keluar lift, berlalu melewati namja tinggi di depannya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun masih mengikuti setiap langkah Donghae sejak Donghae berjalan melewatinya. Bahkan sampai Donghae memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kencang, pandangan Kyuhyun masih setia mengikuti. Menghela nafas setelah mobil Donghae benar-benar tak lagi terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya menuju ke ruangan apartemen nya.

BRAK!

Donghae membanting beberapa file dokumen yang kini tengah diperiksanya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar. Hari ini entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Sejak berpapasan tadi dengan Kyuhyun di basement apartemennya, ia tampak uring-uringan. Bayangan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang terus saja terlintas di fikirannya mengingatkan Donghae pada kejadian itu. Kejadian di masa lalaunya yang mungkin tak akan pernah Donghae lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menelungkupkan kepala di meja kerjanya. Sungguh ini bukan kebiasaan seorang Lee Donghae. Menegakkan kepalanya kembali, Donghae melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, berarti sudah hampir memasuki waktu makan siang. Terdiam guna berfikir sejenak kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil jas di sandaran kursinya Donghae beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruangannya.

. -HAEHYUK-

.

Suasana di lobby apartemennya begitu sepi saat Kyuhyun memasukinya. Berjalan dengan begitu tergesa dan mencari seseorang yang berada di sana. Jelas sekali terlihat ekspresi panik di wajah tampannya.

.

**View Minutes Ago**

Hari sudah siang saat Kyuhyun tiba di rumah sakit. Baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di ruangan kerjanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan getaran ponsel di sakunya. Segera mengambilnya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat ID si pemanggil.

Hyukkie Hyung Calling...

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun segera mengangkat panggilan itu, dadanya semakin berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara terengah dari seseorang di seberang telfon.

" Hyung... Hyukkie Hyung kau di sana? Hyung... Hyung... jawab aku." Kyuhyun benar-benar panik sekarang saat tak ada jawaban dari si penelfon.

' K-Kyu... To-Tolong... Ini, S-ssakiiit... T-tolong Kyu...' Suara yang begitu lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kalang kabut.

" Hyung, kau dimana? Aku ke sana sekarang."

' Lob-by... Lobby a-apartemen." Tanpa fikir panjang Kyuhyun menyambar kunci mobil yang baru diletakkannya, berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ke tempat Hyukjae berada saat ini.

.

**Now**

Kyuhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tapi tak juga menemukan seseorang yang dia cari. Sungguh, walaupun lobby apartemen ini luas tapi saat ini keadaan begitu sepi, kenapa dia tak juga menemukannya. Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan lebih teliti, Kyuhyun melihat kursi panjang yang terletak dekat dengana pintu lift. Melangkah setengah berlari Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

" Hyukkie Hyung!" Pekikan panik itu terlontar saat melihat lebih dekat seseorang yang terbaring di kursi. Di sana, Hyukjae berbaring miring mencengkeram dada kirinya erat, wajah yang begitu pucat itu tampak meringis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, dan dari hidungnya mengalir cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh itu, sedikit menegakkan tubuh Hyukjae guna menopangnya. Mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan Kyuhyun mencoba menyeka darah yang mengalir di hidung Hyukjae, tak menyadari seseorang yang melihat keduanya dengan tatapan nyalang dan tangan yang mengepal erat.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kantornya, Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Sedikit merasakan lelah di tubuhnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Donghae memutuskan masuk melewati lobby daripada menaiki lift yang ada di basement. Sedikit heran melihat keadaan lobby yang begitu sepi di siang hari. Donghae hendak menuju lift saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Matanya menatap lurus objek di depan sana. Dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk berdua dengan posisi membelakanginya di lobby yang sepi. Tangan namja yang lebih tinggi itu merangkul bahu namja lainnya, dengan kepala si namja bersurai coklat yang terlihat bersandar di bahunya. Donghae berdecih melihat pemandangan di depannya, matanya berkilat tajam, tangannya mengepal erat di bawah samping tubuhnya.

Donghae hendak membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari sana saat tiba-tiba ia melihat si namja tinggi bangkit. Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu lemah dalam gendongannya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar yang ada di lobby. Matanya membulat dan entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Donghae bersumpah bahwa ia melihat wajah Hyukjae begitu pucat, dengan hidung yang mengalirkan darah.

Tersentak mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya Donghae segera berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di luar dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memasukkan Hyukjae ke dalam mobil dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Secepat yang ia bisa Donghae berlari mengambil mobilnya, menyusul Kyuhyun yang tentu saja bisa dipastikannya jika kini sedang menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

BRAK...

" Dr Cho..." Para perawat yang ada di sana berseru ketika melihat pintu ruang UGD yang dibuka kasar dan masuklah seorang Dokter yang begitu mereka kenal tengah menggendong seseorang.

" CEPAT SIAPKAN RUANGAN!" Mendengar perintah tegas sang Dokter, para perawat segera bertindak cepat. Salah satu perawat sedikit berlari ke depan, menutup pintu UGD yang terbuka lebar setelah dibuka –Didobrak- Dokter tampan itu.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Membuka kasar pintu mobil kemudian segera berlari memasuki bangunan bercat putih itu. Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun Donghae tahu benar ke mana tujuannya. Ruang UGD. Dapat dilihatnya pintu UGD yang tertutup rapat. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali menunggu sesorang yang mungkin akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

.

Hampir satu jam Donghae menunggu di luar pintu UGD sampai ia mendengar suara knop pintu yang dibuka dari dalam. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, dapat di lihatnya Kyuhyun keluar dari sana. Seperti belum menyadari kehadiran Donghae, Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam erat. Jelas sekali terlihat gurat lelah dan khawatir di wajah tampannya.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan tergesa kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae?" Terkejut mendengar suara seseorang, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka mata melihat Donghae yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang begitu menuntut. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun begitu terkejut. Bagaimana Donghae bisa berada di sini? Tak bergeming, Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke arah Donghae dengan pandangan kosong.

" Aku bertanya padamu Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae, HAH!" Donghae mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. Emosinya meluap saat rasa cemas itu mulai mendominasi dirinya. Sedang Kyuhyun, masih setia menatap datar padanya. Donghae hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, saat tiba-tiba-

" Hyung!" Suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Secara bersamaan Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat dua orang namja yang berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka. Perlahan Donghae melepaskan tangannya yang masih mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun.

" Hae Hyung, ba-bagaimana bisa... Hyung disini?" Taemin bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit panik, sedang Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Ya, tadi saat perjalanan membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memang sempat menghubungi Taemin yang sedang bersama Yesung.

Menghela nafas Kyuhyun merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Donghae.

" Sepertinya, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan lagi darinya." Ucapan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang yang ada di sana. Donghae yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung, Taemin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan Kaget dan cemas, jugaYesung yang masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."

. -HAEHYUK-

.

Di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Di kantin rumah sakit memilih menempati meja paling ujung yang sedikit tersembunyi, dengan tujuan pembicaraan mereka tak akan ada yang mengganggu. Donghae menatap bergantian tiga orang lainnya yang duduk bersamanya. Taemin yang duduk tepat di depan Donghae dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sedang Yesung duduk di samping Donghae.

" Jadi, bisakah sekarang kalian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa jika kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Taemin hanya mampu menunduk di depan Donghae, sedang Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

" Taemin-ah, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Menelan ludah Gugup saat mendengar nada tegas dari kakak iparnya, Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun seakan meminta persetujuan dari mereka berdua yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat keduanya. Mengambil nafas panjang kemudian Taemin menatap Donghae yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, menanti dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan diungkapkan adik iparnya.

" Hyukkie Hyung... Dia... Dia sakit..-." Menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi kakak iparnya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

" Jantung!" Ucapan Taemin menyentak dadanya, membuat Donghae seketika membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ketiganya kini juga hanya diam, menunggu respon yang diberikan Donghae.

" M-maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya, berharap dirinya salah menangkap maksud perkataan Taemin.

" Ne, Hae Hyung. Hyukkie Hyung memiliki penyakit jantung... sejak ia lahir." Dan pernyataan tegas Taemin membuat Donghae benar-benar shock. Apa ini? Taemin bilang Hyukjae menderita penyakit jantung? Sejak lahir? Apa dia sedang dibohongi sekarang, lelucon macam apa ini? Jika benar, kenapa ia tak pernah tahu sebelumnya? Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya Donghae tertawa kaku, pandangannya ke arah Taemin kosong sekarang.

"Hahaha... J-jangan bercanda Taemin-ah. Kau mau membuat lelucon huh? Kau bilang Hyukjae menderita penyakit jantung? Sejak lahir? Sejak dulu hingga sekarang aku tak pernah tahu itu. Dia bahkan masih terlihat normal sampai saat ini. Kau ini lucu sekali... hahaha..." Ketiganya hanya mampu menatap Donghae dengan pandangan miris.

" Itulah Hyukkie Hyung-." Taemin menyela, membuat tawa Donghae berhenti seketika. Donghae memandang dalan ke mata Taemin yang kini mulai sedikit terlapisi kristal bening.

" Ia tidak akan pernah mau membuat orang yang disayanginya sedih ataupun menderita karenanya. Memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan harapan orang yang disayanginya selalu bahagia. Itulah salah satu sebab ia dulu meninggalkanmu Hyung." Donghae benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya, hanya sorot mata yang mampu mewakili perasaannya sekarang, seolah meminta Taemin menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

.

_Hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kini hampir menginjak satu tahun membuat cinta keduanya begitu terpancar, bahkan dilihat sekilaspun orang-orang tahu jika mereka benar-benar saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Walaupun masih duduk di bangku SHS, Donghae tak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya terhadap Hyukjae begitu pula sebaliknya._

_Saat itu Taemin masih duduk di bangku Junior High School. Pulang sekolah dirinya baru memasuki pintu rumahnya saat melihat seorang Dokter yang begitu dikenalnya turun dari lantai dua. Suatu perkiraan melintas di fikirannya, membuatnya segera melangkah cepat menghampiri sang Dokter._

_Melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, sang dokter menghentikan langkahnya. Memberikan senyum lembut yang menenangkan kepada namja yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Sang dokter menepuk pelan bahu Taemin._

_" __Ia tak apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan jadi kondisinya menurun. Temani Hyungmu, dia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya beristirahat." Taemin mengangguk merespon ucapan sang dokter, tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia melesat menuju kamar Hyung nya membuat dokter Park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Maklum dengan sikap seorang Kim Taemin jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kim Hyukjae._

_" __Hyung, kau tak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir yang amat kentara itu membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka, matanya tak pernah lepas mengikuti langkah Taemin yang kini mendekat ke arahnya. Hanya senyum lemah yang ditunjukkannya berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan adiknya. Taemin naik ke atas ranjang, memposisikan dirinya berbaring di samping Hyukjae dan memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat._

_" __Kenapa bisa begini? Hyung dari mana? Bertemu dengan Hae Hyung? Hyung tak lihat jika cuaca sedang begitu buruk sekarang?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Taemin masih saja ditanggapi dengan senyum lemahnya. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Temin yang berada di atas perutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan._

_"__Hyung tak apa chagi. Tadi Hyung hanya bertemu Donghae sebentar." Mencoba memberikan sedikit penjelasan pada adik manisnya._

_"__Walaupun sebentar tapi lihat sekarang akibatnya!" taemin tetap kekeh, tak mau menerima alasan sang Hyung._

_" __Hei Kau tak tahu Taeminnie, bahkan Donghae jauh lebih lama menunggu Hyung di tengah hujan yang mulai turun hari ini." Jawaban Hyukjae hanya membuat Taemin mendengus kecil._

_"__Kau selalu saja seperti itu Hyung." Setelahnya sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai Taemin kembali bersuara._

_" __Hyung, Kenapa Hyung tak mengatakan semuanya sejak awal padanya? Walau bagaimanapun, Hae hyung tetap harus tahu kondisimu Hyung." Mendengar perkataan Taemin Hyukjae memegang lengan Taemin erat dengan tatapan menerawang ke lagit-langit kamarnya._

_" __Tidak Taeminnie, biarkan saja seperti ini." Jawaban Hyukjae membuat Taemin hanya menghela nafas lelah dan mengeratkan pelukannya._

_._

Donghae mengingat kembali saat itu. Saat ketika dirinya masih bersama Hyukjae. Bisa dibilang ia jarang melihat Hyukjae di sekolah. Walaupun mereka beda tingkatan tapi mereka masih berada dalam satu gedung kan, lalu kenapa sulit sekali bertemu Hyukjae? Saat itu setelah beberapa hari tak bisa bertemu Hyukjae akhirnya Donghae mengirim pesan bahwa ia harus bertemu Hyukjae, dan dia akan menunggu sampai Hyukjae datang. Dan benar, akhirnya Hyukjae datang walaupun dia harus menunggu selama beberapa jam di tengan hujan yang mulai turun.

" Setelahnya kondisi Hyukkie Hyung kembali drop, dan dia diharuskan mejalani perawatan intensif selama beberapa hari. Itulah sebabnya kau tak bisa menemuinya Hyung. Saat itu aku yang membawa ponselnya, dan aku juga yang selalu membalas pesanmu Hyung." Pandangan Donghae yang sedikit menunduk kembali teralih pada Taemin saat Namja manis di depannya kembali berbicara.

.

_Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae, memang Hyukjae sama sekali tak pernah terlihat di sekolah. Donghae sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Hyukjae tapi sama sekali tak ada kabar apapun darinya. Donghae juga tak mungkin menyambangi ke kediaman Hyukjae, mengingat mereka tak pernah membicarakan tentang keluarga mereka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa banyak pesan yang dikirimnya Donghae mendapat balasan dari Hyukjae yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya. Sedikit aneh memang, mengingat ini bukan musim liburan, tapi Donghae percaya saja pada ucapan kekasihnya itu._

_Kira-kira dua minggu berlalu Hyukjae mengirim kabar pada Donghae bahwa dia sudah masuk sekolah. Menerima kabar itu sesungguhnya Donghae tak sabar menemui kekasihnya, tapi tentunya ia masih harus bersabar menunggu jam pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Membolos? Oh, tentu tidak. Donghae sudah berada di tingkat tiga sekarang, ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan waktu belajarnya yang begitu berharga kan._

_Tak sampai lima menit setelah bel berbunyi, Donghae segera menyembar tasnya kemudian beranjak menuju atap sekolah dimana kekasihnya menunggu. Berdiri di depan pintu atap, Donghae berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu setelah berlari. Menarik nafas panjang Donghae kemudian membuka pintu atap perlahan._

_Begitu pintu terbuka, Donghae terdiam merasakan angin yang sejuk menerpa wajah tampannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae mematung melainkan pemandangan di depannya yang entah kenapa membuatnya terpaku. Beberapa meter dari tempat Donghae berdiri, Hyukjae berada di sana. Duduk bersandar di dinding pembatas dengan kedua kaki berselonjor ke depan, dengan earphone yang melekat di kedua telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat sedikit menengadah dengan rambutnya yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin, jangan lupakan bibir semerah cherry yang tampak bergerak kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang mungkin sedang didengarkannya._

_Donghae benar-benar menggumi kekasihnya. Hyukjaenya terlihat begitu indah, dan ia merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan semua keindahan itu. Tersadar Donghae mengulas senyum di bibirnya, perlahan melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati berjongkok tepat di samping Hyukjae._

_Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar Hyukjae tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Donghae kembali menatap intens wajah Hyukjae yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, sungguh Hyukjae berkali lipat lebih indah jika dipandang dari dekat. Tak bisa menahan lagi rasa rindunya, Donghae mengecup kilat bibir merah menggemaskan itu membuat si empunya tersentak kaget._

_Hyukjae segera membuka matanya saat merasakan kecupan di bibirnya, dan setelahnya yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah tampan kekasihnya yang kini memandangnya penuh kerinduan dengan senyum menawan yang terukir di sana. Tak menunggu waktu lama sampai Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan kemudian tubuh hangat itu terasa melingkupinya._

_" __Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie." Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, menghirup aroma yang selalu dirindukannya. Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae lebih erat._

_" __Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." -_

_._

" Hyukkie Hyung bahkan selalu memaksa kembali ke sekolah di saat kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih. Hanya satu alasannya. Dia bilang dia merindukanmu Hyung. Hyukkie Hyung amat sangat mencintaimu." Taemin berkata dengan pandangan sendu ke arah kakak iparnya. Mengernyit bingung saat dilihantnya Donghae tersenyum seakan meremehkan ucapannya.

" Kau bilang dia mencintaiku? Bagian mana dari yang namanya cinta jika pada akhirnya dia malah meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain." Kali ini Donghae berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

" Dia hanya berusaha melindungi impian seseorang yang begitu dicintainya." Suara Yesung menginterupsi pandangan Donghae pada Kyuhyun membuatnya menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan seseorang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Kali ini ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tegas.

" Ya. Hyukjae hanya mencoba melindungi impian dan cita-citamu. Entah bagaiaman tapi ia menganggap bahwa dirinya bisa saja menjadi pengganggu atau penghambat bagimu untuk meraih impianmu."

.

_Hari minggu, Donghae dan Hyukjae memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka bersama. Dikarenakan memang Donghae yang sekarang berada di tingkat akhir, mau tak mau waktu luang bagi mereka untuk bersama memang begitu singkat. Posisi Donghae yang kini duduk di atas rerumputan tengah bersandar di batang pohon besar di sudut taman, kedua kakinya ia buka menyisakan ruang kosong yang kini diduduki Hyukjae. Sedang Hyukjae duduk menghadap ke depan, tubuhnya sepenuhnya ia sandarkan pada Donghae, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Donghae yang melingkupi pinggangnya, di bahu kanannya Donghae menyandarkan dagunya di sana. Hykjae memejamkan matanya erat dan sedikit menggeliat saat sesekali Donghae mengecupi bahu dan lehernya. _

_" __Hyukkie..." Hyukjae hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan lembut Donghae, terlalu enggan membuka matanya._

_" __Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu."Mendengar ucapan itu, Hyukjae sedikit memutar tubuhnya guna maelihat wajh tampan sang kekasih. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, perlahan Hyukjae mengecup bibir tipis di depannya. Hanya kecupan singkat, namun mampu membuat semburat merah itu muncul di pipinya._

_Kembali menatap intens wajah Kekasihnya, Hyukjae memberikan senyuman terbiknya. "Aju juga sangat mencintaimu." Mendengarnya, senyum lebar Donghae muncul. Kembali memutar tubuh Hyukjae menghadap ke depan, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan begitu erat._

_" kau tahu Baby? Aku sudah di tingkat akhir sekarang. Tinggal selangkah lagi sampai aku bisa memasuki universitas impianku." Donghae terlihat begitu antusias menceritakan hal ini pada kekasihnya._

_" __Memangnya kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana Hae ah?" Hyukjae menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya yang terlewat semangat, dan pelukan yang lebih erat ia rasakan sekarang._

_" __Harvard University."Donghae menjawab mantap, dengan senyum kebanggaan di wajahnya. Tanpa tahu ekspresi Hyukjae yang sedikit berubah._

_" __Jadi, kau akan ke Amerika?" Nada itu terdengar sedikit sendu, tapi sepertinya Donghae terlalu bersemangat hingga tak menyadari hal itu._

_" __Ne Hyukkie, Harvard university. Universitas bergengsi, tempat yang mencetak orang-orang hebat dari sana. Sejak dulu itu impianku, dan tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa mencapainya.-" Masih dengan nada yang sama, namun kali ini Hyukjae bisa mendengar obsesi yang begitu besar dari kekasihnya._

_" __Dan untuk yang satu ini, tak ada apapun atau siapa pun yang bisa menghalangiku menggapainya." Dan kalimat terakhir dari Donghae benar-benar membuat seseorang yang kini tengah dipeluknya hanya mampu diam dengan pandangan kosong ke depan, yang tentunya tak akan terlihat oleh Donghae mengingat posisi sang kekasih kini membelakanginya._

_._

" Dia menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Dia mengatakan jika dirinya bisa menghambat impianmu." Donghae masih diam menatap Yesung, mendengarkan dengan benar apa yang dikatakan sepupu istrinya itu.

" Kami mendesaknya untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu, tapi dia tetap berkeras tak mau melakukannya. Dia bilang itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Oleh karena itu dia memilih jalan pintas yang kami semua tahu bahwa itu pasti akan menyakitimu, dan yang jelas itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

.

_"__Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Hyukjae menatap kosong ke arah meja di depannya bersama tiga orang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Taemin kini sudah meneteskan air matanya, memegang tangan Hyungnya dengan begitu erat seakan membagi sedikit kekuatan padanya. Yesung yang memandang adiknya dengan begitu sendu, dan Kyuhyun yang memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan._

_" __Hyuk, satu-satunya jalan adalah kau-."_

_"__Anni Hyung!" Ucapan tegas Hyukjae menghentikan ucapan Yesung._

_" __Jika aku mengatakannya, aku sangat yakin Dia akan mengorbankan semuanya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana sifat Lee Donghae. Kalaupun kami berhubungan jarak jauh, aku takut. Takut jika saat ia kembali aku sudah tak berada di sini. Dia pasti kecewa dan dia akan lebih terluka." Kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar tak dapat menahan air di pelupuk matanya._

_" __Tapi jika kau melakukannya, Dia bisa saja membencimu Hyuk."_

_" __Bukankah itu lebih baik? Jika dia membenciku maka perasaannya padaku akan hilang. Dan itu akan lebih baik jika nantinya aku benar-benar pergi, dia tidak akan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan." Hyukjae menghapus kasar air matanya. Menegakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon._

_" __Kyu, bantu aku. Ku Mohon..." Melihat wajah Hyukjae yang masih tergenang air mata membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Melihat Respon dari Kyuhyun membuat air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir, tak berapa lama sampai tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya erat. Memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut namun tegas, Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban._

_"__Mari kita lakukan Hyung." Dan perkataan tegas itu membuat Yesung dan Taemin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_._

_._

_Donghae berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju taman yang sering didatanginya bersama Hyukjae. Ia baru saja selesai mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya. Tadi kekasih manisnya itu mengiriminya pesan jika ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Terlalu bersemangat, bahkan tanpa mengganti seragamnya ia langsung melesat ke tempat kekasihnya._

_Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Walaupun posisi duduk orang itu membelakanginya, tapi Donghae hafal benar postur tubuh ramping itu. Senyum lebar tak dapat ia tahan untuk muncul dari bibirnya. Melangkah perlahan Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, memeluknya erat dari belakang._

_" __Lama menungguku baby, Mian aku sedikit terlambat." Mengernyit heran saat tak mendapati respon dari kekasihnya dan Donghae lebih heran lagi saat Hyukjae perlahan menyingirkan tangannya. Donghae memutari bangku kemudian duduk di smping Hyukjae. Mentap bingung ke arah kekasihnya yang hanya menatap datar ke depan._

_" __Hyukkie, kau kenapa?"_

_" __Hae ah, mulai hari ini kita putus!" Donghae menatap Hyukjae Shock. Oh ayolah, dia salah dengar bukan?_

_" __Hyuk, maksudmu. Jangan bercanda baby, Kau-." Perkataan Donghae terputus saat Hyukjae menoleh ke arahnya. Demi Tuhan baru kali ini Donghae melihat tatapan Hyukjae yang begitu datar ditujukan padanya._

_"__Aku serius. Kita putus. Mulai saat ini tak ada hubungan apapun lagi diantara kita." Donghae benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae mengatakannya begitu mudah dengan ekspresi sedatar itu._

_" __Aku tak mencintaimu lagi, ah ani. Dari dulu aku memang tak pernah mencintaimu." Katakan Donghae lemah ataupun cengeng. Tapi sungguh, perkataan Hyukjae membuatnya sesak. Mencoba mencari penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kekasihnya, berharap apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae hanya untuk sedikit bercanda dengannya. Donghae memegang kedua bahu Hyukjae erat, menatap onix bening di depannya dengan intens._

_" __Kau bercanda kan Hyuk? Ini sungguh tidak lucu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku" Hyukjae menghempaskan tangan Donghae yang berada di pundaknya, kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah depan._

_"__Aku memang tak pernah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Dulu aku menerimamu hanya untuk sedikit bermain-main. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih orang yang begitu populer dan terkenal dingin jika didekati. Awalnya sedikit menantang untukku, tapi lama kelamaan aku bosan sekarang." Donghae hanya mematung menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya tak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang kini mulai menggenang di sana._

_" __Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain sekarang. Seseorang yang begitu aku cintai untuk saat ini." Perkataan Hyukjae membuat Donghae menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae, orang yang begitu dicintainya melakukan hal seperti itu padanya._

_" __Kau bohong kan Hyuk. Kau tak mungkin menghianatiku. Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, Kau juga mencintaiku, aku tahu itu Kim Hyukjae." Air mata itu mengalir sekarang. Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae erat. Namun tiba-tiba Hyukjae bangkit, menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar namun percuma karena pegangan itu begitu erat. Hyukjae kembali menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, dengan mata yang enth kenapa sedikit memerah sekarang._

_" __Jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan sunbae. Ini realitanya sekarang. Aku sudah bosan padamu, dan aku muak denganmu. Terimalah keputusanku, mulai saat ini anggap kita tak pernah kenal. Maaf, kekasihku sudah menunggu jadi bisakah kau lepaskan pegangan tanganmu?" Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae, tak begitu jauh dapat dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah mereka. Dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada serta tubuh yang ia sandarkan di mobilnya._

_" __Tidak, Hyuk. Kau tak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. Katakan kalau kau bercanda. Katakan kau hanya berbohong padaku maka aku akan memaafkanmu. KATAKAN ITU KIM HYUKJAE!" Donghae tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae._

_"__Lepaskan tanganmu Donghae-ssi." Donghae tak juga melonggarkan pegangannya walaupun dapat dilihatnya Hyukjae sedang meringis menahan sakit._

_" __Tidak sampai kau benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Nada tajam itu begitu menusuk. Donghae masih saja menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae yang masih meronta sampai ia tahu ada tangan lain yang mencoba melepaskan pegangannya. Donghae mendongak, terlihat olehnya namja tinggi yang tadi bersandar di mobilnya. _

_" __Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, jadi sekarang lepaskan tangan __**Kekasihku**__." Berucap dengan nada yang begitu dingin Namja itu menekankan kata terakhirnya, dan dengan sekali sentak pegangan Donghae terlepas dari tangan Hyukjae. Setelahnya si namja menggandeng tangan Hyukjae lembut, menarik Hyukjae untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sampai ada seseorang yang membalik tubuhnya kasar._

_BUGH!_

_Dan pukulan keras dari Donghae tak ayal membuat si namja tersungkur. Dengan emosi yang tak bisa ditahan lagi Donghae menghajar si namja yang berniat membawa Hyukjae._

_" __Donghae Hentikan... Apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan aku bilang.!" Donghae mendengarnya, namun pekikan Hyukjae sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Ia masih memukul namja di depannya yang sepertinya tak berniat melawannya, sampai..._

_PLAK..._

_Rasa panas itu begitu terasa di pipinya, Donghae seketika menghentikan gerakannya. Perlahan melepas cengkeramannya pada namja di depannya, kemudian menoleh perlahan ke arah Hyukjae yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan nafas memburu._

_"__Hyuk... Kau." Donghae menatap tak percaya ke arah Hyukjae._

_" __Kau gila lee Donghae. Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Aku sadar jika keputusanku benar sekarang." Donghae hanya menatap kosong Hyukjae yang kini berjalan melewatinya menghampiri namja yang tadi dihajarnya. Melihat bagaimana Hyukjae menyentuh wajah yang sudah babak belur akibat ulahnya dengan begitu lembut._

_" __Kau tak apa Kyu? Mianhae..." Dan perlakuan Hyukjae dibalas senyum menenangkan si namja. Hyukjae memeluk seseorang di depannya, mengabaikan Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan perih di hatinya._

_" __Kajja, kita pergi dari sini." Menggandeng namja itu kemudian tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Donghae, Hyukjae melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini terduduk di atas tanah dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan air mata yang mengalir dan tangan yang mencengkeram erat kemeja depannya._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Beberapa hari Hyukjae tak terlihat di sekolah. Donghae masih berusaha menemui Hyukjae namun selalu saja hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menemuinya jika Hyukjae saja tak masuk sekolah. Sampai suatu ketika Donghae mendengar pembicaraan beberapa siswa yang membicarakan tentang Hyukjae. _

_" __Kim Hyukjae tadi diantar seseorang. Sepertinya masih pelajar seperti kita tapi bukan dari sekolah ini."_

_"__Bukankah Hyukjae kekasih Donghae?" _

_"__Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah putus. Hubungan Hyukjae dan lelaki itu terlihat begitu intim."_

_Pembicaraan itu bisa didengar jelas oleh Donghae. Memutuskan untuk menjauh, Donghae berjalan ke arah toilet. Ini memang waktu bagi siswa tingkat satu dan dua pulang sekolah, sedang siswa di tingkat tiga masih harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Hyukjae tengah berdiri di depan gerbang._

_Bergegas menghampiri Hyukjae namun langkahnya berhenti begitu saja saat melihat mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depan Hyukjae. Donghae melihat dengan jelas bagaimana si pengemudi menghampiri Hyukjae, kemudian mengacak rambut Hyukjae gemas. Selanjutnya membukakan pintu penumpang yang dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh Hyukjae._

_Melihatnya Donghae mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Dan mulai saat itulah seorang Lee Donghae berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin. Tak hanya sikap namun juga hatinya yang mungkin membeku sekarang._

_._

" Hyukkie Hyung melakukannya untuk membuatmu menjauh darinya Hyung. Ia tidak mau nantinya kau terluka lebih dalam karena kehilangannya walaupun ia tahu benar kalau yang dilakukannya pasti menyakitimu. Tapi ia berfikir, paling tidak kebencianmu padanya akan membuatmu bisa melupakan perasaanmu padanya. Lebih baik ia dibenci olehmu daripada membuatmu terluka."

Donghae benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun lagi sekarang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Bayangan Hyukjae berputar di kepalanya. Donghae menunduk, meremas kepalanya seakan begitu frustasi.

" Dia sangat mencintaimu Hyung, Hanya kau. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun saat itu hanya sandiwara. Mereka berdua tak memiliki perasaan apapun." Perkataan Taemin membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya erat walaupun air mata itu masih saja lolos dari matanya. Kyuhyun juga hanya diam memandang kosong ke depan, sedang Yesung kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

. -HAEHYUK-

.

CKLEK.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan Donghae yang masuk dengan langkah gontai dan penampilan yang begitu acak-acakan. Perlahan Donghae hendak melangkah memasuki kamarnya, dia terlalu lelah hari ini. Lelah dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarkannya. Belum sempat membuka pintu kamarnya, Donghae berhenti sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan langkahnya ke ruangan di samping kamarnya.

Gelap, itulah yang menyapa Donghae saat ia membuka ruangan itu. Tangannya perlahan bergerak menggapai saklar, mencari penerangan untuk ruangan di depannya. Donghae melangkah perlahan, mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Hyukjae. Pandangannya menelususri setiap sudut di kamar yang selama ini baru dua kali dimasukinya. Tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar melihat isi kamar dengan jelas.

Barang barang berwarna putih begitu mendominasi ruangan ini. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah figura besar yang tergantung di samping lemari. Foto pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae, dan Donghae hanya mampu tersenyum miris memandangnya. Bahkan Hyukjae memajang foto pernikahan mereka.

Kembali menelusuri ruangan, pandangan donghae terhenti di meja nakas samping ranjang. Terlihat foto Hyukjae yang tersenyum manis bertengger di sana. Donghae hendak meraihnya namun diurungkannya saat melihat laci nakas itu sedikit terbuka. Membukanya lebih lebar, bisa ditemukannya obat yang begitu banyak jenisnya berada di sana.

Entah dari mana, tapi rasa sesak itu begitu melingkupi hatinya sekarang hingga setetes air mata mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Meletakkan kembali obat itu kini Donghae mengambil foto Hyukjae. Dipandanginya intens wajah yang tercetak di sana. Begitu cantik, begitu indah. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut wajah di foto itu seakan benar-benar mengusap wajah Hyukjae.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping di ranjang Hyukjae. Dengan tangan yang memeluk erat foto Hyukjae dan kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Menenggelamkan lebih dalam kepalanya ke bantal yang saat ini digunakannya. Donghae bisa menghirup aroma Hyukjae di sana. Aroma yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Donghae memejamkan matanya, meresapi lebih dalam kegiatannya, membiarkan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam erat. Membiarkan dewi mimpi sejenak membawa pergi rasa lelahnya.

. -HAEHYUK-

.

" Bagaimana Keadaannya?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, demikian pula lima orang lain yang juga berada di ruang rawat itu. Berbalik setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae kemudian mengambil nafas dalam Kyuhyun menatap bergantian keenam orang yang ada di depannya. Menunjukkan tatapan yang begitu sendu saat fokus pandangannya kembali pada Leeteuk.

" Jantungnya memburuk. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan adalah dengan melakukan operasi penggantian katub jantung." Mendengarnya tak ayal membuat Leeteuk mengeluarkan isakannya, membuat Kangin yang berada di sampingnya segera merangkul bahunya guna memberikan sedikit ketenangan, walaupun Kangin sendiri tak kalah sedih sekarang.

Sedang Heechul kini berada dalam Dekapan erat Hankyung yang menyangga tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh membentur tanah. Bahkan wajah cantik itupun juga dibanjiri air mata. Taemin yang masih duduk di samping ranjang rawat Hyukjae kini memegang tangan Hyung nya erat, seakan Hyukjae akan benar-benar pergi jika ia tak melakukannya.

" Kalau begitu lakukan secepatnya. Lakukan apapun yang bisa menyelamatkannya." Kali ini Kangin yang bicara. Dahinya mengkerut saat mendapati Kyuhyun justru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tidak untuk sekarang ahjussi. Kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk itu. Kita lihat perkembangan kondisinya dulu. Lagipula..." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya, terlihat begitu ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya.

" Lagipula apa?" Yesung yang tak sabar segera mendesak ucapan Kyuhyun. Memantapkan hatinya, Kyuhyun berusaha membuat suaranya setenang mungkin.

" Lagipula, persentase keberhasilan operasi ini adalah lima puluh banding lima puluh. Kalaupun ini berhasil, ini hanya bersifat sementara. Tak hanya katub jantungnya, tapi ini sudah merambah ke bagian jantungnya yang lain. Jika ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan transplantasi jantung. Dan untuk yang satu itu sulit dilakukan, mengingat donor jantung sangat sulit didapatkan."

Tak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini, melihat orang yang begitu mereka sayangi terbaring tak berdaya. Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya mampu menangis di pelukan suami mereka yang bahkan kini tak mampu menahan air mata. Taemin menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tangan Hyukjae yang masih digenggamnya. Terlihat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, menunjukkan jika ia tengan menangis sekarang.

Kyuhyun sendiri mati-matian menahan perasaannya. Melihat semuanya begitu putus asa sekarang. Mengumpulkan kembali keyakinan dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun berucap lantang pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Tapi sesulit apapun itu, aku akan berusaha. Aku akan menyembuhkan Hyukkie Hyung. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan melakukannya. Untuk itu jangan pernah menyerah. Kita bantu Hyukkie Hyung berjuang saat ini, jangan biarkan dia berjuang sendirian." Ucapan Kyuhyun memberikan kesadaran bagi mereka semua.

Leeteuk perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kangin, mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sarat akan harapan. Melihatnya Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan, sedetik kemudian dirasakannya Leeteuk yang memeluknya begitu erat. Melihat hal itu, semua yang ada di sana sedikit menampakkan senyumnya, walaupun air mata masih senantiasa mengiringi.

Yesung yang sedari tadi terdiam, melangkah perlahan mendekati Hyukjae. Menatap intens wajag pucat di depannya kemudian menunduk, mencium kening Hyukjae lama. Menutup mata membiarkan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

_' __Berjuanglah Sayang, kau pasti akan sembuh. Kami bersamamu, cintamu menunggumu. Berjuanglah Hyukkie."_

.

TBC

.

.

APA INI? #Lirik tulisan di atas. Hanya bisa pasrah dengan Chapter ini.

Hanya berharap, semoga reader sekalian menyukainya. Saya rasa ini chapter paling aneh, gaje, membingungkan, membosankan... Ah Terserahlah...

Saya cukup putus asa karena ini...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir ke kotak review di chap sebelumnya. Mian jika belum bisa balas satu per satu semuanya. Semoga reader sekalian tak terlalu kecewa dengan chapter ini.

Mian juga untuk typo yang bertebaran. #Bow

.

Gomawo...

.

Haaahhh... #PundungDiPojokan.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

_"__Kau sedang apa Hae ah?" Donghae menengok ke belakang saat suara lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya. Tersenyum lembut, Donghae mengulurkan tangannya membimbing seseorang untuk turut berada di sampingnya. Kembali dengan kegiatannya, Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae yang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Hyukjae mengernyit bingung saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Donghae._

_Donghae tengah menyusun begitu banyak cangkang kerang di atas pasir putih yang kini tengah mereka pijak. Sekilas Hyukjae menatap ke arah kekasihny yang terlihat begitu serius, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah rangkaian kerang yang kini mulai terlihat bentuknya... Hati? Setelah selesai Donghae kembali menyusun cangkang tersebut, kali ini tepat di tengah lambang hati yang tadi dibuatnya, menyusunnya menjadi dua huruf kembar. Hyukjae sepertinya masih terlihat begitu bingung, terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya yang begitu dalam dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut._

_" __Cha, Selesai!" pekikan Donghae mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae. Dilihatnya kekasih tampannya itu kini tengah menepuk kecil kedua tangannya. Kali ini Donghae mendudukkan dirinya, tak peduli jika nantinya celananya kotor terkena pasir pantai, kemudian perlahan menarik Hyukje untuk duduk di sampingnya._

_" __Kau membuat apa sih Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil menatap hasil karya Donghae di depannya, membuahkan senyum tipis di bibir Donghae yang kini juga tengah menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Hyukjae._

_"__Kau tahu chagi, jika cangkang itu dilambangkan sebagai pelindung yang begitu kokoh?" menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kekasih tampannya, Hyukjae disuguhi senyuman yang begitu indah. Hyukjae hanya diam memandang Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat Donghae yang begitu gemas dengan kekasihnya mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas. _

_" __Cangkang itu begitu keras, kuat, dan kokoh." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae, kembali menatap susunan cangkang yang tadi dibuatnya, diikuti Hyukjae yang juga memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah tatapan Donghae._

_" __Kau lihat tulisan di tengah itu?" Donghae kembali bertanya, kali ini tanpa berpaling._

_" __H... H...?" Itu bukan jawaban untuk Donghae melainkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bersarang di benaknya. _

_" __Ne... H-H. Hae dan Hyukkie. Kau tahu kenapa aku menyusun inisial nama kita di tengah simbol hati dari cangkang kerang itu?" Tanpa menolehpun Donghae tahu jika Hyukje tengah menggeleng pelan sekarang._

_" __H-H. Hae dan Hyukki, berada dalam satu hati dengan cinta yang begitu kokoh. Cinta yang senantiasa mengalir dari setip aliran darah dari jantung yang berdetak setiap saat." _

_Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae, menatap kekasihnya itu dengan mata yang mulai terlapisi cairan bening. Merasa dipandangi Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kekasih cantiknya dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta hanya untuk Hyukjae nya. Mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae meraih jemari Hyukjae, meremasnya lembut kemudian menggenggamnya erat._

_" __Seperti itulah kita Hyukkie. Aku tahu ini terdengar begitu klise tapi percayalah, perasaanku bukanlah suatu permainan. Perasaanku nyata dan ini tulus." Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari bola mata bulat itu. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap cairan yang menodai pipi putih kekasihnya, memegang Dagu Hyukjae kemudian mencium keningnya lama. Menutup mata meresapi perasaan yang ingin disampaikannya pada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sama. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya guna melihat wajah cantik di depannya lebih jelas. Menatap intens onix bening yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan, tersirat begitu banyak perasaan di sana._

_"__Hae ah?"_

_"__Hmm..." Hanya Gumaman yang dikeluarkan Donghae untuk menjawab panggilan lirih kekasihnya._

_" __Bagaimana... Bagaimana jika, jantung ini tak cukup kuat untuk mengalirkan cinta itu Hae? Bagaimana jika detakan yang turut mengalirkan cinta ini tak cukup kuat untuk bertahan?" Lagi, kali ini satu tetes air mata yang mengalir itu diikuti tetesan lain yang mendesak mengikuti. Hanya sekejab sampai Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dekapannya. Memeluknya erat walau tak direspon Hyukjae._

_" __Seperti yang kubilang Hyuk. Kita berada dalam satu hati. Cinta kita seperti cangkang itu, tetap kokoh, tetap utuh. Bahkan jika cangkang itu sudah ditinggal sang pemilik ia akan tetap utuh di tengah serbuan ombak dan hal lainnya. Rasa ini bukanlah suatu hal yang semu, bahkan jika raga sampai terpisah dengan jiwa, kupastikan rasa ini abadi selamanya."_

_Mendengar ucapan keyakinan itu Hyukjae tak mampu menahan isakannya, kali ini tangannya terangkat memeluk erat tubuh di depannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh sang kekasih. Sesungguhnya Donghae sedikit bingung dengan sikap Hyukjae, namun tak urung ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya._

_" __Kau kenapa hm? Kenapa seperti ini?Kau tak berniat meninggalkanku kan?" Donghae berbisik pelan yang hanya ditanggapi isakan lirih Hyukjae. Bisa Donghae rasakan Hyukjae sedikit menggeleng dalam pelukannya._

_'__Mianhae Hae ah. Cheongmal Mianhae.'_

"HYUKKIE!"

Donghae tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang terduduk basah oleh peluh yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Matanya tak fokus memandang ke segala arah, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada benda yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya. Air matanya menetes melihat wajah yang tergambar di sana.

Seakan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Donghae meletakkan kembali foto Hyukjae di meja nakas. Bergegas bangkit dari ranjang, secepat mungkin masuk ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mengganti kemejanya yang basah. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Donghae mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat keluar dari sana. Sepertinya ia tahu pasti ke mana arah tujuannya.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Langkah kaki tergesa itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Tak sabar Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang berdiri tepat di depan ruangan Hyukjae dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah lelahnya. Tak ketinggalan pula beberapa orang yang memang sejak kemarin berada di sana yang keadannya tak begitu jauh dari Leeteuk.

" Kyu... Cepat. Hyukkie... Tolong Hyukkie... Hiks." Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun segera masuk ke ruang rawat Hyukjae, membuat beberapa dokter dan perawat yang sudah ada di sana sedikit menyingkir memberikan ruang untuknya.

" Kondisinya semakin menurun. Kita harus bertindak cepat." Kyuhyun mengangguk ke arah Dr. Jung, salah satu anggota tim Dokter yang menangani Hyukjae.

" Baiklah, siapkan ruangannya sekarang juga." Ucapan tegas Kyuhyun membuat semuanya bergerak secepat mungkin. Setelahnya Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa ke luar ruangan.

" Kondisinya melemah tak ada pilihan lain, kita lakukan operasinya sekarang." Pernyataan Kyuhyun menjawab tatapan cemas semua manusia yang ada di sana. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan perawat yang dengan tergesa mendorong ranjang rawat Hyukjae ke ruang operasi.

Semua bergegas mengikuti, dan sungguh isakan itu tak dapat ditahan lagi kala melihat tubuh seseorang yang kini tergolek lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Tak peduli nantinya ia akan mengganggu orang lain atau tidak, karena saat ini hanya ada satu hal yang menjadi prioritasnya. Berlari ke arah resepsionis, Donghae menanyakan ruang rawat Hyukjae dan segera melesat dari sana setelah tahu letak tempat yang ditujunya.

Donghae berlari seperti orang gila, tak peduli tatapan aneh orang lain di sana. Membuka pintu dengan kasar hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang kosong, hanya ada satu suster di sana yang terlihat tengah merapikan ruangan.

" Pasien di sini?" Donghae bertanya di tengah nafasnya yang masih memburu.

" Oh. Tuan Hyukjae dibawa ke ruang operasi." DEG.. Donghae merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendengar jawaban suster di depannya.

" Kondisinya menurun sehingga-." Tak perlu menunggu kalimat itu selesai Donghae berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke ruang operasi.

.

Donghae menghentikan gerak langkahnya, jarak beberapa langkah di depannya bisa ia lihat beberapa orang yang begitu dikenalnya. Kedua orang tua Hyukjae yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan lampu yang menyala merah di atasnya. Taemin yang mondar-mandir dengan wajah cemas, Yesung yang bersandar di tembok tepat di depan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk, lalu ada dua orang lagi yang tengah duduk di kursi samping ruangan.

Tunggu, ia tak salah lihat kan? Bukankah namja yang tengah dipeluk namja lainnya yang juga terduduk di kursi itu adalah...

"Umma..." Suara lirih Donghae dapat terdengar di lorong sunyi itu, membuat Heechul yang berada di pelukan Hankyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan Heechul sekarang. Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang yang kini serentak menoleh ke arah Donghae.

" Hae..." Perlahan Heechul bangkit. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri Donghae. Air mata yang baru beberapa saat lalu kering kini kembali menggenang di matanya begitu melihat ekspresi putranya yang hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggapai Donghae, namun urung dilakukannya kala melihat Donghae sedikit memundurkan langkah menghindarinya.

" J-Jadi Umma sudah tahu. Ap-Appa juga? Hahaha... Jadi hanya aku? Hanya aku yang menjadi orang bodoh di sini karena tak tahu apapun?"

Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya Donghae berucap pelan dengan tawa hambar yang mengiringi. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, membuat Heechul segera memeluk puteranya yang kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" Mianhae Sayang. Mian tak memberitahukan hal ini padamu sejak awal. Mianhae... Mianhae." Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya, tak lama karena beberapa saat kemudian perlahan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

Melangkah perlahan Donghae berdiri tepat di depan ruang operasi. Menatap pintu di depannya, masih setia dengan tatapan kosongnya dan perlahan liquid bening itu luruh juga. Ya, Donghae tak mampu menahannya lagi, biarlah jika ia menjadi lemah untuk seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya.

" Donghae..." Leeteuk mendekati Donghae, menepuk pelan bahu menantunya namun sepertinya Donghae enggan menoleh padanya.

" Dia... Baik-baik saja kan? Dia... akan... baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae bergumam lirih namun masih dapat di dengar Leeteuk yang memang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Memberikan sedikit senyum di wajah kuyunya untuk sang menantu.

" Tentu. Tentu ia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Tuhan pasti melindunginya. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Leeteuk berkata penuh keyakinan, walau air mata itu tak juga berhenti membasahi wajahnya.

::

Entah sudah berapa jam operasi itu dilakukan tapi belum juga ada kabar yang didengar oleh orang-orang yang masih setia menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

TING !

Semua yang berada di sana tersentak saat suara nyaring itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Bisa dilihat jika lampu di atas pintu yang tadi berwarna merah kini berubah warna menunjukkan jika kegiatan di dalam ruangan itu telah selesai dilakukan. Semuanya memandang dengan cemas, tak sabar menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Kyuhyun yang keluar masih menggunakan seragam (?) operasinya. Wajahnya tampak lelah dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Menatap semua orang di depannya yang tak sabar menanti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

" Operasinya berhasil. Sampai saat ini semua positif." Dan helaan nafas serta ucapan syukur yang menunjukkan kelegaan itu mengalun.

" Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tak puas dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun seseorang bertanya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kiri. Menatap Donghae kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas.

" Kondisinya masih belum stabil, kami akan terus memantau perkembangannya. Kalian boleh melihatnya setelah ia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

::: HAEHYUK :::

" Masuklah Hae ah. Dia pasti menunggumu." Leeteuk berkata lembut. Sesungguhnya semuanya ingin segera melihat kondisi Hyukjae secara langsung, tapi mereka sadar mungkin saat ini Donghae lah yang memang harus masuk ke ruang rawat itu. Mereka tidak mungkin masuk bersamaan mengingat kondisi Hyukjae, selain itu mereka juga ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada pasangan suami istri itu.

Donghae memegang kenop pintu, menarik nafas dalam sebelum membukanya perlahan. Melangkah masuk ia kembali menutup pintu. Membalikkan tubuhnya Donghae hanya mampu mematung. Kembali, air matanya lolos begitu saja, sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri di saat kakinya tiba-tiba teras begitu lemas.

Di depan sana, sosok yang begitu berharga untuknya tengah terbaring lemah. Menguatkan hatinya, Donghae mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Tepat di samping ranjang rawat Hyukjae, Donghae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Melihat bagaimana tubuh ramping itu tergolek tak berdaya dengan jarum yang menancap di lengan kurusnya. Wajah cantiknya yang begitu pucat pasi dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, juga selang oksigen yang kini bersarang di hidungnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, perlahan Donghae meraih tangan kanan Hyukjae yang bebas dari selang infus. Dingin, itu yang Donghae rasakan saat menggenggap erat telapak tangannya. Tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, Donghae terhempas duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang rawat itu.

Isakan itu benar-benar muncul sekarang, seiring dengan tubuh Donghae yang semakin bergetar hebat. Menelungkupkan tubuhnya, Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Hyukjae. Menggenggamnya erat seolah takut sosok indah ini akan pergi 'lagi' dari hidupnya.

" Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Masa bodoh dengan apapun sekarang, kali ini biarkan Donghae menangis sepuasnya, meluapkan sesak yang membelenggu perasaannya.

.

Entah berapa menit yang dihabiskan Donghae untuk menangis, sampai ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya perlahan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kali ini ia menatap intens wajah manis itu. Tak puas Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, lebih mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

" Hey... Baby..." Dengan suara bergetar panggilan sayang itu mengalun. Entah sudah berapa lama kata itu tak keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Lee Donghae.

" Sedang apa kau di sini hm? Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Kalimat itu masih saja mengalun walau tak mendapat respon.

" Bangunlah. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku." Mati-matian menahan tangisnya tapi tetap saja isakan itu lolos juga.

" Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku sayang? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

" Kau fikir kau kuat, kau fikir kau bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri? Kalau kau memang bisa melakukannya, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Donghae masih meracau, mengungkapkan perasaannya walau sang terkasih tetap terlelap. Kali ini tangan Donghae berpindah. Mengelus lembut wajah cantik nan pucat itu, menelusuri setiap bagiannya dengan penuh kerinduan.

" Bangunlah sayang, bangun." Kini pandangannya terfokus pada mata yang terpejam erat itu, berharap mata berkelopak satu itu akan terbuka dan kembali mentapnya. Menundukkan tubuhnya, Donghae mengecup lama kening Hyukjae. Berpindah pada kelopak mata yang terpejam itu, setelahnya turun ke hidung bangir Hyukjae. Melanjutkan gerakan bibirnya ke arah pipi tirus itu kemudian turun, mengecup kecil dagu Hyukjae.

Setelahnya tangannya kembali bergerak, mengelus bibir yang tampak pucat itu, sedetik kemudian menempelkan bibir tipisnya perlahan di sana. Masih sama, lembut di bibir Hyukjae masih begitu diingatnya. Bibir itu masih begitu manis seperti terakhir kali di kecapnya, hanya saja kali ini rasa dingin juga turut berperan di dalamnya. Masih tak mau mengakhirinya, kali ini donghae melumat lembut bibir itu. Sangat lembut seolah takut menyakitinya. Sembari memejamkan matanya erat, tak peduli pada cairan yang merembes keluar dari matanya. Donghae hanya ingin menunjukkannya, menyampaikan cintanya yang penuh kerinduan.

Melepas tautannya perlahan, dengan tangan kanannya Donghae mengelus sisi kiri wajah Hyukjae. Lebih menundukkan tubuhnya, berbisik kecil di telinga Hyukjae berharap istrinya bisa mendengar ucapannya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Memeluknya erat tanpa menyakiti tubuh ringkih itu.

_" __Bangunlah sayang. Bangun. Aku menunggumu 'Nae sarang'."_

::: HAEHYUK :::

Dua hari setelah operasi itu dilakukan dan Donghae mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tapi Hyukjae tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kondisinya semakin stabil namun keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah mungkin menjadi penyebab Hyukjae belum juga membuka matanya, itulah yang Donghae dengar dari keterangan para Dokter yang menangani Hyukjae.

Selama itu pula Donghae tak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak peduli dengan semua pekerjaannya, tak peduli dengan semua orang yang menyuruhnya sekedar untuk istirahat. Donghae hanya ingin di sini, di sisi Hyukjae menunggu istrinya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Seperti saat ini Donghae baru saja mengambil air hangat serta handuk kecil guna membersihkan tubuh Hyukjae.

Mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom, kemudian memerasnya supaya tak terlalu basah. Dengan gerakan yang amat lembut Donghae mengambil lengan Hyukjae, mengusapkan handuk begitu pelan menelusuri kulit lembut itu. Dengan telaten mengusap jemari lentik itu satu per satu, tak melewatkan satu incipun bagiannya. Selesai dengan itu, Donghae mengecupnya sekilas kemudian kembali mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom.

Kali ini Donghae menyeka wajah Hyukjae. Pelan, sangat pelan seakan takut jika hamparan lembut itu tergores olehnya. Menatap intens wajah di depannya dengan jarak yang bahkan tak smpai lima senti, masih sama. Hyukjaenya masih begitu cantik, begitu indah, sangat indah. Bolehkah Donghae berbangga karena keindahan ini benar-benar menjadi miliknya sekarang. Mengecup lembut pipi Hyukjae, Donghae beranjak membawa semua peralatan yang tadi digunakannya ke kamar mandi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae hanya menatap tubuh Hyukjae sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arah kendela. Menghirup nafas dalam dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap langit biru di luar sana. Entah kenapa sesak itu kembali mendesak hatinya membuatnya memejamkan erat matanya, menekan rasa itu supaya tak benar-benar membuncah.

CKLEK...

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu, tampak seorang namja tampan berdiri di sana.

" Ah.. Kau di sini Donghae-ssi. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaannya." Melihat anggukan singkat dari Donghae, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang Hyukjae guna memeriksa kedaan namja manis itu. Donghae melangkah kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisi satunya.

" Bagaimana?" Donghae bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Hyukjae, ketika dirasa Kyuhyun sudah selesai memeriksa Hyukjae. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun merapikan sedikit peralatan yang digunakannya.

" Semuanya stabil, ia mulai membaik sekarang. Mungkin ia masih terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya." Setelah kalimat itu sunyi menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya mata mereka yang tertuju pada satu objek yang sama.

" Donghae-ssi,-."

" Hyung!." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang kini juga menatapnya saat mendengar suara tegas Donghae mengalun. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan kata yang diucapkan Donghae.

" Panggil aku Hyung. Aku lihat kau memang lebih muda dariku, jadi panggil aku Hyung mulai saat ini." Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di ranjang rawat di sisi hyukjae.

" Kau tahu Hyung, ia benar-benar seperti permata. Begitu indah, begitu terang, begitu berharga. Maka jagalah dia Hyung, jagalah milikmu yang begitu berharga ini." Donghae kini menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

" Kyu, mianhae. Seandainya dari dulu aku tahu jika kalian berdua memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh, tak bisa menyadari ini sejak awal." Terdengar nada sendu yang menunjukkan rasa penyesalan dalam ucapan Donghae, membuahkan senyum miris di bibir Kyuhyun.

" Lebih tepatnya, bukan kami berdua yang tak memiliki perasaan apapun satu sama lain. Tapi Hyukkie Hyung lah yang memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku." Donghae mengernyit bingung. " Maksudmu?"

" Aku mencintainya Hyung." Dan pernyataan tegas itu membuat Donghae kini membelalakkan matanya tak percaya menatap Kyuhyun. Sekejap rasa panas itu membakar hatinya, namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar tak lepas kendali sekarang. Kyuhyun masih menatap intens wajah Hyukjae.

" Aku mencintai Hyukkie Hyung, bahkan jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya." Kali ini Kyuhyun memegang tangan Hyukjae erat. Sungguh Donghae hampir meledak melihatnya.

" Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya, bahkan dia tak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan. Sampai saat itu datang, hari di mana aku untuk pertama kalinya melihat cinta di matanya tapi itu sama sekali bukan untukku." Kyuhyun masih memandang wajah Hyukjae tapi Donghae tahu jika fikiran Kyuhyun sedang berkelan sekarang. Entah kenapa sekarang ia justru merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyu...-."

" Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih sama-sama di bangku Elementary School. Saat itu aku baru saja pindah rumah tepat di samping kediaman keluarga Kim. Suatu keberuntungan karena aku mempunyai tetangga semanis dia." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengingat sosok Hyukjae kecil yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

" Sosoknya yang begitu ceria dan apa adanya, dengan senyum manis yang memikat siapa saja. Bahkan aku yang sulit bergaul bisa dengan mudah menerimanya." Donghae memilih diam, memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan semu tentang istrinya.

"Entah bagaimana waktu berjalan, yang jelas saat itu aku begitu menyukainya. Pindah sekolah aku memaksa untuk satu sekolah dengannya, walaupun kami berbeda satu tingkat saat itu."

" Sampai aku mengetahui jika ia sakit. Otakku masih menyimpan memori itu dengan begitu jelas, pertama kalinya saat aku melihatnya merintih kesakitan di depan mataku, bagaimana orang-orang dewasa begitu panik membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu."

" Sejujurnya aku belum mengetahui penyakitnya dengan jelas mengingat aku yang masih duduk di tingkat lima elementary school. Tapi yang aku yakini saat itu Hyukkie Hyung kesakitan dan aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu lagi. Dan entah mendapat fikiran darimana, bahkan di usiaku saat itu aku ingin selalu menjaganya, berada di sampingnya, dan melindunginya."

" Aku bahkan memilih lompat kelas supaya selalu bisa menjaganya. Namun masa depan siapa yang tahu Hyung, aku justru lebih dulu naik tingkat dari padanya. Kondisinya yang terkadang memburuk membuat ahjussi dan ahjumma menunda sekolahnya. Kau pasti merasa heran kenapa di usia Hyukkie Hyung yang sekarang ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sekilas, hanya beberap detik sampai ia kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Itu karena memang kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan. Tak jarang memang ia berhenti sekolah beberapa bulan. Bahkan saat hendak memasuki universitas ia harus menundanya beberapa tahun."

" Selama itu Hyung, aku selalu berusaha menjaganya, dan entah sejak kapan rasa itu muncul untuknya. Rasa kasih sayang tidak hanya sekedar hubungan saudara, aku menyayanginya layaknya perasaan seorang lelaki. Perasaan yang aku yakini sebagai cinta."

"Semua akan ku lakukan untuknya. Ia tak pernah tahu itu, dan aku hendak mengatakannya ketika hari itu datang. Hari dimana aku kehilangan kesempatan bahkan sebelum aku memperjuangkannya." Dapat Donghae lihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya sekilas kemudian menarik nafas dalam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana ia berlari ke arahku saat itu, memelukku dengan girangnya setelah ia memulai hari pertamanya di Senior High School. Dengan antusiasnya bercerita jika dia bertemu sunbae yang membantunya menemukan aula saat ia tengah kebingungan dan tak pernah menyangka jika ternyata dialah ketua OSIS nya."

" Tanpa ia mengatakannya pun, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari matanya jika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Hyukkie ku sedang jatuh cinta saat itu, ah bahkan dulu aku sudah mengklaim dirinya menjadi milikku." Senyum getir itu terlukis begitu saja dari Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan tatapannya ke wajah Hyukjae Kyuhyun bercerita pada Donghae, namun kali ini ada cairan yang mulai melapisi matanya. Sementara Donghae hanya mampu terdiam, berusaha untuk sepenuhnya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

" Aku selalu tersenyum, memperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu berseri jika setiap saat ia membicarakan tentangmu Hyung. Juga saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, semuanya ia ceritakan dengan penuh keceriaan padaku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan perasaanku padanya. Yang ku tahu prioritasku sekarang adalah kebahagiaanya. Aku lakukan apapun untuk melihat senyumnya, bahkan jika itu harus merelakan perasaanku."

Kini air mata itu menetes juga walau hanya mengalir di sudut matanya, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Dan saat paling menyakitkan untukku adalah saat ia menemuiku dengan derai air matanya. Ia memohon padaku untuk membantunya menjauhkanmu darinya. Hal yang gila memang, aku juga tak tahu dia mendapat ide itu dari mana. Tapi sekali lagi, aku lemah dengan air matanya. Tak tahan melihat pandangan memohonnya dengan keputusan yang aku sendiri menganggap itu hal gila, aku menyetujuinya. Dan yang selanjutnya kau tahu sendiri Hyung kejadiannya."

" Tapi kau tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia merasakan kesakitan yang sama denganmu, ah anni. Dia bahkan terlihat benar-benar rapuh dan siap hancur kapan pun."

" Kondisinya Drop saat itu juga, mengharuskannya mendapatkan perawatan intensif dalam kurun waktu yang tak sebentar. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, tapi kelulusanku mengharuskanku meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya untuk tujuanku yang sebenarnya, menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berguna untuknya. Aku meninggalkan Korea menuju tempat dimana aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang hebat yang mampu menyembuhkannya."

" Dan setelah sekian lama, disinilah aku sekarang. Itu tujuanku saat ini Hyung. Menyelamatkan Hyukkie Hyung. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk tetap bisa melihat senyumannya. Apapun."

" Jadi untuk saat ini dan selamanya Hyung, jaga dia. Jangan pernah lagi melepasnya. Bahkan Tuhan pun menyatukan kalian sekarang. Aku sepenuhnya merelakan perasanku padanya. Mari kita jaga permata ini Hyung, jangan sampai ia pergi ataupun menghilang dari kita."

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan mata terpejam erat. Donghae hanya mampu menatap kosong , dengan wajah basah yang tak bisa lagi disembunyikannya.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Hari kelima setelah operasi, Hyukjae masih setia menutup matanya. Di samping ranjangnya tampak Heechul yang duduk memandangi Hyukjae dengan tangan yang tak henti mengelus surai lembut itu. Leeteuk sedang di kamar mandi, membersihkan peralatan yang tadi digunakan untuk membasuh tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae? Ia dipaksa pulang oleh Umma dan mertuanya, dengan alasan penampilannya terlalu kumal untuk menjaga Hyukjae. Ah, padahal Donghae tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, lagipula ia tetap merasa tampan walau dalam keadaan bagaimanapun.-_-

Mendengar pintu yang dibuka membuat namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya putra semata wayangnya memasuki ruangan dengan penampilan yang begitu menawan serta menggenggam sebucket mawar putih di tangannya.

" Yah, ikan. Kenapa kau sudah kembali eoh?" Tak menghiraukan ucapan Ummanya, Donghae mendekat. Meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu di meja dekat tempat tidur Hyukje kemudian mencium setiap inci bagian wajah Hyukjae. Tak dipedulikannya jika Umma dan sang mertuanya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tak lepas memandangnya. Memangnya ada yang salah. Hyukjae istrinya kan, dia sepenuhnya milik Donghae sekarang.

" Wae kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Donghae bertanya tanpa dosa. Menyadarkan dua orang yang masih menatapnya cengo.

" Aish... Jinja ikan ini. Bukankah Umma menyuruhmu untuk pulang? Kenapa sekarang kau sudah kembali ke sini?" Kembali mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya yang belum dijawab tadi.

" Aku sudah pulang. Umma tak lihat aku sudah sangat tampan sekarang. Ah, dari dulu aku memang tampan untuk apa bertanya. Tentu saja aku kembali ke sini, istriku di sini memangnya aku mau ke mana." Donghae menjawab sekenanya membuat Heechul sedikit memicing menatapnya.

" Kau seharusnya istirahat dulu Hae ah." Suara lembut itu membuat Donghae manoleh. Tersenyum lembut kepada sang mertua Donghae menggeleng pelan.

" Annio Umma. Aku tak apa. Aku bahkan tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Aku hanya ingin selalu di sampingnya." Donghae berkata sembari memandang Hyukjae lembut, membuahkan senyum sendu dari Leeteuk.

" Cha Umma, bangunlah dari situ. Itu tempatku." Seakan tanpa dosa Donghae menyuruh Heechul bangkit dari duduknya.

" Yak, Ikan. Kau ini benar-benar-."

" Sudahlah Chullie-ah. Kau ini seperti anak kecil. Kajja, temani aku keluar sebentar. Biarkan Donghae bersama istrinya." Sepertinya Heechul tak terlalu terima dengan perkataan Leeteuk, terbukti dari sorot matanya yang sedikit memicing.

" Tapi kan aku merindukan Hyukkie Hyung, Dia kan juga menantuku." Tak peduli protesan Heechul, Leeteuk segera menariknya keluar dari rungan. Melihat tingkah Ummanya membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ummanya memang terlalu unik. Donghae kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae.

Mendudukkan diri di tempat Ummanya tadi duduk, Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae. Mengecupnya lama sebelum melepaskannya perlahan. Kini pandangannya beralih ke wajah istrinya. Mengulurkan tangan kirinya guna mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae, sedang tangan kanannya masih menggengam erat jemari lentik Hyukjae.

" Hai cantik... Bagaimana kabarmu hm?" Donghae berbicara seakan Hyukjae mampu mendengar semuanya.

" Kau tahu, kau sudah terlalu lama tidur. Tidakkah kau ingin bangun dan kembali menatapku sayang?" Nada itu mengalun begitu sendu.

" Bangunlah Hyukkie, aku menunggumu baby." Tangan kiri Donghae beralih mengelus surai Hyukjae, meraskan betapa lembutnya rambut itu di tangannya. Donghae masih terlarut dengan kegiatannya saat ia tersentak, merasakan jari Hyukjae yang sedikit bergerak dalam genggamannya.

Donghae menatap tangan Hyukjae, berharap itu bukan khayalannya semata. Lagi, kini Donghae melihat jari itu bergerak walau hanya satu gerakan. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Hyukjae, Donghae menatapnya intens.

" Hyukkie.." Panggilan lembut disuarakannya kala melihat mata yang terpejam itu bergerak perlahan. Tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keharuannya saat ia melihat bulu mata yang menyatu itu perlahan terpisah, menampakkan bola mata bening yang kini tampak di matanya. Dengan tak sabar Donghae menekan tombol panggilan yang berada tepat di atas kepala ranjang Hyukjae, tak butuh waktu lama sampai beberapa Dokter dan suster memasuki ruangan itu.

:: ::

" Bagaimana?" Nada tak sabar itu membuat Dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

" Semuanya baik. Kondisinya stabil dan semuanya positif." Jawaban itu membuahkan ucapan syukur yang tak henti mengalun. Menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit kala sang Dokter pmit undur diri, Leeteuk dan Heechul segera menghampiri Hyukjae dengan air mata bahagia yang tak tertahan.

" Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun sayang." Dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lemah melihat kedua orang yang begitu disayanginya. Seolah sadar dengan kehadiran orang lain yang ada di sana, Leeteuk membalik tubuhnya. Melihat Donghae yang hanya mematung. Memberi kode pada Heechul yang langsung dimengerti, kedua Umma itu melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di kening Hyukjae.

Setelah pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, Donghae melangkah perlahan mendekati Hyukjae. Tatapan Hyukjae tak pernah lepas mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Donghae.

" Hae,-." Suara serak itu terhenti kala Donghae meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Tapi walau begitu air mata tetap mengalir di wajah Hyukjae. Dengan lembut Donghae menghapusnya.

"Sstt... Jangan bicara apapun." Suara itu begitu lembut. Sangat lembut dari terakhir kali Hyukjae mendengar suara Donghae. Seingatnya, Donghae masih bersikap dingin dengan ucapan yang selalu berkesan datar. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae, menatap dari dekat mata yang terlapisi air itu.

" Untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang bicara hm." Hyukjae hanya diam menatap lekat Donghae. Apa ia bermimpi sekarang, jika ini mimpi sungguh jangan ada siapapun yang membangunkannya. Dengan tangan kirinya Donghae membelai lembut rambut Hyukjae.

" Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku hm? Kenapa kau menanggung semuanya sendiri? Kau tak pernah menganggapku eoh." Perkataan Donghae diiringi satu tetes air mata dari mata sendunya, membuat Hyukjae juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dengan telunjuk kanannya Donghae kembali menyentuh bibir Hyukjae yang hendak bersuara, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Sudah ku bilang kali ini biarkan aku yang bicara." Nada itu terdengar tegas namun masih begitu lembut. Dari bibir Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus kembali air mata di pipi itu.

" Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Bahkan saat segala fikiranku dan tingkah lakuku menunjukkan jika aku membencimu, tapi hati ini, jantung ini selalu berteriak menyerukan jika aku mencintaimu." Air mata Hyukjae semakin deras mengalir kala mendengar ucapan itu.

" Jangan lakukan ini lagi Hyuk. Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi." Donghae menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae. Nada ucapannya begitu lirih, begitu merasuk menembus bagian terdalam hati Hyukjae.

" Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tak yakin masih bisa bertahan. Jadi berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Berjanjilah!" Dan isakan itu akhirnya mengalun dari keduanya. Sama-sama memejamkan mata erat, mereka kembali merasakannya. Merasakan perasan hangat mulai kembali menyelimuti hati keduanya. Tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya Donghae perlahan membuka mata. Membawa tangan kanannya menangkup wajah Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae juga membuka mata, menatap tepat ke arah bola mata di depannya.

" Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, berjanjilah padaku tak akan ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Berjanjilah!" Semakin dalam memandang mata Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk yakin.

Donghae tersenyum, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae. Kali ini dengan kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Hyukjae. Menghapus sepenuhnya air mata yang tadi membasahinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dan tepat saat kedua bibir itu bertemu, baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap rasa yang dikecap dan menyalurkan segala perasaan yang membuncah.

Memisahkan sedikit jarak, satu kalimat bermakna itu keluar tulus dari bibir Donghae.

" Saranghae. Nan Cheongmal Saranghae."

Dan setelahnya kembali mendekatkan wajah, kali ini Donghae memagut lembut bibir Hyukjae. Tak melibatkan nafsu sama sekali dalam pagutannya, Donghae hanya meluapkan perasannya. Perasaan yang muncul untuk satu orang, perasaan yang tercipta hanya untuk...- Hyukjae-nya.

:: ::

Suasana di kamar itu terlihat begitu berbeda dengan keadaan beberapa hari lalu. Semuanya tanpa kecuali berkumpul di sana sejak sore tadi, bersuka cita sebagai wujud syukur jika kondisi seseorang yang begitu mereka sayangi mulai membaik. Tapi sepertinya malam yang mulai larut mengharuskan ketenangan untuk menggantikan suka cita yang beberapa saat lalu masih menggema, terlebih kondisi Hyukjae yang memang masih membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar istirahat.

Donghae dan Minho masih duduk di sofa di ruang rawat Hyukjae. Semuanya sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini hanya menyisakan empat orang di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya semua bersikeras ingin menemani Hyukjae, tapi dengan lembutnya donghae mempersilahkan –mengusir- semuanya pulang beralasan jika Hyukjae malah justru akan terganggu.

Akhirnya dengan usahanya Donghae berhasil membuat semuanya pulang, tapi tidak dengan satu orang yang berada di sana. Di samping Hyukjae, dengan seenak jidatnya Taemin ikut berbaring di sana. Menempel pada Hyungnya dengan begitu erat tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang kini menatapnya jengah.

" Yak, Kim Taemin. Mau sampai kapan kau menempel pada istriku. Cepat pulang. Hyukkie butuh istirahat." Tanpa menghiraukan perintah kakak iparnya Taemin justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hyukjae.

" Iya chagi. Ayo pulang. Biarkan Hyukkie Hyung istirahat. Kau juga perlu tidur, besok kau harus kuliah pagi." Kali ini Minho yang turut membujuk kekasihnya.

" Aku akan tidur di sini bersama Hyukkie Hyung. Kalau ingin pulang, kalian pulanglah jangan mengganggu." Taemin menjawab sekenanya, tak peduli pada kakak iparnya yang kini mentapnya tajam.

" Yak, Kau bocah. Dasar kau-." Ucapan Donghae terpotong saat melihat Hyukje tersenyum lembut ke arahnya kemudian mengangguk singkat.

Tangan hyukjae terangkat, mengelus lengan Taemin yang berada di atas perutnya membuat Taemin menatap wajahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil kemudian sedikit menyentil kening adiknya.

" Dasar anak nakal, pulang sana. Besok kau harus masuk kuliah." Nada itu terlalu lembut sama sekali tak menunjukkan jika Hyukjae memarahinya. Taemin yang mendengarnya cemberut, membuat Hyukjae mencubit pipinya gemas.

" Tapi aku merindukanmu Hyung. Aku masih ingin bersamamu." Rengekan Taemin membuat Hyukjae terkekeh kecil. Adiknya sungguh manis jika seperti ini.

" Kau bisa kesini lagi besok. Sekarang kau harus pulang, lihat bahkan kodok itu hampir berkarat karena menunggumu." Dan ucapan usil dari Hyukjae tak ayal mendapat protesan kecil dari Minho. Taemin yang mendengarnya juga ikut terkikik.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang." Taemin beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian mengecup pipi Hyungnya sekilas. " Istirahatlah Hyung. Aku pulang ne." Dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Minho menggandeng Taemin keluar ruangan. Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna Taemin kembali melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

" Hae Hyung, jangan macam-macam dulu ne. Hyukkie Hyung belum pulih benar." Dan setelahnya Taemin segera menutup pintu sebelum kakak iparnya yang tampan itu meneriakinya. Donghae sendiri hanya mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan adik iparnya.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam, membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut kepalanya menghentikan gerakannya.

" Kau tak tidur Hae-ah?" Pertanyaan itu membuahkan senyuman dari bibir tipis Donghae.

" Tentu aku akan tidur, tapi setelah kau tertidur." Donghae kembali mengelus rambut istrinya.

" Kau... tidur di mana?" Mengecup kilat bibir Hyukjae saat bibir mungil itu masih saja berbicara.

" Aku bisa tidur di manapun sayang. Cha sekarang diamlah dan kau harus tidur." Terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Donghae kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kiri, memberikn ruang kosong yang cukup lebar di sisi kanannya. Setelahnya Hyukjae menepuknya pelan, mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk berbaring bersamanya. Donghae menghela nafas pelan mengerti benar dengan maksud istrinya.

" Baiklah nyonya Lee, semua untukmu sekarang." Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, memposisikan diri berbaring di samping Hyukjae. Ranjang yang memang tak terlalu besar itu mengharuskan kedua tubuh itu menempel. Donghae terkekeh pelan saat melihat rona merah muda di pipi istrinya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae menelusupkan tangan kirinya di belakang kepala Hyukjae, menjadikannya bantal membuat Hyukjae sedikit bergerak menyamankan posisinya. Menyampirkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Hyukjae, Donghae menarik tubuh ramping itu lebih mendekat padanya. Menelusupkan hidungnya di helaian rambut Hyukjae, menyesap dalam aroma manis yang menguar di sana.

" Hae..." Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Donghae dari kegiatannya. Menggumam singkat sebagai jawaban.

" Mianhae.." Kata itu membuat Donghae mematung.

" Mianhae untuk semuanya." Donghae justru mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya.

" Jangan mengungkit itu lagi sayang. Biarkan yang sudah berlalu menjadi pijakan kita melangkah jauh ke depan. Aku mencintaimu Hyuk." Dan ucapan tulus itu membuahkan setetes kristal bening di mata bulat sipit itu. Donghae menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menghapus pelan air mata itu. Setelahnya, perlahan menurunkan tangannya, menyentuh pelan dada kanan Hyukjae.

" Apa ini masih sakit Baby?" Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyan kekhawatiran suaminya. Merengkuh Hyukjae sepenuhnya ke dapam pelukannya, mencium kening indah itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang terukir indah. Menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangan Donghae, Hyukjae juga mulai memejamkan matanya.

Malam ini, biarlah kedua sosok itu tertidur nyaman. Saling berpelukan membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Meluapkan cinta yang sempat tertunda karena kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Di ruang kerja apartemennya, terlihat Kyuhyun masih sibuk di sana. Memandang dengan serius dokumen di tangannya, tak menghiraukan malam yang semakin larut. Setelah sekian lama serius dengan kegitannya, Kyuhyun meletakkan pelan dokumen itu. Menelungkupkan tubuh lelahnya di atas meja dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

**_'_****_Semoga ini cukup bertahan lama sampai saatnya tiba. Lindungi dia Tuhan."_**

**.**

**TBC**

Mian untuk Typo yang bertebaran...

Min jika chapter ini sedikit aneh.

Hope U Like This...

GOMAWOOO...


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**Rate Berubah. Kekeke...^^**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hyukjae akhirnya bisa pulang setelah sekian lama berada di rumah sakit. Hyukjae masih duduk menunggu Donghae yang sedang mengurus semua administrasinya. Keluarganya? Tanyakan pada suami tampannya yang memang tak memberitahukan tentang kepulangan Hyukjae. 'Nanti saja jika sudah sampai rumah kita kabari mereka. Mereka semua terlalu berisik.' Ck.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah Donghae. Sungguh Hyukjae amat sangat bahagia sekarang. Donghae nya sudah kembali, sosok yang dicintainya itu sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Masih asyik dengan fkirannya, Hyukjae tak menyadari jika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan Donghae yang juga tersenyum lembut memandangnya. Sepertinya Hyukjae tak menyadari jika kini Donghae sudah melangkah ke sampingnya.

CUP...

Kecupan singkat di bibirnya mengembalikan Hyukjae ke alam sadarnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri ia dapati suaminya tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sadar dengan yang baru saja terjadi, Hyukjae menunduk sembari memukul kecil dada bidang di depannya membuahkan kekehan geli dari Donghae.

" Cha kita pulang sekarang. Semua urusannya sudah selesai." Donghae hendak membantu Hyukjae turun dari ranjang saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka membuat kedua pasangan itu serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampak Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kecil melangkah mendekat.

" Akhirnya, kau bisa pulang juga ne Hyung." Hyukjae mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memandangnya turut tersenyum.

" Tetap jaga kondisimu ne. Minum obatmu. Jangan lupakan jadwal check up mu. Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres segera hubungi aku ne." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Hyukjae gemas membuahkan dengusan kecil. Hyukjae menepis tangan Kyuhyun di rambutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

" Aku bukan anak kecil Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan aku lebih tua darimu." Dan tawa dokter tampan itupun menggema, diikuti senyum kecil Donghae di sampingnya.

" Baiklah, Donghae Hyung jaga dia ne. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Tentu Kyu. Baiklah, sekarang kami pulang dulu ne. Kajja Baby." Mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hyukjae turun dari ranjang kemudian menggandeng jemari lentik itu keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun masih setia mengikuti pergerakan kedunya, membalas lambaian tangan Hyukjae padanya sebelum namja manis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, fikirannya masih begitu kalut sekarang.

_'__Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja, lindungi dia selalu Tuhan'_

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya, membiarkan Hyukjae masuk terlebih dahulu baru kemudian disusul olehnya yang membawa barang bawaan. Hyukjae hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, saat sebuah sentuhan lembut itu mencekal tangannya. berbalik, Hyukjae menemukan Donghae yang tersenyum menatapnya.

" Kau mau kemana Hyuk?" Hyukjae mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Tentu saja ia akan ke kamarnya dan istirahat. Bukankah sedari tadi saat di perjalanan Donghae terus mengoceh, mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk segera istirahat setelah sampai di apartemen mereka.

" Tentu saja aku mau ke kamarku, memangnya mau ke mana lagi?" Hyukjae semakin heran ketika melihat Donghae justru menarik tangannya lembut membawanya melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang Hyukjae ketahui adalah... Kamar Donghae? Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Hyukjae lembut.

" Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kamar kita di sini."

Ah sepertinya Hyukjae belum sadar benar dengan ucapan Donghae, sehingga ia justru mematung sekarang. melihat istrinya yang hnya terdiam Donghae beranjak ke belakang tubuh Hyukjae. Mendorong pelan bahu Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya yang kini menjadi kamar mereka.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, menyusuri setiap bagian di kamar itu yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Semua barang-barangnya sudah berada di sana, semua tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan foto berbingkai besar yang dulu ada di kamarnya kini bertengger manis di sana. Di tembok tepat di atas ranjang king size yang ada di ruangan itu.

"H-Hae... I-Ini-." Bertanya dengan volume lirih disertai nada tak percaya, sedetik kemudian dirasakannya pelukan lembut di pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Begitu erat melingkari perutnya sepenuhnya.

" Mianhae jika ini terlalu lama. Seharusnya aku lakukan ini dari dulu." Berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Hyukjae, Donghae meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan istrinya.

Hyukjae yang mendengar ucapan Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan cairan yang sedari tadi menggenang di matanya. Berbalik dan tak sampai dua detik tubuh kecil itu menubruk tubuh Donghae. Memeluknya erat dan menggumamkan terima kasih berulang-ulang. Perlahan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya menghapus tetesan air mata yang sedikit menodai wajah cantik itu, kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae.

" Ini memang sudah seharusnya sayang. Baiklah, kau masih butuh istirahat. Sekarang tidurlah, aku ingin mandi dulu." Donghae membimbing Hyukjae berbaring di ranjang, kemudin menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam saja, menuruti perintah suaminya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok tampan itu sampai tubuh Donghae menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang ketika Donghae memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Bukan, debaran ini bukan debaran yang menyakitkan. Tapi debaran yang membuatnya begitu nyaman, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

:: ::

CKLEK...

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya, karena dia memang belum tidur sejak tadi. Melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dilihatnya Donghae yang hanya imengenakan bathrobe yang tak diikat sempurna menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Air masih menetes di rambutnya yang basah yang kini tengah dikeringkan dengan handuk kecil di tangan Donghae. Melihatnya entah mengapa membuat pipi Hyukjae memanas. Dengan cepat Hyukjae membalikkan badannya memunggungi Donghae.

Donghae yang mengetahui pergerakan Hyukjae hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Meletakkan handuk kecil yang digunakannya saat dirasa rambutnya sudah agak kering, Donghae berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan seseorang menaiki ranjang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

" Hyukkie... Baby..." Donghae heran sekarang, ia melihatnya dengan jelas jika tadi Hyukjae belum tidur tapi kenapa ia tak menyahut sama sekali? Donghae tesenyum kecil kala menyadari penampilannya, sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Hyukjae bertingkah seperti itu. Sedikit menggoda istrinya tak masalah bukan.

" Hyukiie..." Donghae sengaja berucap lirih di samping telinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae sedikit bergerak tak nyaman. Meraih pundak istrinya, Donghae memcoba membalik tubuh Hyukjae supaya menghadapnya. Awalnya Hyukjae menahan tubuhnya, tapi tentu saja Donghae bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Bisa Donghae lihat jika mata Bulat sipit itu sedikit melebar memandangnya gugup. Keloapak dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerjab berulang-ulang dengan pandangan tak fokus. Jangan lupakan pula dengan wajah yang merona itu menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan bagi Donghae. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae.

" H-Hae... Ma-mau a-apa..." Sungguh tingkah laku Hyukjae benar-benar membuat Donghae gemas sendiri. Donghae bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hyukjae yang sedikit tak beraturan menerpa wajahnya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat ketika jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae padanya. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya hingga ia segugup ini.

Hyukjae segera membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh keningnya. Mengerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang saat Donghae melepaskan kecupannya, membuat Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

" Selamat malam Baby. Mimpi indah ne, Saranghae." Setelahnya menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuhnya dan Hyukjae, Donghae menarik tubuh kecil Hyukjae lebih merapat ke arahnya. Memejamkan matanya, Tak menghiraukan Hyukjae yang masih cengo dan kini memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri.

_' __Pabbo, Hyukkie. Apa yang kau fikirkan bodoh.' _

Hyukjae merutuk kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah konyol yang dilakukannya, setelahnya Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae yang memeluknya. Tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menutup matanya, menyusul Donghae yang lebih dahulu menjelajah alam mimpi.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan hubungan pasangan muda Lee ini semakin hari terlihat semakin harmonis saja. Semua begitu indah, seolah mereka baru merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Donghae dan Hyukjae sepakat bahwa mereka akan memulai semua dari awal, tanpa mengungkit ataupun mengingat masa lalu yang mungkin pernah menyakiti mereka berdua. Saling berbagi dan merasakan cinta satu sama lain setiap detikya.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, Hyukjae menggeliat dalam tidurnya, membuka matanya perlahan dapat ia rasakan lengan kokoh yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat. Bisa dilihatnya cahaya matahari yang mengintip dibalik jendela kamarnya, belum terlalu terik memang tapi cukup membut Hyukjae yakin jika hari sudah pagi.

Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dilihatnya wajah rupawan yang masih menutup matanya erat. Memandangi wajah tampan suaminya intens, Hyukjae perlahan mengangkat tangannya guna mengelus wajah Donghae. Meneliti setiap inci bagian wajah yang begitu sempurna di matanya, Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Bahkan sentuhan lembutnya tak mampu membuat Donghae terbangun. Tampaknya ia terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya di kantor. Hyukjae tak tahu kapan Donghae menyusulnya, karena ia sendiri sudah lebih dulu tidur.

Menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dengat amat sangat pelan dari pinggangnya, sebisa mungkin agar Donghae tak terbangun. Setelahnya Hyukjae beranjak ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri supaya tubuhnya lebih segar.

Tak begitu lama sampai namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Donghae yang masih menjelajah alam mimpinya. Mendekati suaminya kemudian mencium pipinya lembut, berbisik lirih di telinga Donghae.

" Tidurlah sebentar lagi, akan ku bangunkan jika semua sudah siap." Dan setelahnya, Hyukjae beranjak keluar menuju dapur guna menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Yah seperti itulah kegiatan yang mereka lalui beberapa minggu ini, Hyukjae yang lebih sering bangun duluan walau kadang mereka juga bangun bersamaan. Hyukjae akan menyiapkan semua keperluan Donghae mulai dari sarapan, menyiapkan baju kerjanya, dan keperluan lain suaminya. Tapi sungguh, hal ini begitu membahagiakan kedunya. Hal sederhana yang dilakukan bersama merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Selesai berkutat di dapur dan menyelesaikan acara memasaknya, masih mengenakan apron berwarna kuning dengan gambar strawberry besar di tengahnya, Hyukjae melangkah menuju kamarnya. Memasuki kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya. Donghae terlihat lelah mungkin sedikit berendam air hangat bisa merilekskan tunbuhnya, itulah yang difikirkan Hyukjae.

Setelah siap Hyukjae melangkah keluar. Mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang tepat di samping Donghae yang masih terlelap, bahkan matahari yang mulai tinggi tak mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang Lee Donghae.

" Hae... Bangun. Hari mulai siang, Bangunlah." Hyukjae berucap lembut sambil menggoyang pelan badan Donghae. Namun ternyata itu tak mempan untuknya terbukti jika tubuh itu hanya menggeliat pelan, membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hae banguuunnn..." Kali ini lebih keras dan Hyukjae sedikit menyingkap selimut tebal di tubuh Donghae.

" Yak! Lee Donghae ku bilang Ba..- KYAA!" dan Hyukjae memekik saat Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik lengannya. Tubuh Hyukjae tertarik ke depan mengakibatkan dirinya kini terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Donghae. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang membuat keduanya bisa merasakan hangat nafas lawan pandang masing-masing.

" Seharusnya kau membangunkan ku dengan cara lain sayang." Suara serak khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur mengalun di bibir Donghae. Hyukjae yang berada di atasnya hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berulang kali, membuat Donghae tersenyum simpul.

" Begini caranya." Dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukjae, mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir penuh milik istrinya. Tak berapa lama sampai Donghae melumat lembut bibir menggoda itu, bibir yang senantiasa terasa manis untuknya.

Terbawa suasana kini Hyukjae turut memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan suami tampannya. Semakin lama dapat dirasakan pagutan Donghae yang semakin dalam di bibirnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik bibirnya, Hyukjae perlahan membuka belahan merah itu mempersilahkan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapa rongga mulutnya.

Donghae begitu menikmatinya, menikmati rasa manis yang kini dikecapnya, rasa yang kini menjadi candunya. Perlahan tanpa melepaskan pagutannya Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae, menempatkannya di bawah tubuh kekarnya. Tentu saja Donghae tak menindih tubuh ramping itu karena ia masih bertumpu pada lututnya.

Entah berapa menit yang berlalu, sampai Donghae merasakan tepukan di dada dan pundaknya. Mengerti dengan keadaan itu Donghae melepaskan bibir Hyukjae. Membiarkan Hyukjae yang masih terengah-engah akibat perbuatannya, kini Donghae justru menurunkan ciumannya.

Mengecup lembut dagu Hyukjae, kemudian dengan mata terpejam menyusuri leher jenjang itu menggunakan bibirnya tak membiarkan bagian itu terlewat satu incipun. Donghae semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae, mengecupnya merulang-ulang.

"H-Haeh... Nghh..."

Lenguhan Hyukjae menyentak Donghae, membuatnya tiba-tiba membuka mata seakan tersadar dari semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Perlahan Donghae mendongak mensejajarkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukjae. Dalam pandangannya, dapat dilihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah sepenuhnya, bibir yang sedikit bengkak itu terbuka kecil dan semakin merah. Serta tatapan Hyukjae yang begitu sayu juga tengah memandangnya.

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut bibir Hyukjae menggunakan ibu jarinya, Donghae tersenyum tipis.

" Baiklah, aku mandi dulu sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat." Tak menunggu respon Hyukjae, Donghae segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tak pernah lepas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

::: :::

Hyukjae kini duduk menunggu Donghae di meja makan. Sepertinya ada yang tengah dipikirkan namja manis itu saat ini. Terbukti dari pandangan matanya yang terlihat lurus menerawang dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya.

.

**Hyukjae PoV**

Haahh...

Entah ini sudah kali ke berapa aku menghela nafas hanya di pagi ini. pikiranku kembali tertuju pada apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Haahh... selalu seperti itu. Semenjak kami -maksudku aku dan Donghae- menikah, lebih tepatnya sekamar Donghae tak pernah mau menyentuhku. Dalam artian melakukan hal 'itu', ah aku bahkan malu menyebutkannya.

Aish, kenapa wajahku panas? Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang.

Haah... Donghae tak pernah mau menyentuhku lebih jauh entah kenapa. Jangan berfikir jika aku ini pervert. Aku hanya berfikir, bukankan seharusnya orang yang sudah menikah melakukan hal 'itu'. Ini bukan hanya karena nafsu belaka, aku hanya ingin memberikan diriku untuk Donghae karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin menjadi miliknya 'seutuhnya'.

Tapi sepertinya ia enggan melakukannya. Kenapa? Apa aku kurang menarik? Ku tundukkan kepalaku, mencoba meneliti tubuhku. Apa aku terlalu kurus ya sehingga Donghae tak tertarik padaku? Apa tubuhku begitu tidak menarik di mata Donghae? Aaarrgggg...

**Hyukjae PoV End**

**.**

Donghae yang baru tiba di ruang makan mengernyit bingung saat melihat Hyukjae yang mengacak-acak sendiri rambutnya. Mendekat perlahan kemudian memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang membut Hyukjae menghentikan kegitan mengacak rambutnya. Mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekilas Donghe kemudian duduk di kursinya.

" Kau kenapa baby?" Hyukjae tersenyum canggung dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Anni. Ini sarapanmu, cepat makanlah sebelum hari semakin sing. Jangan lupa kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku ke rumah Umma hari ini." Hyukjae berkata sembari meletakkan sarapan di depan Donghae, yang dibalas senyum manis dari suami tampan nya.

" Iya.. iya... aku tak akan lupa My Princess." Menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap Donghae sedikit terkikik melihat Hyukjae yang menunduk dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Ah, istrinya ini memang amat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Beberapa namja yang justru terkesan 'cantik' itu kini tengah duduk di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Terlihat Leeteuk yang tengah merangkai beberapa bunga yang baru saja di petiknya ke dalam sebuah vas cantik, Heechul yang sedang menikmati tehnya dengan gaya yang begitu elegan, dan Taemin yang tengah asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya dan sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Begitu menyenangkan bukan? Tapi sepertinya ada seorang lagi di sana.

Berbeda dengan tiga orang di depannya yang tampak begitu menikmati kegiatan masing-masing, Hyukjae hanya hanya duduk diam memandang ke depan, kemudian menghela nafas dalam.

"Apakah bentuk tubuhku tak menarik sama sekali?." Gumaman Hyukjae yang terdengar jelas membuat ketiga orang lain di sana terkejut.

Leeteuk yang refleks menyenggol vas bunganya, Heechul yang tersedak tehnya, serta Taemin yang hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Serentak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, melihat terkejut Hyukjae yang menatap harap ke arah mereka. Seketika semuanya hening. Menelan ludahnya gugup, kemudian ketiganya menatap Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian kembali ke atas lagi. Mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang kala melihat mata bening itu kini berkaca-kaca.

" Jadi benar ya, memang seperti itu." Melihat ketiganya yang hanya diam membuat Hyukjae semakin yakin jika apa yang difikirkannya memang benar.

" Ehem." Leeteuk berdehem guna memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

" A..A-Aigoooo, siapa yang berkata seperti itu Chagiya...?" Tersadar, Heechul segera bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Hyukjae dan langsung memeluknya erat. Hyukjae balas memeluk Heechul, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja cantik itu. Hechul mengelus lembut punggung Hyukjae berulang-ulang sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" Siapa yang berkata seperti itu padamu? Aigoo? Jika ada yang bilang begitu dia pasti sudah buta sayang." Heechul perlahan melepas pelukannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae guna melihat lebih jelas wajah manis itu.

" Siapa yang bilang kau tak menarik eoh? Lihat wajah cantik ini." Heechul menangkup wajah Hyukjae lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menurunkan tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Hyukjae. Meneliti setiap bagian tubuhnya.

" Lihat tubuh ramping ini, dan lihat kulit putih lembut ini. Masih adakah yang bilang kau tak menarik eoh?" Mendengarnya justru mata bulat sipit itu semakin terlihat basah dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

" T-Tapi H-Hae...-."

" MWOO? JADI IKAN ITU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU?" Belum sempat selesai berucap Heechul sudah memotong ucapan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae kelabakan sendiri. Dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya namun sepertinya Heechul tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

" A-Anio Umma. Itu-."

"Aish... ikan itu benar-benar. Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan hal itu. Akan ku beri pelajaran dia." Merasa ucapannya tak di dengar kini Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Heechul, sedikit menariknya supaya Heechul memandangnya.

" Bukan begitu Umma. Hae tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja... hanya saja... mmmm-." Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak gelisah kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap semua orang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

" Itu hanya fikiran Hyukkie saja." Ketiganya serempak mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung.

" Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Hyung?" Kali ini Taemin yang bertanya. Hyukjae terdiam sepertinya ragu antara mau mengungkapkan pemikirannya atau tidak. Heechul yang tadi berdiri kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali duduk, ternyata berdiri itu lama-lama pegal juga. Ck.

'I-itu...Ka-karena, semenjak menikah Hae tidak pernah mau menyentuhku. Sehingga aku berfikir, apakah Hae memang tak tertarik padaku."

Setelahnya Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya antara sedih dan malu. Sedang yang lain hanya bisa cengo menatap ke arah Hyukjae. Setelah kembali 'sadar' Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya.

" Sayang,..." Mendengar panggilan serta merasakan tangan hangat yang tengah menggenggam tangannya lembut membuat Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Ummanya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

" Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu hm? Donghae pasti punya alasan sayang. Mungkin dia takut kau belum siap atau dia memang tak mau menyakitimu." Leeteuk berucap lembut, tersenyum menenangkan saat Hyukjae hanya mengerjabkan matanya.

" T-Tapi Umma. Kami sudah lama menikah. Aku juga baik-baik saja sekarang. Bukankah orang yang sudah menikah seharusnya... seharusnya..." Hyukkie memandang gelisah ketiga orang di depannya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mulai memerah sekarang dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit kecil.

" Seharusnya melakukan... Melakukan... Aish.. Kalian pasti sudah tahu sendiri." Menahan malu Hyukjae menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat semua yang ada di sana menahan tawanya, bahkan Taemin kini membekap mulutnya supaya tak kelepasan. Hyungnya ini memang polos atau apa.

" Ummamu benar sayang. Ikan itu pasti punya alasan. Kalau memang sudah waktunya dia pasti melakukannya. Kau belum tahu saja ikan itu sebenarnya pervert sekali." Mendengar ucapan Heechul kali ini membuat Hyukje menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum malu-malu di bibirnya.

" Ah, kalau memang kau sudah tak sabar, apa perlu Umma yang memaksa ikan itu melakukannya padamu?" Heechul sedikit menyeringai kemudian menggerakkan alis matanya naik turun menggoda Hyukjae.

" Yak... Umma apa yang kau katakan." Dan tawa itu menggema saat Hyukjae menyuarakan protesannya, membuat bibir pouty alami itu semakin mengerucut sekarang.

:::: : ::::

Donghae tengah berada di kantin kantornya. Terdiam sembari mengaduk secangkir kopi di depannya, sampai ia merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Menoleh ia menemukan Siwon yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tanpa membalas senyum sepupunya Donghae kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya menatap aneh namja tampan itu.

" Kau kenapa Hae-ah?"

Mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Donghae bisa dilihatnya wajah sepupunya itu yang tampak sedikit suram. Padahal Selama beberapa minggu ini ia selalu melihat Donghae yang bersemangat.

"Haaahhhh..."

Hanya helaan nafas itu yang muncul, membuat Siwon kini menatap intens namja di depannya.

" Apa tentang Hyukkie?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Donghae menatap ke arahnya.

" Ada apa lagi dengan hubungan kalian? Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar." masih mencoba mengorek suatu hal yang mungkin tengah mengusik Donghae.

" Aniyo Hyung. Mana mungkin aku bertengkar dengan Hyukkie."

Dan jawaban itu justru membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Donghae tak bertengkar dengan Hyukjae, lalu kenapa auranya terlihat suram sekali?

" Lalu ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Ku tidak terlihat seperti Lee Donghae yang biasanya." Kembali helaan nafas itu didapat sebagai jawaban pertanyannya. Menatap Siwon sekilas Donghae berfikir. Sepertinya dia memang membutuhkan teman untuk sedikit berbagi terlebih Siwon memang yang paling tahu tentangnya.

" Kau tahu Hyung? Tadi pagi... aku hampir saja kelepasan." Donghae menatap Siwon ragu.

"Maksudmu?" Sungguh, Siwon tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Donghae saat ini.

" Aku hampir saja kelepasan melakukan hal 'itu' pada Hyukkie."

" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud pembicaraanmu Hae-ah. Bisakah kau bicara lebih jelas. Melakukan Hal 'itu' apa?" mengambil minuman Donghae kemudian menyeruputnya santai tanpa ijin si pemilik. Sementara Donghae kini tengah meremas kecil kepalanya sambil menatap sepupunya.

" Hal 'itu'. Hal yang... yang biasanya dilakukan 'suami-istri." Dan Siwon tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyemburkan kopi yang berada di mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap terkejut ke arah Donghae yang justru menatapnya tajam. Mendesis sinis Donghae mengambil tisu di depannya.

" Yak. Kau ini jorok sekali." Tak menanggapi ucapan Donghae kini Siwon justru menatap heboh Donghae.

"J-jadi selama ini, kau... Kau dan Hyukkie belum melakukannya?" Siwon memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk tanda kutip. Dan matanya kembali melebar saat Donghae menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

" MWO!" Dan pekikan Siwon berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

" Aishh... Pelankan suaramu. Kau tak lihat kita di mana. Dan juga, ubah segera ekspresimu itu Hyung. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya.

" Waahhh... aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa Hae. Tentu saja aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa, kalian sudah beberapa bulan menikah dan belum melakukannya. Hei Lee Donghae itu adalah ritual wajib yang harus dilakukan kau tahu?"

Kali ini pandangan Donghae justru terlihat menerawang.

" Aku, takut Hyung. Aku takut aku menyakitinya. Dan aku juga masih mengkhawatirkan kondisinya."

Siwon faham betul apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Sepupunya itu begitu mencintai istrinya, bahkan saat belum mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya Siwon bisa melihat jika Donghae amat sangat mencintai Hyukjae walaupun namja itu selalu berkata benci.

" Hae, beberapa hal mungkin tak seburuk apa yang kita fikirkan. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang Hyukjae fikirkan tentang itu. Bagaimana jika ia justru berfikir kau tak mencintainya?"

Donghae terbelalak menatap Siwon. Benar, bagaimana jika Hyukjae justru beranggapan bahwa ia tak mencintainya hanya karena ia yang belum bisa menyentuh Hyukjae. Bodoh kau Lee Donghae.

" Jangan selalu berfikiran negatif. Lagi pula Hyukjae sudah begitu sehat sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri kondisinya." Donghae kembali berfikir, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar. Melihat Donghae yang sepertinya sudah mulai terpengaruh (?), Siwon sedikit menampilkan seringainya yang tentu tak disadari Donghae yang masih asyik dengan fikirannya.

" Atau itu hanya alasanmu saja. Sebenarnya kau tak tertarik dengan Hyukkie?" Kini Donghae menatap tajam ke arah sepupunya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tak tertarik padanya Hae. Hyukkie begitu cantik." Siwon sengaja membuat pandangannya seolah menerawang.

" Wajahnya begitu manis dengan bibir merah alami, kulitnya yang begitu putih, tubuh ramping yang-."

TRAK! AWW!

Dan sendok yang dilempar Donghae berhasil tepat mengenai kepala Siwon.

" Jangan berfikiran mesum tentang istriku, dasar Kuda liar." Dan setelahnya Donghae melangkah dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tengan mengusap jidatnya yang tadi terkena lemparan 'sayang' dari Donghae.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Jam menunjukkan 21.00 ketika Donghae memasuki apartemennya. Lampu ruang depan terlihat masih begitu terang. Ah, istrinya pasti masih menunggunya. Melangkah perlahan Donghae memasuki ruangan, menolehkan kepalanya ke setiap sudut sampai pandangannya terpaku pada satu objek di sofa ruang depan. Dan, sungguh donghae hanya mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Terlihat Hyukjae yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi menyamping. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae mematung. Bukan posisi Hyukjae yang membuatnya seakan sulit bernafas, tapi apa yang kini dikenakan istri manisnya itu.

Hyukjae mengenakan kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang Donghae yakini jika itu adalah kemejanya. Dengan bawahan hot pants yang hampir tertutup sempurna kemeja besar itu, menampakkan keindahan kaki jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan bagian bahunya yang sedikit terekspos karena kancing teratas kemeja itu tak dikancingkan dengan benar. Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup. Apa Hyukjae berniat menggodanya sekarang. Kalau begini bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa menahan diri.

Melangkah dengan gerakan yang amat pelan Donghae meletakkan tas kerjanya. Sedetik kemudian melepaskan jas kantornya lalu menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa di sampingnya. Melonggarkan dasinya, Donghae semakin mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Entah mengapa ia merasakan udara tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit panas sekarang.

Berlutut tepat di depan Hyukjae, mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat dengan wajah Hyukjae. Meneliti setiap lekuk yang ada di sana. Mata yang terpejam erat, hidung mancung yang begitu pas dengan wajahnya, serta bibir merah alami yang kini sedikit terbuka.

Haaah... Donghae benar-benar bisa gila. Tak dapat menahan dirinya, kini Donghae mulai mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Hyukjae. Perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengn bibir menggoda itu, kemudian melumatnya pelan.

Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya membuat Hyukjae terbangun. Perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tak lama sampai Hyukjae kembali memejamkan matanya, kali ini menikmati setiap perlakuan Donghae padanya. Tangannya terulur, dengan erat memegang kemeja bagian depan Donghae.

Mendapat respon Hyukjae, Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Membangkitkan tubuhnya perlahan kemudian memutar sedikit tubuh Hyukjae hingga terlentang. Dan kini dirinya berada di atas sofa bertumpu pada lututnya dengan Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya tanpa melepas tautan keduanya.

Merasakan sesak di dadanya karena kebutuhan udara, Hyukjae menepuk pelan dada Donghae. Mengerti keadaan istrinya, Donghae –dengan tak rela- melepas bibir Hyukjae. Bukan sepenuhnya menjauh melainkan mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Hyukjae. Mengecup lembut hamparan jenjang itu hanya untuk mendengar lenguhan Hyukjae yang kembali menyentaknya.

Donghae seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Hyukjae dan hendak bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Namun, belum sepenuhnya tubuhnya menjauh, sepasang lengan itu melingkar erat di lehernya, memaksanya untuk memandang wajah sang pemilik lengan.

Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang menatapnya sayu, dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan... Permohonan? Entahlah Donghae juga tak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

" Kenapa kau selalu menghentikannya Hae-ah?" Donghae sedikit terbelalak menatap Hyukjae, kemudian sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari onix bening di depannya.

" A-apa maksudmu Hyuk?"

" Kau mengerti benar apa maksudku Hae-ah. Kau... kenapa tak pernah mau menyentuhku lebih lanjut?" Dan pertanyaan itu sekan menampar Donghae telak.

"Hae..." Hyukjae meraih lembut wajah Donghae. Memaksa mata sendu itu menatapnya.

" A-Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu Hyuk. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Dan jawaban itu membuahkan senyum di bibir Hyukjae. Ternyata benar, Donghae hanya tak ingin menyakitinya. Mengelus lembut pipi Donghae, Hyukjae memandangnya begitu lembut.

" Hae, aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku?" Donghae setia menyelami mata bening itu, memandang jauh ke dalam sana melihat keyakinan di mata Hyukjae.

" Karena aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku ingin menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya padamu. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu Hae-ah. Sepenuhnya." Meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir tipis Donghae kala dilihatnya bibir itu hendak menyuarakan protesannya.

" Dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku." Ucapan Hyukjae yang terdengar begitu yakin membuat Donghae tertegun. Apa memang ini saatnya ia melakukannya, membuat Hyukjae benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Donghae tak melihat sedikitpun keraguan di diri Hyukjae.

" K-Kau yakin Hyuk?" tak membalas ucapan Donghae justru kini Hyukjae menarik leher Donghae, mempertemukan bibir sensualnya dengan milik Donghae. Hanya sekilas dan setelahnya berbisik lirih di telinga Donghae.

" Lakukan Hae-ah. Aku milikmu."

Tak perlu menahannya lebih lama, Donghae kembali mengunci bibir Hyukjae. Kali ini melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher Donghae, sesekali mencoba membalas ciuman menuntut dari suaminya.

Perlahan Donghae menurunkan kakinya, meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Hyukjae dan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung Hyukjae. Mengangkatnya perlahan tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, melangkah pelan memasuki kamar mereka.

Merasakan kakinya yang sedikit berbenturan dengan ranjang, perlahan Donghae meletakkan Hyukjae di ranjang. Melepaskan tautan yang cukup lama terjalin, bisa Donghae lihat wajah Hyukjae yang begitu menggodanya.

Bagaimana tak menggoda jika di depanmu sesosok makhluk manis tengah terlentang dengan dada yang naik turun, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang menderu. Wajah yang memerah sempurna dengan pandangan mata sayu, serta bibir merah bengkak yang sedikit terbuka. Jangan lupakan bahu putih yang sedikit terekspos karena kerah kemejanya yang memang kebesaran.

Dengan kasar Donghae melepaskan simpul dasinya kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Bertumpu pada lengan kiri Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya, menempatkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Hyukjae sehingga hidungnya kini menempel di pipi kanan Hyukjae. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menangkup sisi wajah Hyukjae yang lain.

" Kau yakin dengan ini? Aku akan melakukannya Hyuk. Aku hanya berharap ini tak akan menyakitimu. Kau bisa menghentikanku kapanpun kau mau." Perlahan Hyukjae menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan, sehingga bibirnya tepat menempel di bibir Donghae.

Donghae kembali menempatkan Hyukjae di bawah kungkungannya, menyesap rasa manis bibir Hyukjae kemudian melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat itu. Sungguh, Hyukjae benar-benar menjadi candu bagi Donghae.

" Ngmhhh..."

Hyukjae melenguh di antara tautan dalam itu membuat Donghae benar-benar harus ekstra menjaga sesuatu dalam dirinya yang kini begitu bergejolak. Donghae pastikan ia tak akan melepaskan bibir Hyukjae jika ia tak merasakan Hyukjae yang menepuk keras dadanya, mengisyaratkan jika pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Melepaskan bibir Hyukjae, Donghae beralih pada leher jenjang di hadapannya. Mengecup setiap bagiannya tanpa terlewatkan, seolah ia tak rela jika tak menyesap setiap rasa manis di tubuh istrinya.

" Mmhhh... hh-Hae..." Berhenti di perpotongan leher dan bahu Hyukjae Donghae mengubah kecupan ringannya menjadi jilatan lembut yang semakin membuat Hyukjae melenguh. Menggigit kecil bagian itu kemudian menghisapnya dalam.

" Akhhh..."

Hyukjae memekik dengan tangan yang meremas kemeja depan Donghae kala sensasi itu dirasakannya untuk pertama kalinya. Donghae sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menyeringai puas kala berhasil menorehkan tanda kepemilikan yang begitu pekat di sana. Mengangkat kepalanya kembali meraup bibir tebal itu, menyesap belahan bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae bergantian.

Namun kali ini tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya bergerak melepas perlahan satu per satu semua kancing kemeja Hyukjae. Dirasa tak ada lagi kancing yang dibuka, Donghae mengarahkan kedua tangannya membuka bagian depan kemeja itu. Menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang kemudian merambah ke leher, membiarkan bibir Hyukjae yang masih sedikit terbuka dengan kepala yang menengadah. Seakan memberikan keleluasaan lebih untuk Donghae.

Semakin ke bawah kini Donghae dihadapkan pada hamparan kulit putih dada Hyukjae. Menanamkan kecupannya di setiap inci bagian itu membuat Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

" Hahhh... Hhaehh..." Mengangkat tubuhnya menatap wajah Hyukjae, dan tersenyum kala melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang kini memejamkan matanya erat dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Kembali Donghae menurunkan tubuhnya, mengecup daerah di sekitar dua tonjolan kecil di dada Hyukjae.

" Aaahhh... H-Haeh... hhh..." Ingin melihat reaksi lebih dari Hyukjae kini Donghae menjilat nipple berwarna merah muda itu. Tak bisa menahan desahannya Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kirinya, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" A-Akh... mmhhh..." Dan pekikan itu semakin menjadi kala Donghae memasukkan nipple nya ke dalam mulut kemudian menyesapnya keras. Sedang tangan nakalnya kini tengah memainkan bagian satunya. Pertama mengelusnya lembut kemudian menarik dan sedikit mencubitnya kasar. Bosan dengan nipple kiri Hyukje Donghae beralih ke satunya, memperlakukannya sama dengan yang tadi dilakukan. Hyukjae tanpa sadar sedikit mengangkat dadanya.

Menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat Hyukjae menarik kepala Donghae, menjauhkan dari dadanya kemudian membawa wajah tampan itu tepat di hadapannya.

" Hah... Hah... Hah..." Bisa Donghae lihat nafas Hyukjae yang terengah-engah dengan mata yang terpejam erat, dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

" Kau baik-baik saja Hyukkie?" Donghae berucap lembut sembari mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya.

" Kau mau hentikan ini?" Hyukje mengambil tangan Donghae yang masih berada di keningnya kemudian meletakkan di dadanya.

" Lanjutkan Hae..." Dan ucapan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Hyukjae cukup agresif juga. Melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hyukjae, Donghae menggerakkan tangannya. Menyusuri perlahan tubuh bagian depan Hyukjae, merasakan betapa halusnya kulit itu terasa di telapak tangannya. Mulai dari leher, dada, kemudian perut rata Hyukjae.

"Mmhhhh..." Sensasi telapak tangan Donghae yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat Hyukjae tak bisa menahan desahan nikmat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Kali ini kembali memejamkan mata menikmati setiap belaiannya.

" Ugghh... Hrrgh..."

Hyukjae menggeram dan menggenggam erat sprai di bawahnya kala Donghae mengelus sesuatu yang berada di antara dua pahanya.

" Oh... Sepertinya ada yang sudah mulai terbangun di sini." Sedikit menggoda istrinya Donghae berbisik lirih di telinga kanan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri menghindari Donghae.

Donghae mengecup telinga kanan Hyukjae, mengulum daun telingnya sekilas kemudian bergerak ke bawah. Kembali memberikan kecuan di setiap bagian tubuh Hyukjae. Heran, Donghae merasakan rasa manis di setiap bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang dikecupnya, membuatnya seakan enggan untuk menyia-nyiakannya barang seinci pun.

Kembali menggoda Hyukjae, Donghae menghentikan kepalanya di perut Hyukjae. Menyapukan lidahnya di sekeliling pusar sebelum menjilatnya berulang-ulang membuat tubuh Hyukjae menggelinjang hebat.

Menurunkan perlahan hotpants yang dikenakan Hyukjae sekaligus underwear nya, dan kini di depannya terpampang jelas bagian private Hyukjae. Memandangnya, Donghae menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Menyadari arah pandang Donghae dengan segera Hyukjae menyilangkan kalinya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Donghae menatap padanya. Melewatkan satu seringai yang terpasang di wajah tampan itu.

" Hei, kau malu eoh?" Tak menanggapi ucapan itu Hyukjae masih setia memalingkan wajahnya membuat suaminya terkikik kecil. Disaat seperti ini bagaimana bisa Hyukjaenya masih terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" Sudah sejauh ini Hyuk, kenapa kau masih malu pada suami tampanmu ini huh?" Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya Donghae berhasil memisahkan kedua paha itu, karena sedari tadi Hyukjae berusaha menahannya.

" AKH...!"

Dan Hyukjae tersentak kala tiba-tiba Donghae menggenggam erat miliknya. Tak berapa lama sampai tangan Donghae memijatnya pelan.

" Ahhh... Haehh... hahhh..."

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga hyukjae yang semakin erat memejamkan matanya. Berbisik seduktif di telinga itu tanpa menghentikan gerakannya di bawah sana.

" Mau merasakan yang lebih nikmat sayang?" Donghae semakin erat menggenggam milik Hyukjae. Bisa dirasakannya batang itu lebih mengeras sekarang, dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di ujungnya.

" Ngghhh... ahh..."

Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, dengan cepat Donghae kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Dengan pasti memasukkan kejantanan Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian semakin lama semakin cepat. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke atas, ke wajah Hyukjae. Tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun ekspresi kenikmatan yang terlukis di wajah istrinya akibat perbuatannya

" Ahhh... Mphh... H-Haeh..." hyukjae berucap susah payah kala dirasa kuluman di kejantanannya kini diikuti hisapan keras. Hyukjae dapat merasakan perutnya mengencang, merasakan sesutu menggelitiknya dari dalam dan mendesak untuk keluar.

" H-Haeh... A... Aku... Ak- Akuhhhh..." Mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae, Donghae justru semakin memperdalam hisapannya. Sesekali ia menggunakan giginya guna menggesek 'benda' di mulutnya, memancing sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar dari sana.

" AK- AAKKHHH!" Dan pekikan keras Hyukjae menandakan jika ia telah sampai puncak klimaksnya untuk pertama kali di sepanjang hidupnya. Pinggulnya sedikit terangkat kala cairan pekat itu keluar, dan dengan senang hati Donghae menampung semua di mulutnya.

Bahkan seolah tak rela jika cairan Hyukjae tercecer, Donghae sedikit menghisap batang yang kini tampak melemas itu. Membersihkannya sepenuhnya. Ah, bahkan Donghae merasakan jika cairan Hyukjae begitu manis.

Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae, menempelkan hidung keduanya Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae yang masih terpejam erat. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan nafas Hyukjae yang tak teratur menerpa wajah tampannya.

" Bahkan rasamu begitu manis Hyukkie." Ucapan itu membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau membuka matanya. Mempertemukan pandangannya tepat dengan mata Donghae yang menatapnya penuh cinta sembari tersenyum.

" Dan milikmu juga begitu manis dan imut. Sama sepertimu." Dan pukulan kecil Donghae dapatkan di dadanya akibat ucapan itu.

" Hahahaha... Baiklah. Sepertinya ini saatnya kita mulai permainan intinya sayang."

Pandangan Hyukjae kini tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan tubuh Donghae yang perlahan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Mengerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang kala tangan Donghae perlahan bergerak melepaskan kancing kemeja yang masih melekat erat di tubuh atletisnya. Lelaki tampan itu memandang seduktif ke arahnya, dan Hyukjae bersumpah ia melihat seringai mesum yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di bibir Donghae.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ha...Ha...Ha... Jangan timpuk saya please. Maaf karena Update yang cukup lama tertunda. Dan maaf juga saya justru menulis adegan nista di atas. Jangan protes juga karena TBC harus nyempil di situ.

Berikan pendapat kalian dan dengan senang hati saya bakalan Update cepat. Karena sesungguhnya lanjutannya sudah ada dan terpaksa saya potong karena terlalu panjang. Boleh dipilih, mau adegannya di cut di situ atau bakalan lanjut ke hal yang lebih nista lagi. #Plak.

.

Entah kenapa review yang semakin minim sedikit mengurangi mood saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Mungkin memang begini yang namanya penulis amatiran. #Curhat#. Tapi tenang saja, untuk pemirsa setia saya *Ciyeeeee...Emang Ada?* saya akan tetap melanjutkannya sampai titik darah penghabisan, eh maksud saya sampai cerita ini benar-benar END. Saya sangat mengerti perasaan reader yang ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan cerita yang masih menggantung, jadi sebisa mungkin saya akan tetap melanjutkannya.

Akhir kata...

GOMAWOOOO ALL ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

_" __Hahahaha... Baiklah. Sepertinya ini saatnya kita mulai permainan intinya sayang."_

_Pandangan Hyukjae kini tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan tubuh Donghae yang perlahan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Mengerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang kala tangan Donghae perlahan bergerak melepaskan kancing kemeja yang masih melekat erat di tubuh atletisnya. Lelaki tampan itu emandang seduktif ke arahnya, dan Hyukjae bersumpah ia melihat seringai mesum yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di bibir Donghae._

_._

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

**Donghae PoV**

Ku jauhkan tubuhku dari Hyukjae setelah sedikit menggodanya. Memfokuskan pandanganku menatap tubuh indah yang kini tergolek di ranjang. Tubuh istriku yang terbuka sepenuhnya dan hanya terdapat kemeja besar terbuka yang masih tersampir di bahunya. Entah kenapa itu justru menampilkan kesan sexy untukku.

Cukup sudah, aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi saat ini. Percaya pada naluriku, aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin berusaha tak menyakitinya sedikitpun walau akau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas mengikuti pergerakanku.

Melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejaku dengan pelan, sengaja menggoda istriku yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Seringai tercetak di bibirku kala melihat mata indah itu sedikit melebar sekarang.

**End Donghae PoV**

**.**

Hyukjae terpaku menatap tubuh atletis seorang Lee Donghae. Bahu tegap dengan dada bidangnya, serta otot lengan yang begitu kekar terlihat sangat kokoh. Jangan lupakan perut Donghae yang tercetak sempurna. Hyukjae perlahan menelan ludahnya. Ia semakin gugup kala tangan Donghae perlahan melepas ikat pinggangnya.

Membuka zipper dan kancing celana kerjanya kemudian membiarkannya turun begitu saja, menampakkan boxer yang juga segera dilepaskannya dan menyisakan underwear nya saja. Hyukjae merasa jika wajahnya terasa semakin panas kala fokus pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang terlihat menggembung di sana. Tak tahan dengan itu Hyukjae dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Donghae yang menatapnya tersenyum jahil.

" Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu sayang? Kau tak mau melihat tubuh sexy suamimu hm?" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya kala merasakan ranjangnya yang bergerak pelan saat Donghae semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin memejamkan matanya erat ketika dirasakannya Donghae yang meniup kecil telinganya.

" Nngghh..."

Menghadapkan wajah cantik itu ke arahnya, Donghae mengusapnya pelan membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya.

" Kau benar-benar yakin Hyukkie? Aku akan melakukan sepelan yang ku bisa, walau pasti kau masih akan merasakan sakit nantinya. Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, hentikan aku kapanpun kau mau. Mengerti?"

Hyukjae hanya membalas ucapan Donghae yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dengan senyum manis, membuatnya merasakan kecupan yang begitu lembut di keningnya.

Perlahan dengan kedua tangannya Donghae mengelus wajah Hyukjae, berlanjut ke lehernya kemudian merambah bahu itu. Menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang masih tersampir indah di sana, kemudian menyingkirkannya entah kemana.

Donghae kembali dibuat terpaku. Menyaksikan keindahan karya Tuhan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tubuh Hyukjae yang benar-benar polos tanpa satu helai benang pun membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik di mata Donghae. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu, Donghae bisa merasakan sesuatu di balik underwearnya mulai bereaksi sekarang.

Tak tahan, donghae meraup bibir Hyukjae cepat. Menghisapnya atas bawah bergantian kemudian melesakkan indra pengecapnya memasuki rongga hangat itu. Tangannya kirinya mengelus rambut Hyukjae, sedang tangan kanannya kini tengah meraba bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang lain.

" Mmhhhh... Cpkk. Cpkk.. nghh..."

Lenguhan Hyukjae serta suara kecipak saliva yang saling beradu menjadi pengiring indah kegiatan keduanya. Tangan Donghae kembali mengelus milik Hyukjae yang masih lemas, dan perlahan dapat dirasakannya benda itu mulai menegang kembali.

" Ahh... Nngghhhh..." dan desahan Hyukjae lolos kala Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dan dengan cepat meraup nipple Hyukjae. Mengulumnya dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil membuat Hyukjae semakin menggeliat.

Merasakan jemarinya kanannya yang cukup basah akibat precum hyukjae Donghae mengalihkan pekerjaan tangannya dengan mulutnya yang kini berganti mengulum kejantanan Hyukjae. Sedang tangan kirinya sekarang tengah memilin kedua nipples Hyukjae bergantian.

" Nghhhh... Haehh... Aaahhhh..."

Hyukjae tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa selain mendesah karena perbuatan Donghae padanya. Beberapa titik kenikmatannya kini tengah dimanjakan tangan dan mulut Donghae.

Merasa perhatian Hyukjae teralihkan, kini Donghae membawa tangan kanannya yang telah sepenuhnya terlumuri cairan Hyukjae ke arah selatan tubuh sang istri. Mengelus pelan single hole yang berada di sana kemudian sepelan mungkin mencoba memasukkan jari telunjuknya, dan menggerakkannya maju mundur berulang-ulang.

Matanya melirik ke atas memperhatikan reaksi Hyukjae. Matanya terpejam erat dengan kening yang mengkerut namun desahan tak pernah berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Yakin jika Hyukjae tak merasakan sakit, Donghae menambahkan satu jari menyusul telunjuknya.

" Aahhh... Sshhh..." Dan desisan kecil di tengah desahan itu membuat Donghae menghentikan gerakan jarinya di manhole Hyukjae, tapi tidak dengan mulut dan tangan kirinya yang masih setia melakukan tugasnya. Merasa Hyukjae kembali tenang, perlahan Donghae menggerakkan kedua jarinya. Sesekali membuat gerakan memutar, mencoba sedikit melebarkan lubang sempit itu.

" Akhh..." Dan pekikan itu terdengar kala Donghae memasukkan jari ketiganya. Hyukjae bisa merasakan sedikit rasa perih di holenya, hanya sebentar karena setelahnya tersamarkan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae pada kejantanan dan nipple nya.

Dengan amat sangat perlahan Donghae menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, berusaha tak membuat Hyukjae merasakan sakit. Tak lama bisa dirasakannya jarinya yang bergerak lebih leluasa di dalam sana membuat Donghae mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

" Aahhh... Haehhh... ahhhh... mhhhh..."

Desahan itu semakin menggila membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat. Melepaskan mulutnya di kejantanan Hyukjae, Donghae menggantinya dengan tangan kiri yang memijat milik Hyukjae. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak semakin dalam, mencoba menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana.

" Annhhh... Haeh... Akhh..." Hyukjae yang memekik keras dengan pinggul sedikit terangkat, cukup menunjukkan jika Donghae berhasil menumbuk sesuatu di dalam lubangnya. Mempercepat gerakan kedua tangannya Donghae menatap intens Hyukjae yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram erat bantal yang digunakannya.

" Ahhh... Haeh... akuhh..." Merasakan sesuatu di genggaman tangan kirinya berkedut Donghae justru melepaskannya, kemudian memfokus kan gerakan ke tangan kanannya.

" Ak-Akkhhh..." Dan pekikan itu diiringi dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari milik Hyukjae. Meluncur membasahi perut serta pahanya sendiri dan sedikit menodai tangan Donghae.

" Ssshhh..." Hyukjae mendesis kecil kala Donghae perlahan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Donghae tersenyum kemudian merangkak ke atas memandang wajah Hyukjae yang kini dibanjiri peluh. Mengusap pelan wajah basah itu.

" Kau sungguh indah sayang. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi Hyuk, bisa aku melakukannya sekarang?" Terlalu malas membuka mata pasca klimaks keduanya, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan merespon ucapan Donghae.

Dengan cepat membuka underwearnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Terlihat batangnya yang kini sudah menegang sempurna. Sesungguhnya Donghae sudah mati-matian menahan hasrat sejak ia masih berpakaian lengkap sedari tadi.

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat merasakan Donghae yang kini tengah membuka lebar pahanya. Memandang Donghae yang kini menempatkan tubuh di antara kedua kakinya. Walau tak melihat sepenuhnya, tapi Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae tengah mempersiapkannya.

" Kau siap Hyuk, aku masuk sekarang."

Merasakan milik Donghae menggesek opening nya membuat Hyukjae kembali memejamkan mata, dengan tangan yang bersiap mencengkeram apapun di sekitarnya. Berharap bisa sedikit menglihkan rasa sakitnya nanti.

" Akh... Sshhh..."

Bahkan kepala kejantanan Donghae belum masuk sepenuhnya tapi Hyukjae bersumpah ia merasakan lubangnya terasa robek. Melihat Hyukjae yang kesakitan Donghae kembali mengeluarkan miliknya. Mencoba kembali, dengan susah payah Donghae memasukkan lagi kejantanannya.

" Akhhh..."

Pekikan itu mengiringi masuknya kepala kejantanan Donghae di lubang Hyukjae. Mendiamkan miliknya, bisa Donghae lihat Hyukjae yang meringis dengan mata terpejam erat serta tangan yang mencengkeram kuat sprei di bawahnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae sendu, sungguh ia tak tega melihat Hyukjae yang kesakitan seperti itu.

Merendahkan tubuhnya, Donghae mengelus sisi wajah Hyukjae.

" Apa sakit sekali sayang. Kita hentikan saja ne?"

Nada khawatir yang begitu kentara itu membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya cepat. Bisa dilihatnya gurat kekhawatiran yang terlukis jelas di wajah suaminya. Dengan mata yang sedikit basah Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

" A-ani Hae-ah. Aku tak apa..." Memberikan pandangan meyakinkan ke arah suami tampannya.

" Tapi Hyuk, kau-."

" Sungguh Hae, aku tak apa. Lanjutkan sekarang."

Kali ini dengan mata yang semakin terlihat berkaca-kaca Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan Donghae. Membuat Donghae yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

" Baiklah. Hentikan aku jika kau benar-benar tak kuat menahannya." Mendapat anggukan istrinya, dengan kedua tangan Donghae memegang lengan Hyukjae yang juga balas mencengkeram lengannya.

Donghae kembali mendorong miliknya perlahan. Hyukjae bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dan keras menerobos memasukinya. Seolah memaksa lubangnya untuk melebar, dan Hyukjae bersumpah ia merasakan sakit luar biasa yang seolah membelahnya.

Donghae tahu Hyukjae menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, hal itu dapat dirasakannya dari jemari Hyukjae yang mencengkeram erat lengannya dan tanpa sadar kukunya turut menggores kulit lengannya. Tahu jika Hyukjae akan merasakan sakit yang lebih lama jika ia melakukannya perlahan, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Donghae menghentakkan miliknya langsung. Membuka paksa lubang itu, membenamkan miliknya sepenuhnya di sana.

" AAKKHHH !"

Teriakan Hyukjae menggema di kamar itu, matanya terbelalak dengan kepala yang menengadah. Jangan lupakan kristal bening yang meluncur dengan bebas dari matanya, serta nafas yang terengah-engah menahan sakit. Kembali memejamkan matanya erat kala panas itu kini bahkan terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Donghae yang mengerti keadaan Hyukjae merendahkan tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh di bawahnya dengan sempurna, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae bisa sedikit mengatur nafasnya kala dirasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang. Mengelus lembut punggung Donghae yang masih merengkuhnya erat, menunjukkan jika ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Perlahan melepaskan rengkuhannya, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam. Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas raut penyesalan di wajah suaminya. Tersenyum menenangkan kemudian mengelus lembut wajah Donghae.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Bergeraklah perlahan." Membawa lengan Hyukjae melingkar di bahunya, Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

" Sarangahe. Nan cheongmal saranghae." Satu kalimat bermakna diucapkannya kemudian menarik perlahan miliknya di bawah sana menghasilkan desisan kecil dari Hyukjae.

" Akh..."

Hyukjae kembali memekik sakit saat Donghae menghentakkan miliknya, membuat Donghae segera membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Melumat bibir Hyukjae intens kemudian menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya di bawah sana.

Hyukjae sendiri kini justru melumat kasar bibir Donghae, mencoba mengalihkan rasa perih dan panas yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bisa dirasakan lubangnya yang terasa penuh terisi milik Donghae.

Beberapa menit konsisten dengan gerakan itu, perlahan rasa sakit Hyukjae sedikit berkurang. Donghae yang menyadarinya, sedikit menambah intensitas gerakannya.

" Aahhh... ahhh... haehh... hah..." Desahan Hyukjae terdengar seiring dengan rasa sakit yang kini berubah menjadi nikmat.

" Sshhh... Hyukh.. hahh... "

Tak hanya Hyukjae, tapi Donghae pun bisa merasakan nikmat itu. Bagaimana miliknya yang bergerak di ruang sempit itu, yang kini serasa meremas miliknya dan menghisapnya lebih dalam. Donghae masih berusaha menyempurnakan letak kejantanannya. Memburu satu titik terdalam di tubuh Hyukjae.

" Akkh..."

Akhirnya Donghae menemukannya. Hyukjae memeluk leher dan bahu Donghae erat, melampiaskan kenikmatan kala sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bertumbukan dengan ujung kejantanan Donghae.

Donghae semakin bergerak cepat, antusias untuk menumbuk titik yang sama. Gerakannya semakin cepat membuat tubuh Hyukjae turut tersentak-sentak seiring pergerakan pinggulnya. Kini tangannya merengkuh erat punggung Hyukjae.

" Haeh... Akuhh... Ahhhh..."

Tak lama hingga Hyukjae menumpahkan cairannya membasahi dada dan perutnya serta Donghae. Hyukjae yang orgasme menjadikan lubangnya secara refleks menyempit, membuat Donghae tak mampu lagi menahan cairannya.

" Hyukiehhh..."

Donghae menumpahkan cairan sepenuhnya di lubang Hyukjae. Keduanya terdiam, hanya deru nafas yang saling berlomba yang memecah kesunyian di malam yang semakin larut. Mencoba menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing sembari merasakan kenikmatan yang baru melanda keduanya.

::

Beberapa menit terdiam kini Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya. Mengelus pelan punggung tegap Donghae yang masih berada di atasnya.

" Hae..."

" Hmm..." Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat tanpa merubah posisi tubuhnya.

" Mmm... Itu. Ke-Kenapa mi-milikmu masih terasa begitu keras di sana?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu Donghae segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hyukjae kemudian memandang istrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

" Sepertinya, ia masih belum puas baby." Donghae berucap dengan nada seperti berbisik, sedang Hyukjae kini memandangnya dengan raut tak percaya.

" Apa kau masih kuat baby? Kita lanjutkan ne." Donghae berucap antusias. Melihat Hyukjae yang hanya terdiam membuatnya sedikit ragu sekarang.

" Apa kau lelah Hyuk. Jika memang kau lelah kita bisa menundangnya."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali terasa panas. Menggerakkan telunjuk kirinya ke dada Donghae, bermain sedikit di sana. Dengan wajah malu-malu Hyukjae sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit heran melihatnya.

" Emm... Bu-bukankan memang kewajiban istri untuk... untuk memuaskan suaminya? Ka-kalau Hae memang belum puas, la-lanjutkan saja."

Dan pernyataan polos Hyukjae benar-benar membuat Donghae hanya mampu menampilkan ekspresi bodohnya. Tak lama sampai seringai mesum terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ekspresi polos Hyukjae benar-benar membuat 'serigala lapar' dalam dirinya terbangun. Donghae menyentakkan sedikit pinggulnya.

" Nghhh..."

Dan rintihan Hyukjae terdengar kala sesuatu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, mengingat kejantanan Donghae yang sedari tadi memang masih bersarang di sana.

" Hyukkieku mulai nakal eoh? Baiklah, kita lanjutkan sayang." Donghae berbisik seduktif di telinga Hyukjae kemudian sedikit menjilatnya. Membut lenguhan kembali mengalun di bibir merah Hyukjae.

Donghae mengalungkan kedua lengan Hyukjae ke lehernya kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya di punggung Hyukjae. Mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dari posisi berbaringnya dan memposisikan Hyukjae berada di pangkuannya.

" Haeehhh..." Hyukjae bisa merasakan milik Donghe yang berada di hole nya semakin melesak masuk lebih dalam.

Kini kedua wajah mereka berhadapan dengan hidung yang menempel. Donghae tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya guna meraup bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae menutup mata saat merasakan bibir tipis itu menempel di belahan merah miliknya. Membalas lumatan Donghae yang begitu lembut di bibirnya, merasakan cinta yang begitu besar tersirat di sana.

" Kau bisa bergerak Hyuk?" Mengerti apa keinginan suaminya, Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Menggerakkan kedua lengannya memegang bahu tegap suaminya guna menjadi tumpuan. Hyukjae mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, sedikit mendesis kala merasakan batang keras itu bergesekan dengan dinding di dalam lubangnya.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan sepenuhnya milik Donghae di lubangnya dalam sekali hentak. Hyukjae mendongak sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, melampiaskan nikmat yang melandanya kala ujung kejantanan suaminya itu menumbuk tepat titik terdalamnya.

Pandangan Donghae tak pernah teralih dari Hyukjae. Merekam baik-baik ekspresi Hyukjae di depannya. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang Hyukjae semakin merasakan tubuhnya tak terkontrol. Kali ini tangan Donghae turut serta membantu Hyukjae menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tergoda pemadangan di depannya, Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hyukjae yang sepenuhnya terekspos karena kepala namja manis itu yang masih menengadah.

" Haahh... ahhh... Haehhh..."

Desahan itu seolah menjadi pengiring indah di telinga Donghae. Kali ini menurunkan kepalanya, Donghae kembali bermain di dada Hyukjae. Mengulum, menghisap, dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Shhh... Haahhh..."

Merasakan gerakan tubuh di atasnya yang semakin lambat membuat Donghae kembali membaringkan Hyukjae ke atas ranjang membuat dirinya kini berada di sela kedua kaki Hyukjae. Mengambil sebelah kaki Hyukjae yang berada di samping kiri tubuhnya dan membawanya ke depan melewati tubuhnya, memposisikan tubuh Hyukjae berbaring miring ke arah kiri tanpa melepaskan miliknya di lubang Hyukjae.

Menundukkan tubuhnya Donghae meraih kepala Hyukjae. Memalingkan wajah itu supaya ia bisa meraih bibir merah istrinya. Kembali menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya kali ini dengan intensitas yang lebih cepat, memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada dirinya dan Hyukjae.

" Haahh... Hhmmpp.. Emmhppp..." Desahan keras itu teredam oleh kuncian bibir Donghae di mulutnya.

" Akh... ahhh..."

Melepas paksa pagutan Donghae supaya lebih leluasa mengeluarkan erangannya, tangan kiri Hyukjae mencengkeram erat sprei di bawahnya sedang tangan kanannya meremas kuat rambut Donghae di belakangnya.

" Ahhh... sshhh..." Donghae semakin menenggelamkan kepalnya di tengkuk Hyukjae, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit kecil bagian itu.

" Haeehhh... akkuhh... Akkuh... "

Mendengar isyarat Hyukjae dengan cepat Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih milik Hyukjae kemudian mengocoknya seiring dengan ritme hujaman pinggulnya di bawah sana. Hyukjae yang hampir mencapai klimaks nya membuat holenya semakin mengetat, seakan meremas milik Donghae lebih kuat. Merasakannya membuat Donghae menggeram keras.

"Urrgg... t-tunggu... be-bersamahh... hyukhhh. Haahhh..."

" Haeh... Ahhh... Hahhh... HAEEHHHHH..."

Tak dapat menahan diri, Hyukjae akhirnya menumpahkan cairannya. Pandangannya mengabur, dalam sekejab semua berwarna putih di matanya. Cairannya keluar banyak mengucur membasahi sprei putih alas mereka memadu cinta malam ini.

" Aaahhh... HYUKKIEEhhhhh..."

Dan selang beberapa saat Donghae pun akhirnya menuntaskan hasrat. Menumpahkan cairan sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Bisa Hyukjae rasakan jika milik Donghae keluar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Memberikan sensasi hangat dan sedikit penuh di perutnya. Nafas keduanya bersahutan, seakan memperebutkan oksigen di sekitarnya.

Merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Tak berniat sedikitpun mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Matanya terasa begitu berat, ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Setelah merasa nafasnya kembali tenang, perlahan Donghae menarik keluar miliknya yang sudah melemas dari lubang Hyukjae. Amat sangat pelan berusaha tak mengusik Hyukjae yang saat ini Donghae yakin sudah hampir terlelap. Desisan kecil bisa Donghae dengar keluar dari bibir bengkak itu

Membangkitkan tubuhnya perlahan, membenahi posisi Hyukjae. Mengubah posisi tidur istrinya supaya ia bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman. Donghae menatap intens Hyukjae yang terlelap sepenuhnya. Tangannya terulur menyeka keringat di dahi Hyukjae dan merapikan poni yang sedikit berantakan di sana. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae ia berbisik pelan.

" Saranghae Hyukkie ah... Saranghae."

Mengucapkan kata cinta yang begitu tulus dari hatinya walau ia tahu Hyukjae tak akan mendengarnya saat ini. Donghae kembali menatap wajah Hyukjae. Membelai sisi lembut wajah cantik tanpa cela milik sang istri. Belaiannya turun ke leher jenjang Hyukjae, masih bergerak sampai ia berhenti di dada kiri Hyukjae.

Pandangan namja tampan itu berubah sendu. Bisa dilihatnya bekas luka melintang di sana walaupun terlihat samar. Ya, sangat samar. Mungkin ini hasil kecanggihan teknologi sekarang, bahkan jika kau memandangnya sekilas kau tak akan menyadari bekas lukanya. Donghae mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut, seakan takut menyakiti pemilik tubuh itu.

Meletakkan telapak tangannya sepenuhnya di sana, tepat di bagian organ dalam Hyukjae yang berdetak. Donghae merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana detakan sumber kehidupan itu bertalu-talu. Berdetak sedikit tak beraturan. Jujur, rasa khawatir itu masih menghinggapinya sampai saat ini.

.

**Flash Back On.**

Setelah bertemu siwon di kantin kantornya, Donghae memutuskan keluar dari sana. Ia sudah tak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya untuk itu ia memutuskan pergi ke tempat lain. Ke tempat di mana seseorang berada yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya, atau paling tidak sedikit memberikan penjelasan padanya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

' Masuk.' Sahutan dari dalam membuat Donghae meraih knop pintu di depannya. Melangkah masuk kemudian kembali menutup pintu bercat putih itu.

" Hae Hyung?" Dan tatapan Heran dari seseorang di depannya adalah pemandangan pertama yang menyambut Donghae.

" Ne, ini aku. Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Kau tak suka aku ke sini?" Menghela nafas pelan namja yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya itu bangkit menghampiri Donghae.

" Anniyo. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu. Aish Jinja. Aku hanya heran tumben kau ke sini di jam seperti ini. Dan lagi, mana Hyukkie Hyung?" Memandang namja tinggi di depannya, Donghae menghela nafas singkat.

" Hyukkie tidak ikut, aku sendiri ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku diskusikan denganmu Kyu." Walaupun merasa sedikit bingung dan penasaran, Kyuhyun segera mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangannya.

Ya, Donghae menemui Kyuhyun saat ini. Sengaja karena memang ada yang ingin dia 'diskusikan' dengan Dokter khusus yang menangani istrinya itu.

" Kenapa Hyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hyukkie Hyung." Kyuhyun bertanya sedikit cemas, dan kini dibuat bingung dengan respon Donghae yang menggeleng kecil di depannya.

" Lalu?" Kali ini Donghae menatap serius ke mata Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kondisi tubuh Hyukjae saat ini?" Dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun heran. Perasaan baru kemarin lusa Hyukjae melakukan check up ke sini dan Donghae juga turut serta menemaninya. Lalu kenapa Donghae bertanya lagi.

" Kau ini aneh, Hyung. Kau bahkan juga mendengarnya kemarin. Keadaan tubuhnya semakin baik. Penggantian katub jantung itu bereaksi positif di tubuhnya. Walaupun tak sempurna, tapi katub itu berfungsi dengan baik. Ditambah obat yang rutin dikonsumsi membantu menjaga kondisinya tetap stabil."

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun Donghae meremas kedua tangannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan mental untuk menanyakan hal yang memang menjadi tujuannya utamanya ke tenpat itu.

" Jika memang seperti itu, apakah kondisinya memungkinkan jika aku melakukan ' hal itu padanya Kyu?" Donghae bertanya ragu. Meringis pelan saat ekspresi Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut bingung. Jangan bilang ia harus mengulanginya lagi.

" Mak-maksudku, apa kondisinya memungkinkan jika kami melakukan hubungan suami istri? A-Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia mengerti benar sekarang maksud pertanyaan namja tampan di depannya. Donghae sedikit cemas saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

" Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya Hyung. Menderita kelainan jantung bukan berarti tak bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk hal-hal seperti itu. Terlebih sekarang kondisi Hyukkie hyung sudah stabil dan baik, jadi kau bisa saja melakukannya. " Kyuhyun menjawab santai, dan entah kenapa wajah Donghae menjadi berseri seketika walaupun sedikit tersembunyi di balik raut datarnya.

" Tapi, perlu kau ingat Hyung. Tubuh Hyukkie Hyung tak sesempurna orang-orang normal lainnya." Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, kali ini menatap Donghae cukup serius. Tatapan tak kalah serius juga dilayangkan Donghae pada sang dokter.

" Kau bisa melakukannya, asal jangan sampai berlebihan. Maksudku, jangan sampai membuat tenaganya terforsir, jangan membuatnya terlalu lelah. Seiring tenaga yang dikeluarkan atau digunakan maka detak jantung juga menyesuaikan. Jantung akan berdetak semakin cepat jika seseorang banyak beraktivitas. Kalau orang normal tak masalah karena semua organ di tubuhnya akan menyesuaikan semuanya dengan sendirinya." Menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan Hyukkie Hyung. Katub yang kini terpasang di jantungnya tak sesempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Jika jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras maka katub pengganti itu mungkin saja tak bisa berfungsi maksimal, karena harus dipaksa bekerja melebihi kapasitas yang seharusnya dan itu sangat berpengaruh pada apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku yakin kau mengerti tentang itu Hyung, dan aku tahu pasti kau yang paling bisa menjaganya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae yang memandangnya intens. Menepuk pelan punggung kokoh namja di depannya, memberikan keyakinan padanya.

**Flash Back Off.**

**.**

Membuka kembali matanya kala ingatan tadi siang saat dirinya bertemu Kyuhyun kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Hei... Donghae bukan orang bodoh. Dia tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Ia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik setelah berbicara banyak dengan Kyuhyun.

Kembali menatap wajah cantik Hyukjae, Donghae mengecup lama kening indah itu. Menyusupkan tangan kirinya di belakang bahu Hyukjae kemudian menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dengan sebelah kaki Donghae mengambil selimut di bawahnya, menutup tubuhnya dan Hyukjae yang masih polos dengan selimut tebal itu. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan tak menunggu lama sampai Donghae menyusul Hyukjae yang sudah lebih dahulu terlelap.

.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Matahari yang bersinar terik di luar menerobos masuk ke sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah itu, mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang namja tampan yang kini perlahan membuka matanya. Mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Donghae melihat jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Jam 10.00. Ah, hari sudah siang ternyata.

Merasakan beban di lengannya Donghae menoleh. Mendapati sang istri yang masih terlelap membuatnya tersenyum. Tak biasanya ia bangun lebih dulu dari Hyukjae, istrinya itu pasti kelelahan akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

Memindahkan kepala Hyukjae sepelan mungkin dari lengannya kemudian menempatkannya lembut di atas bantal, tersenyum kala melihat Hyukjae menggeliat lucu. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling kamarnya, tertawa kecil kala melihat pakaiannya dan Hyukjae yang berserakan di lantai.

Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya kejadian semalam, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menyentuh Hyukjae, menjadikan Hyukjae benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Sungguh, kebahagiaan Donghae berlipat saat ini. Kembali menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae sekilas, Donghae menyingkap selimut di atasnya. Melangkah santai ke arah kamar mandi tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang masih polos saat ini.

Beberap menit berikutnya Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terasa segar. Melangkah menuju lemari, mengambil celana pendek selutut kemudian memakainya. Tanpa repot-repot mengenakan atasan, Donghae melangkah ke arah ranjang. Hendak membangunkan sang istri yang sepertinya masih terlelap. Sebelum keluar tadi Donghae sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Hyukjae berendam. Berharap itu bisa merileks kan otot-otot nya yang Donghae yakin akan terasa kaku akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

Mendudukkan diri di samping Hyukjae Donghae membelai pipi itu lembut, membuat Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat karena merasa terusik.

" Sayang... Bangun... Sudah siang. Kau harus membersihkan dirimu." Donghae berucap lembut. Terkikik geli melihat Hyukjae yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan dengan badan yang sedikit menggeliat. Hyukjae mengerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang, sesekali mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangan. Donghae yang gemas melihat tingkah Hyukjae mengecup bibir yang sedikit mengerucut itu berulang-ulang, membantu Hyukjae mendapatkan kembali kesadaran sepenuhnya.

" H-Hae..." Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur itu mengalun dari bibir Hyukjae.

" Hmm... bangunlah, ini sudah siang Hyukkie." Mendengar ucapan suaminya Hyukjae memandang ke arah jendela. Bisa dilihatnya matahari bersinar dengan terangnya di luar sana, sedikit melebarkan matanya kala ia sadar dirinya terlambat bangun. Tak terlalu menyadari keadaannya saat ini Hyukjae segera membangunkan tubuhnya.

" Astaga Hae, aku terlam- Awww!"

Pekikan itu menggema bahkan saat Hyukjae belum mendudukkan diri, dan Donghae segera membantunya. Bisa Hyukjae rasakan bagian tubuhnya yang begitu ngilu di bawah sana.

" Aish... Pelan-pelan Hyukkie." Kali ini perlahan Donghae menyandarkan tubuh Hyukjae di kepala ranjang. Membuat selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada kini turun sebatas pinggangnya.

" Apa terasa sakit?" Donghae bertanya lembut dan tersenyum kala Hyukjae mengangguk kecil.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kan mengantarmu ke kamar mandi. Kau bisa mandi dan berendam supaya tubuhmu lebih segar dan tak terlalu kaku. Kajja." Bukannya langsung membawa Hyukjae, justru Donghae memakaikan kemeja yang kemarin dipakai Hyukjae. Mengancingkan semuanya dengan rapi tanpa terlewat satu butir pun, Hyukjae sendiri hanya memandangnya bingung.

" Hae, kau menyuruhku mandi dan berendam kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah memakaikan kemeja ini padaku?" Hyukjae bertanya saat Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Aku hanya tak ingin tergoda dan kembali menyerangmu jika aku melihat tubuh indahmu itu sayang. Kau sudah cukup lelah karena semalam." Mendengar perkataan Donghae membuat Hyukjae menunduk malu teringat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae di bathup yang sudah terisi air hangat dengan aroma terapi yang tadi sudah disiapkannya tanpa melepas pakaian di tubuh Hyukjae.

" Baiklah, nikmati waktumu dan panggil aku jika sudah selesai." Hyukjae tersenyum menatap Donghae kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sesaat sebelum pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

:: ::

Kini Dongha tengah menggendong Hyukjae menuju ruang makan di apartemen mereka. Tadi setelah berendam, Donghae amat sangat terpaksa dengan senang hati membantu Hyukjae memakai pakaiannya. Dikarenkan Hyukjae yang mengeluh jika semua bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal. Belum lagi rasa perih yang masih mendera bagian selatan tubuhnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali.

Perlahan mendudukkan tubuh Hyukjae di salah satu kursi meja makan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut melihat banyaknya hidangan yang ada di meja, membuat perutnya yang memang belum diisi sejak tadi pagi menjerit. Menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Woahhh... Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini Hae-ah? Kapan kau melakukannya." Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Donghae meletakkan peralatan makan di depan Hyukjae.

" Bukan aku yang memasak. Tadi saat kau di kamar mandi, orang suruhan Umma datang mengantarkan ini semua untuk kita." Dan Hyukjae hanya menganguk mendengarnya. Seketika matanya berbinar kala melihat makanan faforitnya di meja itu. Mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambilnya, namun sebelum sempat ia sentuh Donghae sudah menjauhkannya. Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Haeee... " Dan rengekan itu tak membuat Donghae bergeming.

" Anni Hyuk. Makan nasi dulu baru boleh makan ini. Perutmu akan sakit jika kau langsung memakan Strawberry ini. Tadi pagi kau juga melewatkan sarapanmu. Jadi makan dulu baru aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu." Mendengar itu hyukjae memandang Donghae sinis, namun justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

Hyukjae mengambil makanan di meja kemudian memakannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Membuat Donghae yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa. Oh ayolah, berapa usia Hyukjae sekarang. Dia merajuk hanya karena tak boleh memakan strawberry sebelum makan nasi, dan Donghae begitu suka dengan ekspresi istrinya saat ini.

:::

:::

" Yeoboseyo? Ne, bagaimana?"

' ...'

" Ah belum ada ya?

' ...'

" Tentu saja, kita akan tetap berusaha."

' ...'

" Untuk saat ini semua baik-baik saja. Kemungkinan semua berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan."

' ...'

" Ne, semoga tak terjadi hal-hal yang bisa membuat keadaan memburuk."

' ...'

" Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya. Tentu perkembangannya akan selalu ku pantau."

' ...'

" Ne... Annyeong."

TUT...

Dan sambungan itu terputus kala seseorang di seberang sana mematikan panggilannya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya, namja tampan itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Fikirannya sedikit kalut mengingat kembali percakapannya yang baru saja berakhir.

_'__Yah, semoga semua berjalan sesuai harapan.'_

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Semenjak kejadian 'malam pertama' itu Hubungan pasangan suami istri ini berjalan semakin intim. Mereka tak sungkan lagi melakukannya walaupun tak setiap hari. Donghae sadar, bagaimanapun inginnya ia menyentuh istrinya, ia harus tetap mengutamakan kesehatan Hyukjae. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko terhadap kondisi Hyukjae hanya karena nafsu.

Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae karena ia mencintainya, bukan sebaliknya. Dan ia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi pada Hyukjae. Pada cintanya, pada hidupnya, dan segala yang ada pada Hyukjae.

Hari sudah agak siang, dan jam yang terletak di meja samping televisi itu menunjukkan pukul 08.30. Bukan, ini bukan hari minggu. Tapi kenapa dua orang itu dengan santainya duduk di sofa menonton acara terlevisi. Hyukjae yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, dengan Donghae yang merangkul pinggangnya erat dari samping. Mata keduanya menonton acara televisi yang kini menayangkan film kesukaan Hyukjae.

" Hae, kau tak ke kantor lagi eoh?" Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat. Donghae mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi.

" Tidak baby. Aku malas." Donghae menjawab sekenanya, mendapat dengusan kecil dari Hyukjae.

" Dan kau mengucapkan alasan yang sama dengan yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi." Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kini Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

" Ini sudah hari ketiga kau tak masuk kantor Hae-ah. Di mana tanggung jawabmu?" Mendengarnya kini Donghae justru mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae sedikir bergidik menatapnya.

" Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau menakutiku kau tahu." Dan perkataan itu membuat tawa Donghae pecah.

" Aku sedang tak ingin ke kantor sayang. Lagipula aku kan pemilik perusahannya. Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku tak ke kantor. Sudah ada anak buahku yang menangani semuanya."

Donghae menghambur memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya. Hyukjae mengangkat tangan dan memberikan jitakan kecil di kepala Donghae, membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit meringis.

" Dan kau baru akan ke kantor jika kau mendengar harga saham mu anjlok atau perusahaanmu bangkrut eoh." Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Haiisshhh Hyukkie... Kenapa lama-lama kau jadi seperti Umma eoh? Bahkan caramu mengomeliku sama seperti Umma." Hyukjae hanya memandang datar Donghae kemudian dengan acuh kembali menonton tayangan di depannya.

" Lalu apa seharian kau juga akan berdiam diri di rumah, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya? Apa kau tak merasa bosan huh?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar bercahaya itu.

" Anni. Bagaimana mungkin aku bosan jika di sini ada kau?" Donghae kembali memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari samping.

" Ah baby... Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman? Sudah lama kan kita tak ke sana?" Seketika Hyukjae menoleh, memandang suaminya dengan binar ceria di matanya membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

" Benarkah Hae?" Donghae mengangguk semangat. Hyukjae memekik riang, mecium pipi Donghae sekilas kemudian melesat ke kamarnya hendak bersiap siap.

" Yah baby. Seharusnya kau menciumku di tempat lain bukan di pipi." Donghae sedikit berteriak pada Hyukjae yang berada di kamar.

" PERVERT!"

Dan teriakan balasan dari dalam kamar itu berhasil membuat tawa Donghae menggelegar di sana. Sangat menyenangkan memang menggoda istrinya, begitulah fikir Donghae.

::: :::

Di sinilah pasangan suami istri itu sekarang, berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan kanan Donghae yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hyukjae. Menyusuri jalan setapak di sana, tak terlalu terik walaupun matahari mulai tinggi dikarenakan banyaknya pepohonan di kanan kiri.

" Aku merindukan tempat ini." Gumaman pelan itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Donghae. Menolehkan kepalanya di lihatnya Hyukjae yang tengah memandang sekeliling dengan senyum yang terukir indah di bibirnya. Merasa dipandangi, Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah suaminya.

" Aku juga-" Melepaskan genggaman tangannya Donghae meraih pinggang Hyukjae, menariknya lebih dekat padanya.

" Bukan hanya tempat ini, tapi keadaan yang seperti ini." Tersenyum, Hyukjae semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menunjuk sebuah pohon di depannya, diikuti Hyukjae yang juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang lagi suaminya Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Bersama mereka melangkah ke tempat itu.

Mendudukkan diri di atas rumput tepat di bawah pohon besar itu, Donghae menarik Hyukjae mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae menyamankan posisinya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

" Kau mengingat tempat ini Hyuk?" Donghae bertanya pelan, turut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hyukjae yang ada di bahunya.

" Tentu, seumur hidup aku tak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini." Setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Tak ada lagi yang terucap di bibir keduanya, hanya memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

DUK!

Donghae membuka mata kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kala merasakan sesuatu mengenai kakinya. Hyukjae yang merasakan pergerakan Donghae turut mengangkat kepalanya. Di depan kaki Donghae terdapat sebuah bola dengan motif warna-warni. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa sekiranya pemilik bola.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Hyukjae dilihatnya seorang namja kecil tengah menarik-narik baju ibunya sambil menunjuk ke arah bola di depannya. Sepertinya sang namja takut untuk mengambil bola itu. Donghae tersenyum, mengambil bola di depannya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Hyukjae hanya diam mengamati setiap gerak-gerik suaminya.

Melambaikan tangan ke arah namja kecil itu, mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil bola di tangannya. Dengan langkah ragu anak itu menghampiri Donghae membuatnya juga melangkah mendekat. Donghae merendahkan dirinya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja kecil di depannya.

" Ini milikmu hum?" Donghae bertanya lembut sembari tersenyum.

" Eungg..." Dan anggukan imut itu membuat Donghae terkekeh.

" Cha ambil lah. Ini bolamu." Mengambil bola dari tangan Donghae kemudian namja kecil itu membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Gomawo ahjussi..."

Donghae tertawa kemudian mengusap gemas surai sang namja. Mencium pipi Donghae sekilas kemudian berlari menuju ibunya. Donghae masih memandangnya, tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangan membalas lambaian tangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Membalik tubuhnya, Donghae kembali menghampiri Hyukjae.

" Anak kecil memang selalu menggemaskan, lucu sekali." Tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya saat ia mengingat tingkah anak kecil tadi.

" Kau menyukai anak-anak Hae-ah?" Tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae menatapnya lekat.

" Tentu saja Hyukkie. Siapa yang tak suka anak-anak? Mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan." Hyukjae turut tersenyum melihat wajah berseri suaminya.

" Haahh... betapa menyenangkannya jika suatu saat kita memiliki anggota baru di keluarga kita Hyuk."

Donghae masih setia dengan senyumnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, tak menyadari raut wajah Hyukjae yang menatap sendu ke arahnya karena ia masih setia memandang ke depan.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

" Bagaimana Kyu?" Hyukjae bertanya setelah mendudukkan diri tepat di depan meja Kyuhyun. Ya, hari ini adalah jadwal check up Hyukjae dan Donghae tak bisa menemaninya karena tiba-tiba ada meeting mendadak di kantornya. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menatap lekat Hyukjae.

" Sejak kapan kau merasakannya Hyung? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang padaku? Apa Donghae Hyung tahu?" Hyukjae menunduk, kemudian menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat dokter tampan itu menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir Kyu. Lagi pula ini hanya sedikit rasa nyeri dan sebentar juga hilang. Lalu bagaimana?" Kali ini tatapan itu berubah sedikit cemas.

" Tak ada yang perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan Hyung, ini hanya sedikit reaksi dari katub yang terpasang di jantungmu. Aku akan memberikan obat tambahan untukmu." Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya intens.

" Tapi kau harus menjaga kondisimu lebih ekstra Hyung. Jangan terlalu melakukan aktivitas berat." Dan Hyukjae mengangguk antusias untuk itu.

" Hmm... Kyu? Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mengernyit bingung kala dilihatnya Hyukjae yang seakan ragu dengan pertanyaannya. Mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban pertanyaan itu.

" Kyu... Apa... apa ada kemungkinan untukku bisa memiliki anak?" Hyukjae berucap lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Kyuhyun yang hendak meminum tehnya kembali meletakkan cangkirnya kala mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, kemudian terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

" Kyu..."

Panggilan lirih disertai dengan sentuhan itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, membuatnya kini menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan. Balas menggenggm tangan Hyukjae lebih erat, kali ini Kyuhyun memandang intens wajah namja manis di depannya. Menahan nafas kemudian menghembuskannya Kyuhyun mempersiapkan diri, menjelaskan tentang semua yang ingin Hyukjae ketahui.

" Hyung ... ." Mata bulat sipit itu fokus memandang wajah di depannya.

" ...".

Hyukjae mendengar semuanya. Mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan itu mampu membuat suaranya tak bisa keluar barang sedikitpun. Hyukjae tercekat, dan pandangan itu kini kosong sekarang.

" ..."

" ..."

" Kau mengerti Hyung?" Menutupbucapan panjangnya, matanya melihat seseorang di depannya hanya terdiam Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan kecil itu, menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya.

" Ah, n-ne Kyu. Aku mengerti." Nada itu terucap begitu sendu.

" Aku akan menghubungi Hae Hyung. Dia orang pertama yang harus tahu tentang ini" Ucapan itu membuat Hyukjae lekas menatapnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Anni Kyu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakan padanya."

" Kau yakin Hyung?"

"Ne, aku yakin sekali." Nada tegas itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mampu mengiyakan.

" Baiklah Kyu, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. Kita bertemu lain kali." Kyuhyun turut bangkit dari duduknya mengantar Hyukjae sampai depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Belum sampai tiga langkah Hyukjae menjauhi pintu itu, Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya membuat Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Pastikan Hae Hyung benar-benar tahu tentang ini Hyung." Dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang yang masih setia menatap punggungnya menjauh.

:: ::

:: ::

" Yeoboseyo..."

'_Ne, yeoboseyo baby... kau di mana sekarang? Apa check up mu sudah selesai?'_ Suara Donghae menggema di seberang telefon yang baru saja Hyukjae angkat.

" Iya, baru saja selesai. Aku baru akan keluar rumah sakit."

'_Kalau begitu tunggulah. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Aku sudah di jalan.'_ Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu keluar saat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

" Meeting mu sudah selesai?" Hyukjae bertanya heran, pasalnya tadi sebelum berangkat suaminya bilang jika meeting itu akan berlangsung sampai sore.

" _Belum sayang, aku meninggalkannya. Aku bosan di sana karena tak ada kau. Lagipula tadi aku sudah tak bisa mengantarmu, bagaimana mungkin aku juga tak menjemputmu.'_

Mendengar jawaban suaminya Hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala berulang-ulang.

" Dasar. Kenapa kau seenaknya saja tuan Lee?" Hyukjae berucap kesal membuat Donghae justru tertawa di sana.

' _Hahahaha... Itu karenamu nyonya Lee. Baiklah sayang aku tutup dulu telfonnya. Jangan kemana-mana tunggu aku ne. Saranghae...'_ Tanpa menunggu Hyukjae menjawab, Donghae memutuskan panggilannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat layar ponselnya yang kini gelap. Perilaku suami tampannya itu memang tak pernah bisa ditebak. Tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum miris dengan tatapan sendu yang mengiringinya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Taraaaaa... Sesuai janji saya, Chapter ini update cepat kan? Ya Kan?

Mian jika ceritanya semakin membosankan, dan juga banyaknya typo yang mengganggu.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin saya bakalan update agak lama. Tapi tenang saja, ini ff tidak akan sampai karatan. #ApaSih?.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir si kotak review untuk chapter sebelumnya. #DeepBow.


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

_"__Pastikan Hae Hyung benar-benar tahu tentang ini Hyung."_

_._

_Baiklah sayang aku tutup dulu telfonnya. Jangan kemana-mana tunggu aku ne. Saranghae..." Tanpa menunggu Hyukjae menjawab, Donghae memutuskan panggilannya. _

_Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat layar ponselnya yang kini gelap. Perilaku suami tampannya itu memang tak pernah bisa ditebak. Tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum miris dengan tatapan sendu yang mengiringinya._

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang malam ini, namun tak cukup berpengaruh pada namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Memandang langit malam yang begitu bersih. Bahkan bintang dan sang dewi malam tampaknya enggan menampakkan diri kali ini.

Hyukjae masih setia terdiam, bahkan kaos tipis yang dikenakannya membuat ia beranjak dari sana untuk sedikit mencari suasana yang lebih hangat. Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi siang seakan berputar di kepalnya. Memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin, sampai ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

Sedikit berjengit kaget, namun ia masih setia dengan mata terpejamnya. Tanpa membuka kelopak mata ituoun ia tahu benar siapa kini yang tengah merengkuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suami tampannya.

" Udara malam begitu dingin, kenapa di luar hanya menggunakan pakaian setipis ini hm?" Mengeratkan pelukannya, Donghae menenggelamkan kepala di bahu Hyukjae. Menghirup dalam aroma menenangkan dari orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Tak menjawb ucapan suaminya. Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae dengan balik memeluk lengan Donghae yang berada di perutnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada tubuh tegap di belakangnya.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat lebih diam sejak kita smpai di rumah tadi." Membuka matanya perlahan kala pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. menggeleng pelan sebagai respon yang diberikannya guna menjawab pertanyaan sang suami. Melepaskan pelukn di pinggangnya perlahan kemudian berbalik, mendapati wajah namja tampan itu yang memandangnya sedikit khawatir.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Donghae. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, Hyukjae membelai pelan wajah tampan di depannya. Donghae memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana halusnya jemari itu terasa di wajahnya.

" Aku mencintaimu." Hyukjae bergumam lirih, tapi suasana yang begitu sunyi itu membuat Donghae bisa mendengarnya dengan amat sangat jelas. Membuka matanya perlahan, pandangan Donghae tepat ke arah onix bening di depannya. Memandng dalam iris kelam itu dan bisa ia lihat begitu besar cinta untuknya di sana.

" Kau mencintaiku kan Hae-ah?" Meraih tangan Hyukjae yang masih menempel di pipinya, menggerakkan sedikit wajahnya kemudian dikecupnya jemari lembut itu. Kembali memandang dalam iris di depannya.

" Lebih dari apapun Hyuk." Nada lembut namun begitu tegas itu tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Perlahan Hyukjae menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Donghae, diiringi dengan wajahnya yang kini juga tertunduk.

" Kalau begitu, bolehkah jika suatu saat nanti kau berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanku?" Setelahnya Hyukjae mengangkat kepala, menatap mata sendu di Donghae dengan tatapan yang sarat akan permohonan. Donghae hanya terdim, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan ambigu Hyukjae.

" Bisakah kau berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanku Hae. Suatu saat nanti?" Kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama saat suami tampannya hanya diam menatapnya.

" Kau kenapa Hyuk? Apa ada sesutu yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kali ini nada khawatir tercampur di dalamnya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

" Anni Hae. Cukup jawab pertanyaanku. Bisakah kau berjanji? Sekali saja." Melihat tatapan memohon dengan mata yang kini terlapisi cairan bening itu membuat Donghae mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai tubuh kecil itu menubruk tubuh kekar di depannya. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae begitu erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Donghae hanya bisa menatap punggung Hyukjae yang sedikit bergetar dengan pandangan bingung sarat akan kekhawatiran. Membalas rengkuhan itu lebih erat, Bisa Donghae dengar suara Hyukjae yang berbisik, mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

" Aku mencintaimu Hae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae. Nan cheongmal saranghae."

:: ::

Entah siapa yang memulai, hingga kini kedua tubuh itu saling menyatu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Donghae dan Hyukjae baru saja mendapatkan kenikmatan tertinggi mereka. Donghae yang masih menindih tubuh ramping di bawahnya mengecup pelan kening Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan mata.

Membangkitkan tubuh, membawa serta tubuh Hyukjae dalam dekapannya tanpa melepaskan tautan keduanya. Donghae melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Mendudukkan diri di closet(?) yang tetutup kemudian memperbaiki posisi Hyukjae di pangkuannya.

Merasakan punggungnya yang dibelai lembut serta kecupan-kecupan ringan di pundak dan lehernya membuat Hyukjae mendongak. Menatap dalam mata sendu di depannya penuh cinta. Mengeliminasi jarak dengan suaminya Hyukjae mendekat, meraup lembut bibir tipis di depannya. Melumatnya lembut yang dibalas tak kalah lembut oleh Donghae.

Masih menikmati ciumannya, perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat tubuh. Menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan gerakan yang amat pelan. Menikmati setiap gesekan yang terjadi antara bagian miliknya dan Donghae. Rengkuhan Donghae mengerat. Memindahkan tangan kanannya di punggung Hyukjae serta tangan kirinya yang merengkuh erat pinggang ramping sang istri, membantu Hyukjae bergerak.

Jeritan itu tak bisa lagi ditahan. Hyukjae melepas paksa ciuman Donghae, kepalanya menengadah menunjukkan besarnya kenikmatan yang diterimanya saat sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam dirinya disentuh Donghae.

Kedua tubuh itu masih setia bergerak. Lembut namun dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi. Pelukan keduanya mengerat diiringi erangan yang tak pernah terputus mengalun di bibir keduanya.

" Haeh... Ak-Aku... Akkuh...Hhh."

Hyukjae mengerang tertahan. Mengerti maksud sang terkasih serta dirinya yang juga tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak yang melanda, Donghae semakin dalam melesakkan miliknya. Bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Hyukjae.

" B-Bersamah... hhh... sayang." Sampai akhirnya.

" HAEEEE!"

" HYUKKIEE!"

Pekikan itu menggema seiring keluarnya cairan cinta kedunya. Nafas yang terengah itu saling bersahutan. Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Donghae sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya yang kini didera rasa lelah, dengan kepala bersandar di bahu kokoh suaminya. Matanya terpejam erat. Merasakan dan meresapi bagaimana sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak begitu dalam ke tubuhnya. Donghae sendiri mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae, menghirup aroma memabukkan khas Lee Hyukjae.

Perlahan Hyukjae menggerakkan kepalanya. Mengecup singkat leher Donghae sebelum kembali merengkuhnya. Erat, sangat erat seakan ia begitu takut kehilangan sosok di depannya.

" Aku mencintaimu Hae. Aku mencintaimu." Suasana sunyi itu membuat Donghae bisa mendengar bisikan itu. Walaupun amat sangat lirih. Sejujurnya ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah Hyukjae. Tak mau ambil pusing Donghae turut mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping itu.

" Aku lebih mencintaimu Hyukkie. Amat sangat mencintaimu" Ucapan tulus itu keluar dari bibir Donghae. Tak menyadari jika liquid bening mengalir dari manik Hyukjae yang terpejam.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.::.

" Hyukkie, bawa supnya kemari sayang."

Heechul berseru sembari menata beberapa makanan untuk makan malam. Tak berapa lama seorang namja manis datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa semngkuk sup di tangannya. Ya, saat ini Hyukjae memang berada di rumah mertuanya. Sejak kemarin entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menginap di rumah orang tua Donghae. Dan setelah merengek beberapa kali akhirnya suami tampannya itu setuju menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

Mendengar mangkuk yang diletakkan di meja, membuat Heechul menoleh sembari tersenyum ke arah sang menantu yang dibalas senyum simpul Hyukjae yang kemudian turut membantu menata meja makan. Seketika senyum di bibir Heechul berubah dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara kala didapatinya wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Chagi, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Ummanya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ne Umma, aku baik-baik saja."

" Tapi kau terlihat pucat Hyukkie." Mengulurkan tangannya, Heechul mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae.

" Mungkin karena sedikit lelah Umma, tapi Hyukkie tak apa-apa." Tersenyum menenangkan kemudian Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti kala merasakan sentuhan lembut di lengannya, Hyukjae menoleh mendapati wajah Ummanya yang masih tampak begitu khawatir.

" Istirahatlah Chagi, biar Umma yang melanjutkan. Lagipula ini sudah hampir selesai. Istirahatlah sambil menunggu Donghae. Sebentar lagi suamimu pulang." Hyukjae hendak membantah namun gelengan tegas dari Ummanya menginterupsi. Tak ada pilihan lain, Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar Donghae –dulunya- di lanti dua.

Hyukjae berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Sejujurnya sudah beberapa hari ini memang ia merasa tak enak badan. Ia merasa jika dirinya sekarang lebih mudah lelah. Terkadang ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dengan perut yang tiba-tiba mual. Bahkan kemarin pagi Hyukjae tiba-tiba tersentak bangun dan tergesa berlari ke kamar mandi kala dirasakannya perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Donghae? Tentu saja ia tak tahu karena Hyukjae tak mengatakannya pada Donghae. Hyukjae hanya tak mau membuat Donghae khawatir karena ia tahu bagaimana paniknya Donghae jika ia mengeluh sedikit saja. Merasa kondisinya masih baik-baik saja, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tak memberi tahu suminya.

Sampai di depan pintu bercat putih itu, menarik knopnya, mendorongnya pelan kemudian memasuki ruangan itu. Hyukjae melangkah perlahan ke arah ranjang, tapi belum sampai di tujuannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan perutnya yang kembali mual. Melangkah secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamar mandi, Hyukjae berusaha menumpahkan isi perutnya di sana.

Nihil. Tak ada yang keluar, mengingat Hyukjae yang memang tak nafsu makan sejak pagi. Hanya ludah dan cairan asam yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Hyukjae menekan perutnya, sungguh ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana tapi tak biasa. Memejamkan matanya erat menahan sakit yang kini menderanya, berusaha agar orang di luar sana tak mendengar suaranya. Ia hanya tak mau membuat orang lain khawatir padanya. Selama ia masih bisa tahan, ia coba menahannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, setelah dirasa mualnya lebih baik Hyukjae membersihkan mulutnya dengan air di wastafel. Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas saat ini, berbalik perlahan hendah keluar kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya pandangannya yang berputar. Hyukjae limbung.

BRUK!

Sampai ia rasakan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi kemudian gelap menyelimuti pandangannya.

::: :::

" Kami pulang." Teriakan menggema dari arah ruang depan kediaman keluarga Lee membuat Heechul yang tengah menata piring di meja makan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya suami dan putra tunggalnya masuk bersamaan.

"Selamat malam Yeobo/Umma." Kecupan ringan di pipinya dari sang suami mengikuti sapaan serempak itu. Setelahnya, ayah dan anak itupun mengambil tempat masih-masing di meja makan.

" Hyukkie mana Umma"? Mengedarkan pandangannya kala tak dilihatnya sosok cantik sang istri di ruangan itu. Donghae menatap Ummanya yang tengah mengambil tempat di samping Appanya.

" Hyukkie di kamar Hae-ah. Tadi Umma menyuruhnya istirahat. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat." Jawaban Heechul membuat Donghae tersentak.

" Hyukkie kenapa Umma? Dia sakit?" nada cemas tak bisa disamarkan dari suara itu.

" Dia bilang sedikit lelah. Coba kau panggil Hyukkie untuk makan malam. Dia harus makan dulu sebelum benar-benar tertidur. Hari ini dia makan sedikit sekali." Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Donghae bangkit dari kursinya kemudian dengan langkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar besar itu terbuka perlahan. Donghae takut membuat Hyukjae terkejut jika istrinya itu tengah istirahat sekarang.

"Hyukkie!" panggilan itu Donghae serukan kala tak didapatinya sang istri di ruangan itu. Donghae mengernyit, dan entah kenapa rasa cemas itu menghinggapinya seketika.

"Hyukkie... Baby... Kau di mana?" Kembali menyerukan panggilan saat si empunya nama tak menyahut panggilannya. Donghae melangkah lebih dalam ke kamarnya. Donghae mendekat ke kamar mandi, mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

" Sayang kau di dalam." Masih tak ada sahutan. Memegang knop pintu kamar mandi Donghae membukanya perlahan. Tidak dikunci. Donghae mendorong pintu itu, dan pemandangan di depannya seakan menghentikan detak jantungnya. Di sana. Tepat di depannya, istrinya tergeletak lemah di lantai kamar mandi.

" HYUKKIE!" Mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, secepat kilat Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae. Merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

" Hyukkie..." Donghae menyentuh pelan pipi Hyukjae. Dingin, itu yang dirasakannya. Menepuk pipi itu pelan berharap Hyukjae memberi respon.

" Baby... Bangun sayang... Kau kenapa? Hyuk..." Donghae tak tahu cara membuat suaranya tak bergetar. Sungguh, ia takut sekarang kala tak ada sahutan apapun dari Hyukjae.

Tak perlu menunggu sampai Donghae membawa tubuh lemah itu ke gendongannya kemudian dengan tergesa membawanya keluar. Rumah sakit. Itu tujunnya saat ini.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Suara langkah kaki tergesa menginterupsi pasangan suami istri yang tengah berada di meja makan. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangga, keduanya begitu terkejut kala dilihatnya puntra semata wayang mereka tengah menggendong istrinya yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Heechul yang pertama bangkit, berlari menghampiri Donghae diikuti Hankyung di belakangnya.

"Hae-ah. Apa-...Hyukkie-." saking paniknya bahkan Heechul sulit berbicara dengan jelas.

" Aku juga tak tahu Umma, kita segera ke rumah sakait." Tanpa menunggu jawaban lain, Donghae berlari ke mobilnya. Meletakkan tubuh ramping itu di kursi penumpang kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengaman, kemudian memutar menuju kursi kemudi. Melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumah sakit bersama kedua orang tuanya yang menyusul di belakang.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Ekspresi tegang dan cemas tak dapat di sembunyikan dari raut wajah semua orang yang kini berada di depan ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih itu. Leeteuk dan Heechul duduk di kursi tunggu dengan tangan saling bertaut, dengan masing-masing suami di samping mereka. Ya, tadi saat di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Heechul sempat menghubungi Leeteuk tentang keadaan Hyukjae.

Donghae dan Taemin sejak tadi tak berhenti mondar-mandir tepat di depan pintu. Lantunan do'a tak pernah putus dilafalkan demi keselamatan sang terkasih. Hampir satu jam, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangani Hyukjae di dalam sana belum juga keluar guna memberi kepastian tentang kondisi Hyukjae.

CKLEK

" Bagaimana keadaan-Nya Kyu?/ Apa yang terjadi?" semua yang berada di sana serempak melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari ruangan.

Memandang semua orang di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum berbicara.

" Dia baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan jika semua memang baik-baik saja.

" Bagaimana bisa Hyukkie hyung pingsan kalau memang ia baik-baik saja." Mendengar protesan Taemin, Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas.

" Kondisi tubuhnya memang sedikit menurun, karena sesuatu yang kini berada di dirinya." Pernyataan ambigu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat semua yang ada di sana mengernyit bingung. Mengerti arti tatapan semua yang ada di sana Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Hyukkie Hyung... Hamil." Beberapa pasang mata di sana sontak melebar. Terkejut dengan berita yang mereka dengar.

" Usia kandungannya dua minggu." Dan setelahnya pekikan bahagia itu terlontar. Bahkan beberapa ucapan syukur terdengar di sana.

" Dia belum sadar karena masih dalam pengaruh obat. Tapi kalian bisa masuk sekarang." Tak perlu menunggu lama, semua berhambur masuk ke ruangan. Tak terkecuali Donghae. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakan seseorang mencekal lengannya. Berbalik, Donghae menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

" Bisa kita bicara Hae Hyung?"

" Ini... Tentang Hyukkie Hyung."

Dan setelahnya entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak itu menyelimuti hati Donghae.

::: :::

Donghae menatap intens Kyuhyu yang duduk di depannya. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Kyuhyun

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan raut wajah sendu. Dan itu cukup membuat Donghae yakin jika memang sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi sekarang.

" Ini tentang kehamilan Hyukkie Hyung. Apa dia belum membicarakannya denganmu Hyung?"

" Maksudmu?" Donghae memang kurang faham dengan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Kembali menghela nafas dalam, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

" Sudah ku duga, dia tak akan pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Harusnya aku yang sejak awal mengatakannya." Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sekejap terpejam. Memandang namja tampan yang menatap bingung bercampur cemas ke arahnya.

" Sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat ia datang untuk check up tanpa ditemani olehmu, dia bertanya tentang hal ini dan aku sudah menjelaskan semua padanya. Seharusnya dia memberitahumu hal ini."

" Jangan berbelit-belit Kyu. Cepat, jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Dan nada tegas itu seakan menjadi perintah mutlak dari Donghae.

" Sebenarnya..."

::

**Flash Back On**

_" __Hmm... Kyu? Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mengernyit bingung kala dilihatnya Hyukjae yang seakan ragu dengan pertanyaannya. Mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban pertanyaan itu._

_" __Kyu... Apa... apa ada kemungkinan untukku bisa memiliki anak?" Hyukjae berucap lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Kyuhyun yang hendak meminum tehnya kembali meletakkan cangkirnya kala mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, kemudian terdiam dengan tatapan kosong._

_" __Kyu..." _

_Panggilan lirih disertai dengan sentuhan itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, membuatnya kini menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan. Balas menggenggm tangan Hyukjae lebih erat, kali ini Kyuhyun memandang intens wajah namja manis di depannya. Menahan nafas kemudian menghembuskannya Kyuhyun mempersiapkan diri, menjelaskan tentang semua yang ingin Hyukjae ketahui._

_" __Hyung..." Mata bulat sipit itu fokus memandang wajah di depannya._

_" __Bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin dirimu bisa mengandung, mengingat kau memang memiliki keistimewaan itu." Mendengarnya, seketika manik bening itu berbinar cerah diikuti senyum menawan di bibir mungilnya. Berbeda dengan sorot mata Kyuhyun yang justru memancarkan kekhawatiran._

_" __Tapi kondisimu tak memungkinkan untuk itu Hyung." Senyum lebar itu perlahan memudar, membuat Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Sungguh ia tak bisa melihat tatapan seperti itu dari orang yang begitu disayanginya._

_" __M-Maksudmu Kyu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya pada Hyukjae._

_" __Ya, kondisimu tak memungkinkan untuk kau mengandung seorang anak. Kehamilan bagi penderita kelainan jantung adalah suatu hal yang amat sangat riskan."_

_" __J-Jadi maksudmu aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki anak, walaupun keistimewaan itu ada padaku?" Onix bening itu terlapisi kristal sekarang._

_"__Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin bagi penderita kelainan jantung untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak dengan selamat, tapi tak banyak yang sukses dengan itu. Terlebih lagi jantungmu begitu lemah saat ini hyung. Memang lebih baik setelah penggantian katub itu, tapi ini hanyalah sementara. Ini hanya ciptaan manusia, bukan hasil karya Tuhan yang sempurna." Hyukjae memandang tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Apa ini?Apa benar ia tak punya kesempatan untuk itu?_

_" __K-Kau bilang tak banyak yang berhasil, tapi bukan semuanya tak berhasil kan Kyu?" Hyukjae masih bertanya, berharap masih ada harapan untuknya walaupun itu hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun memandang sendu ke arah Hyukjae._

_" __Ya. Memang ada Hyung. Tapi dengan begitu banyak resiko. Kelainan jantung yang dialami sudah menjadi beban tersendiri di tubuh si pengidap. Jika ditambah kehamilan, yang pada orang normal pun kadang beresiko ini adalah suatu hal yang sulit. Bukan hanya pada pasien tapi juga untuk dokter yang menangani."Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak._

_"__Tak jarang pada kasus seperti ini dokter harus mengambil jalan pintas. Kalau memang kondisi ibunya tak memungkinkan terpaksa sang bayi yang dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Jika kehamilan berhasil dilalui, maka proses kelahiran semakin sulit. Bahkan keselamatan keduanya dipertaruhkan saat itu." Menghentikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae yang memandang kosong ke arahnya._

_"__Dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko ini untukmu Hyung." _

_Hyukjae mendengar semuanya. Mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan itu mampu membuat suaranya tak bisa keluar barang sedikitpun. Hyukjae tercekat, dan pandangan itu kini kosong sekarang. _

_' __Benarkah? Benarkah ini begitu beresiko untukku. Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Donghae?'_

**'****Betapa menyenangkannya jika suatu saat kita memiliki anggota baru di keluarga kita Hyuk.'**

_Perkataan Donghae waktu itu menggema di fikirannya. Masih terekam jelas ekspresi Donghae saat itu. Bagaimana dia begitu menyukai anak-anak. Bagaimana harapan itu tersirat begitu jelas pada ucapannya saat itu._

_Kalau memang seperti ini bagaimana ia bisa memenuhi keinginan Donghae? Bagaimana ia bisa melengkapi kebahagiaan Donghae. Tidak. Bukan tidak mungkin untuk ia mengandung. Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya kan? Walaupun dengan resiko itu, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Bukankan semua juga ada resikonya? Hyukjae akan melakukannya, melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan orang yang begitu dicintainya._

_" __Kau mengerti Hyung?" Menutup ucapan panjangnya, matanya melihat seseorang di depannya hanya terdiam Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan kecil itu, menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya._

_" __Ah, n-ne Kyu. A-aku mengerti." Nada itu terucap begitu sendu. _

_" __Aku akan menghubungi Hae Hyung. Dia orang pertama yang harus tahu tentang ini" Ucapan itu membuat Hyukjae lekas menatapnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan._

_" __Anni Kyu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakan padanya." _

_" __Kau yakin Hyung?"_

_"__Ne, aku yakin sekali." Nada tegas itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mampu mengiyakan._

**Flash Back Off**

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap ekspresi yang kini ditunjukkan Donghae. Sementara Donghae sendiri hanya bisa diam mematung. Jiwanya seakan tak berada di raganya. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap ke depan.

" K-Katakan jika k-kau berbohong Kyu." Tak mendapat sahutan, membuat Donghae sadar jika apa yang didengarnya adalah suatu kenyataan. Tak tahan lagi, kristal bening itu meluncur bebas dari mata sendu itu. Mengedip sekilas, bola mata itu bergerak gelisah sekarang.

" Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan perasaan yang begitu kacau sekarang.

Berita yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi berita bahagia, sekarang seolah menjadi bencana bagi Donghae. Iya, dia memang menginginkan buah hati dari istrinya. Sangat malah. Tapi jika harus mengorbankan Hyukjae, ia tak pernah menginginkan apapun. Donghae bersumpah, ia rela jika harus menghabiskan hidup hanya berdua dengan Hyukjae. Tanpa orang lain, tanpa kehadiran buah hati di keluarganya. Asalkan Hyukjae tetap berada di sisinya, tetap berada di sampingnya. Sungguh Donghae rela. Rela kehilangan semuanya demi Hyukjae.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Wajah dengan mata terpejam itu terlihat begitu damai. Walaupun tampak pucat, tapi tak mengurangi kesan cantik di sana membuat siapa saja betah memandangnya. Begitupun yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini. Duduk diam sendiri di samping ranjang tempat Hyukjae berbaring. Ia memang meminta semua keluarganya pulang, memaksa jika ia yang akan menjaga Hyukjae di rumah sakit. Walaupun sempat protes tapi akhirnya semua menuruti perkataan Donghae.

Menatap wajah cantik sang istri dengan tangan kiri kedua tangan menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae yang terbebas dari selang infus. Mengalihkan pandangannya, kini tatapannya tertuju ke arah selimut yang menutupi perut Hyukjae. Mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan meletakkannya di atas perut rata Hyukjae. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan bibir yang otomatis tertarik, menampilkan senyum simpul yang begitu mempesona. Tak lama sampai ia tersentak, merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat kala pernyataan Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Mengeratkan genggamannya di telapak tangan Hyukjae serta tangan kanannya yang masih setia mengusap lembut perut Hyukjae, Donghae menatap intens wajah istrinya.

" Kenapa Hyuk? Kenapa kau tak jujur lagi padaku? Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari ku." Donghae bergumam lirih walaupun tak mendapat sahutan apapun dari Hyukjae. Menahan sesak di dadanya Donghae kembali berucap.

" Kenapa dari awal kau tak mengatakannya? Jika sudah begini, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Hanya untuk menuruti kemauanku, memberikan kebahagiaan untukku kau lakukan ini hm?" Setetes air mata itu tak bisa lagi ditahan, diikuti tetesan-tetesan lain membasahi pipi Donghae. Menunduk, Donghae menumpukan kepalanya di genggaman tangan Hyukjae. Mengecupnya lama, meluapkan segala perasannya.

Pergerakan kecil pada tangan yang digenggamnya membuat Donghae mendongak. Dilihatnya kelopak mata terpejam itu bergerak perlahan diiringi lenguhan kecil. Tak lama, sampai mata itu terbuka. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap setiap sudut di ruangan yang kini ditempatinya, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada suami tampannya.

" H-hae?" suara serak itu menyapa gendang telinga Donghae.

" Akhirnya kau bangun sayang. Kau tahu, aku begitu khawatir saat menemukanmu pingsan kemarin." Rasa cemas itu tampak begitu jelas di wajah Donghae. Mengingat apa yang dialaminya kemarin tatapan Hyukjae meredup, wajahnya menunjukkan raut penyesalan. Merasakan perubahan sikap Hyukjae, Donghae menangkup pipi pucat itu. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae.

" Hei, ada apa hm?" kalimat tanya itu begitu lembut terucap.

" Mi-mian Hae ah. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Kemarin, tiba-tiba aku merasa tak enak badan. Kepalaku pusing dan perutku terasa mual. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku tak merasa sakit sebelumnya. Karena itu aku tak mngatakan apapun padamu. Maaf."

Merendahkan tubuhnya Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae. Memandang mata yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan jawak yang begitu dekat, Donghae menyatukan kening keduanya.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tak perlu minta maaf sayang, tapi berjanjilah untuk memberitahukan padaku apapun yang kau rasakan sekarang." Hyukjae mengangguk imut kemudian meminta Donghae membantunya duduk. Dengan perlahan menyandarkan tubuh Hyukjae di kepala ranjang kemudian Donghae mengambil duduk tepat di depan Hyukjae.

" Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu merasakan pusing dan mual kemarin Hyukkie?" hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan sebagai jawaban untuk suaminya. Tersenyum kecil mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae mengusap perut Hyukjae perlahan, membuat sang istri menatapnya bingung.

" Di sini. Ada kehidupan baru." Mata berkelopak satu itu melebar mendengar pernyataan sang suami.

" Hae. M-maksudmu. Aku-." Hyukjae berucap tak percaya. Pandangannya sedikit buram sekarang.

" Ya sayang. Kau hamil. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu di sini, ada calon anak kita. Buah cinta kita Hyukkie." Kristal bening itu menetes dengan bebasnya dari mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari sana. Bukan, itu bukan suatu bentuk kesedihan. Tapi kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya. Ia hamil sekarang. Mengandung darah daging Donghae, buah cinta mereka.

Menghambur ke pelukan suaminya, merengkuhnya begitu erat. Ucapan syukur tak henti mengalun di bibirnya. Sungguh Hyukjae bahagia sekarang ini. Sangat.

" Terima kasih. Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya hae ah, kita akan memiliki baby." Kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae entah kenapa justru membuat hati Donghae berdenyut.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang justru menunjukkan senyum miris, membuat Hyukjae merasa heran. Ada apa dengan Donghae? Kenapa suaminya itu seakan tak terlalu bahagia dengan berita ini. Bukankah dulu Donghae ingin sekali memiliki anak. Tapi sekarang, disaat harapan itu menjadi kenyataan kenapa justru ekspresi itu yang Donghae tunjukkan?

" Hae... Kenapa? Kenapa seakan-akan kau..., tak bahagia dengan hal ini?" Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat menemukan mata sendu yang menatapnya kini terlapisi selaput bening. Atau jangan-jangan.

" H-Hae. K-kau sudah ta-tahu?" Dengan suara bergetar Hyukjae berucap. Berharap apa yang dikhawatirkannya tak terjadi. Tapi, harapannya pupus kala dilihatnya Donghae yang mengangguk bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes. Hyukjae hanya mematung, menatap shock ke arah Donghae.

" Kenapa Hyuk? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa tak beritahu semuanya sejak awal padaku?" hanya mampu menunduk, Hyukjae tak sanggup menatap ke arah bola mata di depannya.

" Kau sudah berjanji kan? Kau berjanji tak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Tapi... Haahh... kenapa kau melakukan ini hm?" kalimat itu terlontar begitu lirih. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae semakin bergetar.

" A-aku hanya, hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu Hae-ah... Hiks.. Aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukmu." Menghapus kasar air matanya, Donghae menyentuh dagu Hyukjae lembut. Membawa wajah cantik itu menatapnya, menghapus cairan yang menempel di sana walau hanya sia-sia.

" Kebahagiaanku adalah kau Hyuk. Kau hidupku. Dan kesempurnaan ku ada jika kau selalu berada di sisiku."

" T-tapi Hae. Bukankah kau menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak di tengah-tengah kita. Bukankan kau akan begitu bahagia jika kita-."

" **TIDAK** jika itu membuatku kehilanganmu Hyuk!" Nada itu meninggi, membuat Hyukjae sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, Donghae menatapnya begitu lembut, kemudian menarik pelan tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Memeluknya erat seakan takut sosok itu menghilang darinya.

" Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Iya, aku memang menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi tidak jika itu membuatku kehilanganmu Hyukkie. Aku rela menjalani seumur hidupku hanya berdua denganmu selamanya. Aku rela kehilangan apapun, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku sayang. Aku tak perlu apapun, aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau."

Isak tangis menggema di ruangan itu. Keduanya menangis meluapkan perasan masing-masing. Donghae yang memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae, dengan Hyukjae yang sepenuhnya bersandar di tubuh kokoh suaminya. Perlahan Donghae menjauhkan tubuh Hyukjae. Menggenggam erat tangan sang istri, menatap intens manik kelam di depannya.

" Hyuk, usianya baru dua minggu. Ini belum terlambat jika kita... Mengambilnya."

Perkataan Donghae seakan menampar Hyukjae, membuatnya melayangkan tatapan tak percaya kepada suaminya. Perlahan Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. masih dengan keterkejutannya, Hyukjae menatap tak percaya ke arah suaminya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae memiliki pemikiran sekeji itu. Bagaimana bisa kalimat yang begitu kejam terucap dari bibir suaminya.

Donghae ingin mengambilnya? Membunuh kehidupan yang bahkan baru berbentuk segumpal darah di tubuhnya? Demi Tuhan, ini calon anak mereka. Darah daging Donghae sendiri.

PLAK!

Tangan Hyukjae refleks terayun ke wajah Donghae. Berharap itu sedikit bisa menyadarkan fikiran gila suaminya.

" H-Hyuk-." Memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah Donghae menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae yang baru saja menamparnya.

" Kau gila Lee Donghae. Apa kau tak punya hati eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan kalimat sekeji itu?" kalimat itu begitu tajam, menusuk dalam ke relung hati Donghae yang mendengarnya. Wajah Hyukjae kini benar-benar basah dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir.

" A-aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu Hyuk. Aku-." Mengulurkan tangannya hendak kembali merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae, tapi hanya tepisan kasar yang diterimanya.

" Dan dengan alasan itu kau mau membunuhnya? SADARLAH LEE DONGHAE!. Hiks.. dia ini darah dagingmu. Hiks...hiks.. Calon anakmu. Walaupun masih berwujud segumpal darah, tapi Tuhan memberinya kehidupan Hae ah. Dia hidup. Hiks... Hiks... Dia Hidup." Hyukjae berucap lirih dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya, seolah melindungi sesuatu di dalam sana. Nafas Donghae tercekat, membuatnya hanya mampu mematung menatap Hyukjae yang terisak keras.

" Kita tak berhak Hae. Kita sama sekali tidak berhak mengambilnya. 'Dia' yang menciptakannya pasti punya rencana lain di sana. Lalu, kenapa kita yang juga ciptaannya mendahului kehendak-'nya'? Apapun yang terjadi, apapun resikonya tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun mengambilnya. Bahkan jika itu kau Donghae ah."

Tak tahan melihat Hyukjae yang begitu rapuh, Donghae merengkuh tubuh itu erat. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya Hyukjae yang memberontak. Tak lama, karena tubuh itu semakin melemah sekarang. Hyukjae tak lagi bergerak, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar darinya.

" Mian Hyukkie ah, Mianhae. Mianhae." Donghae berbisik lirih di telinga Hyukjae. Merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat atas pemikiran bodohnya.

" Kumohon. Hiks... Biarkan aku memperjuangkannya. Biarkan aku berjuang bersamanya Hae-ah. Hiks... Ku mohon. Jangan ambil dia. Jangan..." Donghae menggeleng berulang kali.

" Tidak sayang, tidak. Maafkan aku. Maafkan kebodohanku. Kita berjuang Hyukkie. Tidak hanya kau dan dia, tapi kita. Kita berjuang bersama-sama." Walau tak ada isakan tapi cairan bening itu mengalir deras dari mata Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan sedetik kemudian bisa dirasakannya lengan Hyukjae yang balas memeluknya erat.

::: :::

" Jangan lupa minum obatmu Hyung. Jangan sampai lelah, kau harus benar-benar istirahat. Kapanpun jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres segera hubungi aku. Kau tak lupa kan jika kita ada di gedung apartement yang sama. Kau harus benar-benar memperhatikan kondisimu, atau aku akan menahanmu di sini."

Kalimat panjang Kyuhyun hanya dibals dengusan kesal dari Hyukjae. Mencebikkan bibir bawahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian menoleh ke arah Donghae yang bediri di sampingnya. Memasang tatapan seolah meminta bantun dari Donghae membuatnya mendapat kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

" Kyuhyun benar sayang. Kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun yang kau rasakan padaku. Mengerti."

" Ish, kalian berdua sama saja." Bibir pouty itu semakin mngerucut sekarang, membuahkan tawa dari dua namja tampan di sana yang justru terdengar begitu menyebalkan bagi Hyukjae.

::: :::

" Minum ini dulu baru tidur sayang." Donghae melangkah ke arah ranjang tempat Hyukjae berbaring. Meletakkan susu yang baru dibuatnya ke meja nakas kemudian membantu sang istri untuk duduk. Mengambil kembali susu itu, memberikan pada Hyukjae yang langsung meminumnya.

" Pelan-pelan sayang." Donghae menginterupsi kala Hyukjae meminum susu itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" Haahhh... Gomawo hae ah." Tersenyum lebar sembari menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Donghae. Tak menjawab kini Donghae justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. Menjilat bekas susu di sekitar bibir Hyukjae, kemudian melumat bibir atas dan bawah hyukjae sekilas sebelum melepasnya.

" Sama-sama sayang." Donghae menjawab setelah menjilat bibirnya sendiri Meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja nakas, Donghae memposisikan diri berbaring di samping Hyukjae. Menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan menenggelamkannya di dalam selimut tebal.

" Selamat tidur Hae-ah."

"Selamat tidur sayang."

Dan akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti keduanya. Memberikan ketenangan pada kedua sosok itu untuk malam ini. Biarlah keduanya tertidur damai saat ini. biarkan mereka membagi ketenangan dan kehangatan satu sama lain sekarang. Karena kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha... Annyeong... Adakah yang merindukan saya? #Plak.

Maksudnya adakah yang menunggu FF gaje ini? Huft... maaf jika saya Update cukup lama. Tapi sesuai janji saya, walaupun lama, saya akan berusaha sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan cerita ini, walau nanti hasilnya semakin absurd. Tak kan, yang penting selesai. Hahahah... #Slap.

Untuk adegan yang berhubungan dengan medis jangan terlalu ditanggapi serius, karena sesungguhnya saya tidak tahu menahu tentang itu. Ini dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

Jangan ada yang protes kalau chapter ini pendek yah. Otak saya sudah mentok di sini untuk chapter ini. Maaf juga untuk typo yang bertebaran dan sangat mengganggu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir ke kotak review di chap kemarin. Maaf tak bisa sebutin satu-satu dan balas semuanya. Tapi sungguh, review kalian menjadi pengobar semangat untuk saya. *ApaSih? -_-

Sekali lagi terima kasih semua. Dan saya rasa cerita ini sebentar lagi bakalan END. Apakah ini bakalan Sad atau Happy? Tunggu aja endingnya. Jadi, jangan lupa tetap berikan dukungan untuk saya ya. Haha... #emangApaan.

GOMAWOOOOOO CHINGU DEUL...


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Fight to Love**

**.**

**HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

_" __Kumohon. Hiks... Biarkan aku memperjuangkannya. Biarkan aku berjuang bersamanya Hae-ah. Hiks... Ku mohon. Jangan ambil dia. Jangan..."_

_._

_" __Tidak sayang, tidak. Maafkan aku. Maafkan kebodohanku. Kita berjuang Hyukkie. Tidak hanya kau dan dia, tapi kita. Kita berjuang bersama-sama."_

_._

_" __Jangan lupa minum obatmu Hyung. Jangan sampai lelah, kau harus benar-benar istirahat. Kapanpun jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres segera hubungi aku. Kau tak lupa kan jika kita ada di gedung apartement yang sama. Kau harus benar-benar memperhatikan kondisimu, atau aku akan menahanmu di sini."_

_._

_"__Selamat tidur sayang."_

_Dan akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti keduanya. Memberikan ketenangan pada kedua sosok itu untuk malam ini. Biarlah keduanya tertidur damai saat ini. biarkan mereka membagi ketenangan dan kehangatan satu sama lain sekarang. Karena kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

.

.

::: HAEHYUK :::

.

Kehamilan Hyukjae kini mulai memasuki usia tiga bulan. Sejauh ini semuanya lancar, tidak ada suatu kendala serius pada kondisinya. Semuanya aman terkendali, terlebih Kyuhyun yang memang tinggal di satu bangunan apartement yang sama secara rutin datang untuk memeriksa dan memastikan kondisi Hyukjae dan kandungannya baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae tampak begitu bahagia, terlihat dari aura yang terpancar di wajahnya. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa begitu lelah meskipun tak banyak melakukan kegiatan, atau juga mengalami morning sick yang seringkali membuatnya harus terbaring hampir satu hari di ranjang. Tapi, ia begitu menikmatinya.

Donghae benar-benar menjaga Hyukjae. Terlebih selama bulan pertama kehamilan istri manisnya. Saat itu kondisi Hyukjae bisa dibilang sangat lemah, dan Donghae menjadi begitu protective padanya, ia bahkan tak menyambangi kantornya selama sebulan penuh. Tapi, syukurlah hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Mulai memasuki usia dua bulan Hyukjae tampak lebih kuat dan sehat, sehingga Donghae bisa sedikit membagi perhatiannya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Sekali lagi ditekankan hanya sedikit. Donghae memilih berada di rumah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, karena ia tak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan sang istri sendirian. Memang, kondisi Hyukjae kali ini bisa dikatakan amat baik namun entah kenapa sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae justru merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Bukan, Donghae bukan sedang sakit atau apa, tapi-

" LEE DONGEEKKKK!"

Helaan nafas kasar itu meluncur dari bibir tipis sang namja tampan. Menutup dokumen yang berada di depannya, kemudian mencari sumber suara yang tadi menyerukan namanya. Menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah duduk menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartement mewah itu.

" Ada apa sayang? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu hm?"

Dongahe bertanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok tepat di hadapan Hyukjae yang duduk di sofa. Mengangguk dengan imutnya, kemudian Hyukjae mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah suaminya.

" Lee Dongek, aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur di kamar. Gendoonggg..."

Donghae menahan nafas sebentar, kemudian menggapai tangan Hyukjae dan melingkarkan di lehernya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh yang kini sedikit berisi itu. Donghe melangkah pelan dengan Hyukjae yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Meletakkan istri manisnya dengan pelan di tempat tidur, Donghar turut merebahkan dirinya. Menjadikan lengan kiri sebagai bantalan Hyukjae kemudian menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh keduanya.

" Lee Dongeeeeekkkk..."

" Haahh... Chagi, Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Hae' seperti dulu?"

Mendengarnya Hyukjae hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya, yang justru membuat Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" Lee Dongeeeeekkk..." Dan lagi rengekan manja itu terdengar.

" Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu."

Senyum lebar itu muncul begitu saja saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Donghae. tak lama sampai suara merdu Donghae mengalun, menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untuk belahan jiwanya.

Yah, itulah yang beberapa hari ini membuat Donghae merasa pusing. Hyukjae, istri manisnya yang biasanya selalu bersikap lembut beberapa hari ini entah kenapa sikapnya berubah menjadi cukup menyebalkan. Sifatnya menjadi amat sangat manja. Untuk masalah itu sebenarnya Donghae tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, mengingat Hyukjae yang bersikap manja justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tapi suara Hyukjae saat memanggilnya, itu sungguh membuat telinganya terganggu.

' Lee Dongaekk.' Itulah panggilan yang selalu diucapkan Hyukjae untuknya. Bukan Hae, ataupun Donghae, yeobo, apalagi sayang. suatu saat Donghae pernah bertanya tentang hal itu. Dan dengan wajah innocentnya Hyukjae hanya menjawab.

_" __Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggilmu begitu saja. Manis bukan."_

Demi Tuhan, saat itu Donghe benar-benar ingin menelan Hyukjae bulat-bulat. Dari sisi mananya sebutan itu terdengar manis. Dan Donghae hanya bisa bersabar untuk itu. Ini hanya sementara dan semuanya akan segera kembali seperti biasa.. Itulah yang selalu Donghae ucapkan di fikirannya.

::: :::

" Tolong undur semua rapat setelah ini, aku harus segera pulang."

Donghae berucap pada sekretarisnya sembari sedikit menata beberapa dokumen yang baru saja selesai ia tanda tangani.

" Baik sajangnim, saya mengerti."

Si sekretaris membungkukkan badannya hormat sembari tersenyum, mengerti benar dengan alasan yang membuat sang atasan begitu tergesa untuk segera pulang.

Hari ini dengan terpaksa Donghae harus ke kantornya dikarenakan ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus segera ia tanda tangani dan tentu saja tak bisa diwakilkan. Menengok sebentar ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan langkah sedikir tergesa berjalan menuju tenpat di mana mobil mewahnya terparkir, kemudian segera melajukannya dengan cukup kencang. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Donghae rasa ini sudah terlalu lama ia meninggalkan istri cantiknya seorang diri.

.

CKLEK

" Sayang, kau di mana?"

Panggilan itu segera Donghae serukan setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Masuk lebih dalam namun bukan sosok manis yang menyambutnya melainkan sosok tampan yang dengan santainya duduk di sofa yang berada di depan televisi.

"Minho-ya? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae.

" Oh, malam Hae Hyung." Minho menyapa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, kemudian mengambil keripik di atas meja. Donghae mendekat ke arah Minho kemudian duduk tepat di sampingnya.

" Sedang apa kau di sini?" Donghae bertanya kemudian turut mengambil keripik yang di pegang Minho.

" Mengantar Taemin. Tadi Hyukkie Hyung menyuruhnya ke sini." Minho menjawab tak minat sambil masih asik dengan makanannya. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraannya dengan Minho.

" Di mana mereka? Sejak aku masuk, mereka berdua tak terlihat sama sekali."

Dengan nada heran Donghae bertanya dan dijawab oleh Minho yang hanya menghela nafas dalam. Donghae mengalihkan fokus pandangannya ke arah Minho. Mengernyit bingung saat dilihatnya ekspresi kekasih dari adik iparnya itu sedikit suram.

" Kau tahu Hyung, sejak siang tadi aku ditinggal sendirian di sini. Mereka berada di kamar sejak tadi."

" Memangnya sedang apa mereka?" Donghae masih saja bertanya, tak tahu jika aura Minho semakin gelp saja.

" Mana ku tahu, tanyakan saja pada istri cantikmu itu Hyung." Minho menjawab dengan nada sinis.

Sejujurnya ia merasa kesal karena sejak awal ia tiba bersama Taemin, ia diacuhkan begitu saja. Sebenarnya tadi ia hendak menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan bersama Taemin sepulang dari kampus. Namun siapa sangka jika Hyukjae justru menelphon kekasihnya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Dan Minho tahu benar, Taemin tak akan pernah menolak permintaan sang Hyung. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, terdampar sendirian menonton televisi dengan hanya ditemani sekantong keripik dan sekaleng cola yang hampir tak ada isinya. Itupun dia sendiri yang mengambil di kulkas karena saking laparnya. Ck, malang sekali nasibmu Choi Minho.

" Kau dan Taemin tak pulang? Ini sudah malam kau tahu?" ucapan kalem Donghae justru ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari Minho.

" Kau bertanya Hyung?" Desis Minho tajam.

" Bagaimana kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu jika sekarang **Istrimu** itu tengah menahan **kekasihku** di dalam sana Huh!" Minho berucap sedikit keras dengan menekankan beberapa kata dalam ucapannya, menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sedang Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan keadaan hanya memandang Minho tanpa ekspresi, membuat Minho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat dua namja tampan yang masih duduk di sofa menoleh bersamaan.

" Oh... Hae sudah pulang. Hae sudah makan?" ucapan Hyukjae ditanggapi dengan senyum lebar Donghae. Akhirnya, panggilan yang begitu ia rindukan dari istrinya kembali juga. Donghae mangangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae.

" Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Hae, malam ini aku tidur dengan Taemin ne?"

" MWOOO!" Seruan itu keluar bersamaan dari bibir kedua pria tampan yang ada di sana, sedang Hyukjae justru mengangguk antusias.

" Tapi sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba kau-" Ucapan Donghae tak sempat berlanjut karena dengan segera Hyukjae menyela.

" Aku sedang ingin tidur dengan seseorang yang manis dan cantik. Hae kan tidak manis, apalagi cantik. Makannya malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Taeminnie. Iya kan Taeminnie?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan riangnya ke arah Taemin dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar adiknya.

" Tapi chagi, kau tahu aku tak bisa pergi jika tanpamu." Kali ini Minho yang mencoba merayu Taemin.

" Di sini ada kamar tamu, jadi Minho kodok bisa tidur di sana." Dan rasanya Minho benar-benar ingin memasukkan Hyukjae ke dalam karung karena dengan seenak jidatnya menjawab ucapannya seakan tanpa dosa.

" Hyuk, mana bisa begitu sayang. Lalu, nanti aku tidur di mana?" Donghae mencoba mencari celah untuk mengurungkan niat istrinya.

" Hae bisa tidur di sofa kan. Atau Hae juga bisa tidur dengan Minho kodok di kamar tamu."

Jawaban Hyukjae mendapat dengusan sinis Minho. Calon kakak iparnya ini lama-lama sikapnya semakin menjengkelkan. Lagipula panggilan apa itu? Minho kodok? Oh, tak tahukah jika adiknya tergila-gila pada orang yang dipanggilnya kodok ini. Ck, benar-benar.

" Tapi Hyukkie, kau tahu kan kalau aku tak akan bisa tidur jika tak memeluk-."

" Hae kan tidur dengan Minho, jadi nanti Hae bisa memeluk Minho saat tidur. Iya kan?"

Kalimat Hyukjae yang memotong ucapan suaminya, hanya membuat Donghae memasang tampang bodoh. Perlahan Donghae menoleh ke arah Minho dengan tatapan horor, yang dibalas tatapan tak kalah horor dari Minho. Yang benar saja, tidur berpelukan? Donghae dengan Minho? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun keduanya tak sudi membayangkan. Sedang Taemin yang berdiri dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Hyukjae kini tengah terkikik geli.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Semuanya selamat malam. Selamat istirahan ne. Kajja Taeminnie."

Dan tanpa peduli dengan keadaan dua makhluk tampan yang masih cengo di depan televisi, Hyukjae kembali menarik Taemin masuk ke dalam kamar.

" Kenapa kau bawa kekasihmu itu ke sini kodok?" Donghae bertanya sinis sambil menatap Minho tajam.

" Kau fikir aku bisa apa ikan?"

Minho menjawab tak kalah sinis. Bersamaan keduanya menarik nafas sebelum tertunduk lesu. Haahhh, sungguh ironis membayangkan nasib mereka malam ini...

::: HAEHYUK :::

Tak terasa kini hampir tujuh bulan Hyukjae mengandung. Perutnya tak lagi rata seperti dulu, namun entah kenapa justru membuat istri Lee Donghae itu semakin manis saja. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu kini tengah berbaring sembari berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Hyukjae yang menumpukan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae, dengan sang suami yang tak berhenti mengelus lembut surai halusnya. Sesekali Donghae akan mengecup bagian wajah sang istri. Haaahhh... Betapa bahagianya Donghae sekarang ini.

Kenapa? Kalian bertanya? Tentu saja Donghae bahagia. Hey... hampir selama enam bulan ini Donghae tak bisa menghabiskan waktu manisnya bersama Hyukjae. Mulai dari awal kehamilan yang membuat Hyukjae harus istirahat total, setelahnya Hyukjae yang selalu menunjukkan sikap manja dengan permintaan aneh ini dan itu, Hyukjae yang lebih memilih tidur dengan Umma atau adiknya, Hyukjae yang hampir satu minggu sama sekali tak mau melihat wajah tampan Donghae dan justru memilih mengungsi di kediaman orang tua atau mertuanya.

Yang lebih parah dan membuatnya heran adalah dua minggu kemarin. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Donghae selalu muntah. Belum lagi perilaku anehnya. Ia yang menjadi begitu suka dengan buah berbintik bernama strawberry, serta berbagai makanan manis. Padahal sebelumnya, makanan itu ia hindari. Bukankah itu makanan kesukaan Hyukjae, kenapa bisa berpindah padanya? Ia sendiri heran dengan hal itu. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi Donghae saat itu.

Tapi kini seakan semua 'penderitaan' yang ia alami beberapa bulan lenyap begitu saja. Dirinya kembali 'normal' seperti sedia kala. Hyukjae nya kembali, dengan berbagai sifat manis dan lembutnya. Di tambah dengan calon anak mereka yang sampai saat ini masih 'aman' di tempatnya sekarang.

Sejujurnya, rasa khawatir itu tak akan pernah hilang dari benak Donghae. Ia masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dulu. Tentang kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi, entah itu pada Hyukjae, Bayi yang di kandungnya, atau bahkan untuk keduanya.

" Hae..."

Nada lembut itu mengalun, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Menjawab dengan gumaman kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae mendongak, menatap wajah rupawan suaminya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang begitu lembut.

" Maaf..." Donghae sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Hyukjae. Maaf? Kenapa Hyukjae meminta maaf?

" Maaf untuk apa chagi? Memang kau salah apa hmm?" Tak menjawab, Hyukjae justru mendekap erat tubuh Donghae, menyembunyikan wajah di dada suaminya.

" Maaf. Beberapa bulan ini aku menyusahkanmu. Maaf karena bersikap menyebalkan sekali. Kau pasti menderita karenaku. Sungguh bukan maksudku seperti itu, hanya saja aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa bersikap seperti itu."

Hyukjae sadar benar dengan tingkah lakunya beberapa bulan ini. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak mau seperti itu apalagi sampai berjauhan dengan Donghae. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh dan fikirannya tak sejalan dengan hatinya jadi dia bisa apa.

Donghae yang tadinya hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyukjae kini menangkup pipi yang terlihat sedikit lebih berisi itu. Mengecup bibir merekah itu sekilas sebelum memandang wajah cantik di depannya.

" Kau bicara apa sayang. Tak perlu minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Donghae bertanya lembut, dan gelengan polos Hyukjae justru membuatnya begitu gemas.

" Dia,-." Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Donghae mengelus lembut perut buncit Hyukjae.

" - tidak ingin jika hanya Mommy nya saja yang berjuang untuknya. Menemaninya tumbuh dan merasakannya di dalam sana. Ia juga ingin Daddy nya turut serta berjuang bersamanya. Turut merasakan dan mengerti bagaimana ia tumbuh di dalam sana."

Perlahan selaput bening itu muncul di mata bulat Hyukjae, rasa haru dan bahagia begitu membuncah di hatinya. Merasakan bagaimana cinta Donghae yang begitu besar untuknya dan calon anak mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu Hae. Sangat mencintaimu."

" Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Hyukkie."

Donghae berucap tulus sebelum membawa bibir tipisnya melingkupi belahan merah Hyukjae. Melumatnya lembut, mengecap setiap rasa manis yang seolah tak pernah habis untuknya. Tak ada nafsu di sana. Hanya ada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang tak terkira.

Melepaskan perlahan tautan bibirnya saat dirasa Hyukjae membutuhkan udara, Donghae mengamati wajah merona di depannya. Hyukjae nya begitu cantik, cantik sekali melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Menanamkan satu kecupan di kening Hyukjae, dan setelahnya Donghae kambali merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae. Erat namun tentu saja tak menyakiti sesuatu yang berada di perut Hyukjae.

" Istirahatlah sayang, Besok kita ke rumah sakit. Dan aku tak mau membuatmu lelah."

Hyukjae tak bersuara, namun tubuhnya yang bergerak semakin merapat ke arah Donghae sebagai jawabannya. Menyamankan tubuuhnya di pelukan sang suami, Hyukjae mulai memejamkan mata. Donghae tersenyum dan sesaat setelahnya turut menyusul Hyukjae yang kini sudah terlelap.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telefon.

_' __Lalu bagaimana sekarang?' _

" Tenanglah, kau tetap pantau keadaannya. Di sini aku juga masih berusaha supaya bisa segera kembali. Semoga saja tak akan terjadi apapun."

_' __Tapi bagaimana jika waktunya terlambat? Kehamilannya semakin besar dan kau tahu pasti itu amat sangat berpengaruh Dokter.'_

" Aku tahu Kyu, tapi kau juga pasti tahu benar jika Hyukkie bukanlah sosok yang lemah. Kita harus optimis Dokter Cho. Kau seorang Dokter yang hebat Kyu, maka dari itu aku menyerahkannya padamu. Kau bisa menjaganya sampai aku kembali."

_' __Ya Dokter, kau benar. Aku bisa menjaganya. Aku bisa.' _Di seberang telefon Kyuhyun menjawab tegas, membuahkan senyum di bibir namja paruh baya itu.

" Aku tahu itu, aku percaya jika keponakanku bisa melakukannya Baiklah, kalau ada informasi apapun kabari aku."

_ ' __Tentu.' _

Dokter Park tersenyum simpul memandang layar ponselnya yang kini gelap. Beberapa saat lalu Kyuhyun menelfon nya. Mengabarkan bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae padanya. Ya, walaupun berada di luar negeri, Dokter senior yang sudah menangani Hyukjae sejak dulu itu tak pernah berhenti memantau keadaan pasiennya. Pasien yang bahkan sudah dianggap anak sendiri olehnya, mengingat ia yang juga berteman baik dengan orang tua Hyukjae.

Harus menjalankan tugasnya ke luar negeri, Dr Park mempercayakan Hyukjae sepenuhnya pada sang keponakan. Keponakan? Ya, Dr Park adalah adik dari ibu Kyuhyun yang secara otomatis dia adalah paman dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tahu benar akan kemampuan Kyuhyun, ia yakin untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae. Dan saat ini tak genap satu bulan lagi, ia akan kembali ke Korea.

:: ::

Kyuhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya. Baru saja pembicaraan dengan pamannya terputus. Hati dan fikirannya tengah gundah saat ini. Kehamilan Hyukjae yang semakin besar membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia sungguh takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang begitu disayanginya. Sejujurnya di keadan seperti ini, paman nya lah yang ia harapkan. Ia tak yakin bisa menangani Hyukjae seorang diri jika sampai apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi. Paling tidak jika ada tenaga ahli lebih dari satu, bukankah itu amat sangat lebih baik.

Hyukjae dan Donghae meninggalkan ruangannya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Berdasar pemeriksaan yang dilakukan, di luar dugaan bayi yang berada di kandungan Hyukjae begitu sehat dan tak mengalami gangguan apapun. Pertumbuhannya begitu baik, tapi justru itulah yang membuat kekhawatiran di diri Kyuhyun.

Bayi yang sehat pastilah begitu aktif di dalam kandungan. Seperti halnya bayi yang dikandung Hyukjae. Ini masih belum seberapa karena usia si jabang bayi belum ada tujuh bulan, tapi bagaimana jika ia semakin besar. Aktivitasnya tentu juga semakin besar.

Saat diperiksa Hyukjae sempat berkata kalau ia sedikit merasa sesak saat gerakan kecil muncul di perutnya. Kyuhyun tahu benar jika hal itu disebabkan karena jantung Hyukjae yang mulai bereaksi dengan kehamilannya. Tak ada pilihan lain, secepatnya ia harus mendapatkan donor untuk Hyukjae.

_" __Berikan jalan untuk kami, jangan biarkan terjadi apapun padanya. Lindungilah ia yang selalu percaya dan bergantung padamu."_

Memejamkan matanya erat bersamaan dengan setetes liquid yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Ucapan do'a itu mengalun lirih dari bibir sang dokter tampan

::: HAEHYUK :::

Menempati kursi di beranda kamar yang ada di rumah megah keluarga Lee, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membelai lembut surai halusnya, menghantarkan perasaan tenang dan nyaman untuknya. Tepat tujuh bulan kehamilan Hyukjae dan Donghae memutuskan menetap sementara di rumah orang tuanya.

Donghae tak mungkin meninggalkan Hyukjae seorang diri di rumah. Bagaimana jika dia tengah berada di luar dan terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya. Jika di rumah orang tuanya tentu akan ada yang menjaga Hyukjae. Selain itu istrinya juga bisa lebih banyak istirahat. Awalnya Hyukjae menolak dengan alasan tak mau merepotkan sang Umma. Tapi ternyata Donghae punya cara ampuh, dia meminta Umma nya yang bertindak. Dan lihat sekarang, Hyukjae berada di rumah megah ini.

Mata indah itu masih terpejam erat, terlihat wajah cantik itu begitu tenang dan damai. Tak lama sampai kening indah itu mengernyit, menimbulkan sedikit kerutan di sana dan onix bening itu terbuka.

" Ssssshhhhh..."

Hyukjae mendesis kecil saat merasakan sakit di perutnya, ada yang bergerak di dalam sana dan Hyukjae tahu benar jika itu karena bayinya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mengelusnya lembut. Bukannya menghilang justru sakit itu semakin dirasa. Hyukjae bangkit perlahan, berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dengan berpegangan pada apapun di sana untuk menopang tubuhnya. Berbaring, itu yang ingin ia lakukan berharap bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus lembut perutnya.

" SShhh... Anak Umma, kenapa eoh? Tenanglah sayang. Assshhhh..." Berbicara lembut ke arah perutnya seolah ia sedang bicara langsung pada bayinya.

" Akh..."

Pekikaan itu keluar saat dirasa perutnya semakin melilit. Hyukjae menggenggam erat sprei di bawahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Sakit dan takut, itu yang Hyukjae rasakan saat ini. Entah bagaimana, tapi rasa sakit itu tak hanya ia rasakan di bagian perutnya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak dengan bagian dada sebelah kiri yang berdenyut nyeri.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar besar itu terbuka cukup kencang dari luar, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang sedikit terengah. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

" HYUKKIE..." Berlari menghampiri Hyukjae yang berada di atas ranjang, Donghae begitu panik melihat wajah pucat Hyukjae yang menahan sakit.

" Hyuk, kau kenapa sayang...?"

" Akh... Shhh... H-Hae... S-Sakiittt... Akh..."

Donghae kalap saat dilihatnya sang istri yang merintih kesaikitan dengan tangan yang meremas kencang tangannya. Hyukjae pasti kesakitan, ia bisa merasakan tangan yang menggenggamnya begitu dingin. Tak perlu fikir panjang, Donghae membawa tubuh lemah itu ke gendongannya.

Bagai de-javu, kejadian ini terulang. Saat di mana Donghae dengan tergesa membawa Hyukjae yang tak baik-baik saja ke rumah sakit. Semua sama, rasa takut itu, rasa cemas itu, semuanya seakan membuat Donghae tercekik. Secepat yang ia bisa, tak mempedulikan apapun. Hanya Hyukjae prioritas Donghae saat ini.

" HALO, KYU. AKU BAWA HYUKKIE KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG."

Menyempatkan menghubungi Kyuhyun di tengah perjalanan, Donghae kembali fokus ke arah jalan yang dilaluinya. Melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin sampai di rumah sakit. Kondisi Hyukjae yang kini tak sadarkan diri membuat mata sendu itu memanas. Sejak tadi perasan tak tenang melingkupinya. Fikirannya selalu terbayang akan Hyukjae, membuatnya dengan tergesa pulang dari kantor. Dan firasatnya terbukti benar, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya.

::: :::

" Sudah tiga hari sampai di Korea dan tak mengabariku. Apa kau sengaja eoh?"

Tawa namja paruh baya itu menggema saat mendengar nada sinis pemuda di depannya. Keponakannya ini tak pernah berubah, bahkan berbicara dengan yang lebih tua masih saja seenaknya.

" Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu Dr Cho. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Hahaha..."

" Ish dasar kau orang tua.." Dan tawa itu kembali menggema, kali ini dari keduanya.

Ya, Dr Park sudah kembali ke Korea. Tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, dan sekarang ia tengah menemui Kyuhyun. Kedua namja beda usia itu masih asik bertukar cerita, sampai getaran ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun bangkit, mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

" Yeob-."

_' __HALO, KYU. AKU BAWA HYUKKIE KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG.'_

Tuut...

Kyuhyun mematung menatap layar ponsel yang baru saja ia gunakan , suara Donghae yang terdengar panik sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pamannya, memandang Dokter senior itu dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

::: :::

Donghae berdiri mematung di depan pintu UGD, di dalamnya terdapat Hyukjae yang tengah ditangani beberapa Dokter. Ekspresi cemas dan khawatir tak bisa sedikitpun di samarkan dari wajah tampannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air yang menggenang di sana kapanpun juga. Tak dihiraukannya Umma nya yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya duduk.

" Hae, duduklah. Kau sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Heechul menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae, namun seakan kalimat itu tak pernah di dengar oleh sang putra. Dengan wajah yang kini sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh air mata, Heechul mendekati Donghae. Menyentuh pundaknya pelan berusaha mendapatkan sedikit perhatian Donghae.

" Tenanglah Hae, Hyukkie dan anak kalian pasti baik-baik saja."

" BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA KEADAAN ISTRIKU BELUM KU KETAHUI SEJAK TADI!"

Heechul tersentak kaget saat Donghae berteriak ke arahnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Tidak, ia tidak menangis karena bentakan Donghae, tapi karena mengerti perasaan Donghae saat ini. Putranya itu pasti dilanda ketakutan yang amat sangat. Melihat tatapan sendu Umma nya yang lurus menatapnya membuat Donghae tersadar, tak seharusnya ia berteriak pada sang Umma.

" Mi-Mianhae Umma. H-Hae tak bermaksud membentak Umma, Hae hanya takut... Hyukkie, anak kami... Dia..." Merengkuh tubuh anaknya guna memberinya sedikit ketenangan.

" Tak apa sayang. Umma mengerti perasaanmu. Percayalah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Donghae mengangguk dalam pelukan sang Umma. Memeluk Ummanya erat seolah mencari tambahan kekuatan untuknya.

" Chullie ah, Donghae." Panggilan itu membuat kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan di depan pintu UGD menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Terlihat Leeteuk dan Taemin yang berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka.

" Bagaimana Hyukkie?" Ekspresi cemas jelas terpancar di wajah ibu dan adik kandung Hyukjae.

" Kami belum tahu. Sudah hampir satu jam tapi belum juga ada kabar."

Heechul yang menjawab. Dan setelahnya, tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi. Semua terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Dalam hati lantunan Do'a tak pernah berhenti mengalun, memohon keselamatan bagi sang terkasih yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

Cklek...

Tepat dua jam saat pintu ruang UGD terbuka pelahan, menampilkan sosok paruh baya yang keluar dari ruangan sembari membenahi letak kaca matanya.

" Dokter Park?" Leeteuk berucap sedikit terkejut, dan senyum simpul merekah di bibir sang Dokter.

" Bagaimana istriku, bayi kami? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae bertanya tak sabaran.

" Tenanglah, saat ini mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi Hyukkie akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa melihatnya di sana."

Tak lama setelahnya keluarlah beberapa suster yang tengah mendorong ranjang di mana terdapat Hyukjae yang tertidur di atasnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang juga keluar dari ruangan, berjalan tepat di belakang para suster. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah.

Donghae, Taemin, dan Kyuhyun kini berada di ruang rawat Hyukjae. Sedang para orang tua kini tengah menemui Dr Park di ruangannya. Donghae duduk di ranjang tepat di samping istrinya yang masih terlelap. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Hyukjae yang bebas dari selang infus, sedang Taemin duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengannya.

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Kyu?"

Donghae bertanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari wajah pucat Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang tengah mengecek infus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae, kemudian memandang Taemin yang kini juga turut menatapnya. Menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Bayi kalian sangat sehat, itulah kenapa ia begitu aktif di dalam sana. Terjadi kontraksi yang cukup keras di perutnya, dan itu berdampak ke jantungnya." Ucapan jujur Kyuhyun sejenak membuat Donghae merasa bahagia mengetahui sang calon buah hati tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Sejenak? Ya, karena otak cerdasnya dengan cepat memproses suatu pemikiran.

Pergerakan bayinya menyebabkan kontraksi yang berdampak pada jantung Hyukjae. Bukankah seiring bertambahnya usia kandungan Hyukjae maka bayinya semakin besar, dan otomatis aktivitas si bayi akan lebih besar. Jika kali ini saja berdampak pada jantung Hyukjae dan kejadiannya seperti ini, lalu ke depannya-.

" K-Kyu, j-jadi?" Mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Ya Hyung. Hal seperti inilah yang dulu pernah ku katakan padamu." Donghae terdiam. Entah bagaiman ia mendiskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

" L-lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya kan? Iya kan Kyu?" Kali ini Taemin turut bicara. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap penuh harap ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Satu-satunya jalan, secepatnya kita harus dapatkan donor jantung untuknya."

Ketiga pasang mata itu memandang sendu ke arah satu objek yang sama, wajah damai Hyukjae yang terlelap. Donghae menggerakkan tangan kanannya, meletakkannya di atas perut buncit Hyukjae dan mengusapnya lembut, seolah menyampaikan perasaannya kepada jiwa yang kini tumbuh di dalam sana.

::: :::

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ke jendela salah satu ruangan VVIP di rumah sakit ternama kota Seoul. Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan perut buncitnya yang tertutup selimut tebal masih terlelap dalam damai. Tapi sepertinya sinar matahari pagi sedikit mengusik tidur 'cantik' nya, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang bergerak pelan.

" Eungh..."

Hyukjae melenguh kecil, membuat Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di sofa menghampirinya. Mengelus lembut surai halus Hyukjae, membuat namja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjabkan mata bulatnya imut, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sang Umma.

" Umma..." Suara khas orang bangun tidur menyapa pendengaran Leeteuk membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

" Ya sayang, kau sudah bangun... Apa ada yang sakit hmm?" Hyukjae menggeleng imut menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya. Leeteuk yang gemas mencubit kecil hidung mancung Hyukjae.

" Hae mana Umma..."

" Aku di sini sayang..."

kedua ibu dan anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu, melihat Donghae masuk dengan membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Meletakkan bawaannya di meja depan sofa Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae. Leeteuk sedikit menyingkir, memberikan space yang lebih luas untuk Donghae.

Mengecup kening Hyukjae lembut kemudian beralih ke bibir, melumatnya pelan sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya guna mengecup perut sang istri.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit hm?" Memandang lembut Hyukjaenya, Donghae menggesekkan hidungnya dengan Hyukjae. Menatap bola mata bening itu dalam, melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri di sana.

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi-."

Pandangan Hyukjae berubah sendu, membuat Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya guna melihat lebih jelas raut wajah Hyukjae. Tatapannya mengikuti gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang berhenti di perutnya. Mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran istrinya, Donghae tersenyum menenangkan. Menelusupkan tangannya di antara telapak tangan dan perut Hyukjae kemudian mengusapnya lembut. Mata sendunya menatap lekat mata Hyukjae yang kini berkaca-kaca.

" Dia baik-baik saja sayang. Dia sehat dan tumbuh dengan sangat baik di dalam sana."

Senyum lebar itu terukir di wajah cantik Hyukjae, bersamaan dengan air mata haru yang mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Donghae mengusapnya lembut, kemudian merengkuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya. Leeteuk yang melihat keduanya hanya tersenyum sendu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menghapus setitik air yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Kehamilan yang semakin besar sungguh membuat kondisi Hyukjae melemah. Ya, memasuki usia kandungan delapan bulan, kondisi Hyukjae menurun drastis. Terhitung satu bulan sejak saat itu, rumah sakit adalah kediaman Hyukjae sementara. Baik dari pihak keluarga maupun dokter yang menanganinya tak mau ambil resiko dengan keadaan Hyukjae.

.

::: :::

" Kita mendapatkannya Kyu." Ucapan Dr Park membuat Kyuhyun mematung.

" M-Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun berucap tak percaya.

" Ya, Donor jantung untuk Hyukjae. Baru saja tiba. Aku sudah memeriksanya, dan semua cocok." Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa. Senyum tulusnya mengembang namun tak lama sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

" T-Tapi, B-bayinya?" Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa membuat suaranya tak bergetar.

Dr Park menghela nafas. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Melepas kaca matanya sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

" Jangan bilang jika-."

" Itu resiko Dr Cho. Sudah lama sekali, dan baru kali ini kita temukan jantung yang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Tak ada pilihan lain, kita lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Tatapan tajam Dr Park seolah meyakinkan jika keputusan ini adalah hal yang mutlak.

::: :::

.

Donghae duduk diam menatap wajah sang istri yang tengah terlelap. Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu lelah walau tak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Selang oksigen bertengger di hidungnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa alat medis juga menempel di tubuh sang istri. Sungguh, kondisi Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Hanya ada Donghae seorang diri di rungan Hyukjae. Kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Hyukjae kini tengah menemui Dr Park. Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang Hyukjae.

" Hae Hyung bisa kita bicara?"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan Donghae tahu jika Dokter muda itu ingin membicarakan hal yang serius dengannya kali ini. Mengangguk singkat Donghae berjalan ke arah sofa diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sedikit menjauh dari tempat tidur Hyukjae karena tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

" Ada apa Kyu." Donghae memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kita mendapatkannya Hyung. Kita mendapatkan jantung yang cocok untuk Hyukkie Hyung." Dapat Kyuhyun lihat kelegaan di wajah Donghae yang justru membuatnya menghela nafas.

" Paling lambat terhitung enam jam dari sekarang, operasi itu harus dilakukan. Kami tim dokter sudah membicarakan ini pada orang tua kalian, dan keputusan sekarang sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu Hyung." Kyuhyun berucap sendu, berbeda dengan Donghae yang justru tampak antusias.

" Kalau begitu lakukan Kyu. Lakukan apapun untuk kesembuha Hyukkie." Donghae berucap yakin.

" Tapi Hyung-,"

Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya hanya untuk sekedar melihat reaksi Donghae. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampaknya sedikit bingung dengan perkataan ambigu Kyuhyun.

" -Operasi itu tak akan sulit jika masih ada jiwa lain di dalam tubuh Hyukkie Hyung." Mata sendu itu terbelalak saat perkataan Kyuhyun seolah menikam jantungnya.

" J-jadi?"

" Operasi ini dilakukan dengan prosentase lima puluh banding lima puluh, baik itu untuk Hyukkie Hyung maupun bayi kalian. Kita berharap yang terbaik Hae Hyung, tapi entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kita tak pernah tahu. Kemungkinan terburuknya, kami tak bisa memberikan jaminan keduanya selamat."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun seolah memukul telak kepala Donghae hingga sepertinya ia tak dapat merasakan apapun sekarang. Apa ini? Kenapa semua begitu berat untuknya? Apakah ini sebuah pilihan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memilih?

Kedua namja tampan itu sama-sama tertunduk dalam. Terlarut dengan fikiran masing-masing. Dongha mencengkeram rambutnya erat, air matanya mengalir deras walau tanpa isakan yang terdengar. Suasana ruangan itu begitu sunyi. Terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing tak ada yang menyadari jika sosok yang tengah terbaring di depan mereka, kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Mengalirkan kristal bening dari sudut matanya yang terpejam erat.

Hyukjae mendengarnya. Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Tangan kanan yang berada di perutnya ia gerakkan lembut. Mengusap penuh sayang tempat calon buah hatinya berada.

**_" _****_Umma akan memperjuangkanmu sayang. Umma akan berjuang untuk buah cinta Umma, Umma akan membuatmu melihat dunia ini, apapun yang terjadi."_**

::: :::

" Hae..." Panggilan lemah itu mengalun, membuat Donghae yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas lengan Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya. Bukan senyum lembut menenangkan yang ia tunjukkan sekarang ini, tapi justru air mata yang mengalir dari mata sendunya.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae terangkat mengusap pelan wajah basah Donghae, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengotori wajah tampan suaminya. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut.

" Kau menangis Hae? Kenapa kau menangis hm?" Dan Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

" Kau ingat Hae-ah? Kau berjanji untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Hati Donghae serasa di remas, ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Hyukjae.

" Hari ini, bolehkah aku minta kau menepati janjimu? Kabulkan satu permintaanku."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya keras, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat guna menghalau isakan yang siap meluncur kapanpun. Biarkan kali ini Donghae menjadi lemah karena memang Donghae lemah akan Hyukjae. Hyukjae permatanya, hidupnya, biarkan ia menjadi lemah jika itu untuk Hyukjae nya.

Air mata Hyukjae turut mengalir, walaupun senyum lembut itu masih terukir di bibirnya. Mengusap pipi Donghae lembut membuat Donghae memejamkan mata. Mencoba meresapi sentuhan istrinya, tapi justru rasa sesak lah yang semakin menekan dadanya. Donghae menangkup tangan Hyukjae yang berada di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Apapun yang terjadi... Hiks..." Isakan itu tak dapat lagi Hyukjae tahan. Menghirup nafas dalam, Hyukjae mencoba kembali bersuara.

" Apapun yang terjadi... selamatkan anak kita.."

" Hiks...Hiks..." Tak dapat lagi menahannya, isakan Donghae meluncur bebas.

" Tidak... Hiks... Tidak Hyuk... Hiks.. Tidak..." Donghae menggeleng keras, masih dengan isakannya yang kini justru semakin tak terkendali. Hyukjae turut menangis, air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah pucatnya.

" Haeee..." Kali ini Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, mengembalikan fokus Donghae untuk menatap tepat ke matanya.

" Kau sudah janji padaku. Kabulkan permintaanku. Berjanjilah... Berjanjilah kau akan menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah..."

Kedua pasangan itu saling menatap dalam diam, dengan air mata yang seolah tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Menyampaikan rasa cinta sekaligus sakit yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh harap, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Donghae seolah memberikan keyakinan yang begitu kuat. Tak ada kata yang terucap sampai akhirnya dengan gerakan pelan penuh keraguan Donghae mengangguk. Tangis Hyukjae akhirnya pecah saat tanpa ragu Donghae mendekapnya begitu erat.

" Terima kasih. Terima kasih Hae-ah. Aku mencintaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Bahkan gumaman penuh cinta itu justru semakin menikam jantung Donghae.

::: HAEHYUK :::

Donghae berdiri mematung di depan ruang operasi. Pandangannya kosong menatap lurus ke arah pintu yang beberapa saat lalu dimasuki Hyukjae. Semua keluarganya berada di sana tanpa terkecuali, namun Donghae seakan tak menyadari jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Fikirannya terfokus hanya pada seseorang yang begitu dicintainya yang kini tengah berjuang di dalam sana. Memperjuangkan hidupnya, serta sosok malaikat kecil calon buah hati mereka.

_" __Berjuanglah baby, berjuanglah. Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

**At Operating Room**

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hyung, percayalah." Kyuhyun berucap lembut dan dibalas senyum simpul Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengucap do'a sebelum menyuntikkan obat bius ke tubuh Hyukjae. Perlahan kesadaran Hyukjae berkurang. Tubuhnya begitu lemah dengan mata yang mulai terasa berat.

_" __Berjuanglah sayang. Berjuanglah bersama Umma. Lindungi dia Tuhan." _

Sebait do'a itu masih sempat terucap sebelum mata Hyukjae tertutup sepenuhnya.

" Kau siap Dr Cho? Kita mulai sekarang." Dan anggukan mantap dari Kyuhyun sekaligus menjadi tanda bahwa proses pertaruhan hidup dan mati itu dimulai.

.

.

Semua petugas medis yang berada di ruang operasi tampak begitu hati-hati dalam setiap gerakan mereka. Tak tanggung-tanggung, lima Dokter spesialis turut andil dalam operasi ini dengan Dr Park sebagai pimpinan. Keringat tampak mengaliri dahi para dokter, dan dengan sigap sesekali perawat menyekanya.

" Dokter, denyut jantung bayi melemah."

Suara itu serentak mengalihkan semua perhatian yang ada di sana. Dr Park memandang Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya cemas. Anggukan mantap dari sang Dokter senior seolah menjadi lampu hijau bagi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah beberapa Dokter di sampingnya.

" Lakukan." Mengangguk serempak, ketiga Dokter yang lain bergerak cepat melakukan pembedahan di bagian perut Hyukjae. Sedang Kyuhyun dan Dr Park masih fokus sepenuhnya pada transplantasi jantung yang dilakukan.

Proses itu selesai, jantung di tubuh Hyukjae terpasang sempurna. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah alat pendeteksi jantung menunggu sejenak reaksi yang terjadi.

Pip... pip... pip...

Bunyi putus-putus serta munculnya garis bergelombang di layar monitor menjadi tanda jika jantung itu berdetak, menampilkan angka yang perlahan bergerak naik menunjukkan jika tubuh itu menerima organ barunya. Kyuhyun dan Dr Park berpandangan, tampak pancaran lega di mata keduanya.

" Reaksi jantungnya positif."

Dr Park berucap, ditanggapi anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun. Perhatian Kyuhyun bisa sedikit terbagi. Kali ini membantu beberapa Dokter yang masih berusaha mengambil makhluk kecil di perut Hyukjae.

Tak berapa lama sampai si bayi dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Tak ada tangis yang keluar dan itu sempat membuat beberapa Dokter itu panik. Segera melakukan tindakan pada sang bayi, dan setelahnya tangisan itu menggema di ruang operasi. Sesegera mungkin beberapa suster yang ada di sana mengambil alih bayi mungil itu.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam. Perasaan lega itu menghampirinya saat melihat sosok mungil yang baru saja diangkat dari perut Hyukjae. Hanya sekejap, sampai sebuah suara seolah menghentikan detak jantungnya.

Mesin pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi keras, membuat Kyuhyun dan semua yang ada di sana memfokuskan pandangan ke arah layar. Garis bergelombang itu semakin melemah, bahkan nyaris membentuk garis lurus. Angka yang berada di layar bergerak (?) turun, dengan sangat cepat dan kini mencapai angka nol.

PIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...

Dan bunyi nyaring itu berdengung begitu keras, disertai layar monitor pendeteksi jantung yang kini sepenuhnya membentuk garis lurus.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

AAARRRGGG... Akhirnya chapter ini Update juga.

Baiklah, sekali lagi saya tekankan. Saya tidak mengerti tentang masalah medis dan sebagainya. Jadi jika ada yang merasa aneh dengan segala adegan (?) yang berhubungan dengan bidang medis dan sejenisnya harap dimaklumi karena itu hanya khayalan saya. Tak usah terlalu difikirkan. Pokoknya dibuat Fun aja, namanya juga Fanfic kan. Segala hal yang ada di sini sengaja dilebih-lebihkan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

Buat yang sudah merasa bosan dengan cerita ini, tenang saja. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. #sujudsyukur.

Saya minta maaf pada semua reader setia saya #YaElahEmangAda?* yang mungkin terlalu lama menunggu lanjutan cerita ini. Maaf juga jika chap ini mengecewakan dan terkesan aneh, maklumlah otak saya mulai susah diajak mikir. Beda banget sama waktu awal-awal buat ini. #MalahCurhat. Maaf juga untuk typo yang masih saja mengganggu.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review di Chapter sebelumnya. Maaf tak bisa balas dan nyebutin satu per satu. Tapi percayalah, semua review kalian sudah saya baca dan saya amat sangat menghargainya. Tanggapan dan dukungan kalian menjadi motivasi dan semangat tersendiri untuk saya. #BOW...

Saya terlalu banyak cingcong... -_-

Yang jelas TERIMA KASIH SEMUAAA... #tebarCiumBarenghyukjae. *ngilang*


End file.
